Biss in alle Ewigkeit
by Alexa-Nicole
Summary: Fortsetzung der Twilight-Saga. Die Cullens ziehen um, um ihr Leben weiterführen zu können. Aber es läuft nicht nach Plan, weil ein altes/neues Familienmitglied dabei ist und ein Mädchen ins Spiel kommt, das viel zu viel sieht und so alte Feinde anlockt.
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER**

Die Pflicht vor der Kür: Natürlich gehören die Cullens, Swanns, Quileute, Werwölfe, Volturi, Denali und die meisten anderen Figuren Stephenie Meyer. Meine paar OC's kann die Story hoffentlich auch noch verkraften...

Die Geschichte ist als Fortsetzung von "Breaking Dawn" gedacht und hält hoffentlich ein paar nette Überraschungen bereit.

* * *

**PROLOG**

Das Holz des großen Kreuzes schimmerte mattseidig im Schein der Kerzen. Wie immer verspürte Carlisle Cullen das Bedürfnis, mit den Fingern über die glatte Oberfläche zu streichen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es dasselbe Kreuz war, an dem sein Vater über Monate gearbeitet hatte – meist nach dem Abendessen, bevor er sich mit der nächsten Predigt beschäftigte.

Als das Kreuz noch flach auf dem großen Holztisch im Keller gelegen hatte, selbst im fast fertigen Zustand, war es ihm nie so ehrfurchteinflößend erschienen, wie von dem Augenblick an, an dem es seinen Platz über der Kanzel erhalten hatte. So, als hätte erst die Zuführung zu seiner Bestimmung dem Holz so etwas wie eine Seele verliehen. Als wäre es erst in diesem Augenblick von einem einfachen Stück Holz zu einem Symbol geworden, zu einer Reliquie, eine Verkörperung des Glaubens, der ihm von seinem Vater vom ersten Augenblick seines bewussten Denkens an eingeimpft worden war.

John Cullen war schon immer besser als Geistlicher gewesen als als Vater. Sein Leben war ausgerichtet auf das Wort des Herrn und darauf, Abtrünnige im Glauben an den Pranger zu stellen und zu strafen. Einige nannten ihn einen Eiferer, einen Fanatiker. Andere lobten seine fromme Geisteshaltung als vorbildlich. Aber niemand konnte John Cullen vorwerfen, dass er nicht bereit war, für seine Überzeugung Opfer zu bringen und selbst zu leben, was er seiner Gemeinde als den richtigen Weg in Christus darstellte. Egal, was es ihn kostete ... wie das Leben seiner Frau Mary.

Carlisle spürte altvertraute Wut in sich aufsteigen und verdrängte das Gefühl sofort – erschrocken über sich selbst. Es war Blasphemie, zu denken, dass der Tod seiner Mutter vielleicht nicht Gottes Plan gewesen sein könnte. Finsterste Ketzerei, sich zu fragen, ob die alte Mrs. Buchanan mit all ihren Kräutern und Pulvern nicht vielleicht doch in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Husten und das Fieber zu heilen und das Leben der Kranken zu retten. Immerhin hatte ihre Behandlung doch bereits Wirkung gezeigt! Der feste, keuchende Husten war locker geworden und hatte nicht mehr so beängstigend geklungen. Das Fieber war gesunken und die matten, glanzlosen Augen der Mutter hatten wieder wacher geblickt – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm. Sie hatte ihn und seinen jüngeren Bruder Gabriel erkannt und mit ihnen geredet, obwohl ihre Stimme noch schwach und kraftlos geklungen hatte. Und trotz des Wissens, dass der Vater darüber vor Zorn außer sich geraten würde, war Carlisle Gabriel mehr als nur dankbar dafür gewesen, dass dieser das väterliche Verbot übertreten hatte, die alte „Hexe" zu Hilfe zu holen. Wenn die Behandlung der Alten das Leben der Mutter rettete ... dann konnte es doch keine Hexerei sein, was sie betrieb, oder? Immerhin tat sie dann doch Gutes...

Aber Mary Cullen war nicht gerettet worden. Der Vater war mehrere Tage früher von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt. Und sein Zorn war noch fürchterlicher gewesen, als Carlisle ihn sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen hätte ausmalen können. John Cullen hatte sich nicht darauf beschränkt, die alte Mrs. Buchanan aus dem Haus zu werfen. Er hatte sie festnehmen und ihr den Prozess wegen Hexerei machen lassen. Nach nur drei Tagen im Kerker war sie öffentlich hingerichtet worden. Und während seine Frau im Pfarrhaus den letzten keuchenden Atemzug tat, stand der Geistliche mit wild funkelnden Augen auf dem Richtplatz und sah voller Befriedigung zu, wie die Hexe starb, die sein unbotsamer jüngerer Sohn ihm ins Haus geschleppt hatte. Der Sohn, der während dieser Hinrichtung in seine Kammer eingeschlossen worden war und dort auf Knien seiner Geißelung harrte, damit er nie wieder vergaß, dass Gott allein Heilung und Rettung bringen konnte.

Der Sohn, der sich nicht von der Mutter hatte verabschieden können, weil die Kammer erst wieder geöffnet worden war, als man den Leichnam Mary Cullens bereits fortgebracht hatte. Sie war besudelt worden durch die ketzerische Tat Gabriels und musste verbrannt werden, auf dass das Hexenwerk, welches sie um die ewige Gnade des Herrn gebracht hatte, auf ewig vernichtet wurde.

Ja, die Vernichtung des Bösen war das Lebenswerk John Cullens. Und jetzt war es auch seine Aufgabe. Er hatte als folgsamer Sohn das Lebenswerk seines Vaters fortzuführen. Und genau deswegen stand er hier, vor dem Kreuz, welches sein Vater mit eigenen Händen erschaffen hatte. Um ein letztes Gebet zu sprechen, bevor er die Aufgabe der heutigen Nacht in Angriff nahm. Stumm bewegten sich seine Lippen, während er die vertrauten Worte murmelte, die ihm die Gnade und den Schutz des Herrn erflehen sollten. Erst als er sich abschließend bekreuzigte, merkte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Langsam drehte er sich um und begegnete Gabriels Blick.

„Wohin willst du?" Die Stimme des Bruders war gesenkt.

„Die Leute glauben, dass sich einige Dämonen der Nacht in den alten Kanälen unter der Stadt versteckt halten. Es gab Todesfälle. Und der Sohn der Millers hat beobachtet, dass eine der Kreaturen durch den alten Einstieg hinter dem Wirtshaus dorthin verschwunden ist – unmittelbar bevor man die Leiche von Liz Fuller gefunden hat."

„Glaubst du das?"

Carlisle zuckte die Achseln. „Eigentlich nicht. Aber das Gerücht ist unserem Vater zu Ohren gekommen."

Gabriel nickte nur. Natürlich, wenn John Cullen etwas Dämonisches und Übernatürliches vermutete, würde er von seinem ältesten Sohn verlangen, dass er dagegen einschritt. Immerhin zog er Carlisle schon länger für diese Aufgabe heran – seit das Alter und die Gebrechlichkeit es ihm selbst unmöglich machten, diese Jagden anzuführen. „Ich werde mit dir kommen."

„Kommt nicht infrage!" Abwehrend schüttelte Carlisle den Kopf. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Gabriel zuckte die Achseln. „Na und? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich unserem Vater einen größeren Dienst erweisen könnte, als im Kampf gegen das Böse zu sterben?" Seine Worte klangen nocht nicht einmal verbittert, immerhin hatte er nichts als die reine Wahrheit gesagt.

„Gabe ..."

„Nein, im Ernst, Carlisle. Vater hat mich noch nie mit der gleichen Zuneigung betrachtet, mit der er dich und Sophie ansieht. Immer, wenn sein Blick auf mich fällt, habe ich das Gefühl, er würde sich am liebsten abwenden und vergessen, dass ich überhaupt existiere. Und seit Mutters Krankheit ..." Die Stimme des Achtzehnjährigen brach. „Er hasst mich. Für ihn bin ich nicht viel anders als einer der Dämonen, die er so unerbittlich verfolgt. Er muss mich im Haus dulden, weil seine Christenpflicht das verlangt. Aber wenn er die Wahl hätte ..."

Die Gewissheit, dass aus Gabriels Worten die reine Wahrheit sprach, ließ den älteren Bruder verstummen. Schon viel zu oft hatte er selbst die Abneigung in den Augen des Vaters gesehen, wenn dieser seinen jüngeren Sohn ansah. Abneigung und ... ja, Hass. Blanken, unversöhnlichen Hass. Schon bevor Mary Cullens Krankheit den Bruder dazu verleitet hatte, das väterliche Verbot zu missachten und die als Hexe verschriene Heilerin ins Haus zu holen. Gabriel mochte vielleicht denken, dass diese Verfehlung die Ursache für das Verhalten des Vaters war. Aber er, Carlisle, wusste es besser. Wusste es seit dem Tag, als der Vater nach dem Tod der Mutter deren Bild verbrannt hatte. Ihr Bild und einen Brief. Unwillkürlich hatte er das in den Kamin geworfene Schreiben überflogen, bevor die Flammen das Papier erfasst und zu einem Knäuel schwarzer Asche verbrannt hatten. Der Brief behauptete, dass Gabriel Cullen nicht der Sohn des Geistlichen sei, sondern während einer Einquartierung, wie sie immer mal wieder vorkam, von einem französischen Söldner gezeugt worden wäre. Und tatsächlich fiel Gabe vom Aussehen her aus der Reihe. Statt blond und blauäugig zu sein wie Vater, Mutter und Geschwister, waren sein Haar und seine Augen dunkelbraun, fast schwarz. Und auch von der Gestalt her glich er in nichts dem grobknochigen, vierschrötigen John Cullen. Er war groß und schlank. Und seine Bewegungen ... nun, wenn es so etwas wie eine angeborene Eleganz gab, so war sie Gabriel Cullen ganz offensichtlich in die Wiege gelegt worden.

„Wenn du mich nicht mitnimmst, folge ich dir eben einfach!" Gabriels leise Stimme riss den älteren Bruder aus seinen Grübeleien. „Lass mich mitkommen, Carlisle, bitte! Ich muss etwas tun, um Vater endlich einmal für mich einzunehmen. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, die Dämonen dingfest zu machen ... vielleicht sieht er mich dann auch einmal so an wie dich oder Sophie. Bitte, ich muss es wenigstens versuchen..."

Mitleid schnürte Carlisle die Kehle zu, als er zögernd mit dem Kopf nickte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass John Cullen Gabe jemals mit etwas anderem als Ablehnung ansehen würde, selbst wenn dieser tausend Dämonen zu Strecke brächte. Aber vielleicht ... vielleicht irrte er sich ja auch. Vielleicht konnte der Geistliche ja tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz auf das Kind aufbringen, welches er großgezogen hatte. Oder wenigstens Achtung vor dessen Mut. Alles war besser als diese eisige, schweigend erklärte Ablehnung. „Also gut. Aber bleib immer hinter mir, okay? Und tu, was ich dir sage."

„Einverstanden!" Strahlend vor Eifer griff Gabriel nach der Hand seines Bruders und drückte sie. „Ich hole meinen Rock!"

Carlisle schaute ihm nach, als er mit raschen Schritten die Kirche verließ. Seine blauen Augen folgten seinem Bruder bis er verschwunden war, bevor er sie erneut auf das Kreuz richtete und ein weiteres, kurzes Gebet murmelte – diesmal für die Sicherheit Gabriels.

An dieses Gebet dachte er kaum zwei Stunden später, als die Zähne des alten Dämonen sich in seine Haut gruben. An dieses Gebet dachte er, während er sich in einem Keller verkroch, die Zähne fest zusammengepresst, um trotz der rasenden, unvorstellbaren Schmerzen nicht zu schreien, damit ihn niemand fand und verbrannte, um das Dämonische, was sich durch seine Adern fraß mit ihm gemeinsam zu töten. Und er dachte auch noch an das Gebet, als er drei Nächte später aus seinem dunklen Versteck ins Freie kroch, voller Abscheu für das, was er geworden war.

Und er dachte daran, wie es gewesen war zuzusehen, wie der Dämon, der _andere_ Dämon, der _andere_ Vampir, seinen Bruder fortgeschleppt hatte.

Gott hatte ihn nicht erhört. Er hatte weder ihn selbst verschont, noch hatte er Gabriel beschützt. Und Carlisles einziger Trost war, dass der geliebte jüngere Bruder zumindest nicht zu einem Leben als untotes Monster verdammt war.

So wie er selbst.


	2. Von Models und Hinterwäldlern

_Where the sun comes up about ten in the mornin'  
And the sun goes down about three in the day  
And you'll fill your cup with whatever bitter brew you're drinkin'  
And you spend your life just thinkin' of how to get away_

_Patty Loveless "You'll never leave Harlan alive" aus dem Album "Mountain Soul" von 2001_

**

* * *

**

**1. Von Models und Hinterwäldlern**

Nur wer wie ich sein gesamtes Leben in Harlan, Kentucky verbracht hatte, kann ermessen, welche Sensation es für die alteingesessenen Einwohner unseres Städtchens war zuzusehen, wie die großen Möbellaster über die Hauptstraße rollten und dann in Richtung des Herrenhauses auf dem Hügel über der Stadt abbogen. Schon seit Wochen hatte der ganze Ort förmlich vor Gerüchten gesummt – von dem Tag an, an dem die Handwerker ihre Arbeit aufgenommen und das heruntergekommene, seit vielen Jahren leerstehende Gebäude in ein Haus verwandelt hatten, welches vermutlich auch für einen König keine Wünsche offen ließ.

Vermutlich war ich selbst der einzige Mensch im ganzen County, den die neuen Mitbürger nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Und ja, ich gebe es zu, ich hätte bestimmt auch Spekulationen darüber angestellt, wer bekloppt genug sein mochte, um ausgerechnet hierher zu ziehen, wenn er doch so offensichtlich über die finanziellen Mittel verfügte, überall anders zu leben, statt in einer verschnarchten Kleinstadt im finstersten Winkel des Kohlereviers von Kentucky – zumindest hätte ich das getan, wenn ich nicht andere Sorgen gehabt hätte.

Aber zu Beginn der Umbau- und Renovierungsarbeiten lag mein Vater noch auf der Intensivstation des Krankenhauses von Williamsburg. Und ich hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er sich von seinen schweren Verletzungen wieder erholen und aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Bis zu dem Unfall, der von einer Minute auf die andere mein ganzes Leben verändert hatte, war er mir immer stark und unverwundbar erschienen – mein Dad eben, fast zwei Meter groß, breit wie ein Kleiderschrank und mit Muskeln bepackt, die ihn aussehen ließen, als würde er zum Frühstück regelmäßig eine Schüssel Granitbrocken verspeisen. Dann lag er plötzlich in diesem Krankenbett, überall waren Schläuche und Dioden. Und sein Herzschlag, das starke, beruhigende Geräusch, das ich jedes Mal hatte hören können, wenn er mich in die Arme genommen und meine Wange sich an seine harte Brust geschmiegt hatte, war jetzt ein lautes, schrilles Piepsen – oder zumindest ließen die Überwachungsgeräte, an die man ihn angeschlossen hatte, es so erscheinen.

Im ersten Augenblick hatte ich ihn nicht wiedererkannt. Das konnte doch nicht mein Dad sein, dieser erschreckend zerbrechlich wirkende Mann mit dem eingefallenen Gesicht und den kraftlosen Händen, die es nicht schafften, den schwachen Druck meiner Finger zu erwidern, sondern einfach nur schlaff auf der Bettdecke lagen. Das konnte doch nicht mein starker, unzerstörbarer Vater sein, Franklin Thomas Gray, Polizeichef und Schwarm aller unverheirateter Frauen in Harlan und Umgebung zwischen 18 und 88 Jahren! Der Mann mit dem fröhlichen Lachen, das jedes Kind bezauberte, und dem festen, ruhigen Blick, der jeden Unruhestifter einschüchterte.

Das war einfach nicht möglich. Und schon gar nicht konnte es sein, dass er im Sterben lag. Dass er aus dem Koma nicht erwachen würde. Dass er niemals wieder nach Hause kommen würde.

Hoffnung ist ein gefährliches Gefühl.

Jeder Tag, den mein Dad überlebte, ließ sie in mir wachsen, obwohl ich die Diagnose kannte. Irreparable Hirnverletzungen, keine Chance auf Heilung. Aber ich weigerte mich, die Hoffnung loszulassen, _ihn_ loszulassen. Er würde gesund werden. Er würde zu mir nach Hause zurückkommen. Er würde wieder mit dem Streifenwagen durch die Stadt fahren, am Diner anhalten, um sich dort ein Schinkensandwich zu kaufen, mit den Nachbarn plaudern, abends im Park Jugendliche wegen der Bierdosen verwarnen, die sie unter ihren Jacken verborgen hatten und an denen sie gelegentlich nippten, und er würde ganz sicher in der ersten Reihe sitzen und begeistert in die Hände klatschen, wenn ich in knapp einem Jahr meinen Highschool-Abschluss machte...

Aber er kam nicht nach Hause. Stattdessen starb er. So friedlich, dass ich erst merkte, dass es vorbei war, als meine Tante Martha neben mir in Tränen ausbrach und Dr. Wagner mit leisen, ruhigen Handgriffen die Geräte ausschaltete, an die mein Dad länger als sechs Wochen angeschlossen gewesen war.

Erst ein paar Tage später hatte ich überhaupt davon gehört, dass das alte Herrenhaus verkauft worden war und umgebaut wurde – das war auf der Beerdigung, als meine Tante sich mit einer Nachbarin darüber unterhielt, dass wir demnächst nicht nur einen neuen Polizeichef bekommen würden, sondern auch einen neuen Arzt.

Der neue Arzt hatte mich nicht die Bohne interessiert. Die Erwähnung des neuen Polizeichefs hingegen schnitt wie eine Klinge durch mich hindurch, zerriss den Schleier des Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollens und machte den Tod meines Vaters plötzlich zu einer Tatsache, der ich nicht entfliehen konnte.

Ich wusste zwar, dass der Stadtrat die Stelle meines Dads bereits mit einem Bewerber aus dem Staat Washington neu besetzt hatte, aber bisher hatte das nichts mit der Realität zu tun gehabt – es war einfach nur eine belanglose, bedeutungslose Information gewesen. Jetzt betraf sie mich persönlich. Denn ich würde zukünftig im Haus des neuen Chief leben. Mein _Heim_ würde nicht länger mein _Haus_ sein. Natürlich hatte ich auch das schon vorher gewusst – aber erst mit den Worten meiner Tante wurde es plötzlich real. Und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dann wäre ich unter dem erneuten Schlag zusammengebrochen. Lediglich die Aussicht, dass man mich dann zwingen würde, zu Tante Martha zu ziehen, hielt mich aufrecht. Das wäre noch viel schlimmer als der fremde Polizeichef. Das wäre schlimmer als der Tod.

Irgendwie hatte ich die Beerdigung hinter mich gebracht. Im Nachhinein erinnerte ich mich nur an verschwommene Eindrücke. Die viel zu warme, verschwitzte Hand des Bürgermeisters, als er meine schlaffen Finger nahm, um mir nochmals sein Beileid auszudrücken, die kalte, harte Hand meiner Tante an meinem Oberarm, als sie mich vom Grab weg zum Auto zog, das Trauermahl in ihrem Haus, bei dem ich keinen Bissen herunterbekam, die Stimmen, die irgendwie zu einem entfernten Rauschen zusammenschmolzen, weil die Worte mich nicht erreichten.

Ich wollte keine tröstenden Umarmungen, keine leeren, hohlen Worte. Ich wollte nur nach Hause. Ich wollte meinen Dad.

Aber ich hatte kein Zuhause mehr.

Und mein Dad war tot.

Irgendwann verkroch ich mich in der Küche. Ich hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Spüle, starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne etwas zu sehen, und hoffte nur, dass die Trauerfeier bald vorbei sein würde. Dass die Leute endlich verschwinden würden und ich ihre Stimmen nicht mehr hören müsste. Warum mussten sich Olivia Grant und Mary Lou Wilkins ausgerechnet vor die Küchentür stellen, um ihre Spekulationen die neuen Bewohner des Herrenhauses betreffend auszutauschen? Konnten sie das nicht zuhause tun, wo sie mich damit nicht belästigten? Aber natürlich konnten sie das nicht tun, immerhin hätten sie ja dann eine der Sensationen verpasst, die unsere Stadt in Atem hielten – die Trauerfeier für den toten Polizeichef.

Dieser August war wirklich ein guter Monat für unsere Klatschtanten.

Fast taten mir die neuen Besitzer des Herrenhauses Leid, als ich Mrs. Grant und Ms. Wilkins zuhörte. Ob sie wohl wussten, dass jeder einzelne Bewohner von Harlan über die Farbe ihrer Fliesen informiert war und sich bereits eine persönliche Meinung über ihre Tapeten und Vorhänge gebildet hatte? Vermutlich nicht, denn sonst hätten sie wohl darauf verzichtet, ortsansässige Firmen mit dem Umbau und der Renovierung zu beauftragen. Nirgendwo anders wurde soviel getratscht wie in einer Kleinstadt im Kohlenrevier von Kentucky.

Ich bin sicher, dass ich bei diesem Gedanken das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse aus Wut und Trauer verzog. Ich musste es wissen – ich wurde hier geboren und war hier aufgewachsen. Und seit dem Tod meines Vaters zählte ich die Tage bis zu meinem Highschool-Abschluss – weil das nämlich _der_ Tag sein würde, an dem ich meine Tasche packte und diesem Drecksloch den Rücken kehrte. Für immer. Hier gab es nichts mehr für mich. Nichts außer der neugierigen Blicke der Kleinstädter und ihrer getuschelten, mitleidigen Kommentare. Das Gerede würde irgendwann aufhören – spätestens wenn das nächste Kleinstadtdrama ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

Irgendwie hatte ich die Beerdigung überstanden. Und ich hatte die Tage bei meiner Tante überstanden, während eine vom Stadtrat beauftragte Firma das Haus ausräumte, in dem ich aufgewachsen war. Ich selbst hatte es seit der Beerdigung nicht noch einmal betreten.

Aber für heute war die Ankunft des neuen Polizeichefs angekündigt worden – und die Ankunft der Familie von Dr. Cullen. Alles in allem ein merkwürdiger Zufall, zumal der Chief aus Forks auf der Olympic-Halbinsel hierher zog, während die Cullens in den letzten sieben Jahren in Alaska gelebt hatten. Also bestand da wohl kein Zusammenhang.

Und so stand ich vor dem Haus meiner Tante an der Straße und versuchte, durch den Dunst, der bedingt durch den Kohleabbau immer über unserer Stadt zu liegen schien, Einzelheiten der Geschehnisse auf der Hauptstraße auszumachen.

Die vier Möbelwagen, die sich gerade den Berg hinaufkämpften, interessierten mich nicht besonders. Ganz ehrlich, von mir aus konnte der Schah von Persien mit all seinen Frauen in dieses steinerne Mausoleum einziehen, das Silas Harlan vor 200 Jahren dort erbaut hatte. Oder der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Oder eben auch dieser mysteriöse Dr. Cullen mit seiner offenbar recht großen Familie. Angeblich sollte der Mann ein wirklich guter Arzt sein, was ich mir allerdings nicht vorstellen konnte. Himmel, wenn der Kerl wirklich etwas von seinem Fach verstand, dann würde er nicht in dieses Kaff ziehen! Der letzte Arzt hatte es gerade mal neun Monate hier ausgehalten, bevor er sich in seinen Mercedes gesetzt und Richtung Richmond abgedampft war. Die Wetten, dass die Cullens es länger aushalten würden, standen eindeutig gegen den Arzt und seine Familie. He, die hatten fünf Bäder in ihr neues Haus einbauen lassen. Und einen Whirlpool!

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich vermutlich dennoch einen Blick auf die vier Möbellaster riskiert. Aber aus naheliegenden Gründen interessierte mich der fünfte Laster mehr – der Laster, der gerade von der Hauptstraße in Richtung Innenstadt abbog. Dort würde er direkt vor der Polizeistation anhalten. Weil der Sheriff nämlich traditionsgemäß in dem kleinen weißen Haus gleich links daneben wohnte. In dem Haus, in dem ich die ersten siebzehn Jahre meines Lebens verbracht hatte, die letzten fünfzehn davon allein mit meinem Dad.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Blick, mit dem ich den grauen Ford bedachte, der diesem Möbellaster folgte, alles andere als freundlich war. Obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass der Posten nach dem Unfall meines Vaters schnell wieder besetzt werden musste, konnte ich nichts gegen den harten Klumpen aus Wut und Abneigung in meinem Magen tun. Gegen das eisige Gefühl der Angst. Heute würde sich mein Leben wieder einmal grundlegend ändern. Mein Vater war kaum unter der Erde und schon standen fast alle unsere Möbel in Ben Hopkins' alter Scheune. Und ich hatte die zweifelhafte Ehre, zukünftig bei einem Mann zu wohnen, den ich bisher noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt hatte. Dem neuen Polizeichef, der – wie der Bürgermeister mir mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln erklärt hatte – so freundlich gewesen war, mir das Zimmer über der Garage abzutreten. Die Vereinbarung, die der Stadtrat mit Chief Swann getroffen hatte, sah vor, dass ich mich bei ihm im Haushalt nützlich machte und für ihn und seinen Pflegesohn kochte – alles Dinge, die ich schon zuvor für meinen Dad getan hatte. Im Gegenzug behielt ich in gewisser Weise mein Zuhause.

Und bekam einen Vormund, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass ich schon immer scharf auf das Garagenzimmer gewesen war. Einen eigenen Eingang zu haben wirkte so ... erwachsen und reif. Schon seit einem Jahr hatte ich meinen Dad genervt, weil ich dort einziehen wollte, aber er hatte mich immer wieder vertröstet. Ich sollte es erst bekommen, wenn ich achtzehn war. Tja, nun war mein Wunsch doch eher in Erfüllung gegangen – allerdings hatte ich einen unglaublich hohen Preis dafür zahlen müssen...

Es nutzte nichts, unangenehme Dinge aufzuschieben, auch wenn ich plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürte, mich umzudrehen und davonzurennen. Immer weiter zu laufen. Nie mehr anzuhalten.

Die Erkenntnis der Unausweichlichkeit war der Grund, warum ich mir nicht – wie alle anderen – den Hals in Richtung Herrenhaus verdrehte, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung starrte. Und natürlich war es auch der Grund dafür, warum ich nicht im Geringsten auf den Straßenverkehr achtete, sondern Tränen der Angst und Ohnmacht wegblinzelte, in Gedanken bei meinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen, während meine Füße sich bereits auf dem Weg zur Police Station befanden.

Was, wenn Chief Swann und sein Pflegesohn unsympathische Tyrannen waren, die mir das Leben zur Hölle machen würden? Wenn sie mich hassten?

Auf den Straßenverkehr zu achten stand in diesem Moment auf der Liste meiner Prioritäten ziemlich weit unten. Normalerweise wäre das auch kein Problem gewesen. In einem County mit noch nicht einmal 33000 Einwohnern – etwa siebenundzwanzig pro Quadratkilometer – herrscht nicht viel Verkehr auf den Straßen.

Außer natürlich an diesem Tag.

Die quietschenden Bremsen rissen mich abrupt aus meinen Gedanken und ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als der dunkelblaue Sportwagen auf mich zurutschte, wobei die Reifen dicke schwarze Gummispuren auf dem Asphalt hinterließen. Selbst wenn ich mich hätte bewegen können, hätte ich es nicht mehr geschafft, zur Seite zu springen. Und ich konnte mich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Flüchtig schoss mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob mein Dad wohl genauso starr vor Schreck gewesen war, als er dem Kind mit dem Ball ausgewichen und sein Auto mit 50 Meilen pro Stunde gegen den Baum geprallt war?. Ob sein Herz auch dieses wilde Stakkato getrommelt hatte ... Dann verspürte ich einen ganz leichten Stoß gegen die Schienbeine und taumelte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Und stand noch immer auf meinen Beinen, nur Zentimeter von der Stoßstange der metallicblauen Corvette entfernt, deren Motor bei der Vollbremsung abgewürgt worden war.

Die plötzliche Stille war geradezu betäubend. Zitternd stand ich da, unfähig mich zu rühren, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte, merkte ich erst, als es vor meinen Augen zu flimmern begann. Zischend atmete ich ein und spürte die Luft durch meine Kehlkopfklappen rauschen. Oder rauschte es in meinen Ohren? Noch immer stand ich unbeweglich auf der Straße und starrte auf die getönte Windschutzscheibe der Corvette. Irgendwo dahinter musste das Gesicht des Fahrers sein. Das Gesicht des Menschen, der mich eben fast getötet hätte. Das Gesicht des Menschen, den _ich_ eben fast getötet hätte. Was, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig hätte bremsen können? Wenn er ausgewichen und gegen eine Hauswand geprallt wäre? Ich hatte doch gerade erst vor kurzem aus erster Hand erlebt, was ein Autounfall einem menschlichen Körper antun konnte...

Ich stand noch immer starr vor Schreck da, als die Fahrertür mit einem Ruck aufgestoßen wurde. Der Junge, der sich herausschwang konnte nicht viel älter sein als ich, aber seine Wut war dafür ungleich größer als alles, was ich jemals in dieser Richtung zustande gebracht hatte. Die goldbraunen Augen zornig zusammengekniffen starrte er mich einen winzigen Augenblick lang an, bevor er mit beinahe unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vor seinen Wagen trat, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht beschädigt war, und ich hatte das Gefühl unter diesem kurzen Blick zu etwas zu schrumpfen, das mit mir selbst nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit hatte.

„Bist du vollkommen irre?", herrschte er mich gleich darauf an, ohne sich mir auch nur zuzuwenden, und die kalte Wut, die in seinen Worten mitschwang, hätte mich fast überhören lassen, dass seine Stimme ungewöhnlich klar und rein klang, ein makelloser Bariton, der mir unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Großer Gott, sogar ihr Hinterwäldler aus Kentucky müsstet eigentlich wissen, dass man vor dem Überqueren der Straße auf den Verkehr achten muss!"

Obwohl die ‚Hinterwäldler' mir die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieben, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er in gewisser Weise Recht hatte. Immerhin war ich ohne hinzusehen auf die Straße gelaufen. Und so, wie die Corvette glänzte, war sie vermutlich nagelneu. Kein Wunder also, dass er auf meine Blödheit so aufgebracht reagierte – immerhin hätte ich ihn wirklich dazu bringen können, sein funkelndes Macho-Spielzeug gegen eine Hauswand zu setzen, bloß um mein wertloses _Hinterwäldler_leben zu retten.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mein Temperament gelegentlich ganz schön mit mir durchgehen konnte? Mühsam zwang ich mich zur Ruhe. Hinterwäldler hin oder her – den Beinahe-Unfall hatte ich verursacht, nicht er. Demzufolge sollte ich ihm seine aufgebrachte Reaktion wohl nachsehen. Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich ... habe nicht aufgepasst..."

„Allerdings nicht!" Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und er wirbelte in einer so fließenden Bewegung zu mir herum, dass ich ihr kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich – hätte ich dasselbe versucht – mit einem Schleudertrauma im Krankenhaus gelandet wäre.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", entschuldigte ich mich ein zweites Mal. Eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas hinzufügen, irgendetwas nettes, unverfängliches, um die Situation zu entkrampfen. Aus seiner Fahrtrichtung schloss ich, dass er auf dem Weg zum Herrenhaus war – also vermutlich einer der neuen Nachbarn. Und aus seinem Alter, dass er mir vermutlich am nächsten Montag in der Highschool wieder über den Weg laufen würde. Und es wäre doch schön, wenn ich das letzte Schuljahr nicht damit verbringen müsste, mich unter seinen zornigen Blicken zu ducken, oder?

Wie gesagt wollte ich noch etwas hinzufügen. Allerdings konnte mein Gehirn mit meinen Augen nicht Schritt halten – und nach dem Blick in sein Gesicht schien es sich komplett verabschieden zu wollen.

Okay, es sollte auch verboten sein, so gut auszusehen, wie er es tat. Ernsthaft. Wenn gutes Aussehen einen Straftatbestand darstellen würde, bekäme er mindestens 500 Jahre, vermutlich länger. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung für das Vakuum, das plötzlich in meinem Schädel herrschte. Und ganz sicher war sein Aussehen keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte – zumindest, bis sein süffisantes Grinsen mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Und es war erstrecht keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass mir – statt einer beißenden Bemerkung, die von meiner geistigen Fehlleistung abgelenkt hätte – nur einfiel, dass ich meinen Unterkiefer gelegentlich mal wieder hochklappen sollte, wenn ich kein allzu idiotisches Bild abgeben wollte.

Seine Wut hatte sich mittlerweile in Belustigung verwandelt, wie sein breites Grinsen deutlich zeigte.

Mir schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, aber das hatte auch etwas Gutes. Die Verlegenheit löste wenigstens einen Teil meiner Erstarrung. Und ich schaffte es tatsächlich. Mein Unterkiefer klappte hörbar wieder hoch – allerdings erst, als der Junge bereits wieder in seinem Wagen saß und den Motor anließ. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, weil ich noch immer reglos vor seinem Wagen stand und keine Anstalten machte, ihm den Weg freizumachen. Offensichtlich war mein Gehirn noch nicht wieder weit genug hochgefahren, um meine gesamte Motorik steuern zu können.

Die Corvette umfuhr mich sehr langsam. Als der Wagen auf gleicher Höhe mit mir war, senkte sich das getönte Fenster auf der Fahrerseite. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und warf einen Blick in das Fahrzeuginnere ... und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als ich ihn spöttisch lachen sah.

Und dann konnte ich endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen:_ ‚Janice Lynette Gray, du bist eine verdammte Idiotin!'_


	3. Footballspieler, Kriegsbeile und Kartons

**Footballspieler, Kriegsbeile und Umzugskartons**

Das Leben in einer Kleinstadt hat nicht allzu viele Vorzüge – zumindest nicht in meinen Augen. Aber auf eines kann man sich eigentlich immer verlassen; Neugier und Sensationslust nehmen bisweilen doch recht nützliche Züge an.

Das zeigte sich auch, als der neue Polizeichef von Harlem samt Mobiliar vor seinem neuen Haus in der Mainstreet eintraf. Der Stadtrat hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Mrs. Baker, die Protokollführerin und hauptberufliche Highschool-Sekretärin, damit zu beauftragen, den neuen Chief willkommen zu heißen. Und Mrs. Baker hatte offensichtlich vor, sich dieses offiziellen Auftrages mehr als würdig zu erweisen. Sie hatte nicht nur einen riesigen Kuchenteller in der Hand, sondern wurde auch von drei Jungen aus der 11. Klasse begleitet – ihrem Sohn Tim und seinen Freunden Steve Hartcastle und Jason Minor – die das Abladen und Hereintragen der Habseligkeiten des neuen Gemeindemitglieds übernehmen sollten. Alle drei waren im Footballteam der Schule, große, breitschultrige Jungen, deren Manieren allerdings schwer zu wünschen übrig ließen.

Beim Anblick des Empfangskomitees fragte ich mich unwillkürlich, ob dieser Arbeitseinsatz wohl eine Strafe für eine kürzlich begangene Verfehlung darstellte, oder ob die leidgeprüften Eltern ihre Söhne auf diese unverfängliche Weise schon einmal dem Mann vorstellen wollten, mit dem diese definitiv in nächster Zeit noch häufiger zu tun bekommen würden.

Ich begann unwillkürlich, mein Gehirn danach zu durchforsten, ob Tante Martha in den letzten Tagen irgendwelche neuen Skandalgeschichten über unsere stadtbekannten Unruhestifter erzählt hatte. Das war nicht ganz einfach, da ich es gewöhnlich vermied, ihren Tiraden allzu aufmerksam zuzuhören. Meist bestanden die Informationen, ´die ich von ihr bekam, lediglich aus einem Haufen Klatsch und Tratsch, gewürzt mit ein paar wilden, unhaltbaren Spekulationen, und natürlich einer Menge Vorhaltungen und Belehrungen, die zum überwiegenden Teil auf Vorurteilen und falschen Informationen beruhten. Mein Dad hatte einmal gesagt, dass Toleranz für Tante Martha das Gleiche sei wie Kompetenz. Beides waren für sie lediglich unverständliche Fremdworte und gehörten demzufolge nicht in ihr Repertoire. In meines hingegen – Fremdwort hin oder her – gehörte ganz eindeutig die Ignoranz; tatsächlich gab mein Gehirn auch nach kurzer Überlegung keine neuen, skandalösen Informationen über unsere drei Footballhelden her.

Dann eben nicht. So unterhaltsam war ihr unmögliches Benehmen ohnehin nicht.

Ich schickte mich gerade an, die Straße zu überqueren und mich meinem neuen Vormund vorzustellen, als ein wahrscheinlich ehemals roter Chevrolet-Transporter auf die Mainstreet einbog und direkt neben dem grauen Ford einparkte. Das Auto war ein Klassiker – das war zumindest die netteste Bezeichnung, die mir dazu einfiel. _Schrottkiste_ wäre vermutlich eine ebenso treffende Bezeichnung gewesen. Und ich hatte sie nur deshalb nicht gewählt – nicht einmal in Gedanken – weil unter der rostigen Motorhaube ganz offensichtlich und gut hörbar eine muntere Pferdeherde hauste, welche in neiderregend guter Verfassung sein musste. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Autos ähnlichen Baujahres dröhnte der Motor nicht in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke. Nein. diese Pferdchen wieherten leise aber außerordentlich kraftvoll. Vermutlich war – abgesehen von der rostigen Karosserie – nicht ein einziges originales Teil in diesem Fahrzeug. Wer immer an dieser Karre geschraubt hatte, er verstand etwas von seinem Fach! Und auch wenn ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum jemand mit diesem ausgesucht hässlichen Gefährt unterwegs sein wollte, erkannte ich doch sofort die Chance, die dieses Auto für mich barg. Wenn das der von Tante Martha erwähnte Pflegesohn des Chiefs war, konnte ich ihn ja vielleicht mittels Großmutter Grays Schokoladenkuchenrezept dazu überreden, mal einen Blick auf den alten Buick zu werfen, den mein Vater irgendwann hatte in Ordnung bringen wollen, und der in der Scheune vor sich hingammelte. Auch wenn er mir danach vermutlich nur mitteilen würde, dass das relativ neue Radio nicht unbedingt mit verschrottet werden müsste.

Ich wurde aus meinen Überlegungen mögliche kulinarische Bestechungsmöglichkeiten betreffend gerissen, als die Fahrertür des grauen Ford aufgestoßen wurde. Der Mann, der etwas steifbeinig ausstieg, war mittelgroß und schlank. Sein dunkles Haar war kurz geschnitten und begann bereits grau zu werden. Doch die schokoladenbraunen Augen in dem schmalen Gesicht wirkten wach und blickten freundlich auf das versammelte Empfangskomitee, während er Mrs. Baker höflich die Hand schüttelte und die versammelten Footballhelden begrüßte.

Das war also der neue Polizeichef. Eigentlich sah er ganz nett aus, aber der Kloß in meiner Kehle wollte sich dennoch nicht so einfach herunterschlucken lassen. Doch welche Wahl hatte ich? Mal abgesehen von Tante Martha – und das war eindeutig keine Option, die in Erwägung zu ziehen ich auch nur annähernd bereit war.

_Okay, Janice. Dann setz dich endlich in Bewegung und bring es hinter dich..._

Ich hatte die Straße noch nicht überquert, als auch die Fahrertür des Transporters aufging. Und noch im gleichen Augenblick, in dem dessen Fahrer aus dem Wagen stieg und seine langen Glieder streckte, wusste ich, dass es Ärger geben würde.

Es war in der Stadt natürlich allgemein bekannt, dass Chief Swan einen Pflegesohn hatte, der selbstverständlich auch bei ihm leben würde. Ebenso war vermutlich mittlerweile jeder Einwohner des Countys darüber informiert, dass der Junge im neuen Schuljahr die elfte Klasse unserer Highschool besuchen würde. Was allerdings niemand bisher gewusst hatte – und an fast jedem anderen Ort der Welt wäre das vermutlich auch völlig unerheblich gewesen – war die Tatsache, dass der Pflegesohn des Polizeichefs ein Indianer war.

Tja, und es war darüber hinaus leider nicht nur kein Geheimnis, sondern eine unleugbare Tatsache, dass lange Glieder und übermäßig ausgeprägte Muskelberge unter zu engen T-Shirts nicht unbedingt etwas mit überragenden Geistesgaben zu tun haben mussten. Und dass das Herumrennen mit einer Schweinslederblase unter dem Arm oder das Anpöbeln von Mädchen oder jüngeren Mitschülern nicht unbedingt ein geeignetes Training für jahrelang vernachlässigte Gehirnzellen darstellte, um diese für den Aufbau unumgänglicher zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen zu rüsten. Oder ihre Besitzer einfach nur davon abzuhalten, kopfüber in den erstbesten Fettnapf zu springen und damit sich selbst, ihre Familien und den Ort, in dem sie aufgewachsen waren, unsterblich zu blamieren. Auch die Tatsache, dass jeder Mensch mit normal entwickelten Geistesgaben das natürlich wusste, konnte Steve und Jason leider nicht davon abhalten, unverzüglich nochmals den Beweis dafür anzutreten, dass Blondinenwitze nicht halb so zutreffend waren wie die Jokes, die man im Rest der USA über die Hillbillies riss.

_Danke Jungs, wegen Leuten eures Kalibers muss man sich von überheblichen Typen in funkelnden Sportwagen als Hinterwäldler beschimpfen lassen!_

Nein, ich kann nicht hellsehen. Aber Steves Gesicht sprach Bände, als er den indianischen Jungen ansah. Und Jason würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht die Mühe machen, darüber nachzudenken, ob das, was sein Kumpel da anzuzetteln im Begriff war, vielleicht üble Folgen haben könnte. Das tat er nie. Meine geheime Theorie dazu lautete, dass Steve und Jason sich in dem Vakuum unter ihren sorgfältig verstrubbelten Frisuren eine einzige Gehirnzelle teilten. Deshalb sah man sie vermutlich auch immer zusammen. Würden sie sich zu weit voneinander entfernen, würde die arme Zelle sicher abstürzen und könnte deswegen ihre elementaren Körperfunktionen nicht mehr aufrechterhalten – und was bewusste Denkprozesse betraf ... nun ja, damit war sie ohnehin komplett überfordert.

„He, Rothaut!" Steve hakte die Daumen in seine Hosentaschen, wippte auf den Fersen und spuckte großspurig auf die Straße. „Willste hier irgendwo ein Kriegsbeil ausgraben? Oder biste nur auf der Suche nach Feuerwasser und `nem passenden Marterpfahl für deine Oma?"

Jason trat augenblicklich dicht neben seinen pöbelnden Freund – die Gehirnzelle, ihr wisst schon –, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sein gewaltiger Bizeps gut zur Geltung kam, und grinste überheblich.

Hab' ich es nicht gesagt? Aber mal im Ernst; jemand, der so leicht zu durchschauen ist, sollte sein Dasein als Fensterscheibe fristen, statt regelmäßig welche einzuwerfen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Mrs. Baker erbleichen. Der Kuchenteller in ihrem Griff geriet gefährlich ins Rutschen, als sie den Arm ihres Sohnes packte und ihn mit einem harten Ruck zurück an ihre Seite zerrte, bevor er sich neben seinen Teamkameraden aufbauen und die Situation noch peinlicher machen konnte.

Der neue Chief sah reichlich verblüfft aus angesichts der ungewöhnlichen Begrüßung seines Schützlings – die Kombination von Kuchen und Beleidigungen erschien ihm vermutlich etwas ausgefallen. Sein Pflegesohn hingegen begann schallend zu lachen. Es war ein raues, leicht heiseres Lachen – so ansteckend, dass meine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich ebenfalls zuckten, während ich die Straße mit raschen Schritten überquerte. Höflich trat er beiseite, um mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, an ihm vorbei auf den Fußweg zu treten, bevor er sich wieder unserer inoffiziellen Stadttrottelabordnung zuwandte. Und auch seine Stimme klang etwas heiser, als er spöttisch antwortete. „Das Kriegsbeil ausgraben? Wozu denn das? Zum Spalten von Holzköpfen braucht man doch nicht gleich Spezialwerkzeug."

Das Positive an Leuten mit geringen Geistesgaben ist, dass sie eine Weile benötigen, um erstens zu bemerken, dass sie gerade mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen wurden, und zweitens noch länger brauchen, um darauf zu reagieren. Das Negative ist, dass ihr Verstand nicht ausreicht, um diese Reaktion auf angemessene Weise in verbaler Form zu ermöglichen. Während mir also genug Zeit blieb, um mich dem neuen Chief ordnungsgemäß vorzustellen, konnte ich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wie Steves Gesicht sich erst hochrot färbte, dann einen violetten Farbton annahm und schließlich kastanienfarben wurde, bevor die einsame Gehirnzelle entschied, dass ihre Farbpalette damit erschöpft war und sie seine Motorik ins Spiel brachte.

Und dann passierte etwas, womit ich im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte. Mit einer so fließenden Bewegung, dass ich sie kaum wahrnehmen konnte, drehte der junge Indianer, den zu begrüßen ich gerade im Begriff gewesen war, sich herum, packte den mit gesenktem Kopf heranstürmenden Steve am Oberarm und riss ihn nach vorne. Die darauffolgende Bewegung war zu schnell, als dass ich sie hätte genau analysieren können. Ich sah nur etwas Großes, Schwarzes mit wild fuchtelnden Armen an mir vorbeisausen. Und dann krachte der Quarterback und Stolz der Harlam Titans auf die staubige Straße, wo er einen Augenblick lang regungslos liegen blieb.

Mit einem Wutschrei sprang jetzt auch Jason nach vorne. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte, aber irgendwie war ihm mein Fuß wohl im Weg. Ich spürte einen kurzen Ruck im Bein – verdammt, das würde wohl einen blauen Fleck geben – und der Running Back stolperte an mir vorbei. Eine kurze Drehung, ein gezielter Stoss mit dem Ellbogen und er segelte seinem Kumpel hinterher, während ich verblüfft in mich selbst hineinhorchte und zu begreifen versuchte, dass der Bewegungsablauf, den mein Vater mir so viele Male vergeblich demonstriert hatte, plötzlich so reibungslos funktionierte. Einen Augenblick lang war ich wie erstarrt. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich getan? Mich ausgerechnet mit den miesesten Rabauken der Stadt angelegt? War ich denn komplett verrückt geworden?

Mein verwirrter Blick fiel auf den jungen Indianer, der mich anerkennend angrinste. Etwas unsicher lächelte ich zurück – und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Tim Bakers harte Hand sich mit eisernem Griff um meine Schulter schloss und mich zu ihm herumriss. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, den Schmerz zu registrieren, da war mein Arm schon wieder frei. Natürlich; der Chief war ja auch noch da. Und das Blickduell, das er mit Tim Baker austrug, während er dessen Unterarm scheinbar mühelos herunterdrückte, war absolut sehenswert. Offenbar hatte nicht nur mein Dad diesen stählernen Blick drauf gehabt – vielleicht gab es dafür ja ein spezielles Unterrichtsfach auf der Polizei-Akademie.

Die Ausdrücke, mit denen Tim mich, den jungen Indianer und den Chief bedachte, waren absolut nicht druckreif. Unwillkürlich bedauerte ich, dass ich mich eingemischt hatte. Wenn ich nicht so voreilig gewesen wäre, würden er, Steve und Jason den Rest des Tages vermutlich in einer Zelle verbracht haben – und den Rest der Ferien im Hausarrest. Aber nach meinem tätlichen Angriff auf Jason ... Das einzig Positive war, dass vermutlich niemand etwas von meiner Heldentat erfahren würde. Unsere drei Footballer würden es gewiss nicht herumposaunen – zuzugeben, dass ein Mädchen einen von ihnen in den Dreck befördert hatte, würde ihren Testosteronausstoß auf Jahre blockieren.

Chief Swan ließ Tims Handgelenk los. Gleich darauf ließ ein lautes Scheppern mich zusammenfahren. Mrs. Baker stand noch immer wie angewurzelt vor der Eingangstür der Polizeistation. Und vor ihr auf den Stufen lagen die Scherben des zerbrochenen Kuchentellers inmitten des zermatschten Gebäcks. Der junge Indianer blickte wehmutig auf die auf den Stufen verschmierte Schokolade. - he, vielleicht hatte mein Buick ja doch noch eine Überlebenschance! – und Tim Baker stolzierte mit wütendem Gesicht und fest zusammengepressten Lippen an mir vorbei zu seinen zwei Freunden, um ihnen auf die Beine zu helfen. Der Blick, mit dem er den Chief, seinen Pflegesohn und mich bedachte, war alles andere als freundlich.

Ich blickte den drei Jungs nach, die den Schauplatz ihrer Niederlage mit langen, wütenden Schritten verließen. Mist, Mist, Mist. Das würde wohl ein verdammt ungemütliches Schuljahr werden!

Tja, und was die Umzugskartons betraf, so würden wir sie wohl allein ins Haus bringen müssen...

***

„Du bist also Janice Gray?" Chief Swan musterte mich etwas unsicher, aber so intensiv, dass ich mich schon zu fragen begann, ob ich vielleicht Dreck im Gesicht hätte. „Wie alt bist du denn eigentlich?"

„Siebzehn." Seit genau drei Wochen.

„Siebzehn." Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich auf einen der großen Umzugskartons sinken, die bereits im Hausflur standen. Es knackte bedenklich, als irgendetwas darin zu Bruch ging, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. „Ich sollte wohl mal ein ernstes Wort mit dem Bürgermeister reden..."

Mit dem Bürgermeister? Aber ... „Warum denn das?"

„Nun ja, er hat mir etwas von der Tochter des ehemaligen Chiefs erzählt, die bereit wäre, für mich und Jake den Haushalt zu führen, wenn sie dafür in dem Zimmer über der Garage wohnen dürfte. Davon, dass diese Tochter noch zur Schule geht war nie die Rede."

„Macht das einen Unterschied?" Oh bitte nicht! Die Alternative hieß Tante Martha und das würde ich ganz sicher nicht durchstehen...

„Nur, was deine Unterbringung betrifft." Jetzt lächelte er leicht. Der panische Unterton meiner Frage war ihm wohl nicht entgangen. „Ich möchte, dass du dir eines der Schlafzimmer im Haus aussuchst. Für das Zimmer über der Garage bist du noch etwas jung, findest du nicht auch? Ich denke, dass es für Jake besser geeignet wäre."

Ich ging nicht näher darauf ein, dass jemand, der mit mir in die gleiche Klassenstufe ging, für erwachsener gehalten wurde, nur weil er über das vielgepriesene Y-Chromosom verfügte. Das war ich von meinem Dad gewöhnt. Er hatte auch immer versucht, mich zu beschützen. Aber was die Zimmerverteilung betraf ... ich hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als ein schmerzhafter Stich mich durchfuhr. Zurück in mein altes Kinderzimmer? Zu all den Erinnerungen? Oder in Dads ehemaliges Schlafzimmer? Das wäre fast noch schlimmer...

Der Chief missverstand mein Zögern. Sein freundliches Gesicht nahm einen ernsten, fast beschwörenden Ausdruck an. „Ich baue dir gerne ein festes Schloss in deine Tür, zu dem du alle Schlüssel haben kannst, Janice..."

Ich beschloss, ihn in seinem Irrtum zu belassen, weil ich mich im Augenblick nicht imstande fühlte für eine Amateurpsychoanalyse. „Danke, Chief Swan."

„Kein Problem. Und nenn' mich Charlie, okay?" Das warme Lächeln war unwiderstehlich.

Ich nickte und murmelte: „Danke, Charlie!"

„Ich bin Jacob. Jacob Black." Der junge Indianer reichte mir die Hand und ich fragte mich angesichts der Wärme seiner Finger unwillkürlich, ob er Fieber hätte. Aber er sah völlig gesund aus – geradezu unverschämt gut in Form. Also war meine Hand vermutlich nur kalt; was angesichts meiner Nervosität wohl nicht ungewöhnlich war. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Hallo Jacob. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

Er zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu. „So schnell kommt man hier also zu einer kleinen Schwester. In welche Klasse gehst du?"

„In die elfte, Bruderherz!" Lachend ging ich auf seinen Scherz ein.

„He, ich auch!"

„Ja, ich weiß." Ich musste angesichts seiner offenkundigen Freude schon wieder lachen. „Und vermutlich auch jeder andere Einwohner in ganz Harlan County. Hier bleibt nichts lange verborgen."

Der kurze, nervöse Blick, den Charlie und Jake als Reaktion auf meine Worte wechselten, war so schnell vorbei, dass ich ihn mir nicht sicher sein konnte, ihn wirklich gesehen zu haben. Und ich hatte auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln, weil Jake mich gleich darauf schief angrinste, während er bedeutungsvoll seine beeindruckenden Armmuskeln spielen ließ. „Also Janice, Charlie, wie sieht es aus, räumen wir endlich den Möbelwagen leer? Ich habe nachher noch eine Verabredung!"

„Du arbeitest wohl verdammt schnell, was?" Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich ihm zur Haustür. „Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und lass die Finger von den Freundinnen unserer drei Footballhelden, okay? Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder jemanden verhauen zu müssen, um meiner Geschwisterpflicht nachzukommen!"

Kichernd zerzauste er mir die Haare. „Keine Bange. Schließlich will ich ja nicht, dass Charlie dich wegen Körperverletzung verhaften muss."

Charlie, der bereits neben dem Laster stand, knurrte spöttisch: „Wenn du dir nicht gleich ein paar dieser verfluchten Kartons schnappst, Jake, werde ich _dich_ verhaften. Und zwar wegen hemmungsloser Leistungsverweigerung!"


	4. Von Dellen, Beulen und Brüchen

**Von Dellen, Beulen und Brüchen**

Das Zusammenleben mit Chief Swan ... äh ... Charlie und Jake gestaltete sich überraschend einfach. Zum Teil hatte das bestimmt damit zu tun, dass ich ja schon früher für meinen Dad den Haushalt geführt hatte und meine Aufgaben daher problemlos erledigen konnte. Viel hatte sich für mich nicht geändert – abgesehen davon, dass etwas mehr Wäsche anfiel und dass ich die größten Kochtöpfe hervorkramen musste, die im Schrank waren – Jakes Appetit übertraf alles, was ich bisher in dieser Hinsicht erlebt hatte. Insgeheim wunderte ich mich jeden Tag aufs Neue darüber, dass er nicht genauso breit wie groß war.

Aber auch wenn ich meinen Teil der Abmachung nicht so akribisch erfüllt hätte, hätte Charlie vermutlich nichts gesagt. Er ließ mich zwar weitgehend in Ruhe und bedrängte mich nicht ständig mit Fragen oder Belehrungen, aber ich hatte vom ersten Tag an den Eindruck, dass ich für ihn kein Eindringling in seine kleine Familie war. Eigentlich hatte ich manchmal sogar eher das Gefühl, dass er meine Anwesenheit genoss; fast so als würde ich eine Position ausfüllen, für die von vornherein – wenn auch eher unbewusst – ein Platz freigehalten worden war. Aber da täuschte ich mich sicherlich. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Jakes häufige Abwesenheit der Grund dafür war, dass Charlie sich freute, nach der Arbeit jemanden um sich zu haben; und sei es auch nur die schweigsame, verwaiste Tochter seines Amtsvorgängers.

Was Jake betraf, so kam ich prima mit ihm klar. Die Bruder-Rolle füllte er auf nahezu perfekte Weise aus; er trieb mich mit seinen Neckereinen zur Weißglut, brachte mich mit seinen Albernheiten zum Lachen und hielt mir immer dann Charlie vom Leib, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass ich etwas Zeit für mich allein bräuchte, weil eine Erinnerung oder eine unbedachte Bemerkung die Trauer plötzlich wieder frisch und schmerzhaft in mir aufsteigen ließ.

Manchmal, wenn Charlie sich für meinen Geschmack etwas zu väterlich beschützend gegeben hatte, ertappte ich Jacob dabei, dass er mich nachdenklich musterte – so als wollte er etwas sagen, eine Erklärung für dessen Verhalten abgeben, von der er nicht wusste, wie ich sie aufnehmen würde. Allerdings konnte das auch eine Täuschung sein, er sagte jedenfalls nie etwas, was seinen Blick erklären würde.

Abgesehen davon verbrachte er nicht allzu viel Zeit zuhause. Meist war er schon morgens weg und tauchte erst abends wieder auf – zumindest in den letzten Tagen vor dem Schulbeginn.

Apropos Schule.

Irgendwie konnte ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dort wieder anzuknüpfen, wo ich vor den Ferien aufgehört hatte. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen? Würde ich diesen Teil meines Lebens weiterführen können, als ob nichts passiert wäre? Als ob mein Leben sich in den letzten Wochen nicht komplett geändert hätte? Um ehrlich zu sein; ich hatte Angst. Dieser Sommer hatte mich so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass eine Rückkehr in die Normalität mir nahezu unmöglich erschien. Mit Sicherheit würden mir in den ersten Tagen die neugierigen, mitleidigen Blicke meiner Lehrer und Mitschüler überall hin folgen – eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Fast so schrecklich wie der Gedanke an Tim, Steve und Jason, die zwar mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit alle Anstandsregeln und die meisten Hausaufgaben vergaßen, aber niemals eine Demütigung.

Es würde wohl ein ziemlich langes, ungemütliches Schuljahr werden.

Dementsprechend deprimiert räumte ich am ersten Schultag den Frühstückstisch ab und stellte das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Der Zeiger der Küchenuhr schien schon seit dem Aufstehen förmlich über das Ziffernblatt zu fliegen – nur noch wenige Minuten und ich würde mich auf den Weg machen müssen. Charlie und Jake hatten das Haus bereits vor einiger Zeit verlassen. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielte, einfach wieder die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinaufzusteigen, mich in mein Bett zu legen und mir die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Die Welt einfach auszusperren.

Lautes Hupen vor der Haustür riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Verblüfft blickte ich zum Küchenfenster hinaus – und plötzlich erschien der Tag mir nicht mehr ganz so trübe und grau. Jakes Transporter stand wieder vor dem Haus, er hatte die Seitenscheibe heruntergekurbelt, den Kopf heraus gestreckt und winkte mir grinsend zu. Schnell griff ich nach meiner leichten Jacke und meinem Rucksack und rannte zur Tür. Das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, das mich angesichts der Aussicht durchströmte, nicht allein zur Schule gehen und mich den neugierigen Blicken von Lehrern und Mitschülern stellen zu müssen, war so intensiv, dass mir fast die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Ich glaube, das war der Augenblick, in dem ich Jakob Black vorbehaltlos als meinen Bruder akzeptierte. Der Augenblick, in dem ich ihn zu lieben begann.

Ein kurzer Stop vor dem Spiegel in der Diele zeigte mir, dass ich zwar viel zu blass für die Jahreszeit war, sich aber wenigstens meine Haare nicht aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten und meine Augen nicht gerötet und verquollen waren. Mehr konnte ich wohl nicht erwarten.

Während ich die Haustür abschloss, stieg Jake aus dem Wagen und öffnete mir die Beifahrertür. „Komm schon, Janice! Charlie ist gleich nebenan. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Einbrecher blöd genug ist, ausgerechnet bei uns einzusteigen!"

Mannomann, da hatte es aber jemand eilig, seinen Hintern auf einen Holzstuhl zu klemmen und sich von den Lehrern in typischer Erster-Schultag-Manier vollsülzen zu lassen.

Erst als ich schon halb eingestiegen war, bemerkte ich das Mädchen, das höflich in die Mitte des durchgehenden Sitzes gerutscht war, um mir Platz zu machen. Eines jener Mädchen übrigens, nach denen sich jeder Junge umdrehte, und das in jeder anderen weiblichen Person das Gefühl hoffnungsloser Unzulänglichkeit erwecken konnte.

Himmel, der Junge arbeitete wirklich schnell...

„Janice, das ist Renesmee Cullen. Nessie, ich habe dir ja schon von Janice erzählt." Jake schlug die Tür des Transporters hinter mir zu und ging hinüber zur Fahrerseite.

„Hallo Janice." Renesmees Stimme war ein glockenheller Sopran, der mich automatisch an den Kirchenchor denken ließ – sie sollte versuchen, unserem Pastor aus dem weg zu gehen, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte, von ihm an die Kanzel gekettet zu werden. Und dann war da noch ihr Lächeln. Es ließ ihr vollkommenes Gesicht leuchten wie Sonnenlicht. Sie gab mir zwar nicht die Hand, aber ihr Blick war so warm und freundlich, dass ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart zumindest nicht allzu unbehaglich fühlte – trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Modelqualitäten. „Ich freue mich, dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen."

„Ich freue mich auch. Auch wenn Jake dich mir bisher unterschlagen hat." Ich schaffte es, ebenfalls zu lächeln. Es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich mir neben ihr gewöhnlich und unscheinbar vorkam. Mit meinen braunen Haaren und den graublauen Augen war ich allerhöchstens Durchschnitt, absolut nichts Besonderes. Kurz ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass ich meine Haare nicht wenigstens offen trug und etwas Make up aufgelegt hatte, aber neben ihr konnte vermutlich ohnehin kein einziges weibliches Wesen bestehen; die Kombination aus fast überirdisch schönen Gesichtszügen, bronzefarbenen, beinahe taillenlangen Locken und schokoladenbraunen Augen war absolut umwerfend.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Jacob grinsen. Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, dass er einen lockeren Spruch zum Thema ‚Verschweigen der Freundin' ablassen wollte, aber dann bemerkte ich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Rückspiegel galt.

„Dein Bruder ist hinter uns", teilte er Renesmee fröhlich mit. Vergnügt ließ er den Motor des Transporters aufheulen, seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. „Wage es nicht, Jacob Black! Keine Rennen, kein Blödsinn, du kennst die Regeln."

Schmollend schob er die Unterlippe vor, wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man gerade gesagt hatte, dass es nach dem Zähneputzen keine Süßigkeiten mehr geben würde. Aber er widersprach nicht, sondern hielt sich bis zur Schule peinlich genau an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung.

Vielleicht sollte ich Charlie vorschlagen, seine Freundin als Hilfssheriff zu verpflichten, das würde ihr auch Pastor Wilkins vom Hals halten. Vermutlich.

Neugierig verrenkte ich mir den Hals, um im Rückspiegel einen Blick auf das Auto hinter uns zu werfen – und wünschte mir gleich darauf, ich hätte es nicht getan. Die blaue Corvette, die direkt hinter uns auf den Schülerparkplatz einbog, war mir nur zu bekannt. Andererseits; was hatte ich erwartet? Auch fast überirdische Schönheit war vermutlich genetisch bedingt. Also musste der Corvettefahrer wohl zwangsläufig mit Jakes Freundin verwandt sein. Alles andere wäre völlig unerklärlich gewesen.

In der Hoffnung, dass ich vielleicht im Schulgebäude verschwinden könnte, bevor Renesmees Bruder aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, zerschlug sich in dem Moment, als der Sportwagen neben Jakes Transporter in eine Parklücke rollte – _rechts_ neben Jakes Transporter wohlgemerkt – und der Motor ausgestellt wurde. Prima, jetzt würden wir genau nebeneinander aussteigen müssen! Keine zwei Meter voneinander entfernt. Ich hätte definitiv wieder ins Bett gehen sollen...

„Janice, träumst du? Wir sind da!"

‚_Ganz toll, Jake. Jetzt treib mich ruhig noch zur Eile an, damit ich beim Aussteigen über meine eigenen Füße stolpern und mich so richtig schön lächerlich machen kann...'_

„Du hast es ja verdammt eilig, endlich in die Folterkammer zu kommen, was? Ich hoffe, du hast Englisch bei Mrs. Roach, das wäre die gerechte Strafe für deinen Übereifer!" Grummelnd kämpfte ich mit dem Türgriff. Er klemmte und ich musste mit viel Schwung und meinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür drücken, um sie zu öffnen.

Und ich schaffte es selbstverständlich mit unfehlbarer Tollpatschigkeit, die Tür gerade in dem Moment aufzustoßen, als derjenige, dem ich eigentlich unter keinen Umständen begegnen wollte, gerade seinen Rucksack aus der Corvette genommen hatte und sich mit einer beiläufig eleganten Bewegung aufrichtete.

Klong! Ich erwischte ihn hart an der Schulter und es knallte, als hätte ich die Tür mit ganzer Kraft gegen einen Betonpfosten gedonnert. Oh weh, das gab bestimmt einen blauen Fleck!

Erschrocken starrte ich durch die gewaltsam geöffnete Tür des Transporters – direkt in ein ärgerlich zusammengekniffenes goldbraunes Augenpaar in einem Gesicht, das so überirdisch schön war, dass es einfach nicht der Realität entsprechen konnte. Die Entschuldigung, die mir bereits auf den Lippen lag, blieb mir prompt im Halse stecken. Mein Gehirn schaltete augenblicklich in den Leerlauf – der einzige Gefallen, den es mir gnädigerweise erwies, war den Betrieb einzustellen, _bevor_ meine Kinnlade herunterklappen konnte.

Neben mir seufzte es fast unhörbar. „Kannst du nicht ein bisschen aufpassen, Gabe?" Renesmee schob mich kurzerhand aus dem Transporter, wobei ich tatsächlich ins Straucheln geriet – die Peinlichkeiten nahmen einfach kein Ende! Sie stieg ebenfalls aus, allerdings ohne dabei wie ein Trampeltier auszusehen – natürlich! – und funkelte ihren Bruder, der noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand, ärgerlich an. „Das ist ein öffentlicher Parkplatz, keine Wartehalle. Gelegentlich wollen hier ein paar Leute ein- oder aussteigen! Kein Wunder, dass du dir wehtust, wenn du nicht hinsiehst, was du machst!"

Der als Gabe angesprochene Junge wendete sich ihr zu und starrte sie an, als würde er an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln. Das konnte ich gut nachvollziehen. Ehrlich gesagt, drückte mein Blick vermutlich genau dasselbe aus. Warum machte sie ihn für etwas herunter, wofür er gar nichts konnte? Und warum hatte ich plötzlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sich hinter ihren Worten ein Sinn verbarg, der sich mir vollkommen verschloss? So, als würde sie ihn auf etwas hinweisen wollen, was nicht im Geringsten etwas mit Parkplätzen und Autotüren zu tun hatte.

Die Art, wie sie ihn zurechtwies, erschien mir mehr als nur unfair zu sein. So unfair, dass meine Fähigkeit zur Artikulation zumindest in Ansätzen zurückkehrte. „Nein, Renesmee, es ... es war allein ... meine Schuld...", versuchte ich die Sache klarzustellen, aber weder sie noch Gabe schenkten mir auch nur die geringste Beachtung.

Im Gegenteil, Gabe nickte nach kurzem Zögern kaum merklich, bevor er flüchtig die Schulter zuckte, die ich mit der Transportertür erwischt hatte. Sein Blick, immer noch ärgerlich, streifte mich kurz. Und seine Worte, offenbar höchst widerwillig hervorgestoßen, fegten mein Gehirn erneut komplett leer: „Tut mir Leid. Ich sollte wirklich besser aufpassen. Verzeihst du mir?"

Ähm ... irgendwie kapierte ich gar nichts mehr. _Ich_ hatte _ihm_ wehgetan und _er_ entschuldigte sich. Wenn jetzt noch ein paar von Ben Hopkins' preisgekrönten Schweinen die Mainstreet entlang flogen, würde ich bestimmt aus diesem verrückten Traum aufwachen. Aber die Schweine blieben aus. Und ich starrte noch immer in ein paar goldbrauner Augen, deren Ausdruck von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger wurde. Irgendwie schaffte ich es schließlich zu nicken, obwohl ich ihn lieber für verrückt erklärt hätte. Oder gefragt, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde. Aber ganze Sätze und komplexere Bewegungsabläufe waren eindeutig nicht drin. Genauso musste Alice sich gefühlt haben, als sie in das Kaninchenloch gefallen war – losgelöst von jeglicher Realität. Das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit war so beklemmend, dass ich mich erst wieder aus meiner Erstarrung lösen konnte, als Gabe, Renesmee und Jake schon mehrere Meter entfernt waren.

Jake drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Janice, kommst du?"

„Bin schon unterwegs!" Dankbar für seinen Weckruf an meine tauben Glieder griff ich in den Transporter und holte meinen Rucksack heraus. Dann warf ich geräuschvoll die Tür zu – und das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit hatte mich wieder.

Ich blinzelte einmal, zweimal, aber es nützte nichts. Verwirrt starrte ich auf die Transportertür. Die Tür, die bei unserer Abfahrt zuhause noch völlig in Ordnung gewesen war.

Die Tür, die jetzt eine breite, tiefe Delle aufwies.

Als ich es endlich schaffte, mich aus meiner Erstarrung zu lösen, klingelte es gerade zum Unterricht und der Parkplatz war leer.

***

Der Vormittag rauschte an mir vorbei; eine rascher Ablauf von Geschehnissen und Eindrücken, von denen ich auf etliche gerne verzichtet hätte.

Zum Einen waren da natürlich die unvermeidlichen Mitleidsbekundungen und Beileidswünsche – mir war schon klar, dass die Leute es nur gut meinten, aber am liebsten wäre ich davon gelaufen. All diese freundlichen, mitfühlenden Gesichter ... sie drohten mich zu ersticken.

Andererseits sah ich die spekulativen Blicke und die finsteren Gesichter einiger Mitglieder des Footballteams – offenbar hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft, die gesamte Mannschaft der Harlan Titans gegen mich aufzubringen. Wie schön für mich. Und ich sah Sally Curtis, das Mädchen, welches ich noch wenige Tage zuvor als meine beste Freundin bezeichnet hätte; sie ging Arm in Arm mit Jason Minor an mir vorbei. Und sie schnitt mich demonstrativ, was wohl bedeutete, dass ich auch bei den Cheerleadern unten durch war. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich noch über genug Tränen verfügte, um sie wegen eines solchen, vergleichsweise geringfügigen Schmerzes zu vergießen. Aber tatsächlich musste ich mich für ein paar Minuten auf die Toilette zurückziehen, damit mich niemand heulen sah.

Ansonsten war es ein typischer erster Schultag. Ich bekam meinen neuen Stundenplan, die alljährlichen Belehrungen zum Schuljahresbeginn und eine Kopie der Schulordnung ausgehändigt, brachte irgendwie Mathematik, Englisch, Chemie, Spanisch und Politik hinter mich, ohne auch nur zu registrieren, mit wem ich in den jeweiligen Kursen saß, und fand mich schließlich auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria wieder, ohne dass ich das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit und des Losgelöst-Seins von jeglicher Realität auch nur für eine Sekunde hätte verdrängen können.

Ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, meine Hände waren kalt. Und vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich die Delle in Jakes Transportertür. Himmel, wie sollte ich ihm das nur erklären? Klar, der Transporter war alt, rostig und verbeult – aber _diese_ Delle ging auf mein Konto! Auch wenn ich mir immer noch nicht darüber im Klaren war, wie ich die Tür fest genug gegen Renesmees Bruder gestoßen haben konnte, um einen solchen Blechschaden zu verursachen, ohne ihn dabei ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Geknickt betrat ich den Speisesaal und sah mich suchend um. Zeit für die Beichte. Vermutlich durfte ich ja in Zukunft zu Fuß zur Schule gehen - und allein. Dieser Gedanke deprimierte mich noch mehr. Absichtlich ließ ich mir Zeit bei der Auswahl meines Essens und beschränkte mich schließlich auf einen Apfel und eine Flasche Mineralwasser. Ein schlechtes Gewissen vertrug sich nicht besonders gut mit einem gesunden Appetit und ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass ich auch nur einen einzigen Bissen herunterbekommen würde.

„Janice, hierher!"

Ich blickte auf, als ich meinen Namen hörte, und sah Renesmee, die mir von einem fast vollbesetzten Tisch aus lächelnd zuwinkte. „Komm, setz dich doch zu uns!"

Folgsam durchquerte ich den Raum. Jake saß direkt neben ihr – und ich musste ihm endlich von meinem Missgeschick berichten ...

Ich war so mit meinen Schuldgefühlen beschäftigt, dass mir erst der Atem stockte, als ich bereits am Tisch angelangt war; ich hatte noch nie eine Ansammlung so offenkundig schöner Menschen gesehen. Noch nicht einmal im Fernsehen, wenn eine dieser bescheuerten Castingshows für Models lief. Und nein, ich übertreibe nicht. Nicht im Geringsten.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich in Gedanken noch immer halb bei dem Blechschaden an Jakes Auto war. Oder der Anblick von Renesmee und Gabe hatte mich wenigstens geringfügig desensibilisiert. Oder aber mein Gehirn weigerte sich schlicht, diesen erneuten Angriff auf meine Denk- und Kommunikationsfähigkeit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, woran es lag, aber ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mich nicht komplett zur Idiotin zu machen, indem ich mit weit geöffnetem Mund und glasigem Blick am Tisch stehen blieb. Stattdessen ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl sinken, den Jake mir mit dem Fuß zuschob. Ich saß zwischen ihm und Gabe, was letzterem einen genervten Blick entlockte, bevor er etwas von mir abrückte und sich weiter damit beschäftigte, seinen Lunch zu ignorieren.

„Hallo", murmelte ich.

Renesmee übernahm die Vorstellung. „Janice, das sind meine Geschwister Edward, Emmett und Alice Cullen. Sie sind genau wie ich von den Cullens adoptiert worden, Edward ist übrigens mein Zwillingsbruder."

Das hätte sie nicht unbedingt erwähnen müssen, die Ähnlichkeit war frappierend – die gleiche Haarfarbe, die gleichen ausdrucksvollen Gesichtszüge. Nessie war lediglich die weiblichere, weichere Version ihres Bruders. Was Emmet und Alice betraf, so waren sie zwar beide schwarzhaarig, aber da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf – mal abgesehen von ihrer offenkundigen Schönheit. Während Alice zart wie eine Elfe war, erinnerte Emmett eher an einen Preisboxer – allerdings einen ausgesprochen attraktiven. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine perfekte Nase definitiv noch nie gebrochen worden war.

„Und das sind Rosalie und Jasper Hale und Bella und Gabriel Phoenix. Sie sind unsere Pflegegeschwister."

Wow, acht Kinder. Dr. und Mrs. Cullen mussten ein unglaubliches Paar sein!

Rosalie und Jasper waren beide blond. Und ich musste meine Ansicht vom Morgen korrigieren, die da lautete, dass niemand es in Punkto gutem Aussehen mit Renesmee aufnehmen könnte. Rosalie Hale war eindeutig das schönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen hatte. Und dann waren da noch Bella und Gabe – beide dunkelhaarig, womit die Gemeinsamkeiten – wieder einmal abgesehen von der beunruhigenden Attraktivität – aber bereits erschöpft waren.

Und dann fiel mir noch etwas auf – etwas, was mich in Erstaunen versetzte. Sie schienen alle _zueinander_ zu gehören, _paarweise_ meine ich. Rosalie hatte ihre Finger locker mit Emmetts Hand verschränkt. Alice' und Jaspers Blicke waren ineinander gesenkt, so intensiv, dass es fast einer körperlichen Berührung gleichkam, und Edward spielte scheinbar gedankenverloren mit einer Strähne von Bellas Haar, während ein winziges Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte ... Na ja, und was Jake und Renesmee betraf, so wusste ich ja schon, dass da etwas lief. Immerhin sah er sie an, als wäre sie der Mittelpunkt seines Universums.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ich mich plötzlich etwas unbehaglich fühlte – wie ein Eindringling. Ich überlegte, ob ich nicht eine Ausrede gebrauchen und draußen auf die Fortsetzung des Unterrichts warten sollte, aber ich musste mit Jake über die Delle sprechen. Und das möglichst, bevor er sie selbst entdeckte.

„Jake, ich muss dir was sagen ... ich hab Mist gebaut." Okay, jetzt war es raus. Nicht so ruhig und gelassen, wie ich es gerne klingen lassen wollte, aber zumindest hatte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist los Janice? Was ist passiert?"

Es war unfair, dass er so besorgt klang. Ein grimmiges Stirnrunzeln hätte er sich wenigstens abringen können, wenn ich schon im Begriff war, ihm zu beichten, dass ich sein Auto demoliert und ihm eine Beule von der Größe des Grand Canyons verpasst hatte.

Erst als Renesmee neben ihm zu kichern begann, wurde mir klar, dass ich meinen Gedanken wohl laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Natürlich wurde ich augenblicklich feuerrot, was meinen Status als Lachnummer bestimmt noch festigen würde. Prima. Kein Wunder, dass Gabe mit finsterem Gesicht noch ein Stück von mir wegrutschte und sich demonstrativ abwendete.

Ich schluckte gegen den Kloß im Hals an, den seine offenkundige Ablehnung hervorgerufen hatte. Aber was erwartete ich denn? Bei unserer ersten Begegnung lief ich ihm direkt vor seinen Wagen und bei der zweiten attackierte ich ihn mit einer Autotür. Er musste mich für die größte Idiotin der Welt halten. Kein Wunder also, dass er nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

„An Jakes Transporter gibt es nichts, was noch demoliert werden könnte", erklärte das Mädchen, das Renesmee mir als Bella vorgestellt hatte, trocken über den Tisch hinweg. Ich sah, dass sie mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht in zu lachen. „Der Knallkopf fährt ihn doch nur noch aus reiner Sturheit. Er wird die Tür ausbeulen und damit hat es sich. Ist ja nicht so, dass du der Gesamtoptik geschadet hättest."

„Danke Bella!" Jake schoss einen gespielt grimmigen Blick über den Tisch, bevor er mir vergnügt zuzwinkerte. „Wenn du demnächst mal wieder ein leckeres Brathähnchen zauberst, sind wir quitt!"

Wow, das war einfach gewesen!

„So wie du futterst, sollte sie wohl eher einen Truthahn einplanen." Edward, der mir direkt gegenüber saß, grinste mich an. „Ich habe noch niemanden kennen gelernt, der so viel essen kann wie Jake. Wie schaffst du es nur, ihn satt zu bekommen?"

„Vermutlich bekommt sie Mengenrabatt im Supermarkt." Das war Alice.

„Und der Chief hat sicher einen dieser ultramodernen Herde für Großküchen einbauen lassen", spekulierte Jasper lächelnd. Unter seinem freundlichen Blick schaffte ich es endlich, mich zu entspannen.

„Wenn er das nächste Mal über Hunger klagt, schick ihn einfach in den Wald und lass ihn sich etwas fangen", regte Emmett an. Rosalies Boxhieb gegen seine Schulter kommentierte er nur mit einem Grinsen. „Dann tut er wenigstens mal was für sein Essen."

Ich lachte mit den anderen und entspannte mich endgültig. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, mit Renesmees großer, ungewöhnlicher Familie an einem Tisch zu sitzen, sich gemütlich auf dem Stuhl zurückzulehnen und die Beine auszustrecken. Alle waren freundlich, auch wenn Rosalie einen etwas reservierten Eindruck machte – das war vermutlich eben ihre Art. Schließlich war nicht jeder in der Lage, einfach so auf wildfremde Menschen zuzugehen, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut wusste. Aber sie schlug sich wacker und ab und zu sah ich tatsächlich ein Lächeln um ihre perfekt geformten Lippen huschen.

Nur einer beteiligte sich nicht an der Unterhaltung; Gabe saß noch immer mit so starrer, verschlossener Miene neben mir, dass ich mir unwillkürlich Sorgen machte. Was, wenn ihm seine Schulter wehtat und er es nur nicht zeigen wollte? Vielleicht hatte ich ihn ja ernsthaft verletzt?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch ein plötzliches Stirnrunzeln auf Edwards Gesicht auftauchen, als ich mich entschlossen dem Jungen neben mir zuwendete. „Wie geht es deiner Schulter? Alles in Ordnung?"

Verständnislos sah er mich an. „Schulter? Was soll denn mit meiner ... ?"

Er schaffte es nicht, die Frage zu Ende zu bringen, weil ein Krachen, ein unappetitliches Knacken und mein erschrockener, schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei ihn mitten im Satz unterbrachen.

„Janice? Janice, was ist los?" Jake war neben mir aufgesprungen und blickte mich fragend an.

Ich konnte im ersten Augenblick nicht antworten. Stattdessen kämpfte ich gegen meine Übelkeit an – ‚_bitte, bitte, lass mich jetzt nicht kotzen'_ – und registrierte die plötzliche Reglosigkeit aller am Tisch Versammelten. Lediglich Gabe bewegte sich; seine Augen waren erschrocken geweitet, als er mit fast unbeschreiblicher Geschwindigkeit zu mir herumfuhr. Und in einer Momentaufnahme von absoluter Klarheit konnte ich sehen, dass gleich darauf auch Edward Cullen die Augen in entsetztem Begreifen aufriss, bevor mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit alle Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich und er in sich zusammensank und sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.

Dann trübte sich mein Gesichtsfeld – eine fast unerträgliche Schmerzattacke raubte mir die Fähigkeit zur Konzentration.

"Ich weiß nicht", keuchte ich und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die mir unwillkürlich in die Augen geschossen waren. „Ich glaube ... ich glaube, mein Fuß ist gebrochen..."


	5. Eine Autofahrt, ein Arztbesuch und eine

**Eine Autofahrt, ein Arztbesuch und eine Liste**

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wer sich zuerst aus seiner Erstarrung riss. Ich war es mit Sicherheit nicht, dazu war mein Nervenkostüm zu diesem Zeitpunkt eindeutig an den Nähten zu sehr ausgefranst. Ich war mehrere Minuten lang einfach nur damit beschäftigt, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, meine Übelkeit zu unterdrücken und das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

Durch den Nebel des frischen Schmerzes nahm ich lediglich wahr, dass irgendjemand mich hochhob. In jeder anderen Situation wäre ich jetzt knallrot geworden und hätte mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, vor Hunderten von Mitschülern aus der Cafeteria getragen zu werden. Aber das war einfach nicht drin – Hände wären ja noch okay gewesen, aber Füße? Nein, da konnte ich nur noch mit einem funktionsfähigen Exemplar dienen. Und der Schmerz in dem anderen setzte nicht nur meine Denkfähigkeit außer Kraft, sondern störte auch meine Motorik. Oder aber meine herabgesetzte Denkfähigkeit störte meine Motorik ... was auch immer, das Ergebnis war jedenfalls dasselbe.

Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich mit Schmerzen nicht besonders gut umgehen kann? Mein Verstand beginnt dann Pirouetten zu drehen. Sorry.

Jedenfalls saß ich plötzlich in einem fahrenden Auto, ohne mich daran erinnern zu können, wie ich dahin gekommen war. Neben mir – auf dem Fahrersitz - saß Edward Cullen, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und das Gesicht zu einer steinernen Maske eingefroren. Und irgendwo hinter mir redete jemand, so schnell und hektisch, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, um was es überhaupt ging. Obwohl _das_ auch an meiner allgemeinen Desorientiertheit liegen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich versuchte gar nicht erst zuzuhören. He, ich habe ja schon zugegeben, dass mein Gehirn in Extremsituationen manchmal einfach dicht macht. Und zum damaligen Zeitpunkt fiel ein gebrochener Fuß eindeutig in diese Kategorie, okay?

Aber kurz darauf begann meine Neugier doch den Schmerz zu überlagern. Ich bin weiblich, klar? Ich muss neugierig sein, das steht so in der Jobbeschreibung.

Ich musste zwar mehrfach tief durchatmen, bevor ich es schaffte, mich umzudrehen ohne mein Frühstück wiederzusehen, aber ich schaffte es. Und stellte fest, dass der Anblick von Jake, wie er sich auf den engen Rücksitz eines flachen Sportwagens quetschte, beinahe einer Dosis starker Schmerzmittel gleichkam. Zumal ihm nur die Hälfte des Rücksitzes zur Verfügung stand; auf der anderen Seite der Sitzbank – hinter Edward – saß Gabriel. Und er war es auch, der da so hektisch redete. Er sprach in ein winziges, silbernes Mobiltelefon. Und – verflixt und zugenäht – ich verstand immer noch nur einzelne Wortfetzen. Offenbar ging es um meinen Fuß, worauf ich eigentlich auch ohne zu lauschen hätte kommen können.

Draußen flog die Mainstreet förmlich an uns vorbei. Und ich betete inbrünstig, dass Charlie uns nicht anhalten würde, weil er irgendwo eine Radarfalle aufgebaut hatte. Edwards Bleifuß würde es in diesem Fall mit Sicherheit auf die Titelseite der Harlan Gazette schaffen – ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass noch kein Mensch zuvor mit 120 Meilen pro Stunde durch die Innenstadt gerast war.

Da Jake immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seine langen Glieder irgendwie dazu zu bringen, sich auf dem engen Raum, der ihm zur Verfügung stand, zusammenzufalten, und Gabe unablässig ins Telefon sprach, drehte ich mich zu Edward um, der weiterhin starr nach vorne blickte. Meine Neugier siegte sogar über die Angst, ihn anzusprechen und damit vom Fahren abzulenken.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?"

„Zu Carlisle, unserem Vater. Er wird sich deinen Fuß ansehen." Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich noch mehr, als er mir einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. „Es tut mir unglaublich leid, Janice. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich..." Hilflos brach er ab.

„He, der Fuß ist doch noch dran!" Angesichts seines so offenkundig schlechten Gewissens fühlte ich mich fast ein bisschen schuldig. Aber offenbar hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt; sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte noch mehr.

Den Rest das Fahrt schwiegen wir alle, sogar Gabe hatte sein Telefonat beendet und blickte jetzt aus dem Fenster. Er bewegte sich erst wieder, als Edward den Wagen vor der Arztpraxis zum Stehen brachte.

Edward stieg aus und kam dann um das Auto herum, um mir beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schob ich vorsichtig meine Beine durch die Tür und stützte mich schwer auf seinen Arm, während ich mich auf den gesunden Fuß stellte. Glücklicherweise schien er eisenharte Muskeln zu haben – mühelos trug er fast mein gesamtes Gewicht und schaffte es sogar noch, den Beifahrersitz vorzuklappen, damit Jake aussteigen konnte.

Eigentlich war mir nicht nach Lachen zumute, jetzt wo ich wieder aufrecht stehen musste, aber zuzusehen, wie Jake sich aus der flachen Corvette wand, hätte vermutlich auch jemanden zum Grinsen gebracht, dessen Glieder abgetrennt neben ihm lagen. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich unwillkürlich kicherte, und blickte zu Edward auf, in der Erwartung, dass er der Komik der Situation ebenfalls nichts entgegenzusetzen hätte. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer wie versteinert.

Na, dann eben nicht. Humor war ja vielleicht nicht seine Stärke; Schuldgefühl aber mit Sicherheit.

Gabe stieg ebenfalls aus dem Fahrzeug – er schaffte es in derselben Zeit, die Jake benötigt hatte, um auch nur eines seiner langen Beine herauszumanövrieren. Und jetzt wurde mir endlich bewusst, was mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um: „Ist das nicht eigentlich dein Auto? Warum bist du denn dann nicht gefahren?"

Er zuckte lediglich die Achseln, ohne mich überhaupt anzusehen. „Die Corvette war von unseren Autos dasjenige, das am nächsten stand. Und Edward ist von uns allen der sicherste Fahrer." Dann verschwand er mit wenigen, raschen Schritten im Haus.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. Ob Edward der sicherste Fahrer war, konnte ich zwar nicht beurteilen; der Schnellste war er aber auf jeden Fall. Ich wartete immer noch darauf, dass mein Magen wieder an die gewohnte Position rutschte.

Vielleicht stumpfte ich wirklich langsam ab. Oder vielleicht hätte Gabes kurzangebundene Art mich mehr gestört, wenn ich nicht gerade in dem Augenblick versucht hätte, meinen Fuß zu belasten. „Autsch!" Ich verzog das Gesicht, als der Schmerz durch mein Bein zuckte und meine Nervenenden zum Glühen brachte. Und betete geräuschlos mein Mantra herunter: _‚Nicht, heulen und nicht kotzen. Nicht heulen und nicht kotzen...'_

Wie als Antwort auf meine Gedanken sagte Edward leise: „Wir haben es gleich geschafft, Janice. Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Carlisle ist schon im Behandlungszimmer und bereitet alles vor."

Ich warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Eingangstür, die noch mindestens drei unendlich weite Meter von uns entfernt war, und schluckte hörbar. Wie sollte ich da hinkommen, ohne tatsächlich die Fassung zu verlieren? _‚Nicht heulen und nicht kotzen...'_

„Warte, ich helfe dir!" Jake war plötzlich an meiner anderen Seite, zwischen ihm und Edward eingeklemmt wurde ich mehr getragen, als ich lief. Ich schwöre, dass mein verletzter Fuß nicht ein einziges Mal den Boden berührte, während sie mich direkt in das Behandlungszimmer schleppten. Erleichtert registrierte ich, dass das Wartezimmer leer war, dann wurde ich auch schon durch die Tür gehievt.

Graziös wie ein Kartoffelsack ließ ich mich auf die Pritsche sinken.

Dr. Cullen sah aus, als wäre er nur wenige Jahre älter als seine Pflege- und Adoptivkinder. Groß, schlank und blond wie er war, hätte er eher auf das Titelblatt eines Modemagazins gepasst, als in eine Arztpraxis. Und dann war da noch die Art, mit der er sich bewegte – elegant und fließend wie in einer Tanz-Choreografie. Ich gebe zu, ich war wahnsinnig stolz auf mich, dass mir diesmal nicht einmal mehr der Atem stockte. Langsam härtete ich wirklich ab.

„Hallo Janice", begrüßte er mich freundlich mit seinem warmen Bariton, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er ein wenig nervös war. „Ich schlage vor, wir machen zuerst eine Röntgenaufnahme. Hast du – abgesehen von deinem Fuß – noch weitere Beschwerden?"

Mein Kopfschütteln kam einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät.

„Ihr ist ein wenig übel."

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Edward noch im Zimmer war. Jetzt, als ich mich nach seiner Stimme umdrehte, sah ich auch Jake neben der Tür stehen. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, woher Edward das mit der Übelkeit wusste. Ich hatte doch gar nichts davon gesagt, oder etwa doch? Genervt verzog ich das Gesicht. „Jungs, ich brauche keine Bodyguards. Ihr könnt ruhig draußen warten." Mal ganz im Ernst, Schuldgefühle und Großer-Bruder-Allüren kann man auch übertreiben!

Die Untersuchung war kurz und nicht halb so schmerzhaft, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Das lag vermutlich an den wirklich sehr geschickten und angenehm kühlen Händen des Doktors. Und daran, dass er mich die ganze Zeit mit leisem, freundlichem Geplauder ablenkte. Ich registrierte kaum, was er mit meinem Fuß anstellte. Und ich revidierte unwillkürlich meine Einschätzung von vor ein paar Tagen, als er für mich lediglich ein Name in den Tratschgeschichten meiner Tante gewesen war. Er war ein hervorragender Arzt. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstand, wie sein offenbar sonst so brillanter Verstand ausgerechnet auf die Schnapsidee hatte verfallen können, dass eine Praxis in Harlan County Kentucky das richtige Betätigungsfeld für jemanden wie ihn sein konnte.

„Ein glatter Bruch des Mittelfußknochens", diagnostizierte Dr. Cullen nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Röntgenaufnahme. „Schmerzhaft, aber nicht weiter kompliziert. In ein paar Wochen bist du wieder so gut wie neu."

Sein Wort in Gottes Ohr.

Er kramte kurz in einem Schrank, brachte dann eine Tube mit Salbe, eine elastische Binde und etwas Schwarzes zum Vorschein, das aussah wie etwas, das man gewöhnlich irgendwo tief in einer Rumpelkammer vergräbt, um es nur nicht noch einmal sehen zu müssen. Als er mit mir fertig war, trug ich dieses Ding an meinem Fuß.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Nicht unbedingt ein Modehit, nicht wahr? Aber die Alternative wäre ein Gehgips."

Nun, wenn das so war, würde ich das unförmige Teil an meinem Fuß ab sofort wunderschön finden. Als Kind hatte ich mal ein Gipsbein gehabt; das unerträgliche Jucken war mir bis heute im Gedächtnis geblieben. Ich griff nach der Tüte, aus der er das schwarze Ungetüm hervorgezaubert hatte. „Vorfußentlastungsschuh", las ich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was für ein Wort!"

Er lachte. „Kannst du das zehnmal schnell hintereinander sagen?"

„Ich bestimmt nicht, aber fragen Sie mal Gabe. Der ist schließlich auch Weltmeister im Schnelltelefonieren."

Seine Reaktion war lediglich ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Wie ist das denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte der Doktor und zeigte beiläufig auf meinen Fuß, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Salbe wieder wegpackte.

_Sehr_ beiläufig. _Zu_ beiläufig, wie ich fand.

Darüber hatte ich mir während des Röntgens schon den Kopf zerbrochen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Edward Gabe auf den Fuß treten wollen und stattdessen meinen erwischt, soviel war mir klar. Aber damit begann das Rätsel erst. Warum hatte er ihn treten wollen – schließlich hatte Gabe ihm doch gar nichts getan. Und wieso hatte dieser kurze, beiläufige Tritt, für den er nicht einmal richtig ausgeholt hatte, meinen Mittelfußknochen geschrottet? Und warum hatte das keinen der Cullens oder ihrer Pflegegeschwister auch nur im Geringsten gewundert? Und was war mit Jake? Auch er schien nicht überrascht gewesen zu sein ... genervt, ja. Erschrocken, klar, das auch. Aber nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung." Schulterzuckend warf ich die Tüte in seinen Papierkorb und krempelte dann mein Hosenbein wieder herunter. „Vermutlich bin ich nur falsch aufgetreten."

Im Sitzen. Ich hatte auch schon mal besser gelogen.

Das Gesicht des Arztes verriet absolut nichts, als er mir behutsam auf die Beine half und mich zur Tür begleitete. „Das ist natürlich möglich", stimmte er mir leise in auffällig neutralem Ton zu, bevor er hinzusetzte: „Edward wird dich zuhause absetzen. Ab morgen kannst du wieder zur Schule, aber pass auf, den Fuß nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Jemand anderes soll deine Tasche tragen, solange du noch nicht sicher auf den Beinen bist. Und plane etwas mehr Zeit für alles ein; es wird eine Weile dauern, bis dein Fuß wieder richtig mitspielt. In ein paar Wochen sehe ich ihn mir noch einmal an."

„Danke, Dr. Cullen. Bis bald." Ich lächelte höflich, während er mir die Tür öffnete. In Gedanken war ich allerdings schon wieder bei der Denksportaufgabe, die von unglaublich schönen Menschen, übermenschlicher Kraft und einem gebrochenen Knochen handelte.

Aber ich war definitiv noch nicht abgelenkt genug, um den forschenden Blick zu übersehen, den Edward dem Doktor zuwarf. Er dauerte nur eine Sekunde. Und dann blickte er mich an, verunsichert zuerst. Dann aufmerksam. Und schließlich nahm sein Gesicht einen frustrierten Ausdruck an. Grimmig presste er die Lippen zusammen, bevor er meinen linken Arm ergriff und zu Jake sagte: „Gehen wir. Janice sollte sich etwas ausruhen."

***

Der nächste Schultag begann für mich nach einer fast schlaflosen Nacht um einiges früher, weil die allmorgendlichen Verrichtungen mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahmen, als wenn ich voll einsatzfähig gewesen wäre. Und natürlich auch deshalb, weil Jake darauf bestand, mich gleich mitzunehmen, um Renesmee abzuholen. Vermutlich hatte er ja Angst, dass ich beim Abräumen des Frühstückstisches über meine Krücke stolpern und mir auch noch den anderen Fuß brechen könnte.

Das Einräumen der Spülmaschine hatte Charlie übernommen, genau wie die Zubereitung des Abendessens vom Vortag - Spiegeleier mit Speck. Und zwar mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, das mir angesichts der Schmerzen in meinem Fuß reichlich unangemessen vorkam. Etwas mehr Besorgnis hätte meinem Ego sicher nicht geschadet. Er hatte sowieso irgendwie merkwürdig auf meine Verletzung reagiert – als wäre es etwas völlig Normales, in der Cafeteria über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern und sich dabei auch noch die Knochen zu brechen. Er hatte von irgendwoher sogar eine Krücke organisiert, die es mir ermöglichte, ohne Hilfe durchs Haus zu kommen.

Wenn er alles, was mich betraf, so gelassen nahm, stand mir ein entspanntes Jahr bevor.

Das sagte ich auch zu Jake, während er den Transporter den Hügel hinauf zum Herrenhaus steuerte. Seine Reaktion war ausgesprochen merkwürdig. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und erklärte leise: „Darauf würde ich mich an deiner Stelle nicht verlassen. Vermutlich wird es bald Probleme geben."

„Probleme? Warum denn? Was für Probleme?"

Er antwortete nicht gleich. Und dann sagte er etwas, das ich überhaupt nicht verstand. „Er will bestimmt nicht, dass du mit ... den falschen Leuten ... zusammen bist."

„Den falschen Leuten?" Wen konnte er meinen? Alle, die mir bei dieser Wortwahl in den Sinn kamen, trugen die Trikots der Harlan Titans oder schwenkten wild hüpfend ihren Hintern am Spielfeldrand herum und intonierten idiotische Sprechchöre. Und es bestand eindeutig nicht die geringste Gefahr, dass ich mich mit ihnen einlassen würde.

Unsere Ankunft am alten Herrenhaus enthob ihn einer Antwort. Er sprang aus dem Transporter und ergriff meinen Rucksack.

„Wo willst du denn mit meinen Büchern hin?"

Er warf die Tasche Jasper zu, der gerade aus dem Haus kam, und sie so mühelos auffing, dass ich wirklich beeindruckt war. „Du fährst mit Alice, Jasper und Gabe. Sie haben die meisten Kurse mit dir zusammen."

Okay, das klang logisch. Aber ausgerechnet Gabe ... Er mochte mich nicht. Er vermied es geradezu auffällig, in meine Nähe zu kommen. Und wenn er doch gezwungen war, mit mir zu reden, dann fasste er sich so kurz wie möglich.

Kurz, er hielt mich für eine Idiotin.

Das würde ein verdammt langer Tag werden...

Andererseits fand ich es mehr als nur aufmerksam, dass Jake und Renesmees Familie sich die Mühe gemacht hatten, unsere Stundenpläne zu vergleichen. Und ganz offensichtlich ein Entlastet-Janice-Kommando gegründet hatten, um mir zu helfen. He, ich kannte die meisten Schüler unserer Schule schon seit Jahren. Aber nicht einer von ihnen war auf die Idee gekommen, mir seine Unterstützung anzubieten!

Ich ergriff meine Krücke und hangelte mich mühsam aus dem Transporter, fest entschlossen, mich an Alice zu halten, die gerade aus dem Haus getänzelt kam und mich lächelnd begrüßte. Im Gegensatz zu dem hochgewachsenen, löwenhäuptigen Jasper wirkte sie nicht im Geringsten einschüchternd. Und im Gegensatz zu Gabriel hatte sie auch kein Problem mit freundschaftlicher Konversation.

„Hi Janice. Bist du bereit?"

„Sicher." Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Von mir aus kann es losgehen."

Wie auf's Stichwort kam die Corvette um das Haus gerollt und kam direkt neben uns zum Halten. Jasper stand schon neben Alice. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür, klappte den Sitz nach vorne und half ihr auf den Rücksitz, bevor er selbst neben sie glitt, so elegant, dass ich unwillkürlich blinzeln musste. Schließlich war er ja auch nicht gerade klein. Und angesichts der Tatsache, wie Jake sich gestern hatte zusammenknüllen müssen...

„Ich kann doch auch hinten sitzen", murmelte ich unbehaglich.

Überraschenderweise war es Gabe, der antwortete: „Kommt überhaupt nicht infrage. Das wäre viel zu unbequem mit deinem Fuß. Vorn hast du mehr Beinfreiheit."

Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Er redete mit mir, ohne dass ich ihn zuerst angesprochen hatte! Und er sah noch nicht einmal genervt aus, als er jetzt ausstieg und um das Auto herumkam, meinen Arm ergriff und geduldig wartete, bis ich meine Überraschung so weit überwunden hatte, dass ich mit seiner Hilfe einsteigen konnte. Er reichte mir sogar meine Krücke und beugte sich dann über mich, um meinen Gurt zu schließen.

Mir lag schon die Bemerkung auf der Zunge, dass meine Hände vollkommen okay seien, aber als seine kühlen Finger meine streiften, war es, als bekäme ich einen elektrischen Schlag. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zurück und ließ den Gurt los, der prompt zurückrollte.

Er erstarrte kurz, bevor er ihn erneut über meinen Körper zog. Diesmal verzichtete ich auf den Versuch, ihm zu helfen.

„Danke", murmelte ich lediglich, blickte zu ihm auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Verwundert starrte ich in seine Augen, die in einem so hellen Braunton schimmerten, dass sie fast wie flüssiges Gold wirkten. Waren sie gestern nicht dunkler gewesen? Ich hätte geschworen, dass sie da fast schwarz gewirkt hatten. Unwillkürlich hielt ich den Atem an. Hatte sein Blick schon immer diese Intensität besessen? Dann war es eindeutig besser, dass ich ihm bisher noch nie so nahe gekommen war. Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Herz aus dem Takt geriet, einen Schlag aussetzte und dann versuchte, durch doppelte Geschwindigkeit das Versäumte nachzuholen. Und – wie konnte es auch anders sein – ich spürte deutlich, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Unsere Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, all meine Sinne waren auf ihn ausgerichtet, seine überirdische Schönheit, seinen Geruch. Deshalb konnte ich über das Jagen meines Herzens hinweg hören, wie er plötzlich tief einatmete. Ein kurzes, zischendes Geräusch.

„Gabe..." Das war Alice Stimme vom Rücksitz. Leise, mahnend.

Seiner Kieferlinie spannte sich kurz an. Dann rastete der Gurt mit leisem Klicken ein und er richtete sich rasch auf. „Bin schon fertig, Alice. Keine Angst, wir kommen nicht zu spät." Ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen schlug er die Tür zu und ging zurück zur Fahrerseite.

Fassungslos blickte ich ihn an, als er den Motor anließ und die Corvette in Richtung Ausfahrt steuerte – da war er wieder, der andere Gabe. Der schweigende, verschlossene, abweisende Junge, der mich so vollständig ignorierte, dass ich mir fast unsichtbar vorkam.

Noch ein Rätsel.

Im Geiste ging ich meine Liste durch. Unglaubliche Attraktivität, ungewöhnlich große körperliche Kraft, Edwards und Dr. Cullens merkwürdige Reaktionen, Jakes geheimnisvolle Bemerkung über ‚die falschen Leute'. Jetzt konnte ich sie noch um Gabes rasch wechselnde Stimmungen ergänzen. Und um sich verändernde Augenfarben.

Ich war fasziniert. Neugierig. Und wild entschlossen, um jeden Preis das Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln, welches die Cullens, Hales und Phoenix' miteinander verband.

Gabes Geheimnis.

Was immer das neue Schuljahr bringen würde; langweilig würde es nicht werden. Da war ich mir ganz sicher.


	6. Ein Überfall, ein Pflegefall

**Ein Überfall, ein Pflegefall und ein Fall von Wahnsinn (1)**

Der Beginn des Schultags verlief unproblematischer, als ich gedacht hätte. Hauptsächlich war das wohl Alice zu verdanken, deren fröhliches Geplauder mich sowohl von den Schmerzen in meinem Fuß als auch von der ungewöhnlichen Situation ablenkte, die sich aufgrund meines kleinen ‚Unfalles' ergeben hatte. Obwohl ich das kollektive schlechte Gewissen der Cullen-Hale-Phoenix-Familie doch für etwas übertrieben hielt, hatte ich nicht das Geringste gegen seine Auswirkungen einzuwenden. Angesichts des Rätsels, das sie für mich darstellte, war mir jeder engere Kontakt mehr als recht.

Insgeheim musste ich mir natürlich eingestehen, dass nicht nur das ungelöste Geheimnis mich faszinierte. Nein, da war noch etwas – oder eher noch _jemand_. Gabriel Phoenix. So, jetzt war es raus. Neben ihm verblasste jedes Rätsel, jede Faszination ... jeder andere Junge, den ich jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Und wenn ein gebrochener Knochen der Preis dafür war, häufiger in seiner Nähe zu sein und mehr über ihn zu erfahren ... tja, dann würde ich vermutlich Dauergast in Dr. Cullens Praxis werden! Okay, zumindest wenn ich Edward dazu bringen konnte, mir öfter so kooperativ auf den Fuß zu treten.

Was leider nicht allzu wahrscheinlich war.

Die Fahrt zur Schule erschien mir jedenfalls viel zu kurz. Alice brachte mich mit ihren lustigen Bemerkungen zum Lachen und ich fühlte mich sogar so dicht neben Gabriel völlig entspannt, was mich insgeheim wirklich wunderte. Sie neckte Jasper, brachte Gabe mehrfach zum Grinsen und unterhielt mich so gut, dass ich ehrlich überrascht war, dass wir schon auf den Schulparkplatz einbogen, obwohl ich doch das Gefühl hatte, dass wir gerade erst abgefahren waren. Und sie schaffte es sogar, den Anschein völliger Normalität zu erwecken, als sie und Jasper pünktlich zum Chemieunterricht direkt hinter mir den Klassenraum betraten und mich zu einem Tisch in der letzten Reihe lotsten. Sie nahmen beide völlig selbstverständlich am Nebentisch Platz. Und noch bevor ich mein Bein in diesem unmöglichen Schuh unter den Tisch manövriert hatte, war Gabriel bereits auf den Stuhl neben mir geglitten und legte meinen Rucksack griffbereit so auf den Tisch, dass ich meine Bücher herausnehmen konnte.

Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ihn für mich getragen und sogar schon geöffnet hatte, was vermutlich eine Menge darüber aussagt, wie abgelenkt ich war.

Ich verzichtete darauf, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass meine Hände völlig in Ordnung waren. Schließlich war ich mehr als dankbar für die Hilfe, die seine ungewöhnliche Familie mir so selbstverständlich leistete. Und außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob meine Stimme überhaupt funktioniert hätte, wenn ich ihn angesprochen hätte. Seit unserem Blickkontakt in seinem Auto fühlte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart extrem kribblig. He, der Junge sah weit besser aus, als es eigentlich erlaubt sein sollte! Dieses vollkommene Gesicht gehörte eigentlich auf das Gemälde eines alten Meisters, nicht in eine Highschoolklasse im hintersten Winkel von Kentucky. Die hohe, klare Stirn, die gerade, klassische Nase, dieser Mund mit der etwas volleren Unterlippe, die Linie seines Kinns ... Und dann waren da noch seine Augen. Oh, diese Augen ... Ich musste mich nur einen winzigen Augenblick nicht auf die Geschehnisse um mich herum konzentrieren und ich sah sie augenblicklich wieder vor mir; ein so helles, warmes Braun, dass es fast golden wirkte. Zumindest heute, wenn ich mich an unsere letzten Begegnungen recht erinnerte. Eines war hundertprozentig sicher; ich würde definitiv nicht vergessen, morgen darauf zu achten, ob ihre Farbe sich wieder verändert hätte ... Hallo?! Keine Macht der Welt könnte mich davon abhalten, in diese Augen zu schauen, wann immer ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!

Aber selbst das Rätsel seiner changierenden Augenfarbe konnte mich nicht davon ablenken, dass ich mir seiner Gegenwart nur zu bewusst war – ich spürte das schnelle, harte Hämmern meines Herzens und meine unwillkürlich feucht werdenden Handflächen nur zu genau. Genau wie meine erhöhte Atemfrequenz und das innerliche Beben. Und das war ausgesprochen dumm. Geradezu idiotisch. Schließlich mochte er mich nicht im Geringsten, sondern war lediglich ungewöhnlich hilfsbereit.

Woher ich das so genau wusste? Dazu musste ich ihn nur ansehen, was ich zugegebenermaßen sehr häufig tat – wenn auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln, um nicht beim Starren ertappt zu werden. Er saß neben mir, die wohlgeformten Lippen zu einer harten Linie zusammengepresst und den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Und auch wenn er den Anschein erweckte, lediglich dem Unterricht zu folgen, so war ich mir sicher, dass meine Nähe ihn mehr als nur ein wenig störte. Seine Körperhaltung war ungewöhnlich steif, die Muskeln seiner Arme angespannt und die linke Hand, welche er unter dem Tisch verborgen hatte, lag zu einer festen Faust geballt auf seinem Oberschenkel. Und er war so weit von mir abgerückt, wie der Tisch es zuließ.

Ich gebe zu, dass seine nur mühsam verschleierte Abneigung mir wehtat. Auch wenn ich natürlich kaum von ihm erwarten konnte, dass er mir freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte, nachdem ich ihn fast in einen Autounfall verwickelt hätte und ihn dann auch noch mit einer Autotür angegriffen hatte. Umso höher musste ich ihm wohl seine Hilfsbereitschaft anrechnen. Aber da war dennoch dieser bohrende Schmerz in meinem Innern, der immer dann aufflackerte, wenn ich sah, wie er sich neben mir anspannte, sobald ich mich bewegte und ihn damit einmal mehr auf meine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machte.

Ich bekam nicht viel vom Chemieunterricht mit.

Die nächste Stunde war noch schlimmer. Physik. Mein absolutes Hassfach. Und wieder saß ich neben Gabriel. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Alice und Jasper diesmal in der Reihe hinter uns saßen. Und dass Jasper mich von hinten mit einem Lineal anstupsen musste, um mich diskret darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Mrs. Brock mich gerade aufgerufen hatte. Mein Fuß bewahrte mich zwar davor, nach vorne an die Tafel kommen zu müssen, aber meine unsicher hervorgestammelte Antwort war dennoch nicht richtig. Prima. Mich ausgerechnet vor Gabriel Phoenix ein weiteres Mal zur Idiotin zu machen, war genau das, was mir in diesem Moment noch gefehlt hatte. Unwillkürlich schoss mir die Schamröte in die Wangen. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf ich ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und fühlte mich gleich noch mieser; sein Gesicht war von mir abgewendet, aber die sich augenblicklich verhärtende Linie seines Kiefers sprach Bände.

Spanisch war danach eine Erleichterung; dieses Fach hatten Gabe und Alice nicht belegt. Und Jasper hatte offenbar kein Problem damit, neben mir zu sitzen, mich freundlich anzulächeln und gelegentlich ein paar belanglose Worte mit mir zu wechseln. Was den Unterrichtsstoff betraf, so schien er dem Rest der Klasse weit voraus zu sein. Glück für mich, weil er mir mehrmals die richtige Vokabel vorsagte und einmal sogar ein besonders schwieriges Satzkonstrukt, so dass der beeindruckte Mr. Gonzales mich für den Rest der Stunde in Ruhe ließ.

Außerdem begleitete Jasper mich anschließend ganz selbstverständlich zum Sportplatz, bevor er in seinen nächsten Unterricht ging.

Sport war ebenfalls okay, schließlich hatte ich dank meines Fußes in dieser Stunde nichts anderes zu tun, als auf der Bank am Spielfeldrand zu sitzen und den anderen Schülern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie von Coach Miller über den Platz gejagt wurden. Übrigens war es das einzige Fach, das ich nicht gemeinsam mit einem Mitglied der Cullen-Familie hatte, was bedeutete, dass ich anschließend allein wieder zum Schulgebäude würde zurückgehen müssen. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum ich bereits ein paar Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss allein den Sportplatz verließ. Eile war mit einer Krücke und einem hässlichen schwarzen Klumpen anstelle eines Schuhs nicht wirklich gegeben und ich hatte immerhin ein ganzes Stück zu laufen.

Im Nachhinein war es das Einfachste, dem gebrochenen Mittelfußknochen die Schuld an meiner mangelnden Aufmerksamkeit zu geben; Tatsache war jedoch, dass mein geistiges Auge einmal mehr damit beschäftigt war, meinen begeistert jauchzenden Hormonen die paar Sekunden in Erinnerung zu bringen, in denen Gabriel mich freundlich angelächelt und mir ins Auto geholfen hatte. Er war mir so nahe gewesen ... und dieser Blick ... Ich achtete nicht besonders auf meine Umgebung – und aus diesem Satz könnt ihr das ‚besonders' ruhig streichen, auch wenn es verdammt peinlich ist. Jedenfalls träumte ich mit offenen Augen vor mich hin. Und prallte plötzlich gegen einen großen, breiten Körper; eine harte Hand schloss sich im selben Moment um meinen linken Oberarm und hielt mich grob fest, als ich zurückweichen wollte.

„Na, wenn dass nicht unsere kleine Indianerfreundin ist!" Jason Minor grinste mich hämisch an. Während ich noch erschreckt zu ihm aufsah, riss er mir bereits meine Krücke aus der Hand und warf sie seinem Kumpel Steve zu, der natürlich nur einen Schritt hinter ihm stand.

Die eine Gehirnzelle, ihr erinnert euch bestimmt.

Okay, ich gebe es zu. Ich geriet in Panik. Hier stand ich, ganz allein mit den zwei berüchtigtsten Raufbolden der Schule, die beide – um es mal zurückhaltend zu formulieren – stinkwütend auf mich waren. Weglaufen kam nicht infrage; nicht einmal mit zwei gesunden Füßen wäre ich schnell genug gewesen, um den beiden durchtrainierten Footballspielern zu entkommen. Und ich wusste, dass weder Steve noch Jason auch nur die geringsten Skrupel hatten, mich für meine Rolle bei ihrer kürzlich erlittenen Niederlage im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bluten zu lassen.

Mein Atem kam deshalb schnell und in kurzen Stößen, als sie mir jetzt von zwei Seiten auf die Pelle rückten. Mein Herz hämmerte panisch, als wolle es sich durch das Brustbein nach außen graben. Und meine Hände waren eiskalt. Oh ja, ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Ich hatte genug Geschichten darüber gehört, wie Steve und Jason mit anderen Mitschülern umgesprungen waren, die ihnen nicht in den Kram passten. Die beste Prognose für mich bestand in einem Kurzaufenthalt bei der Schulschwester. Die Schlechteste ... darüber wollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken.

Zumindest fing ich nicht an zu heulen. _Das_ wäre wirklich schlimm gewesen. Demütigend und erniedrigend – eine Blöße, die ich mir auf gar keinen Fall geben wollte.

„Ach, jetzt hat sie plötzlich Schiss!" Steve starrte mich aus seinen finster zusammengekniffenen Augen wütend an. „Als du dich mit dieser Rothaut gegen uns verbündet hast, da hast du nicht so verschreckt ausgesehen, du blöde Kuh." Er schubste mich unsanft gegen Jason und es gelang mir nur mit Mühe, mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Mein Fuß schmerzte höllisch, als ich ihn zu diesem Zweck kurzzeitig mit meinem gesamten Gewicht belasten musste.

„Du hättest vielleicht mal nachdenken sollen, mit wem du dich anlegst", kommentierte Jason höhnisch und stieß mich wieder zurück. Wieder ein Kampf um das Gleichgewicht, wieder ein Belasten des Fußes. Diesmal konnte ich einen Schmerzlaut nicht mehr unterdrücken; das dumpfe Stöhnen entrang sich mir ganz automatisch.

„Ach, will das kleine Miststück jetzt etwa heulen?" Steves nächster Stoß war um einiges härter, und diesmal gelang es mir nicht, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, mit einem erschreckten Keuchen stürzte ich hin und schürfte mir die Handflächen auf dem geschotterten Gehweg auf. Auch mein Knie bekam etwas ab. Mühsam versuchte ich wieder aufzustehen. Fast hatte ich es geschafft, als Jasons beschämend beiläufiger Tritt gegen mein gesundes Bein mich erneut stürzen ließ.

Auf den gebrochenen Fuß. Diesmal konnte ich einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken und mir schossen tatsächlich die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ups." Steve grinste mich an. „Ist nicht weit her mit deiner Standfestigkeit, was? Du solltest ein bisschen aufpassen, sonst tust du dir noch ernsthaft weh. Überleg dir lieber in Zukunft etwas besser, mit wem du dich anlegst. Du bist jetzt allein, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Dein Bullenvater kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Du hast hier niemanden mehr, der auf deiner Seite ist, außer vielleicht diesem beschissenen Indianer-Boy; und dessen Tage in Harlan sind sowieso gezählt, weil wir solche Typen hier nicht haben wollen. Keine Sau interessiert es auch nur im Geringsten dafür, ob wir dich platt machen."

Selbst wenn ich hätte antworten wollen, hätte ich es nicht gekonnt. Vor meinen Augen flimmerte es, plötzliche Übelkeit – meine übliche Reaktion auf starke Schmerzen – brachte mich zum Würgen. Und mir traten unwillkürlich weitere Tränen in die Augen. Es war nicht nur mein Fuß, der da wehtat. Steves grausame Worte hatten eine Wunde aufgerissen, die kaum zu heilen begonnen hatte. Und dieser Schmerz war schärfer, grausamer als jede körperliche Empfindung jemals sein konnte.

Und er machte mich wütend.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es mir gelang, zurück auf die Füße zu kommen, aber plötzlich stand ich wieder aufrecht. Und meine Handfläche klatschte mit einem so harten Schlag in Steves gehässiges Gesicht, dass sein Kopf herumgerissen wurde und er tatsächlich einen Schritt zurücktaumelte. Mit einem Gefühl tiefer innerer Befriedigung starrte ich auf den roten Fleck, der auf seiner Wange aufblühte – er hatte genau die Form meiner Hand.

Sein wütendes Aufbrüllen hörte ich nur aus weiter Ferne. Erst als er mich mit hartem Griff an der Bluse packte, kehrte ich in die Realität zurück. Ich hörte, wie der Baumwollstoff an meinem Kragen einriss. Und ich starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine feste, harte Faust, die mit der Gewalt eines Dampfhammers auf mich zukam. Der Hieb traf mich am Solarplexus und trieb die Luft aus meiner Lunge. Ich fiel auf die Knie und rang nach Sauerstoff, vergeblich. Heftiges Flimmern vor meinen Augen verstärkte mein Problem noch; ich schaffte es einfach nicht, meine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen. Hustend und würgend klappte ich zusammen wie ein Taschenmesser und kämpfte auf der Seite am Boden liegend verzweifelt um den nächsten Atemzug.

Offenbar war das für Steve und Jason noch lange kein Grund, endlich von mir abzulassen. Ein harter Fußtritt gegen den Oberschenkel ließ mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken; ich stöhnte. Schreien war wegen des Sauerstoffmangels nicht drin.

Ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren ließ mich plötzlich erstarren, soweit das so hilflos daliegend überhaupt möglich war. Es war ein so wilder, ungezähmter Laut, so deplaziert auf dem Schulgelände, dass er mir trotz meiner Atemprobleme einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich eine rasche Bewegung. Und dann wurde Steve von mir weggestoßen und ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Alles ging so schnell, dass ich in meiner sauerstoffmangelindizierten Benommenheit überhaupt nicht richtig mitbekam, was da eigentlich passierte. Steve und Jason schienen sich mit jemandem zu prügeln, ohne dabei jedoch die geringste Chance zu haben, trotz ihrer beachtlichen Größe und ihrer mühsam antrainierten Muskeln. Steve schrie irgendetwas. Es hörte sich wütend an, aber auch erschrocken und hilflos. Jason brüllte ebenfalls, aber das klang ein ganzes Stück weit weg, so als würde er davonrennen. Dann spürte ich, wie ich plötzlich unsanft hochgerissen wurde. Es war Steves Hand, die mich an meinem Arm gepackt hatte. Meine Füße fanden keinen Halt und ich hing einen Augenblick lang hilflos in seinem eisenharten Griff. Und dann stieß er mich mit dem Kopf voran gegen etwas Kaltes, sehr Hartes. Der Aufprall, obwohl durch zwei Arme plötzlich abgebremst, war immer noch so heftig, dass mir erneut die Luft wegblieb. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch meinen Schädel. Vor meinen Augen wurde es erst schwarz, dann erschreckend hell, obwohl ich dennoch nichts erkennen konnte. Flüchtig wurde mir bewusst, dass ich von den fremden Händen aufrecht gehalten wurde, was nur gut war; da meine Beine mich definitiv nicht getragen hätten. Etwas Warmes floss mir die Stirn herab, trübte meine Sicht endgültig und brannte in meinen Augen. Benommen tastete ich danach, spürte mein Blut an meinen Fingerspitzen ... und dann wurde plötzlich alles dunkel.

Ich stürzte in die bodenlose Schwärze und das Letzte, was ich mitbekam, war, dass Gabriel erschrocken meinen Namen rief. Mit unverkennbarer Panik in der Stimme, einer Stimme, die ich unter Tausenden erkannt hätte ...


	7. und ein Fall von Wahnsinn

**Ein Überfall, ein Pflegefall und ein Fall von Wahnsinn (2)**

Der Traum war alles andere als realistisch. Besonders das Schweben – _mein_ Schweben.

He, ich wiege 54 Kilo. Das ist bei meiner Körpergröße von einszweiundsechzig zwar nicht besonders viel, aber dennoch einiges mehr als ein Federkissen. Also war es völlig unmöglich, dass ein schlanker Junge, auch wenn er fast einsneunzig groß war, mich auf seinen Armen den ganzen Weg bis zum Parkplatz tragen konnte. Und noch viel abwegiger war es, dass er das so völlig mühelos zu Wege brachte. Er atmete nicht einmal schwer, im Gegenteil. Eigentlich hatte ich eher das Gefühl, dass er _überhaupt_ _nicht_ atmete. Und das war einfach nicht möglich.

Ganz im Ernst, ich hatte erst wenige Tage zuvor Charlie und Jake dabei geholfen, ihre Umzugskisten ins Haus zu tragen, ich weiß also, wovon ich rede. Schon nach den ersten Metern war mein Atem viel schneller und schwerer gegangen und noch bevor ich die Kisten auch nur in der Nähe ihres Bestimmungsortes abladen konnte, hatten meine Arme vor Anstrengung gezittert. Also gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Nummer eins: Gabriel Phoenix war Gewichtheber mit Olympiapotenzial ... und nebenbei auch noch ein Weltklasseläufer angesichts des Tempos, mit dem er mich über die Wiese an der Rückseite des Schulgebäudes trug. Oder – und das war Möglichkeit Nummer zwei – meine übereifrigen Hormone bescherten mir einen Traum, aus dem ich hoffentlich niemals aufwachen würde. Welche Frau träumt schließlich nicht davon, dass der Typ, um den sich all ihre heimlichen Fantasien drehen, sie auf seinen starken Armen irgendwohin trägt ...

_Ähem_. Lassen wir das lieber.

Meine Träume sind meine Schwäche. Es ist ein wenig peinlich, aber es kommt immer mal wieder vor, dass ich mich dagegen wehre, aus einem besonders schönen Traum aufzuwachen. Manchmal presse ich die Augen starrsinnig noch eine ganze Weile zusammen und hoffe, noch ein paar der wunderbaren Bilder, die mein Unterbewusstsein mir im Schlaf gezeigt hatte, heraufbeschwören zu können, nachdem mein Wecker mich mal wieder an der absolut unpassendsten Stelle aus dem Schlummer gerissen hat. Und ich bedauere dann immer wieder, dass die schönen Traumbilder verfliegen, dass ich mich gleich darauf kaum noch an das Geträumte erinnern kann. Dass trotz aller Versuche, den Traum festzuhalten, lediglich ein Gefühl des Verlustes übrigbleibt, welches mich manchmal fast den ganzen Tag lang melancholisch stimmt.

Also ist es wohl kein Wunder, dass ich diesen Traum besonders hartnäckig festhalten wollte, trotz der Schmerzen in meinem Kopf, die diese Anstrengung mir bescherte. Was interessierte mich schon das Brummen in meinem Schädel, wenn ich einen solchen Traum träumen durfte? Wenn der Bienenschwarm hinter meiner Stirn der Preis für solche Bilder war, würde ich ihn liebend gern bezahlen. Wann würde ich sonst wohl jemals die Gelegenheit bekommen zu sehen, dass Gabriels vollkommenes Gesicht mir so nahe war, ohne dass er den Abstand sofort vergrößerte und sich abwandte? So nahe, dass ich ihn ohne Weiteres hätte berühren können, zumindest wenn ich meine Arme hätte finden und bewegen können? Wann sonst könnte ich sehen, dass Besorgnis – Besorgnis um _mich_ – seine goldenen Augen so sehr verdunkelte, dass sie wieder einmal fast schwarz wirkten?

Die Antwort war einfach. Niemals.

Ich wollte das Traumbild festhalten. Wollte es unbedingt. Aber es war unmöglich. Etwas, das aus dem Schmerz in meinem Kopf geboren war, zog und zerrte an mir, verdunkelte wieder meinen Blick, versenkte mich erneut an einem Ort, an dem alles schwarz war. Und still.

Das nächste Gesicht, das ich zu sehen bekam, war eine Enttäuschung für mich. Obwohl es auf seine Weise genauso überirdisch schön war wie Gabriels Gesicht, konnte ich nicht einmal annähernd die gleiche Bewunderung dafür aufbringen. Und das lag nicht an der Mimik dieser bleichen, ebenmäßigen Züge, auch wenn ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, was ich wohl angestellt hatte, um diesen abwesenden, beunruhigten, ja beinahe ... zornigen Gesichtsausdruck verursacht zu haben, mit dem Dr. Cullen scheinbar blicklos vor sich hinstarrte.

Es machte mir Angst. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass die Sorge des Arztes in diesem Moment meinem Gesundheitszustand galt, obwohl ich unweit von ihm in einem Krankenbett lag. Eigentlich wirkte er eher so, als wären seine Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. Und als mache er sich schreckliche Sorgen.

Ja, ich war mir völlig sicher; irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

„Was ist passiert?" Erst als der Kopf des Doktors hoch zuckte, wurde mir klar, dass ich die Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte – zumindest, wenn man mein raues Flüstern dafür durchgehen ließ.

Die Schnelligkeit, mit der sein Gesichtsausdruck sich änderte, verblüffte mich. Plötzlich sah er nur noch freundlich aus. Freundlich und besorgt. Professionell eben. Offenbar hatte er nicht die Absicht, meine Frage zu beantworten.

„Janice. Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Das war eine Frage, über die ich erst einmal nachdenken musste. Hatte ich Schmerzen? Die Bestandsaufnahme ergab, dass mein gebrochener Fuß unter der Bettdecke sich wie etwas anfühlte, das eigentlich lieber nicht zu mir gehören sollte. Das war allerdings kein Wunder nach der unsanften Behandlung, die er sich heute hatte gefallen lassen müssen. Allerdings schien er im Augenblick nicht mein einziges Problem zu sein. Das Atmen tat ebenfalls weh. Ich tippte auf eine geprellte Rippe; das war kein unbekanntes Gefühl für mich. Genauso hatte mein Brustkorb sich angefühlt, als ich mit 13 von Shadow, dem Quarter-Wallach meines Dads, abgeworfen worden war. Darüber hinaus schien ich noch diverse Abschürfungen und blaue Flecke zu haben, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Alles in Allem also kein großes Problem. Bis auf das Dröhnen in meinem Schädel. Es klang, als hätte mir jemand eine B52 implantiert. Mit Zusatztanks, damit sie auch ja nicht zu schnell landete. Unwillkürlich zuckte meine Hand an meine Stirn – und berührte einen dicken Verband. Oh, bitte nicht! Wahrscheinlich sah ich aus wie eine Mumie.

„Was ...?"

„Eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Ich habe sie nähen müssen", erklärte Dr. Cullen leise.

Prima. Eine Narbe, zu allem Überfluss auch noch im Gesicht. Mein Tag wurde immer besser. „Wie schlimm sieht es aus?"

Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es angesichts meiner typisch weiblichen Reaktion. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, angesichts meiner typischen Teenagerreaktion? „Die Wunde ist direkt unter dem Haaransatz."

„Oh. Gut." Wenigstens etwas. „Kommen die Kopfschmerzen daher?"

„Vermutlich." Er zückte eine kleine Stiftlampe aus der Brusttasche seines Kittels. „Sieh hier auf meinen Finger."

Das Licht tat meinen Augen weh. Und mir war übel. _Wirklich_ übel.

„Tja, das sieht nach einer Gehirnerschütterung aus. Ich werde dich wohl über Nacht beobachten müssen."

„Hier?" Ich ließ den Blick durch das kleine Zimmer schweifen, das zu Dr. Delaneys aktiven Zeiten in Harlan einfach eine Abstellkammer gewesen war. Jetzt war es in einem freundlichen Gelbton gestrichen worden und eine weiße Spitzengardine hing vor dem Fenster, es stand ein Krankenbett darin, ein Stuhl, ein winziger Tisch und ein Schränkchen am Kopfteil des Bettes, auf dem eine Nierenschale stand. Sehr aufmerksam. Nach dem zu schnellen Rundblick durch den Raum hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, sie vielleicht gleich zu brauchen.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber ins Krankenhaus nach Williamsburg", beantwortete Dr. Cullen meine Frage. Trotz seines freundlichen Blickes hatte ich für einen kurzen Moment den Eindruck, dass ihm diese Lösung nicht ungelegen käme.

Ich verzog das Gesicht, trotz der Schmerzen, die diese Grimasse in meinem Kopf auslöste. „Nur über meine Leiche." In diesem Krankenhaus war mein Dad gestorben. Nie wieder würde ich es freiwillig betreten.

„Dann also hier." Er lächelte schwach. Offenbar hatte ich mich doch getäuscht.

„Scheint, als brächte ich Ihre Praxis so richtig zum Florieren", bemerkte ich, während ich erschöpft die Augen schloss. He, Humor ist, wenn man trotzdem lacht.

„Zumindest bist du meine bisher treueste Patientin", stimmte Dr. Cullen mir mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich für meine Gebühren ein Rabattsystem ausarbeiten."

„Bin ich denn die Einzige, die in einem Krankenbett gelandet ist?" Mühsam zog ich ein Lid hoch. „Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass Steve und Jason auch einiges einstecken mussten."

Er beugte sich über das Tischchen, um etwas zu notieren und wendete mir dabei den Rücken zu. „Die beiden haben lediglich ein paar blaue Flecke. Außerdem brauchen sie keine Krankenbetten, die Zellen im Sheriffbüro haben Pritschen."

„Charlie hat sie eingesperrt?" Das weckte meine Lebensgeister weit genug, um die Augen wieder vollständig zu öffnen. Wir haben schließlich alle unsere kleinen Wunschträume. Und mein Kopfkino zeigte im Augenblick äußerst befriedigende Bilder.

„Vorläufig. Er wird sie vermutlich gegen ein paar Auflagen nach Hause schicken müssen. Aber er hat sich gegen den Stadtrat durchgesetzt und es wurde formell Anzeige erstattet. Also wird es wohl zum Prozess kommen."

„Das wäre das erste Mal." Zumal Mr. Minor Mitglied in besagtem Stadtrat war.

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal."

Auf diese Premiere war ich mehr als neugierig. Aber nicht so neugierig, dass ich die naheliegenden Dinge aus den Augen verloren hätte. „Und wie geht es Gabriel? Ist er okay?"

Dr. Cullen beugte sich noch etwas tiefer über seine Notizen. „Es geht ihm gut. Er hat bei der Rauferei nicht viel abbekommen."

Also hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht. Gabriel hatte mich gerettet. Das Glücksgefühl, das mich angesichts dieser Information durchströmte, war weder rational noch besonders klug. Aber das war mir in diesem Augenblick völlig egal.

Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte Dr. Cullen nachdrücklich hinzu: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich überhaupt daran erinnerst. Eine Gehirnerschütterung kann gelegentlich zu Wahrnehmungsstörungen führen. Und Erinnerungen total verzerren."

„Ich erinnere mich auch nicht an viel", gab ich zu und schloss die Augen wieder, weil meine Erschöpfung sich plötzlich erneut bemerkbar machte. „Ich habe mitbekommen, dass jemand Steve von mir weggestoßen hat, bevor er mir noch mal wehtun konnte. Und dass derjenige mit ihm und Jason gekämpft hat. Und dann hat Steve mich gegen etwas gestoßen, keine Ahnung, was es war. Danach habe ich wohl das Bewusstsein verloren ... Und dann habe ich Gabes Gesicht gesehen, er trug mich zum Parkplatz ... glaube ich ..."

„Ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Und dann solltest du versuchen, etwas zu schlafen." Dr. Cullen steckte den Kugelschreiber zurück in seine Kitteltasche, bevor er mir ein Schmerzmittel injizierte. Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür veranlasste ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. „Ja?"

Jake steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ist sie wach?"

Ich hasse es, wenn man über mich redet, als wäre ich überhaupt nicht da. „Ja, bin ich", grummelte ich deshalb einigermaßen ungehalten. „Komm doch rein, Jake."

„Oh, Janice! Es tut mir so leid." Mit nur zwei Schritten hatte er den kleinen Raum durchquert und stand an meinem Bett. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte ..."

„... dass deine Hautfarbe bei ein paar Idioten Anstoß erregt? Hättest du dich dann umfärben lassen? Red' keinen Blödsinn." Ich ergriff seine Hand, die er unwillkürlich zur Faust geballt hatte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, großer Bruder. Ich sammle hier nur ein paar Rabattpunkte für meine zukünftige medizinische Versorgung. Außerdem habe ich die Ehre, als erste Notfallpatientin von Harlan County dieses Krankenzimmer einzuweihen. Das ist doch mal was."

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du um den Geschichtstest morgen herum kommen wirst!" Der helle Sopran kam von der Tür her.

„Hallo Renesmee." Angesichts ihres strahlenden Lächeln konnte ich nur zurückgrinsen. „Ich hoffe, der alte Brummbär hier hat seine Grummellaune nicht an dir ausgelassen."

Der alte Grummelbär verzog grimmig das Gesicht.

Renesmee kicherte. „Hat er nicht. Stattdessen spielt er mit dem Gedanken, dem Footballteam beizutreten."

Diese Vorstellung ließ mich erneut grinsen; ich hatte Jake schon einmal mit einem Football gesehen, Coach Miller noch nicht. Sollte der jemals in den Genuss kommen, bekämen die Harlan Titans vermutlich einen neuen Quarterback. Mein Kopfkino sprang wieder an und spielte mehrere Varianten von Steves Reaktion darauf durch; einschließlich eines völlig missglückten Vollkontaktes und eines daran anschließenden Krankenhausaufenthaltes. Ich verbiss mir das Kichern; die Erschütterung hätte meinem Schädel bestimmt nicht gut getan. „Aha. Heißt das, du wirst dann Cheerleader?"

Sie lachte vergnügt auf. „Du bist okay, Janice."

„Danke", murmelte ich trocken.

Von der Tür her erklang ein leises Kichern; allmählich wurde es in meinem Krankenzimmer ziemlich eng. Edward ließ Bella den Vortritt und verzichtete darauf, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Platzangst. Oder er erwartete noch jemanden.

Vielleicht denjenigen, den ich auch unbedingt sehen wollte?

„Janice." Bella trat zu mir ans Bett. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sie sammelt fleißig Rabattpunkte", grummelte Jake, bevor ich antworten konnte. Offenbar hatte seine Stimmung sich noch nicht wesentlich gebessert. „Wenn sie so weiter macht, kann sie Carlisle als Leibarzt beschäftigen."

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil sie heute Abend nicht für dich kochen wird", neckte Edward ihn und duckte sich spielerisch zur Seite, um Jakes Rippenstoß auszuweichen.

„In der Tiefkühltruhe ist noch Lasagne." Ich hoffte, dass ich damit das Thema Essen abgehakt hatte; vor all meinen Besuchern nach der Nierenschale zu greifen, war kein allzu verlockender Gedanke. Eine Mumie in einem Krankenbett zu sein, war schon schlimm genug. Eine _kotzende_ Mumie zu sein ... Nee, danke.

Edward kicherte wieder vergnügt und ich überlegte unwillkürlich, ob ich meine Gedanken mal wieder laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aber da von den anderen niemand lachte, hatte ich mir diese Blöße wohl nicht gegeben. Dem Himmel sei Dank.

Eine Bewegung im Türrahmen weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Und plötzlich schienen all die Neckereien meiner Besucher weit weg zu sein, ein gedämpftes Grummeln irgendwo weit im Hintergrund meiner Wahrnehmung. Denn da stand er; das wunderschöne Gesicht war ernst, die goldenen Augen umfingen mich mit einem so forschenden, intensiven Blick, dass ich mich weder bewegen, noch den Augenkontakt unterbrechen konnte. Da waren so viele Dinge, die ich ihm sagen wollte. So viele Dinge, die ich fragen wollte. Aber ich lag nur still da, unfähig mich zu rühren, unfähig zu sprechen, unfähig, den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Keine Ahnung, wie lange dieser Augenblick währte; Sekunden, Stunden, noch länger? Vor meinen Augen begann es zu flimmern ...

„Atmen, Janice." Edwards Stimme klang, als hätte er Übung was diesen Hinweis betraf. Und es lag noch etwas darin, eine Art Resignation, deren Ursache ich nicht begriff. Vielleicht musste er das ja jedem Mädchen sagen, dem beim Anblick seines Pflegebruders die Luft wegblieb ... Atmen? Oh, ja, genau. Zischend zog ich die Luft ein und mein Blick wurde wieder scharf. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Gabriel sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Mir blieb keine Zeit, das plötzliche Verlustgefühl zu verkraften.

„_Nein. Das kann er nicht tun! Das darf er einfach nicht!"_ Es klang fast wie ein Aufschrei.

„Was darf er nicht? Was ist los, Edward?" Meine Frage war drängend, fast panisch, und ich spürte, wie mir eine schreckliche Angst die Brust zusammenschnürte.

Er fuhr zu mir herum, während sämtliche Gespräche im Raum verstummten. Seine Augen waren ungläubig geweitet. Und seine Stimme klang gepresst. „Was meinst du?"

„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass er irgendetwas nicht tun kann, nicht tun darf. _Was_ darf Gabriel nicht tun?"

Noch immer starrten alle mich an, fassungslos, schockiert. Und Edward wurde womöglich noch bleicher, als er bis eben gewesen war. „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt, Janice."

„Hast du nicht? Aber ich habe doch gehört ..."

Dr. Cullens Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau, als er sagte: „Ich schlage vor, wir lassen Janice jetzt erst einmal etwas schlafen. Es ist alles ein wenig viel für sie."

Noch während er sprach, zog er ein winziges, silberfarbenes Handy aus seiner Kitteltasche und verschwand in Richtung Flur. Ich registrierte es nur am Rande, zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt, diesen neuen Schock zu verarbeiten. Oh Gott, ich drehte durch. Ständig Gabriels Augen vor mir zu sehen, das war schon schlimm genug. Aber wenn ich jetzt auch noch begann, mir Stimmen einzubilden ... dann war meine Gehirnerschütterung womöglich doch schlimmer, als Dr. Cullen bisher angenommen hatte. Hoffentlich landete ich nicht doch noch im Krankenhaus von Williamsburg. Das wäre einfach zuviel ...

Ich bemerkte kaum, wie alle schweigend das Zimmer verließen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, damit niemand sah, dass ich gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste, lag ich in meinem Bett; meine Gedanken jagten.

Ich _hatte_ die Worte gehört, ganz ohne jeden Zweifel. Und ich war mir sicher, dass es Edwards Stimme gewesen war, mit der sie gesprochen worden waren. Hundertprozentig sicher. Wäre es Gabes Stimme gewesen, hätte ich an eine Halluzination geglaubt, einen Traum. Eine Fantasie. Aber es war nicht Gabes Stimme gewesen. Es war Edwards Stimme gewesen.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder. Der Schlaf war mir trotz des Schmerzmittels nie ferner gewesen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte ich auf die Tür, die sich gerade hinter Jake und Renesmee geschlossen hatte, und versuchte zu begreifen, was eben passiert war. Wurde ich vielleicht verrückt? Waren das die ersten Anzeichen von beginnendem Wahnsinn?

Ich wiederholte die bewussten Worte noch einmal in Gedanken, langsam, eines nach dem anderen.

Und dann hörte ich die erregte Stimme plötzlich wieder; so nah, als stünde Edward direkt neben mir. Neben meinem Bett. Und seine Worte ließen mir dieses Mal unwillkürlich den Atem stocken.

„_Um Himmels Willen! Sie liest meine Gedanken!"_


	8. Verdrehung, Gespräch und Memo

**Eine mentale Verdrehung, ein indirekt belauschtes Gespräch und ein Memo an mich selbst**

Ich hatte schon eine Menge Zeit in einem Krankenzimmer vergrübelt. Mehr als ich mich erinnern möchte. Aber dieses Mal war es anders.

Anders in dem Sinne, dass meine Gedanken sich unaufhörlich in meinem Kopf drehten. Anders in dem Sinne, dass Edward Cullens Stimme sich offenbar irgendwo in meinen Gehirnwindungen verklemmt hatte und dort immer wieder ein und denselben Satz abspulte.

„_Sie liest meine Gedanken!"_

He, mal ganz ehrlich, hättet ihr das nicht auch gruselig gefunden? Ich war noch nie irgendwie unnormal gewesen. Ich hatte auch noch nie den Wunsch verspürt, anders zu sein, als andere. Wer in Harlan, Kentucky lebt, sollte sich möglichst nicht allzu auffällig von seinen Nachbarn unterscheiden; jedenfalls nicht, wenn er nicht will, dass im Gemischtwarenladen, im Diner, an der Tankstelle und auch überall sonst, wo sich mehr als eine Person gleichzeitig aufhält, über ihn geklatscht wird. Oder dass ihm auf der Straße unzählige Blicke folgen. Hallo?! In unserem Nest reicht es schon aus, sich irgendwo anders die Haare schneiden zu lassen, als im örtlichen Barbershop, um wochenlang unsere Tratschtanten (und deren männliche Entsprechungen) mit Gesprächsstoff zu versorgen und missbilligende Kommentare zu ernten. Hätte ich übersinnliche Fähigkeiten, würde das vermutlich dazu führen, dass man mich demnächst kurzerhand auf irgendeinem Scheiterhaufen verbrannte. Keine besonders schöne Aussicht, wenn ihr mich fragt.

‚_Okay, Gehirn. Das waren genug Pirouetten. Wir haben zu tun ...'_

Edward Cullen war – zumindest meiner augenblicklichen mentalen Verdrehung zufolge – der Meinung, dass ich seine Gedanken las. Und das bedeutete, sofern ich die bewusste Verdrehung mal außer acht ließ, im Umkehrschluss, dass er auch meine Gedanken lesen musste. Denn woher sonst sollte er denn wissen, was ich gedacht hatte, nachdem er und seine Familie mein Zimmer verlassen hatten? Und wenn ich diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zog ... ja, dann erklärte das auch einige der Vorfälle, über die ich mich schon gewundert hatte.

Wieder eine Liste (im Aufstellen von Listen bin ich ganz groß, wie ihr bestimmt schon bemerkt habt). Zuerst einmal waren da seine Worte als er, Jake und Gabe mich nach dem Vorfall in der Cafeteria zu Dr. Cullen gebracht hatten. Er hatte mich damit getröstet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, gerade in dem Augenblick, als ich völlig verzagt überlegt hatte, wie ich noch länger durchhalten sollte. Und ich hatte ihm ganz sicher nichts von meiner Übelkeit erzählt; trotzdem hatte er sie seinem Adoptivvater gegenüber erwähnt. Und dann war da noch sein Lachen vorhin. Ich hatte mir gerade in diesem Augenblick vorgestellt, wie Jake während des Footballtrainings Steve statt des Footballs über den Platz schleuderte; also Comedy-Kopfkino vom Feinsten. Ich habe schon immer eine Menge Fantasie besessen. Und er hatte ebenfalls sehr amüsiert gewirkt, als ich in Gedanken inständig darum gebetet hatte, nicht vor all meinen Besuchern die Nierenschale benutzen zu müssen ...

Okay, vor diesem Hintergrund ... Edward Cullen las meine Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich. Schon komisch, oder? Wenn man erst mal völlig abhebt, alles beiseite schiebt, was einem bisher immer logisch und vernünftig erschienen ist ... dann wirkt plötzlich auch das Unglaubliche, das völlig Abgedrehte einfach nur normal und folgerichtig.

Blieb nur noch die Frage, ob ich jetzt komplett verrückt geworden war.

Ich verschob deren Beantwortung auf später. Jetzt fügte ich die Möglichkeit, dass Edward Cullen Gedanken las, erst einmal meiner vorherigen Liste hinzu. Der Liste, in der ich die Geheimnisse zusammengestellt hatte, die unsere neuen Mitbürger umgaben. Unglaublich attraktives Aussehen bei allen Mitgliedern derselben Patchwork-Familie, obwohl sie ihren eigenen Angaben zufolge zum Teil nicht einmal biologisch miteinander verwandt waren. Körperliche Kräfte, die über das normale Maß weit hinausgingen. Goldbraune Augen, die immer wieder die Farbe wechselten, so dass sie manchmal beinahe schwarz wirkten; und merkwürdigerweise hatte alle Cullens, Hales und Phoenix' die gleiche Augenfarbe – von Renesmee einmal abgesehen. Und dann war da noch Jakes Bemerkung über „die falschen Leute", von denen Charlie sicher nicht wollte, dass ich mit ihnen zusammen wäre. Okay, noch ein Punkt für meine Liste; was hatte Charlie mit ihnen zu tun und warum sollte er sie für den falschen Umgang halten? Wenn ich jetzt noch Dr. Cullens ausweichende Antworten in meine Überlegungen mit einbezog ... hatte ich ehrlich gesagt noch immer nicht die geringste Vorstellung, was ich davon halten sollte.

Frustriert schloss ich die Augen.

Ein weiterer Punkt fiel mir ein, der ebenfalls dafür sprach, dass Edward Gedanken las. Der stärkste Anhaltspunkt bisher. Ich sah wieder die Szene in der Cafeteria vor mir. Er hatte mir am Tisch direkt gegenüber gesessen und ein winziges, belustigtes Lächeln hatte um seine Mundwinkel gespielt. Kein Wunder, falls er wirklich in meinen Kopf geblickt hatte. Ich wusste noch genau, wie verwirrt ich über die unglaublich schönen Cullens, Hales und Phoenix' gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte sogar mein Gehirn nur verwirrt vor sich hingestammelt. Ha, ha. Wie schön, dass ich zu seiner Unterhaltung hatte beitragen können … Und dann hatte ich irgendwann beschlossen, Gabriel nach seiner Schulter zu fragen, die ich mit der Transportertür angerempelt hatte. Und Edward hatte in genau diesem Moment die Stirn gerunzelt, irgendwie hatte er plötzlich besorgt ausgesehen. Gabe hatte auf meine Frage verständnislos reagiert, so als wüsste er gar nicht, wovon ich redete. Und in diesem Augenblick hatte Edward mir auf den Fuß getreten – obwohl er natürlich Gabe hatte treffen wollen. Weil Gabe falsch reagiert hatte ... Natürlich! Jetzt wurde mir endlich der Hintergrund meines ‚_Unfalles'_ klar. Wenn die Cullens, Hales und Phoenix' alle diese ungewöhnliche, beunruhigende Attraktivität teilten, genau wie diese ungewöhnlichen changierenden Augen, dann teilten sie vermutlich auch die ungewöhnlichen körperlichen Kräfte! Und wenn das so war, dann war es durchaus möglich, dass Gabriel der Stoß mit der Transportertür überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hatte – er hatte sie einfach verbeult und vergessen. Und mit dem Tritt hatte Edward ihm die richtige Antwort auf meine Frage soufflieren wollen, weil er nicht wollte, dass Gabriel unabsichtlich etwas verriet ...

Das war alles ziemlich logisch, fand _ich_ zumindest. Auch wenn meine Überlegungen natürlich noch etwas anderes implizierten, das mir erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Wenn meine Beobachtungen alle der Realität entsprachen, wenn Edward hatte verhindern wollen, dass durch Gabes Reaktion auf meine Frage vielleicht etwas verraten wurde ... wahrscheinlich ihre körperliche Kraft und Unempfindlichkeit ... und wenn man die anderen Besonderheiten ebenfalls in Betracht zog ... dann konnten die Mitglieder der Cullen-Hale-Phoenix-Familie unmöglich ganz normale Menschen sein!

Aber was waren sie sonst?

Okay, das war jetzt doch zu viel. Jetzt war ich eindeutig _zu weit_ abgehoben. Nichts kam mir plötzlich mehr logisch und folgerichtig vor. Und falls Edward Cullen tatsächlich auch nur ansatzweise meine Gedanken lesen konnte – was er natürlich _nicht_ konnte –, würde er mich angesichts dieser ausgewachsenen Wahnvorstellung auf der Stelle in die nächste psychiatrische Klinik einweisen lassen!

Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass ich hier in diesem Krankenbett lag und mein Gehirn offenbar noch viel kaputter war, als mein schmerzender Körper.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich nur noch erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Meine Geistespirouetten waren eindeutig sehr anstrengend für mein ohnehin schon gebeuteltes Gehirn. Oder vielleicht lag es auch an der Injektion, die Dr. Cullen mir vorhin verabreicht hatte. Auf jeden Fall verließ mich die Konzentration. Und das war echt schlimm für mich.

Bisher hatte das Rätsel um die Gedankenleserei mich genug beschäftigt, um mich von anderen Grübeleien abzuhalten; Grübeleien, die sofort wieder einsetzten, als ich mich nicht mehr mit ganzer Kraft auf etwas anderes konzentrierte. Die Bilder waren da, bevor ich sie bannen konnte. Und ich war plötzlich wieder in meiner persönlichen Hölle, die ich bisher so mühsam verdrängt hatte. Unwillkürlich stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen, als der Schmerz mir die Kehle verengte.

Etwas zu wissen war etwas anderes, als etwas nur zu vermuten, das wurde mir in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, als ich in meinem Krankenbett lag und auf die leichten Schritte Dr. Cullens im Nebenraum lauschte, auf das leise Klappen einer Schranktür, das Klingeln des Telefons, seine leise Stimme, als er mit dem Anrufer sprach. Vielleicht war es ja manchmal besser, wenn man sich eine Weile lang etwas vormachte und nur langsam die Wahrheit an sich heranließ. Etwas mit plötzlicher, absoluter Sicherheit zu wissen, war so erschreckend endgültig, dass es einem das Herz zerreißen konnte.

Ich wusste genau, wie das sich anfühlte.

Ich hätte vielleicht nicht dieses bohrende Verlustgefühl in meinem Innern gespürt, wenn mir bei Gabriels plötzlichem Verschwinden nicht so schmerzhaft bewusst geworden wäre, dass ich eine Grenze überschritten hatte, von der ich bis dahin nicht einmal geahnt hätte, dass es sie überhaupt gab. Ich hätte vorher nie in Betracht gezogen, dass ich so schnell so tiefe Gefühle für jemanden würde entwickeln können. Schließlich kannten wir uns doch kaum. Wir hatten nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt – und selbst diese wenigen, kurzen Gespräche waren nicht gerade das gewesen, was man gemeinhin als gelungene Unterhaltungen betrachtete. Er hatte mich angeschrieen, ausgelacht, ignoriert ... und er hatte mir in sein Auto geholfen, meine Tasche getragen und sich mit Steve und Jason geprügelt, um mich zu beschützen.

Es war alles sehr verwirrend. Aber ich fühlte keine Verwirrung. Ich fühlte Schmerz. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mein Krankenzimmer nicht einmal betreten hatte, war meine Hoffnung, dass er für mich vielleicht doch etwas freundlichere Gefühle hegen könnte, gegenstandslos geworden. Er war gegangen, kaum dass er seinen offenbar ausgesprochen lästigen Pflichtbesuch absolviert hatte. Damit musste ich mich abfinden, egal wie weh es tat.

Und es tat unglaublich weh.

Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht geschafft, die Tränen noch länger zurückzuhalten, aber es klopfte kurz an meine Zimmertür. Und als sie zögernd geöffnet wurde, erkannte ich Charlies besorgtes Gesicht im Türspalt.

„Janice? Bist du wach?"

Obwohl ich diese Frage schon immer besonders idiotisch gefunden hatte – ein Schlafender würde ja wohl kaum mit „nein" antworten, nicht wahr? – schaffte ich es nicht einmal, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ja. Komm doch rein, Charlie."

Mit der typischen Unsicherheit, die manche Männer in einem Krankenzimmer an den Tag legen, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl an meinem Bett. „Ich wollte dir ein paar Kekse und eine Flasche Pfirsichsaft mitbringen, aber Carlisle ... äh, Dr. Cullen ... meinte, dass du lieber noch nichts essen solltest."

Ich registrierte seinen Versprecher, der tatsächlich auf eine Verbindung zwischen Charlie und den Cullens, Hales und Phoenix' hinwies, beschloss aber, nicht darauf einzugehen. Dazu war auch später noch Zeit, wenn mein Gehirn nicht mehr so von unmöglichen Möglichkeiten blockiert war. „Das macht nichts. Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir ist immer noch etwas übel. Was auch immer ich mit meinem Schädel zu spalten versucht habe; es war verdammt hart."

Er presste die Lippen kurz zusammen und zog einen Notizblock aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke. „Woran kannst du dich erinnern?"

Okay, vielleicht war das hier ja nicht nur ein Krankenbesuch. Andererseits war es ja kein Wunder, dass er mich befragen musste. Schließlich war er der örtliche Chief of Police. Und – was im Moment wirklich das Beste an meiner Lage war – er hatte Jason und Steve eingesperrt. Als Vormund war er wirklich nicht übel, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Und als Polizeichef war er einfach Klasse. Und er schaffte es ganz gut, für mich beides in einer Person zu sein. Eigentlich tat es mir fast Leid, dass ich ihm Gabriels heldenhaften Kampf nicht genauer schildern konnte. Aber da ich davon nicht allzu viel mitbekommen hatte, mussten die vorhergehenden Einzelheiten ausreichen.

Gewissenhaft notierte Charlie meine Angaben. Merkwürdigerweise schien ihn Gabes Rolle gar nicht besonders zu interessieren; er wirkte jedenfalls nicht im Geringsten überrascht darüber, dass ein einzelner Elftklässler zwei durchtrainierte Highschoolfootballspieler in ihre Grenzen verwiesen hatte. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es war nicht so, als wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Aber es kam mir dennoch irgendwie eigenartig vor. Vermutlich weil er so offensichtlich überhaupt nicht erstaunt war, dass Gabe das geschafft hatte, ohne selbst ernste Verletzungen davonzutragen. Die einzige Reaktion, die dieser Teil meiner Geschichte ihm entlockte, war ein kurzes, grimmiges Zusammenpressen der Lippen. Und unverständlicherweise hatte ich den Eindruck, dass seine Missbilligung eher Gabriel als Steve und Jason galt. Aber da musste ich mich geirrt haben, immerhin hatte er die beiden doch unverzüglich eingebuchtet.

Ein weiteres Rätsel. Langsam bekam ich wirklich Angst, dass in nicht allzu ferner Zeit mein Schädel einfach auseinander platzen würde. Wegen Überfüllung nicht nur geschlossen, sondern schlicht explodiert.

Ich wirkte wohl ziemlich abwesend und erschöpft, jedenfalls verabschiedete Charlie sich bald. Schließlich musste er heute wieder das Kochen übernehmen, was wohl bedeutete, das ein weiteres Mal Spiegeleier mit Speck auf dem Speiseplan stehen würden. Ich wies zwar auch ihn auf die Lasagne in der Tiefkühltruhe hin, aber seinem leicht panischem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, befürchtete er vermutlich bei ihrer Erwärmung das Haus abzubrennen. Ich muss zugeben, dass das noch nicht einmal allzu abwegig war; Charlie den Aufenthalt in der Küche zu gestatten, erfüllte eindeutig den Tatbestand grober Fahrlässigkeit.

Ich tröstete mich damit, dass die örtliche Feuerwehr nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter ihren Stützpunkt hatte. Und vielleicht war Jake ja auch zeitig genug zuhause, um die Zubereitung des Abendessens übernehmen zu können. Im Gegensatz zu Charlie konnte er zumindest die Mikrowelle bedienen ohne zu einer Gefahr für sich und andere zu werden. Was bei seinem enormen Appetit allerdings eher lebensnotwendig als einfach nur ein Talent war.

Draußen war inzwischen die Dämmerung angebrochen. Ich konnte von meinem Bett aus die Lichter in den Fenstern der Häuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sehen. Es war zwar noch nicht besonders spät, aber in Harlan war der Tag nie besonders lang. Bedingt durch den allgegenwärtigen Staub der Kohlegruben, der wie ein Schleier über dem Tal lag und ständig die Sonne verdunkelte, wirkte die Stadt eigentlich immer grau und düster. Nur ganz selten, wenn der Wind aus einer bestimmten Richtung kam, und stark genug blies, um Kohlestaub und den Rauch der seit einem Minenunglück vor fast fünfzehn Jahren im Berg vor sich hinschwelenden Kohle vollständig zu vertreiben, lebten wir nicht unter einer grauen Dunstglocke. War es da verwunderlich, wenn ich es gar nicht abwarten konnte, endlich aus diesem Drecksnest zu verschwinden?

Mit den Augen folgte ich Charlie, als er die Straße überquerte und dann mit raschen Schritten zur Police Station ging, die nur knapp fünfzig Meter entfernt lag. Und ich sehnte mich nach meinem eigenen Bett, im Haus direkt daneben. Vielleicht würde ich mich ja in der vertrauten Umgebung meines eigenen Zimmers entspannen können – _hier_ kam ich definitiv nicht zum Schlafen.

Vor meinem Fenster gingen weitere Lichter an, andere erloschen wieder. Daran, wie die Lichter die Positionen wechselten, konnte ich ableiten, wie die Zeit verging. Das Haus der Wilkins war besser als eine Uhr. Licht in der Küche – Zubereitung des Abendessens. Licht im Esszimmer – die gemeinsame Mahlzeit. Licht im Badezimmer – Klein-Joseph wurde zum Zähneputzen geschickt. Licht im Obergeschoss – jetzt wurde vermutlich eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen und das Nacht-Gebet gesprochen. Nur noch Licht im Wohnzimmer – Mr. und Mrs. Wilkins hatten es sich vor dem Fernsehgerät gemütlich gemacht ...

Ich muss wohl doch irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich hochschreckte, brannten nur noch wenige Lichter in den Häusern. Sehr wenige. Eines davon in der Police Station. Wenn das bedeutete, dass Steve und Jason heute Nacht auch nicht in ihren Betten schlafen durften, so war das in meinen Augen nur ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

Während ich noch überlegte, ob Charlie wohl selbst die Nachtwache übernommen hatte, oder ob einer seiner zwei Deputies dafür eingeteilt worden war, bemerkte ich plötzlich eine Bewegung an der Hausecke, gleich neben dem Fenster von Charlies Büro. Eine Bewegung, die so schnell war, dass ich sie mir vielleicht hätte eingebildet haben können. Aber nicht die Stimme. Edward Cullens Gedanken. Völlig klar. _In meinem Kopf_.

‚_Wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Aber wie? Was kann ich sagen, worauf würde er hören ...?'_

Einen Augenblick war es still. Und dann passierte etwas _völlig_ Abgefahrenes. Ich hörte noch eine weitere Stimme, diesmal die von Emmett Cullen. Aber nicht so klar wie in der Realität. Sondern eher so, als würde _Edward_ sie hören. Als würde etwas, das er hörte, von seinen Gedanken wie ein Echo zurückgeworfen.

„_Bist du dir auch sicher? Ich meine, will er den beiden wirklich an den Kragen?"_

Edwards Antwort klang diesmal ebenfalls wie ein Echo, allerdings wie das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme. _„Ja, das bin ich. Er hat den Entschluss in dem Augenblick gefasst, als er Janice in diesem Bett liegen sah, mit diesem riesigen Verband um den Kopf. Er war in dem Augenblick dicht davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren ..."_

„_Mist. Scheinbar bist du also nicht mehr der einzige Verrückte in unserer Familie." _Für jemanden, der gerade fluchend das Wort „Mist" gebraucht hatte, klang Emmett ziemlich amüsiert.

„_Danke, Emmett."_

„_Gern geschehen. Aber mal im Ernst, vielleicht ist ja das die Gefahr, vor der die Volturi immer warnen. Wir leben jetzt schon so lange unter den Menschen, dass wir uns unweigerlich mit ihnen anfreunden. Unsere Beziehung zu ihnen ist für Leute wie uns ungewöhnlich eng. Da sind solche ... ähm ... Verwicklungen vermutlich vorprogrammiert."_

„_Ich weiß. Aber für Gabe ... ist es einfach noch zu früh. Es fällt ihm noch so unglaublich schwer, auf unsere Weise zu leben. Wenn er nicht so an Carlisle hängen würde, wenn er nicht so glücklich wäre, ihn nach all der Zeit wiedergefunden zu haben, hätte er vermutlich niemals so lange durchgehalten. Alice und ich sind ständig auf dem Sprung. Und diese Situation hier zeigt deutlich, dass er damit noch gar nicht umgehen kann."_

„_Ich weiß nicht, Edward. Was hättest du denn getan, wenn die Bedrohung für Bellas Leben damals von Menschen ausgegangen wäre? Hättest du dann nicht trotzdem versucht, sie zu beschützen? Oder wenn irgendjemand sie einfach nur schikaniert hätte? Es ist ja nicht so, dass er den beiden Kerlen da drin die Köpfe runterreißen will."_

„_Aber es könnte trotzdem passieren. Er hat sich noch nicht im Griff – nicht so wie wir anderen. Dazu liegen seine aktiven Zeiten noch nicht lange genug zurück. Falls er wirklich die Beherrschung verliert ... das hätte fatale Folgen für uns alle. Und für Gabriel selbst wäre es am Schlimmsten. Die Volturi warten schon seit der Sache mit Nessie nur darauf, dass wir einen Fehler machen. Für sie ist unser Zirkel eine unliebsame Konkurrenz, wenn nicht gar eine Bedrohung."_

„_Die Volturi können mich mal. Hier geht es allein um unseren Bruder. Und ich glaube, du siehst zu schwarz. Die Beherrschung hat er heute Vormittag auch nicht verloren, im Gegenteil. Er hat den beiden Schlägern nicht einmal ernsthaft wehgetan, obwohl ihn diese Zurückhaltung vermutlich mehr Anstrengung gekostet hat als alles andere. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm einfach vertrauen. Er will niemanden verletzen, Edward. Er will nur Janice beschützen. Und wenn er den beiden genug Angst macht ..."_

„_Ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass dir seine Waghalsigkeit gefällt!"_

„_Was wäre das Leben, ohne ein bisschen Spaß?"_

„_Dieser Spaß könnte nach hinten losgehen, Emmett. Was, wenn etwas schief geht? Gabe müsste den Preis dafür bezahlen. Unter diesen Umständen würde er nicht bei uns bleiben wollen, nicht wenn das auf einen Kampf mit dem Clan aus Volterra und ihren Wachen hinausliefe und er uns alle damit in Gefahr brächte. Und ich will nicht, dass er wieder ohne Familie dasteht. Er wirkt jetzt so viel glücklicher als noch vor vier Jahren, als Carlisle ihn wiederfand. Wieder allein zu sein ... das wäre nicht gut für ihn."_

„_Ich weiß. Ich sage ja auch nur, dass er letztendlich seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen muss. Du hast dir von uns damals schließlich auch nichts sagen lassen. Und vielleicht überrascht er uns ja alle. Vielleicht hat er mehr Widerstandskraft, als wir ihm zutrauen."_

„_Ich weiß nicht. Verdammt, ich wünschte, Alice und Jasper wären nicht ausgerechnet heute auf der Jagd!"_

„_Wenn sie irgendetwas Bedrohliches gesehen hätte, wäre sie nicht gegangen, das weißt du. Sie hat ihn genauso auf dem Schirm wie du. Wenn du schon Gabe nicht bedingungslos vertrauen kannst, dann vertrau wenigstens auf Alice. Es wäre ihr nicht entgangen, wenn er etwas Folgenschweres tun würde."_

„_Was schlägst du also vor?"_

„_Wir warten bei Carlisle in der Praxis. Und wir greifen nur dann ein, wenn es wirklich nötig wird. Er ist so weit, Edward. Wir müssen ihm endlich gestatten, sein eigenes Leben zu leben. Er hat dieses Vertrauen verdient. Er ist jetzt vier Jahre bei uns – und er hat uns niemals enttäuscht, obwohl der Wechsel in unsere Lebensweise alles andere als einfach für ihn gewesen sein muss – nach all der langen Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Gefallen endlich einmal erwidern, statt ihn ständig argwöhnisch zu beobachten, als könnte er jeden Augenblick etwas Schreckliches tun."_

„_Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Danke, Emmett." _Das klang fast wie ein Seufzer.

Meine Verblüffung war mit jedem dieser völlig unverständlichen aber trotzdem absolut deutlichen Worte in meinem Kopf angewachsen. Und ich zuckte tatsächlich zusammen, als ich in Edwards Kopf so etwas wie ein Berührungsecho spürte; fast so, als hätte Emmett seine Hand auf _meine_ Schulter gelegt, nicht auf seine. Und dann spürte ich noch etwas. Etwas Merkwürdiges. So, als hätten Emmetts Worte und diese Berührung eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Edward. Und je ruhiger er wurde, je mehr seine Anspannung nachließ, desto mehr schien er mir zu entgleiten, bis die Verbindung plötzlich ganz verschwunden war.

Fassungslos starrte ich an die Zimmerdecke, im ersten Moment völlig unfähig, das Gehörte zu sortieren und zu beschließen, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Ein Wirrwarr von Gefühlen tobte in mir. Schock, Angst, Hoffnung, Glück, Besorgnis, nackte Panik.

Die Gewissheit war nicht weniger verwirrend, als die Vermutung es gewesen war. _Ich las Edward Cullens Gedanken_ – zumindest, wenn er erregt oder nervös war. Eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht. Und ich konnte auf diese Weise sogar seinen Unterhaltungen folgen. Diese merkwürdige Folge meiner Gehirnerschütterung, die unter anderen Umständen vielleicht ein cooler Partytrick gewesen wäre, machte mir in diesem Moment schreckliche Angst. Würde das etwa anhalten? Oder gab es Hoffnung, dass es wieder verschwand, wenn mein Kopf wieder in Ordnung war? Und wie sollte ich damit umgehen, wenn sie mir wirklich erhalten blieb?

Und das war nur die technische Seite dieser völlig verrückten Geschichte.

Wenn ich über den Inhalt des gehörten Gesprächs nachdachte, wurde der Aufruhr in meiner Gefühlswelt nur noch größer. Denn dann klang es für mich so, als hätte ich mir Gabes Ablehnung vielleicht doch nur eingebildet. Als würde er mich vielleicht doch mögen. Genug, um sich ein zweites Mal mit Steve und Jason anzulegen, in der Hoffnung mich dadurch vor ihnen zu schützen. Auch wenn er damit möglicherweise sich selbst und seine Familie in Gefahr brachte – und das ging gar nicht! Ich wusste zwar nicht, wer diese ominösen Volturi und ihre Wachen waren, die laut Edward nur auf einen Fehler warteten, aber es klang in meinen Ohren ziemlich erst. Demzufolge drohte wohl nicht nur eine Verwarnung oder ein strafend erhobener Zeigefinger. Nicht, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass Gabe sogar seine Familie verließ, um die Bedrohung durch diese ... was auch immer ... von ihr abzuwenden.

Und das nur meinetwegen.

Die Panik löste sich aus dem Pulk meiner Gefühle, zog vorbei an vorsichtiger Hoffnung und verhaltener Freude, und ging klar in Führung.

Blicklos starrte ich aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus und kämpfte gegen meine Tränen an. Was sollte ich nur tun? Wie konnte ich verhindern, dass er sich meinetwegen in Gefahr brachte?

Und dann sah ich ihn plötzlich. Er stand von einem Augenblick zum anderen im Schatten der großen Kastanie, die direkt vor der Police Station wuchs. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Fast hätte ich ihn für eine Statue gehalten, so unbeweglich verharrte er dort. Ich konnte mir im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht erklären, wie ich ihn trotz seiner Reglosigkeit hatte entdecken können.

Andererseits konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, Gabriel Phoenix in egal welcher Situation, an egal welchem Ort nicht zu bemerken. Oder zu übersehen, wie angespannt er war.

Ich dachte nicht nach, nicht eine einzige Sekunde. Ich reagierte nur, unbewusst, wie ferngesteuert. Weder das Dröhnen in meinem Schädel hielt mich zurück, noch die geprellten Rippen oder der gebrochene Fuß. In diesem Augenblick zählte das alles überhaupt nicht. Ich war bestimmt schon einmal schneller in meinen Kleidern gewesen, zumal ich auf die Jacke verzichtete. Und den Kampf mit den Klettverschlüssen dieses bescheuerten Vorfußentlastungsschuhs hatte ich bestimmt auch schon mal schneller gewonnen. Aber eines war absolut sicher – ich hatte mich nie leiser bewegt. Sogar den Fensterflügel öffnete ich absolut geräuschlos. Und ich schaffte es sogar, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als ich beim Herausklettern versehentlich mal wieder den gebrochenen Fuß belastete.

Wirklich, ich verursachte bestimmt keinerlei Geräusch. Dennoch fuhr Gabriels Kopf zu mir herum, kaum dass meine Füße den Rasen unter dem Fenster berührt hatten. Einen Augenblick lang stand er immer noch bewegungslos unter der Kastanie, dann drehte er der Police Station den Rücken und kam mit langen Schritten auf mich zu.

„Janice? Bist du vollständig übergeschnappt? Was tust du hier draußen?" Seine Stimme – obwohl leise – klang aufgebracht, seine Hände packten meine Oberarme, steinhart und eiskalt fühlten sie sich auf meiner nackten Haut an.

Ich hatte nie etwas Schöneres gehört oder gespürt.

Atemlos blickte ich in seine Augen, die dieses Mal so hell leuchteten, dass sie fast wie Weißgold wirkten. Ich flüsterte: „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Wenn ich es nicht schon wüsste.

„Ich sollte zumindest nicht in einem Krankenbett liegen, weil ein paar miese Schlägertypen mich als Punchingball benutzt haben." Sogar hier im Schatten der Hauswand konnte ich erkennen, dass seine Lippen eine harte Linie bildeten. Aber jetzt, mit Edwards und Emmetts Worten im Kopf, kam sie mir nicht mehr ablehnend oder feindselig vor. Nur besorgt. Und ... mühsam beherrscht.

Mein Herz raste, mein Atem ging rascher angesichts der Möglichkeit, dass Gabe mich wirklich mochte. Konnte es sein?

Ich riss mich beinahe gewaltsam zusammen; für Hoffnung war auch später noch Zeit. Jetzt gab es etwas Wichtigeres. Ich wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung Police Station, weil ich ihm keinesfalls einen meiner Arme entziehen wollte. Nicht, wenn er mich so berührte, so ... so ... mir fiel einfach kein Wort dafür ein. Ich wusste nur, dass ich um keinen Preis auf das Gefühl seiner Daumen verzichten wollte, die über die nackte Haut meiner Arme streichelten.

„Du solltest das nicht tun." Die Worte kamen leiser heraus, unsicherer als ich beabsichtigt hatte. „Steve und Jason sind den ganzen Ärger nicht wert."

Er fragte nicht, was ich meinte. Stattdessen bohrten seine goldenen Augen sich förmlich in meine, während sein Kiefer sich womöglich noch mehr verhärtete. „Ach nein? Mir erscheint die Idee, ihnen einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, ausgesprochen gut."

Wie konnte eine so wunderschöne Stimme so hart klingen? So ... hasserfüllt?

Ich kämpfte um die nächsten Worte, presste sie förmlich durch meine zusammengeschnürte Kehle. „Mir nicht. Nicht, wenn dieser Denkzettel Ärger für dich oder deine Familie mit sich bringen könnte."

Er schoss einen grimmigen Blick über meinen Kopf hinweg in Richtung Praxistür. „Haben sie das gesagt? Meine Brüder? Oder Carlisle?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf – und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Und verfasste ein gedankliches Memo an mich selbst; kein Kopfschütteln bei einer Gehirnerschütterung. Schon gar nicht im Beisein des Jungen, in den man hoffnungslos verknallt war. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, ihm auf die Schuhe zu kotzen.

Erschrocken blickte er mich an. „Janice! Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Komm, ich bringe dich wieder rein." Er hob mich kurzerhand hoch, so vorsichtig und sanft, als wäre ich aus kostbarstem Porzellan. Ich hätte gern meine Hand gehoben, um seine besorgt gerunzelte Stirn zu glätten und zu versuchen, den harten Zug um seine Lippen fortzustreicheln, aber dazu war ich nicht mutig genug. Also musste ich mich damit begnügen, einfach nur in dieses überirdisch schöne Gesicht zu blicken, und mich darauf konzentrieren, dabei das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

Erst als er sich mit mir umdrehte, sah ich, dass Dr. Cullen in der geöffneten Tür stand, flankiert von Edward und Emmett.

Ich hatte sie nicht gehört. Aber ich erinnerte mich an Gabes grimmigen Blick kurz zuvor – sie standen also vermutlich schon länger dort. Offenbar war ich bei meiner Flucht aus dem Fenster nicht halb so leise gewesen, wie ich angenommen hatte. Falls ich in dieser Nacht irgendeine Peinlichkeit ausgelassen haben sollte, konnte ich mich zumindest nicht daran erinnern.

Seufzend lehnte ich den Kopf an Gabes Schulter und atmete seinen unverkennbaren, verführerischen Duft ein. Himmel, er roch so gut! Unwillkürlich schmiegte ich mich fester in seine Arme. Ich war plötzlich unglaublich müde.

Aber eines musste ich noch loswerden. „Sie haben mir nichts _erzählt_, Gabriel. Wirklich nicht."

Er zog fragend die Brauen zusammen und ich konnte förmlich die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen.

Ich drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und sah zu Edward hinüber, der meinen Blick in plötzlichem Verstehen erwiderte, bevor er die Luft mit einem zischenden Geräusch zwischen den Zähnen einsog.

„Du liest tatsächlich Gedanken", murmelte er. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht ..."

Es war ziemlich merkwürdig, die letzten Worte doppelt zu hören. In der Realität und als Echo in meinem Kopf. Vermutlich würde ich mich nie daran gewöhnen können. Fast war ich froh darüber, dass Gabes Griff plötzlich etwas härter wurde, wenn auch nur solange, bis er die Überraschung verarbeitet und sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, was überraschend schnell ging. Aber der kurze Schmerz holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Nur deine. Und auch nicht immer. Nur wenn du sehr aufgeregt bist. Oder wenn du ... Angst hast. Ich habe mich ziemlich erschrocken, als es das erste Mal passierte. Tut mir leid."

Ich seufzte leise. Erschöpft lehnte ich meinen Kopf wieder an Gabes Schulter und spürte, wie etwas Kühles sanft mein Haar berührte. Meine Augen fielen zu.

Im nächsten Augenblick riss ich sie überrascht wieder auf.

Mein Geständnis hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Effekt. Ich hätte mit wirklich allem gerechnet. Mit grimmigen Blicken. Mit eisiger Ablehnung. Mit ... ach, was weiß ich! Aber das schallende Gelächter warf mich wirklich aus der Bahn. Verblüfft starrte ich über Gabes Schulter auf Emmett, der sich vermutlich gleich am Boden kugeln würde.

„Sieht so aus, als wärest du nicht mehr der Einzige, der in die Privatsphäre anderer Leute eindringt, Edward. Es wird aber auch endlich mal Zeit, dass dir jemand genauso auf die Nerven geht, wie du uns!"


	9. Besuch, Geschenk und Entdeckung

**Ein unerwünschter Besuch, ein unerwartetes Geschenk und eine unheimliche Entdeckung**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte mein Kopf sich schon etwas besser an. Meine Rippen weigerten sich allerdings, seinem Beispiel zu folgen – und das würden sie vermutlich auch noch eine ganze Weile nicht tun. Was meinen Fuß betraf, so vermied ich, ihn überhaupt bewusst zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Ich kam nicht umhin, zusammenfassend festzustellen, dass der Aufenthalt auf dem Schulgelände in diesem Schuljahr ausgesprochen gesundheitsschädlich für mich zu sein schien. Zwei Vorfälle, die eine ärztliche Notversorgung erforderlich machten, in nur zwei Tagen – das brach vermutlich sämtliche Rekorde.

Diese Feststellung – versehentlich laut ausgesprochen (was mir peinlicherweise immer wieder zum unpassendsten Zeitpunkt passiert) – entlockte Dr. Cullen ein belustigtes Lächeln und den Hinweis, dass ich lieber nicht darauf hoffen sollte, für den Rest des Jahres von ihm eine Schulallergie bescheinigt zu bekommen. Die Krankschreibung für eine Woche wegen meiner Gehirnerschütterung würde genügen müssen.

Ich achtete diesmal sehr genau darauf, ihn nicht versehentlich laut darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein solches Attest schnellstens in meinem Papierkorb verschwinden würde; nicht einmal im Traum würde ich daran denken, einen Schultag zu versäumen, an dem ich Gabriel begegnen könnte! Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich den heutigen Tag überstehen sollte – geschweige denn eine ganze Woche!

Allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass er das nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Nacht sowieso schon wusste, auch wenn er das Thema geflissentlich mied. Da ich meinerseits auch nicht wusste, wie ich es anschneiden sollte, würde ich mir wohl etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um die Woche Einzelhaft in meinem Bett zu umgehen oder wenigstens abzukürzen. Meine Hoffnung ruhte da auf Charlie; vielleicht würde der mich ja in ein paar Tagen wieder zur Schule gehen lassen, immerhin könnte Jake ja auf mich aufpassen, nicht wahr?

Dr. Cullen untersuchte mich noch einmal kurz und entließ mich anschließend in Charlies Obhut, was eigentlich ein gewagtes Unterfangen war, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Allein die Vorstellung, dass mein neuer Vormund sich in Krankenpflege versuchen könnte, verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. Die Versorgung mit Saft und Keksen stellte zwar kein größeres Problem dar, aber ich musste sorgfältig darauf achten, keine Wünsche zu äußern, deren Erfüllung mit einem Wohnungsbrand enden konnte.

Zu allem Überfluss stand – kaum dass wir wieder zuhause waren – auch noch Tante Martha vor der Tür, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich im Männerhaushalt des Chiefs auch ordentlich versorgt wurde. Mein erster Gedanke war blinde, panikartige Flucht – was wohl beweist, dass mein Gehirn tatsächlich ziemlich erschüttert sein musste. Glücklicherweise ignorierte der Rest meines Körpers diesen Impuls, was bedeutete, dass Charlie mich nicht umgehend zurück in die Arztpraxis schaffen musste, weil ich gestürzt war und mir einen weiteren Knochen gebrochen hatte.

Im Nachhinein und unter einem ganz bestimmten Gesichtspunkt betrachtet: Schade eigentlich ...

Andererseits wäre ich in diesem Fall vermutlich doch noch im Krankenhaus von Williamsburg gelandet. Oder auf der Liste der bedrohten Tierarten.

Aber zurück zu Tante Martha (buh, was für eine Vorstellung! Nehmt das bloß nicht wörtlich!). Es kostete mich einige Anstrengung, sie erstens davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht so schrecklich krank war, dass sie mich mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen musste, und sie zweitens möglichst schnell wieder loszuwerden. Am schwierigsten war es, das einigermaßen höflich zu tun. Als sie sich schließlich verabschiedete, hatte ich heftige Kopfschmerzen. Und der arme Charlie sah aus, als bräuchte er dringend ein paar Wochen auf Hawaii. Ich glaube, er spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Tür hinter ihr nicht nur zu verschließen, sondern sie zusätzlich auch noch zu verriegeln, die Kette vorzulegen und – nur zur Sicherheit – von innen zuzunageln. Und dann auch noch die Möbel davor aufzutürmen.

Der erste Tag, den ich wieder zuhause verbringen durfte, war demzufolge mehr als nur anstrengend. Er war nervenaufreibend.

So nervenaufreibend, dass ich kurz darauf freiwillig in meinem Zimmer verschwand. Ich wollte lieber schlafen, als im Wohnzimmer herumzusitzen und ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil meine Tante aus unserem Polizeichef innerhalb weniger Minuten ein nervöses Wrack gemacht hatte. Allerdings riet ich ihm vorher noch, vorsichtshalber den Telefonstecker zu ziehen. Vor Martha war man nicht automatisch sicher, nur weil man sie aus dem Haus komplimentiert hatte. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich über diese Anregung aus, aber da das Telefon danach nicht pausenlos klingelte, hatte er sie bestimmt dennoch befolgt.

Aber es gab auch eine gute Nachricht. Bella und Renesmee kamen nach der Schule vorbei und brachten die interessante Information mit, dass Steve und Jason von der Zelle in der Police Station offenbar nahtlos in den Hausarrest gewandert waren. Coach Miller hatte sie sogar für mehrere Wochen vom Footballtraining ausgeschlossen, damit sie ihre Strafe auch richtig auskosten konnten. Sie durften ihre Zimmer offenbar nur verlassen, um zur Schule zu gehen. Bei der nächsten Verfehlung drohte ihnen sogar der Rauswurf aus dem Team.

Während Bella Charlie in der Küche festplauderte – sie schien dafür wirklich Talent zu haben, denn er kam nicht ein einziges Mal heraus, um nach mir zu sehen – half Renesmee mir dann beim Duschen. Endlich wurde ich den gewaltigen Turban los, den Dr. Cullen mir am Vortag verpasst hatte, und konnte mir das getrocknete Blut aus denn Haaren waschen. Meine Dankbarkeit war grenzenlos, zumal ich mir nach einem Blick in den Spiegel fast schon wieder menschlich vorkam. Besonders, weil ich das hässliche Ungetüm von Kopfverband anschließend durch ein schlichtes, vergleichsweise unauffälliges Heftpflaster ersetzen durfte. Das war mein absolutes Highlight. Wenn ich jetzt noch Gabe hätte sehen können ... aber das war wohl nicht möglich. Wie sollte ich Charlie erklären, dass ich in meinem Zimmer Besuch von einem Jungen bekam, den ich – zumindest soweit er wusste – kaum kannte?

Davon abgesehen ... Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich war nach dem Duschen schon wieder müde – eine Folgeerscheinung der Gehirnerschütterung, auf die Dr. Cullen mich im Vorfeld schon vorbereitet hatte. Die kleinste Verrichtung war anstrengend für mich, so dass ich mich hinterher völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt fühlte. Aber es war sowieso praktischer für mich, jede sich bietende Gelegenheit zu einem Nickerchen zu nutzen, als Charlie dazu zu zwingen, die Krankenpflege noch um Gespräche am Bett zu ergänzen. Er sah ohnehin schon hilflos genug aus, wenn er in regelmäßigen Abständen durch meine sicherheitshalber nur angelehnte Tür spähte, um nachzusehen, ob ich irgendetwas brauchte.

Zum Beispiel noch mehr Kekse und noch mehr Saft.

Danke, kein Bedarf.

Mal ganz unter uns; die Kekse waren Tante Marthas Standardausführung, Mürbteigplätzchen mit viel grobem Zucker obendrauf. Diese Kekse backte sie immer, wenn es irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft einen Krankheitsfall gab – und diesmal kam eben ich in den Genuss. Davon abgesehen, dass ich beim bloßen Anblick der Gebäckstücke jedes Mal Visionen davon bekam, wie meine Zähne sich schwarz färbten und zerbröselten und meine Hüften den Umfang eines mittleren Kontinents annahmen, machten sie durch den hohen Zuckergehalt unglaublich durstig. Und literweise Saft zu trinken erschien mir schon allein deshalb nicht sonderlich ratsam, weil die Toilette sich im Erdgeschoss befand und ich auf Anweisung Dr. Cullens allein noch keine Treppen steigen sollte. Und Charlie in dieser Beziehung um seine Hilfe zu bitten ...

Ihr erkennt bestimmt mein Problem.

Umso erleichterter war ich, als Jake am Abend nochmals Renesmee mitbrachte. Während sie mir ins Badezimmer half und mir anschließend das Bett frisch bezog, nahm er heldenhaft den Kampf gegen Tante Marthas zahnschmelzvernichtende Kalorienbomben auf. Ich wusste nicht, wem von beiden ich mehr zu Dank verpflichtet war. Die Entscheidung fiel zu Jakes Gunsten aus, nachdem er Charlie davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich die Nacht auch mit einer geschlossenen Zimmertür überleben würde und dass es absolut unnötig war, im Stundenabstand nach mir zu sehen, weil Dr. Cullen mich andernfalls noch nicht nach Hause gelassen hätte.

Ganz im Ernst, wenn ich mir unter allen Jungen dieser Welt einen Bruder hätte aussuchen dürfen, ich hätte keinen Besseren finden können als Jacob Black.

Also lag ich schließlich wieder in meinem Bett. Das Nachtlicht, auf dem Charlie für irgendwelche Notfälle bestanden hatte, leuchtete schwach auf meinem Schreibtisch. Auf einem Hocker neben meinem Bett stand eine Kanne mit ungesüßtem Tee (ein weiterer Dankbarkeitspunkt für Renesmee) und mein Handy lag griffbereit daneben, weil es ja immerhin sein könnte, dass ich Hilfe bräuchte. Ich hatte sogar Charlies Nummer wählen müssen, so dass ich Notfalls nur die Wahlwiederholung betätigen musste. Ich glaube, wenn Jake ihn nicht gebremst hätte, hätte Charlie auch noch Mr. Burke (er arbeitet als Elektroinstallateur) kommen und an meinem Bett eine Klingel installieren lassen.

Dann verschwand Jake in sein Zimmer über der Garage – der Glückliche! – und Charlie zog sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um sich ein Baseballspiel anzusehen. Und ich lag in meinem Bett, starrte ins Dunkel und war hellwach. Das war der Nachteil meiner Bettruhe; nachdem ich fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte, würde ich in dieser Nacht vermutlich kein Auge zubekommen.

Großartig.

Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder auf und zog mein Kopfkissen höher, um es mir so unter die Schultern zu stopfen, dass ich im Bett eher saß als lag. Etwas klapperte leise und verblüfft streckte ich die Hand nach meiner Nachttischlampe aus. Das Licht, so eingestellt, dass ich im Bett lesen konnte, erhellte den Rest des Zimmers nur ungenügend, aber es reichte aus, um die kleine silberglänzende Schatulle zu beleuchten, die unter meinem Kissen hervorgeglitten sein musste.

Vorsichtig nahm ich sie in die Hand, sie war offenbar sehr alt und so filigran gearbeitet, dass ich fast befürchtete, sie in meiner Hand zu zerdrücken. Erst als ich das kühle Metall zwischen meinen Fingern spürte, wurde mir klar, dass sie stabiler war, als sie aussah. Trotzdem hielt ich den Atem an, bevor ich äußerst vorsichtig den kleinen Knopf drückte, der den Deckel aufspringen ließ.

Die Melodie war wunderschön. Beinahe überirdisch. Ich hatte nie etwas Vergleichbares gehört. Eine winzige Tänzerin, offenbar aus einem einzigen Kristall geschnitten, drehte sich zu den beinahe unerträglich süßen Klängen im Kreis. Sie schillerte im Licht meiner Leselampe in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Unwillkürlich stiegen mir angesichts dieser Schönheit die Tränen in die Augen und verschleierten meinen Blick auf die Inschrift, die in elegant geschwungenen Lettern in den Deckel graviert war:

„_Ein Traum für meinen Traum."_

Ich war noch immer sprachlos, nachdem die Musik schon längst verstummt und die Tänzerin in der Bewegung erstarrt war. Woher kam diese wunderschöne Spieluhr? Vorsichtig drehte ich sie in den Händen. Ich konnte nirgends ein Batteriefach entdecken, aber das hätte mich auch gewundert. Das hier war kein modernes Stück, das geschickt auf antik gemacht worden war. Diese Spieluhr war eindeutig eine unbezahlbare Kostbarkeit.

Äußerst vorsichtig schloss ich den Deckel und spürte dabei eine kurze Vibration, als der Mechanismus sich wieder aufzog. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, die Tänzerin nochmals in Bewegung zu setzen und der unvergleichlichen Melodie zu lauschen. Stattdessen stellte ich die Spieluhr auf meinen Nachttisch – genau in die Mitte, damit ich sie auch keinesfalls versehentlich herunterstoßen konnte. Und fuhr mit meiner Hand suchend unter meinem Kopfkissen entlang, bis ich unter meinen Fingern Papier spürte. Es war ein schlichtes, weißes Blatt, in der Mitte einmal gefaltet. Es standen nur drei Worte darauf, aber mir stockte dennoch der Atem, als ich sie las.

„_Gute Besserung. Gabe."_

Okay, damit war meine Nachtruhe definitiv gelaufen. Nicht nur, dass der Schlaf mir ferner war, als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben – wer konnte schon schlafen, wenn sein Herz sich gerade mit tausend Schlägen pro Minute durch sein Brustbein arbeiten wollte – ich hielt es nicht einmal mehr im Bett aus.

Wie hatte er die Spieluhr unter mein Kopfkissen bekommen? Hatte Jake das für ihn getan? Wohl eher nicht, diese Subtilität entsprach nicht unbedingt seinem Charakter. Er hätte sie mir einfach samt Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Und Renesmee konnte es auch nicht gewesen sein, sie war nie allein in meinem Zimmer gewesen. Charlie fiel auch aus. Er würde Gabe vermutlich samt Geschenk vor der Tür stehen gelassen haben. Ob es mir gefiel oder nicht, die Beantwortung der Frage würde wohl noch warten müssen, bis ich Gabriel selbst danach fragen konnte.

Leise stand ich auf, ignorierte den sperrigen Vorfußentlastungsschuh und humpelte barfuss hinüber zum Fenster.

Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er da sein würde. Aber als ich die Gardine zur Seite zog, konnte ich ihn im Schatten der Kastanie stehen sehen – genau wie in der Nacht zuvor. Aber diesmal galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht der Polizeistation, deren Zellen ja heute auch leer waren. Diesmal war sein Blick auf mein Fenster gerichtet. Einen scheinbar unendlich langen Moment lang sahen wir uns nur an. Ich verlor jedes Zeitgefühl – der Augenblick hätte eine Sekunde währen können, oder auch mehrere Stunden. Und ich hätte vermutlich auch noch länger so verharrt, die Hand an der Gardine, das jagende Herz in meiner Brust und den stockenden Atem in meiner Kehle, wenn er nicht irgendwann plötzlich kehrtgemacht hätte und im Schatten der Häuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite verschwunden wäre.

Und mich mit dem Problem zurückgelassen hätte, wie ich die end- und schlaflosen Nachtstunden, die noch vor mir lagen, herumbekommen sollte.

Quizfrage: Was macht ein Mädchen, das in den vergangenen Tagen so viel Rätselhaftes erlebt und erfahren hat, dass ihm der Kopf davon schwirrt? Besonders, wenn diese Rätsel irgendwie im Zusammenhang mit dem Jungen stehen, in den es sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hat, und den es in den nächsten Tagen schrecklich vermissen wird, weil es ihn nicht sehen kann?

Ein kleiner Tipp: Die Augen schließen, alle Gedanken ausschalten und irgendwann friedlich einschlafen fällt in diesem Zusammenhang definitiv aus.

War es da ein Wunder, dass mein Hirn mit geradezu enervierender Hartnäckigkeit zu dem Gespräch zwischen Emmett und Edward in der letzten Nacht zurückkehrte? Dass es mir jedes einzelne Wort – und natürlich besonders die für mich absolut rätselhaften Passagen – immer wieder vorhielt, als wolle es mich damit langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Was sollte ich mit solchen Satzfetzen anfangen wie „_die Gefahr, vor der die Volturi immer warnen", „leben jetzt schon so lange unter den Menschen, dass wir uns unweigerlich mit ihnen anfreunden" oder „wenn das auf einen Kampf mit dem Clan aus Volterra und ihren Wachen hinausliefe und er uns alle damit in Gefahr brächte"_? Außer natürlich, den Schluss daraus zu ziehen, dass die Mitglieder der Familie der Cullens, Hales und Phoenix tatsächlich keine normalen Menschen waren?

Okay, das hatte ich aufgrund ihrer diversen Besonderheiten ja ohnehin schon vermutet – allerdings war die Gewissheit doch ziemlich verstörend, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. He, ich hatte mich unsterblich in einen Jungen verknallt, der zwar aussah, wie ein Mensch (mal abgesehen davon, dass Menschen in den allerseltensten Fällen so attraktiv waren und changierende Augen hatten), es aber nachweislich nicht war. Was sollte ich davon halten? Und wie sollte ich darauf reagieren? Mich von ihm zurückziehen, ihm aus dem Weg gehen? Keine Chance! Allein der Gedanke daran, fühlte sich an wie ein Messerstich ins Herz, ein Schmerz den ich mir freiwillig auf keinen Fall antun wollte. Ich war in diesem Sommer schon einmal innerlich ausgehöhlt worden, die Wunde hatte gerade erst begonnen, sich zu schließen, was – wie mir gerade bewusst wurde – hauptsächlich Jake und Dr. Cullens Familie zu verdanken war. Jetzt auf Abstand zu gehen, wäre genau so, als würde ich die Wunde wieder aufreißen. Langsam. Und noch viel tiefer. Mit einem stumpfen, rostigen Messer.

Soviel also dazu.

Was diese Volturi (die vermutlich auch keine Menschen waren) betraf, so war ich komplett ratlos.

Und das bedeutete, dass ich sobald wie möglich ein Gespräch mit Edward Cullen führen müsste. Ihm musste schließlich klar sein, dass ich meinen unfreiwilligen Einblick in seine Gedanken nicht einfach würde vergessen können. Und als Einziger der ganzen Familie musste er auch mit absoluter Sicherheit wissen, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, irgendjemandem etwas zu verraten. Schließlich war er in der Lage, viel tiefer in meine Gedankenwelt einzutauchen, als ich in seine. Aber er würde mir ein paar Antworten geben müssen. Ich musste mir über einige Dinge klar werden. Und darüber hinaus lebte ich mit Charlie und Jake zusammen. Und zwischen ihnen und den Cullens gab es, abgesehen von Jakes Vernarrtheit in Renesmee, noch eine andere Verbindung, über die ich notgedrungen irgendwann stolpern würde. Charlie kannte Dr. Cullen schon länger, soviel war klar. Und er hegte nicht unbedingt die freundlichsten Gefühle für ihn und seine Familie, auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte, woran das liegen mochte. Und dann war da noch Jakes Bemerkung darüber, dass Charlie bestimmt nicht wollte, dass ich mit den falschen Leuten zusammen wäre. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, warum Charlie die Cullens, Hales oder Phoenix' für den falschen Umgang hielt. Und einen Grund dafür, dass er selbst diesen Umgang nicht mied.

Ich glaube, ich hatte schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich als weibliche Person neugierig sein _muss_. Und da ich mit meinen Gedanken über die rätselhafte Cullen-Familie einfach nicht weiterkam, beschloss ich mich mit etwas anderem zu befassen. Der Laptop meines Dads fuhr fast lautlos hoch und sein Display reichte in Verbindung mit dem Nachtlicht vollkommen aus, um die Tastatur zu erkennen.

Ich wählte mich ins Internet ein und öffnete meine bevorzugte Suchmaschine. Als Suchbegriff gab ich „Volturi" ein und klickte auf „Search".

Kein Ergebnis.

Ich versuchte es stattdessen mit „Volterra", Wikipedia bot sich an und ich rief die Seite auf. Die Erläuterung war für meine Begriffe allerdings ziemlich dürftig:

„_Volterra, lateinisch _Volaterrae_, ist eine Stadt in der __italienischen__Provinz Pisa__ (__Toskana__), etwa 50 Kilometer südlich von __Pisa__ und 50 Kilometer vom __Mittelmeer__ entfernt. Volterra gilt mit seinem spektakulären landschaftlichen Umfeld als eine der schönsten Städte der Toskana._

_Volterra kann auf eine lange Geschichte zurückblicken; bereits im 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr. entstand der Ort aus der Verbindung mehrerer kleiner __etruskischer__ Ansiedlungen, deren Bestand bis ins 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. zurückverfolgt werden kann. Zu dieser Zeit bauten die Etrusker eine sieben Kilometer lange __Ringmauer__ und nannten die nunmehr vereinigte Stadt Velathri._

_Volterra war eine der ältesten und größten der zwölf Bundesstädte __Etruriens__. Später war es eine römische Stadt mit den Rechten eines __Municipiums__. Ihre hohe Lage machte sie zu einer starken Festung, die __Sulla__ im ersten Bürgerkrieg erst nach zweijähriger Belagerung 79 v. Chr. einnehmen konnte. Der römische Dichter __Aulus Persius Flaccus__ stammte aus Volterra._

_Im 5. Jahrhundert wurden Volterra und seine umliegenden Ansiedlungen von einer örtlich begrenzten Epidemie heimgesucht, welche in relativ kurzer Zeit einen großen Teil der Bevölkerung dahinraffte. Die zahlreichen Todesopfer wurden von Seiten der abergläubischen Einwohner auf Vampire zurückgeführt. Über Jahrzehnte hinweg galt die Stadt als verflucht. Schließlich vertrieb ein christlicher Missionar namens Pater Marcus durch den Einsatz von Kruzifixen, Weihrauch und Knoblauch angeblich alle Vampire aus Volterra, bevor er bei dem Versuch, seine Erfahrungen auch in anderen Ländern anzuwenden, in Rumänien getötet wurde. Seitdem wird die Stadt nicht mehr von Vampiren geplagt, was jährlich am St. Marcus Tag am 15. Februar gefeiert wird._

_Im 12. und 13. Jahrhundert war Volterra Republik; im 14. Jahrhundert fiel es an Florenz." _

Darüber hinaus gab es noch ein paar statistische Informationen über Geografie, Wirtschaft und Bevölkerung, nichts davon besonders aufschlussreich. Von den gesuchten Volturi oder ihren Wächtern war allerdings nirgends etwas zu finden, aber das wäre wahrscheinlich auch zu einfach gewesen, oder?

Enttäuscht überlegte ich, ob ich den Rechner herunterfahren oder es noch einmal mit einer anderen Suchmaschine probieren sollte. Sicherheitshalber überflog ich die Seite nochmals. Und dann sah ich etwas, das ich beim ersten Mal wohl überlesen hatte:

„_Volterra war über mehrere Jahre hinweg, bis 1674, die Heimatstadt des späteren berühmten Barockmalers Francesco Solimena, 1657 - 1747, viele seiner unbekannteren Frühwerke sind noch immer im dortigen Museum der ‚Nächtlichen Schutzheiligen der Künste' ausgestellt."_

Solimena. Verblüfft blickte ich auf den Bildschirm. Ich hatte im vergangenen Schuljahr für meinen Kunstkurs einen Vortrag über Francesco Solimena ausgearbeitet. Aber von frühen Werken in Volterra hatte in Unterlagen, die Mrs. Wagner mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, nichts gestanden ...

Ich gab aus einem Impuls heraus einen neuen Suchbegriff ein. „Solimena, Francesco".

Die Anzahl der angebotenen Seiten war gewaltig und ich hatte eine Menge auszusieben. Die bekanntesten Werke wurden selbstverständlich am häufigsten erwähnt und besprochen. Außerdem gab es etliche Biografien und Buchtipps. Aber nichts über Solimena im Zusammenhang mit Volterra. Merkwürdig.

Okay, ein letzter Versuch. Ich glaubte zwar nicht an einen Erfolg, aber einen Versuch war es wohl trotzdem wert. Ich tippte unter Suchbegriff: „Solimera; Volterra; Schutzheilige der Künste".

Diesmal gab es nur eine einzige Seite. Eine Bilddatei. Nicht besonders vielversprechend, was sollte ich aus einer Abbildung schon erfahren?

Ich klickte dennoch auf den angebotenen Link. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Bild sich aufgebaut hatte. Es war die Abbildung eines Gemäldes mit dem Titel „Die nächtlichen Schutzheiligen der Künste" und als Künstler wurde tatsächlich Francesco Solimena genannt. Das Bild, der Unterschrift zufolge in Privatbesitz, war 1673 in Öl auf Leinwand ausgeführt worden und zeigte eine feiernde Menschenmenge in einem großen Saal. Es war äußerst detailreich ausgeführt, das Spiel mit Licht und Schatten war absolut meisterhaft. Der Faltenwurf der farbenprächtigen Gewänder, des schimmernde Kerzenlicht auf den gepuderten Perücken ... es war einfach wundervoll. Und dann waren da die vier Gestalten auf dem Balkon. Losgelöst von dem bunten Treiben im Bildvordergrund wirkten sie irgendwie unirdisch. So, als würden sie von Natur aus über allen Dingen stehen. Ihre Körperhaltung, die Haltung der Köpfe, die Art, wie sie ohne große Gestik ihr Interesse auszudrücken schienen ... und dennoch mit all den feiernden Menschen nichts gemein hatten ...

Irgendetwas an den Gestalten der vier Schutzheiligen fesselte mich. Leider war die Abbildung – obwohl sie den gesamten Bildschirm des Laptops einnahm – stark verkleinert. Im Original musste das Bild in seiner unglaublichen Detailfülle mindestens zwei Meter breit und einen Meter hoch sein. Mein Blick fiel erneut auf die Bildunterschrift. Tatsächlich. Zweihundertneun mal einhundertsieben Zentimeter. Ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Format.

Blinzelnd starrte ich auf die Personen auf dem Balkon und verwünschte die stark verkleinerte Abbildung. Es gingen so viele Details verloren, wenn mein ein Gemälde nicht in der Originalgröße betrachten konnte!

Und dann fiel mir etwas ein. Mr. Strout hatte im Informatikkurs im Frühjahr etwas über den Unterschied von Pixel- und Vektorgrafiken erzählt. Einen Versuch war es wohl wert.

Ich speicherte das Bild auf meinem Laptop und öffnete das Bildbearbeitungsprogramm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich in dessen Handhabung hereingefunden hatte. Okay, ich musste also das Bildformat ändern. Das war einfach. Dann schnitt ich der Einfachheit halber den Teil des Bildes aus, der die vier Gestalten auf dem Balkon darstellte. Und schließlich skalierte ich den Bildausschnitt ...

Der Schock war fast körperlich spürbar. Ich musste mich im Stuhl zurücklehnen und meine plötzlich zitternden Hände um die Kante meines Schreibtisches klammern. Erst als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, fiel mir auf, dass mir unwillkürlich der Atem gestockt hatte.

Von der rechten Seite des Bildausschnittes blickte mich ein unglaublich vertrautes, goldenes Augenpaar an. Es gab keinen Zweifel, nicht den Geringsten. Dort stand, etwas abseits von den anderen Schutzheiligen, gekleidet in die farbenprächtige, barocke Mode des 17. Jahrhunderts, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	10. Hausbesuch, Konflikt, Hausaufgaben

**Ein Hausbesuch, ein häuslicher Konflikt und Hausaufgaben **

Eigentlich war es kaum zu glauben, dass ich in der Nacht tatsächlich irgendwann eingeschlafen war, aber als ich die Augen aufschlug, war es draußen bereits hell. Ich warf nur aus Gewohnheit einen Blick auf meinen Wecker. Fast neun Uhr. Na toll. Glücklicherweise schienen meine schlimmsten Schwindelgefühle der Vergangenheit anzugehören, wie ich erleichtert feststellte, als ich etwas umständlich aus meinem Bett kletterte.

Das bedeutete, dass heute Plan A der Ich-will-zurück-zur-Schule-Kampagne anlaufen konnte. Ich hatte ihn in der vergangenen Nacht minutiös ausgearbeitet. Und solange ich mich bei seiner Umsetzung nicht umbrachte, standen die Chancen ganz gut.

Ich schlüpfte in meinen Morgenmantel, in einen Hausschuh und den grässlichen Vorfußentlastungsschuh und nahm neben meinem Kulturbeutel und einem Bündel frischer Wäsche sogar die Krücke mit. Nur für den Fall, dass Charlie mir auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer begegnen und zu einem Vortrag über Dr. Cullens ärztliche Anordnungen ansetzen würde. Dafür hatte ich im Augenblick nämlich gar keine Zeit – schließlich war die Teekanne über Nacht fast leer geworden.

Ähem.

Das Glück war auf meiner Seite, der Weg zum Badezimmer war frei von überbesorgten Vormunden und anderen Stolpersteinen. Das bedeutet, dass ich meine morgendlichen Verrichtungen ungestört erledigen konnte. Ich duschte kurz, obwohl ich wusste, dass mir das wahrscheinlich Vorhaltungen einbringen würde, putzte mir gründlich die Zähne, föhnte und kämmte mir die Haare und band sie zu einem Pebbles-Pferdeschwanz zusammen – so hatte mein Dad diese Frisur immer genannt. Frei nach Pebbles Flintstone. Die Wahl der Frisur hatte ich getroffen, weil ich dazu die Arme hoch über den Kopf nehmen musste, was beweisen sollte, dass meine Rippen gar nicht so schlimm dran sein konnten. Ich benutzte sogar etwas von meiner selbstbräunenden Tagescreme. Und ich warf meinen Schlafanzug in den Wäschekorb und zog mir demonstrativ meinen gelb- und türkisfarbenen Jogging-Anzug an, weil ich wusste, dass diese Farben mich nicht allzu blass erscheinen lassen würden.

Es wurde Zeit, ein Zeichen zu setzen. Wenn ich Charlie bewies, dass es mir gut genug ging, um mich nicht mehr ins Bett legen zu müssen, würde ich vielleicht eher wieder zur Schule gehen dürfen.

Als ich das Badezimmer verließ, stand Charlie bereits im Flur. Gleich neben dem Wandtelefon. Ganz ehrlich; er sollte sich mal etwas entspannen, ich würde weder an einem gebrochenen Fuß sterben, noch an ein paar geprellten Rippen. Und meine Gehirnerschütterung war – zumindest offiziell – nur noch ein nicht allzu schlimmer Kopfschmerz.

„Guten Morgen, Charlie", begrüßte ich ihn freundlich, während ich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Küche hinkte. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Guten Morgen." Er folgte mir auf dem Fuße. „Wie geht es dir, Janice?"

„Großartig." Wenn es nicht so aussah, machte ich eindeutig etwas falsch und würde mich noch etwas mehr anstrengen müssen.

Ich ging hinüber zum Küchenschrank und inspizierte den Lebensmittelvorrat, während er in der Tür stehen blieb. Offenbar hatte Charlie bisher nur ein paar von Tante Marthas Keksen gegessen. Mutig von ihm, aber vom ernährungswissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus betrachtet nicht besonders vernünftig. Auch wenn ich es natürlich zu schätzen wusste, weil das bedeutete, dass das süße Gift bald aufgebraucht sein würde.

Eigentlich hatte ich gar keinen Hunger, aber großen Zielen müssen gelegentlich auch große Opfer gebracht werden. „Ich habe einen Riesenkohldampf. Ein paar Eier wären jetzt nicht schlecht. Willst du auch welche?"

Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du schon Eier essen solltest?"

War ich nicht, allein der Gedanke daran drehte mir den Magen herum. Aber da ich unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Schule wollte ... „Natürlich bin ich sicher."

Ich kramte eine beschichtete Pfanne aus dem Schrank neben dem Herd hervor und rieb sie mit einer Speckschwarte aus, bevor ich sie auf die Herdplatte stellte. Die Eier waren im untersten Fach des Kühlschrankes, auf der anderen Seite der Küche. Das war der erste Schwachpunkt meines brillanten Planes. Wenn ich beim Versuch, sie dort herauszuholen bewusstlos zusammenbrach, würde mich das meinem Ziel nicht unbedingt näher bringen.

Charlie, seinen hervorragenden Manieren sei Dank, löste das Problem für mich, indem er sie mir reichte. „Bitte sehr."

„Danke." Ich lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Was ist nun, frühstückst du mit?" Wenn er selber aß und mich nicht nur mit Argusaugen beobachtete, bräuchte ich vielleicht nicht so viel in mich hineinzustopfen, dass ich anschließend kotzen musste.

„Gern. Für mich bitte zwei Eier. Gewendet."

„Kommen sofort!" Ich schlug drei Eier in die Pfanne, warf die Schalen in den Mülleimer und schob zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster. Und krönte meine schauspielerische Glanzleistung dadurch, dass ich dabei noch vor mich hinsummte. Offenbar wirkte ich tatsächlich nicht, als würde ich jeden Moment aus den Latschen kippen, denn Charlie wandte lange genug den Blick von mir ab, um den Tisch zu decken.

So weit, so gut.

Ich salzte die Eier vorsichtig, wendete sie genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt und ließ sie dann auf zwei Teller gleiten. Zwei Eier für Charlie, eines für mich. Der Toast war fertig. Ich legte das geröstete Brot auf Charlies Teller und schob nochmals eine Scheibe in den Toaster. Dann trug ich die Teller zum Tisch.

„Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee aufbrühen?", erkundigte ich mich etwas verspätet. „Oder möchtest du ein Glas Milch?"

Diesmal enttäuschte er mich. „Milch ist okay."

Verdammt, und ich hatte gehofft, durch das Kaffeekochen vielleicht doch noch irgendwie um das Spiegelei herumzukommen ... Etwas missmutig füllte ich zwei Gläser mit kalter Milch und stellte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

Das Brot sprang aus dem Toaster und ich legte es neben mein Ei auf den Teller.

„Butter?" Charlie reichte sie mir hinüber.

Ich schluckte. Machte er das absichtlich? Wenn er mich dazu bringen wollte, dass ich gleich in die Spüle reiherte, leistete er verdammt gute Arbeit.

„Danke." Ich strich sie sehr dünn auf meinen Toast, immerhin bestand ja die akute Gefahr, dass ich ihn tatsächlich essen musste.

„Dr. Cullen hat vorhin angerufen", informierte Charlie mich, bevor er sich mit großem Appetit den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob. „Er kommt nachher vorbei, um noch mal nach dir zu sehen."

Mist, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Warum denn das? Mir geht es prima!" Um meine Worte zu beweisen, biss ich in meinen Toast und schnitt in das Spiegelei. Das Eigelb war noch halb flüssig und lief hinaus. Ich schluckte hastig herunter. _‚Oh nein, lass mich jetzt bitte nicht kotzen ...'_

„Davon will er sich wahrscheinlich selbst überzeugen. Immerhin ist er der Arzt, Janice. Und zwar ein sehr guter."

„Seit wann kennst du ihn eigentlich schon?" Ich biss erneut in meinen Toast, um mein Interesse etwas zu kaschieren. Das Ei auf meinem Teller ignorierte ich geflissentlich.

„Wie meinst du das?" Die Vorsicht in seinem Ton war nicht zu überhören.

„Na ja, kann sein, dass ich mich irre, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du Dr. Cullen oder seine Familie erst hier in Harlan kennen gelernt hast." Er hatte schließlich gefragt. Und wenn ihm die Wendung des Gespräches nicht gefiel, so war das wohl kaum meine Schuld, oder?

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ich zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch. Das ist ein guter Trick, um jemanden zum Reden zu bringen. Er impliziert, dass die Antwort auf die Frage völlig offensichtlich ist. Mein Dad hat ihn über Jahre hinweg erfolgreich bei mir angewandt – jedenfalls bis ich ihn endlich irgendwann durchschaut hatte.

„Er hat ein paar Jahre in Forks praktiziert", gab Charlie schließlich zu. „Das war, bevor er und seine Familie nach Alaska gegangen sind."

Da er jetzt, dank meiner genialen Ablenkungstaktik, nicht mehr besonders auf mich achtete, konnte ich meinen Toastrest auf den Teller zurücklegen. „Merkwürdig. Er wirkt gar nicht alt genug, um schon so lange als Arzt zu arbeiten."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte er zum zweiten Male wissen.

„Die Cullens haben sieben Jahre lang in Alaska gelebt, bevor sie hierher gekommen sind. Und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass Dr. Cullen davor noch ein paar Jahre als Arzt in Forks gearbeitet hat. So alt ist er doch noch gar nicht, oder? Also ich schätze ihn auf höchstens Ende Zwanzig, Anfang Dreißig."

Beiläufig stand ich auf und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. Offenbar hatte Charlie seinen Appetit verloren, es fiel also gar nicht auf, dass auch mein Ei im Müllschlucker landete. Ich wischte den Tisch ab und ließ Wasser über die benutzen Teller laufen, bevor ich sie in die Spülmaschine räumte. Merkwürdigerweise machte mir das Bücken plötzlich wirklich gar nichts mehr aus, so gespannt war ich, was er erwidern würde.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob und wie Charlie sich aus der Affäre gezogen hätte, wenn es nicht plötzlich an der Haustür geklingelt hätte. Irgendwie fand ich die Situation schon etwas komisch; da musste erst Dr. Cullen klingeln, um meinen Vormund einer Antwort zu entheben, die ihn selbst betraf. Ironie ist gelegentlich etwas Merkwürdiges.

Ich ging hinauf in mein Zimmer. Sollte Charlie getrost ein wenig Panik unter der neuen Einwohnerschaft verbreiten; nach dem Schock, den das Gemälde mir letzte Nacht versetzt hatte, konnte auch der liebe Onkel Doktor ruhig mal etwas nervös werden.

Seufzend zog ich mein Laken glatt und schüttelte Kissen und Decke auf, bevor ich mich auf mein Bett setzte und der Dinge harrte, die da auf mich zukamen. Um die Untersuchung würde ich trotz meiner kleinen Vernebelungsaktion nicht herumkommen, soviel war klar.

Ich hasste Untersuchungen. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser. Und ich hasste Ärzte. Dass ausgerechnet Dr. Cullen da eine Ausnahme bildete, war für mich selbst eine ziemlich große Überraschung. Wenn ich nur wüsste ...

Ein kurzes Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür, dann streckte besagte Ausnahme den Kopf herein. „Guten Morgen, Janice. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Cullen."

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich; offenbar hatte Charlie nicht die Absicht, unser angefangenes Gespräch im Beisein des Doktors weiterzuführen. Welch eine Überraschung.

Der Arzt stellte seine Tasche auf dem Hocker neben meinem Bett ab und entnahm ihr ein Blutdruckmessgerät. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du noch starke Schmerzen?"

Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer schob ich meinen Ärmel hoch, damit er mir die Manschette über den Arm streifen konnte. „Das Übliche. Fuß und Rippen tun noch etwas weh, aber nicht schlimm."

„Und der Kopf?" Er drückte auf den Knopf, der den Aufpumpmechanismus in Betrieb setzte.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Leichte Schmerzen, wenn ich mich bücke. Sonst ist alles in Ordnung." Das war zwar untertrieben, aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust, auf lange Diskussionen.

„Aha." Er fixierte die Anzeige des Messgerätes und notierte dann etwas in einem kleinen Buch. „Dein Blutdruck ist okay."

Wie schön. „Heißt das, ich kann morgen wieder zur Schule?"

Er wiederholte die Untersuchung mit dem Lichtstift, aber diesmal hielt die Übelkeit sich erfreulicherweise in Grenzen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mir nichts angemerkt hatte.

Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Morgen ist schon Donnerstag, Janice. Ich denke, du wirst es wenigstens noch bis Montag aushalten."

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

„Ich habe Defizite in Mathe", grummelte ich. „Und in Physik, da ganz besonders. Jeder Tag, der mir fehlt, macht es mir schwerer." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Um seine Lippen zuckte es, seine Stimme klang belustigt. „Alice, Jasper und Gabe haben für dich mitgeschrieben. Und du bekommst, soweit ich informiert bin, heute Nachmittag auch die Hausaufgaben."

Nein, ich würde nicht fragen, wer sie mir bringen würde, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass ich mir die Zunge abbeißen müsste.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Dr. Cullen mich vollkommen durchschaute. „Glaub mir, Janice. Die Schule wird dir in den paar Tagen nicht davonlaufen. Und ... alles andere ... auch nicht."

Das Achselzucken bekam ich beeindruckend lässig hin. Schade, dass meine Stimme nicht so richtig mitspielen wollte und mich dennoch verriet. „O ... okay ..."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ging er um mein Bett herum, setzte sich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und blickte mir ernst in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass so eine erzwungene Ruhepause ziemlich langweilig sein kann, Janice. Aber ich habe deine Schulbefreiung nicht angeordnet, weil ich dich ärgern will. Eine Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht ungefährlich. Und wir wollen ... alle ... nicht, dass es zu Komplikationen kommt."

Ich nickte nur. Die kurze Pause in seinen Worten war mir nicht entgangen. Und plötzlich wusste ich, warum ausgerechnet Dr. Cullen eine Ausnahme für meine Arztphobie darstellte. Ich konnte ihn mögen, weil er mich auch mochte. Irgendwie.

Sein Blick ruhte noch einen Augenblick lang eindringlich auf meinem Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, was er in meinen Augen suchte, oder ob er es fand, aber er wirkte etwas weniger angespannt, als er sich erhob. „Dann werde ich mal wieder ..."

Das Handy auf meinem Nachttisch piepste quengelnd, ich musste mal wieder den Akku laden. Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf die Geräuschquelle. Und ich sah, wie er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Mein Blick folgte seinem und ich lief augenblicklich dunkelrot an. Die Spieluhr. Die hatte ich für einen Augenblick völlig vergessen.

Dr. Cullen starrte ebenfalls auf die kleine, silberne Schatulle. Um seine Lippen zuckte es wieder, aber diesmal sah er nicht im Geringsten belustigt aus. Sondern so, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Oder eher noch etwas schrecklich Trauriges.

„Darf ich?"

Ich nickte nur.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Spieluhr in die Hand, strich fast andächtig über das reich verzierte Kleinod und ließ schließlich den Deckel aufschnipsen. Sofort hatte der Zauber der letzten Nacht mich wieder in seinen Bann gezogen; die Melodie und die Tänzerin waren einfach nur traumhaft. Aber was mir wirklich die Tränen in die Augen trieb, war die leise Stimme des Doktors, als er nach ihrem Verklingen mit flüsternder Stimme die Inschrift vorlas: „Ein Traum für meinen Traum."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen klappte er den Deckel wieder zu, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nichts zu beschädigen. „Ich hatte diese Spieluhr fast vergessen", flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als an mich gewandt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Gabe sie noch in seinem Besitz hatte. Nach all den Jahren ..."

„Sie ... kennen sie?"

Ernst blickte er mir in die Augen und diesmal erkannte ich die tiefe Trauer in seinem Gesicht. Er litt ohne jeden Zweifel. „Sie hat Gabes verstorbener Mutter gehört, Janice. Ein Familienerbstück." Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Finger über die feinen Ornamente. Es sah aus, als würde er eine Erinnerung liebkosen, die er schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte.

Dann, plötzlich, als ob die Sonne durch eine dichte Wolkendecke brach, lächelte er. „Die Inschrift ist allerdings neu. Die hat er wohl für dich eingravieren lassen."

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich sofort wieder feuerrot wurde und mein Herz sich in meiner Brust überschlagen wollte. _Ein Traum für meinen Traum ..._

Dr. Cullen stellte die Spieluhr sehr vorsichtig an ihren Platz mitten auf meinem Nachttisch zurück. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stieß er versehentlich gegen die Maus meines Laptops.

Ich stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als der Bildschirmschoner sich ausschaltete und die letzte Anwendung auf dem Display erschien. Warum hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, das verdammte Gerät auszuschalten?

Die Augen des Arztes weiteten sich erschrocken, als er den Bildausschnitt des Solimena auf meinem Computer erblickte. Den Ausschnitt, aus dem sein eigenes Gesicht ihm entgegenblickte. Mit einer Bewegung, die fast zu schnell war, als dass ich sie mit bloßem Auge hätte verfolgen können, fuhr er zu mir herum.

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ich den Ausdruck auf seinen bleichen Zügen sah. Schock, Wut, Trauer, Zorn und noch etwas anderes, etwas, das ich nicht gleich benennen konnte.

„Dir entgeht nicht viel, oder?" Es war keine Frage, eher eine tonlos vorgebrachte Anklage.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wie das letzte Miststück auf Erden. Vielleicht, weil ich gerade in diesem Augenblick die letzte Emotion in seinem Ausdruck identifiziert hatte; es war Schmerz. „Es ... es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht ... es war keine Absicht ... Ich ..."

Nervös verschränkte ich meine Finger miteinander und rang um verständliche Worte anstelle meines hilflosen Gestammels. Was sollte ich tun? Was konnte ich sagen? Es gab nichts. Nichts, um den leichten, vertraulichen Ton zwischen uns zurückzuholen, in dem das Gespräch zuletzt verlaufen war. Unwillkürlich steckte ich trotz seines abweisenden Blickes die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte leicht den Ärmel seines Hemdes, während mir Tränen in die Augen traten. „Dr. Cullen, bitte, ich wollte wirklich nicht ..."

Seine Miene veränderte sich, wurde wieder weicher, zugänglicher. Ein winziges Lächeln legte sich um seine Mundwinkel. Es war kein fröhliches Lächeln, es drückte eher so etwas wie müde Resignation aus. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Janice. Das ... beschleunigt die Dinge nur etwas, denke ich."

Sein Blick verharrte erneut kurz auf der Spieluhr, dann riss er sich los und ging mit den entschlossenen Schritten eines Mannes zur Tür, der einen Entschluss gefasst hatte und diesen schnellstmöglich umsetzen wollte. Bevor er mein Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich sehe morgen früh noch einmal nach dir. Nur zur Vorsicht. Und du machst bis dahin bitte keine Dummheiten, versprichst du mir das?"

Ich nickte. „Natürlich, Dr. Cullen."

Sein Ausdruck wurde wärmer, er blickte wieder auf die Spieluhr und dann zurück in mein Gesicht. Als ich womöglich noch röter wurde, lächelte er wieder leicht. „Carlisle. In Anbetracht der Umstände ..."

„Natürlich, Carlisle", wiederholte ich gehorsam.

„Bis morgen, Janice."

Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss.

***

Die Hausaufgaben brachten mir Alice und Jasper.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich schon vom frühen Nachmittag an unten im Wohnzimmer herumlungerte. Zum einen wollte ich natürlich sofort zur Stelle sein, falls Gabriel mein nachmittäglicher Besucher wäre, der Gedanke, auch nur eine Sekunde mit ihm zu verschwenden, grenzte schließlich an blanken Irrsinn. Selbst, wenn wir uns wieder nur ansehen würden, wie in der letzten Nacht ... Tja, und zum anderen wollte ich Charlie beobachten, wenn er irgendeinem Mitglied der Cullen-Familie gegenüber stand. Ich hatte schließlich noch immer nicht herausbekommen, warum er sich ihnen gegenüber einerseits so merkwürdig verhielt, während er sie andererseits nicht mied.

Nach einem späten Mittagessen, von dem ich sogar ein paar Bissen zu mir genommen hatte, hatte ich mich deshalb sofort ins Wohnzimmer verkrümelt, wo ich mich hinter einem der Kriminalromane verschanzt hatte, die in Charlies Bücherregal standen. Alles für einen guten Zweck. Über das Buch hinweg und durch den Vorhang meiner Haare hindurch hatte ich einen guten Blick auf alle Vorkommnisse im Korridor.

Als es klingelte war ich bereit. Natürlich nicht bereit genug, die Tür selbst zu öffnen – so ein gebrochener Fuß ist manchmal doch ziemlich praktisch – aber bereit, Charlies Reaktionen genau zu beobachten und zur späteren Analyse abzuspeichern.

Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Es war allerdings auch keine besonders große Überraschung, dass seine Lippen eine schmale, harte Linie bildeten, während er Alice und Jasper begrüßte. Er war nicht unfreundlich, nicht wirklich, aber ich hatte dennoch den Eindruck, dass er ihnen vermutlich am liebsten noch an der Haustür die Mitschriften abgenommen und sie wieder fortgeschickt hätte. Aber da ich von meinem Platz auf dem Sofa aus fröhlich ihre Namen rief und sie hereinbat, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Weg freizumachen. Was ich allerdings wirklich etwas überzogen fand, war die Tatsache, dass er sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihnen aufbaute, als sie zu mir ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

„Hallo Alice, hallo Jasper!" Ich erhob mich etwas mühsam von Charlies Couch und umarmte beide, insgeheim dankbar, dass sie sofort auf diese vertrauliche Form der Begrüßung eingingen. Es tat mir zwar ein wenig Leid für Charlie, aber ich hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass ich im Interesse einer friedlichen Koexistenz in diesem Hause wohl von vornherein ein paar Dinge absolut klarstellen musste. Zum Beispiel, dass ich mir meine Freunde immer noch selbst aussuchen würde.

Also setzte ich noch einen obendrauf, indem ich Alice auf die kalte Wange küsste, bevor ich fragte: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir hochgehen in mein Zimmer? Meine Schulsachen sind oben." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff ich meine Krücke und humpelte zur Treppe.

„Was war denn das?" Alice drapierte sich im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Fandest du es ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen?" Ich setzte mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl, drehte ihn in ihre Richtung und versuchte, wenigstens ein bisschen reumütig auszusehen. „Charlie ist zwar ein Schatz, aber manchmal übertreibt er seine Beschützerrolle ein wenig, weißt du? Und eben sind wahrscheinlich gerade alle meine Teenagerinstinkte mit mir durchgegangen. Tut mir Leid."

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich, Janice", versuchte Jasper zu beschwichtigen. Er hockte mitten im Zimmer auf dem Fußboden und zog eine blaue Mappe aus seinem Rucksack.

Ich ignorierte die Mitschriften, die er mir zuschob, noch einen Moment und ging lieber erst einmal auf seine Bemerkung ein. „Natürlich. Und ich bin ihm auch dankbar dafür, sehr sogar. Aber ... ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, dass er mich nicht als die Person sieht, die ich bin, Jasper. Als würde er mir in gewisser Weise eine Rolle zuweisen in einem Spiel, dessen Regeln ich nicht kenne und das ich eigentlich auch gar nicht spielen möchte. Es ist, als würde er mich gar nicht richtig sehen, sondern versuchen, mich in jemanden zu verwandeln, der ich nicht bin. Besser kann ich es nicht erklären. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl."

Alice und Jasper wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Und dann seufzte Alice leise, kaum hörbar: „Es war vielleicht doch noch zu früh ..."

Jasper zuckte die Achseln. „Er wird sich wieder fangen, ganz bestimmt. Vermutlich haben ihn nur deine ganzen Verletzungen etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, Janice. Jetzt sollten wir uns lieber mit Mathe und Physik befassen."

Alice lächelte mich an. „Carlisle sagte, du hättest Angst, in diesen Fächern nicht mitzukommen."

„Schön, dass dich das so amüsiert!" Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Der Bluff ist keine Minute später aufgeflogen. Ich nehme an, ich habe für einige Belustigung gesorgt mit meinen Bemühungen, ein paar Tage früher wieder zur Schule zu dürfen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich, Janice. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

Ich schluckte. „Du meinst ... euer Vater hat wirklich nur gesagt, dass ich Nachhilfe in Mathe und Physik bräuchte?"

„Was denn sonst?"

Okay, gelegentlich stellte man sich wohl selbst ein Bein ... und mir persönlich schien das eindeutig häufiger zu passieren, als anderen Leuten. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich gerade mal wieder selbst der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben hatte, erboste mich so sehr, dass ich grummelte: „Lass' ihn einfach eine Weile in Edwards Nähe und frag dann _den_, wenn du wissen willst, wie gründlich ich mich heute Vormittag zur Idiotin gemacht habe!"

Alice schüttelte nur den Kopf. Meine Anspielung auf die besondere Fähigkeit ihres Adoptivbruders nahm sie völlig gelassen hin. Offensichtlich waren also alle im Bilde darüber, dass ich informiert war. „Edward plaudert nicht aus dem Nähkästchen, Janice. Dazu ist er viel zu rücksichtsvoll. Schade eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie peinlich dir das Ganze zu sein scheint."

„Ha, ha!" Wütend auf mich selbst griff ich nach der blauen Mappe und schlug sie auf.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte; jedenfalls keine gestochen scharfen Mitschriften, so sauber und übersichtlich, dass ich meine eigenen Unterlagen vielleicht lieber wegwerfen sollte. Herrgott, wer immer diese Mathematikstunden dokumentiert hatte, der hatte nicht nur die Lösungswege sogar für mich völlig nachvollziehbar aufgeschrieben, sondern sogar die Grafiken so übersichtlich gestaltet, dass ich auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, um was es ging.

„Wow. Alice, du solltest Schulbücher schreiben!"

Jasper lachte schallend. „Die Mitschriften stammen von Gabe, Janice. Alice' Sauklaue kann sie nicht einmal selbst lesen."

Giftig zischte Alice: „Danke, Schatz!"

Er grinste nur.

Von Gabe ... Behutsam stich ich über das Papier und ignorierte ihr Geplänkel. „Er hat echt Talent dafür, das Wichtigste übersichtlich zusammenzufassen", bemerkte ich leise, während ich die Seiten durchblätterte. „Da habe sogar ich das Gefühl, dass Eins plus Eins tatsächlich Zwei ergeben könnte."

„Du bist leicht zufrieden zu stellen", bemerkte Alice trocken, aber ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal irgendwie anders, so als ob sie plötzlich aus weiter Ferne käme ...

Ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren die sorgfältig beschriebenen Blätter vor meinen Augen verschwunden. Und ich war auch nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer, sondern stand auf einem schroff abfallenden Felsen und blickte hinab in ein wildes, bewaldetes Tal, durch das sich ein schäumender Fluss schlängelte.

Und dann sah ich Alice, die etwa fünfzig Meter unter mir an der Felswand hing. Ihre Finger und Zehen krallten sich in die steinerne Wand, während sie sich langsam, Schritt für Schritt, daran entlang hangelte. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie Mühe mit dieser Fortbewegungsweise haben; eher so, als würde sie auf etwas lauern und sich nur deshalb so vorsichtig bewegen, um bloß kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Tief unter ihr bewegte sich ebenfalls etwas, aber verborgen im Wald. Ich sah Bewegungen von Ästen und Zweigen, die eindeutig nicht vom Wind verursacht worden waren. Und ich roch etwas, etwas Saftiges, Appetitanregendes. Etwas Unwiderstehliches.

Und dann sprang Alice. Ihr kleiner, zierlicher Körper streckte sich wie der eines Raubtieres, sie drehte sich im Flug wie ein Geschoss und durchbrach schließlich mit schier selbstmörderischer Geschwindigkeit die dichte Decke der Baumwipfel.

Ein wilder Schrei, so roh und urwüchsig in seiner Kraft und Ungezähmtheit, dass er mir durch Mark und Bein ging, erklang. Etwas krachte, lauter noch als der Schrei zuvor drang das brechende Geräusch eines umstürzenden Baumes zu mir herauf, ich sah, wie der gewaltige Wurzelballen durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und der gesamte Baumriese ein ganzes Stück weiter wieder durch das dichte Blätterdach zu Boden krachte.

Und dann veränderte sich plötzlich alles. Das Leichte, Spielerische war verschwunden, von einem Moment auf den anderen war die Atmosphäre bedrohlich. Und mir stockte der Atem. Dort, wo der Baum zuvor gestanden hatte, war jetzt ein riesiger Krater zu sehen, in dessen Mitte Alice hockte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Runde blickte.

Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, als ich sah, auf was sie starrte.

Da waren sieben Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen, die einen Kreis um den Krater gebildet hatten, und jetzt den Ring immer enger zusammenzogen. Und ihre Körperhaltung ließ keinen Zweifel daran zu, dass sie sich ihre Beute nicht entgehen lassen würden. Dass Alice nur die Wahl hatte, sich ihnen zu ergeben, oder zu sterben ...

„Janice! Janice, was ist los?" Kalte, harte Hände hatten sich um meine Schultern geschlossen und schüttelten mich. „Janice, verdammt noch mal, rede mit mir!"

Benommen starrte ich in Jaspers Gesicht, das in diesem Moment noch bleicher wirkte, als ich es von ihm gewöhnt war. „Jasper? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir das sagen würdest." Sein Griff veränderte sich, wurde weniger fest und stützte mich jetzt nur noch, statt mich durchzuschütteln. „Du warst plötzlich völlig weggetreten. Ich hatte schon Angst, du bekämst irgendeinen Anfall, oder so."

„Oder so." Mühsam holte ich Atem, dankbar, dass Jasper mich immer noch festhielt. Und dann sah ich auch Alice' erschrockenes Gesicht. Sie stand knapp hinter ihrem Freund und ihre Augen waren genauso panisch geweitet wie seine.

„Ich glaube ... ich glaube, ich habe gerade geträumt. Irgendwie. Es war ein völlig verrückter Traum. So, als könnte ich plötzlich Dinge sehen, hören oder riechen ... fast wie ein wildes Tier, oder so." Ich atmete wieder tief durch, meine Stimme zitterte. „Ich glaube, ich drehe durch, Alice! Erst höre ich die Gedanken deines Bruders und jetzt sehe ich dich, wie du von einer Felswand springst und von unheimlichen Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen gefangengenommen wirst ... _Au!_"

„Jasper, du tust ihr weh!" Alice' Stimme war leise und eindringlich. Der eisenharte Griff um meine Oberarme verschwand augenblicklich.

Ich spürte kaum, wie das Blut mir wieder in die Arme schoss. Und mir war auch herzlich egal, dass ich bestimmt blaue Flecken an den Oberarmen bekommen würde. Ich war völlig damit beschäftigt, angesichts von Jaspers Gesichtsausdruck Angst zu bekommen.

Offenbar hatte ich mich geirrt. Ich hatte nicht geträumt. Kein Traum konnte diesen Ausdruck von Wut, Besorgnis und nackter Panik im Gesicht von Alice' Freund hervorgerufen haben.

„Okay", flüsterte ich, weil die beiden noch immer schweigend und wie erstarrt vor mir standen, ohne mir von sich aus eine Erklärung anzubieten. „Was immer hier vorgeht, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich endlich eingeweiht werde!"

* * *

Ich möchte mich bei dieser Gelegenheit mal bei meiner ersten und bisher einzigen Reviewerin bedanken. Liebe Mari, ich freue mich sehr, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt! Und ich hoffe, dass Du mir bis zum Ende die Treue halten wirst!

Und an alle Schwarzleser: Auch Autoren brauchen Zuspruch! Also bitte her mit Euren Kritiken und Anregungen, nur damit kann eine Geschichte wirklich gut werden.


	11. Schuld, Krankenbesuch und lang Ersehntes

**Eine bezahlte Schuld, ein unerwarteter Krankenbesuch und ein Besuch, auf den ich schon viel zu lange warten musste**

Nachdem Alice und Jasper sich verabschiedet hatten, war ich angespannt wie eine Gitarrensaite. Eigentlich wunderte ich mich nur, dass mein Körper nicht bei jeder Bewegung vibrierte. Meine Nerven lagen jedenfalls vollkommen blank.

Mal ganz im Ernst, diese komische Sache mit dem Gedankenlesen bei Edward Cullen, die hätte ich vielleicht ja noch wegstecken können – zumindest redete ich mir das ein – aber das Andere ... dieser völlig abgedrehte _Traum_, den ich am helllichten Tag und in wachem Zustand über Alice und diese bedrohlichen Kapuzenleute gehabt hatte ...

Ich drehte durch. Das war die einzige plausible Erklärung, die mir einfiel. Ich wurde verrückt.

Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass Alice und Jasper sich nach dieser - vom psychoanalytischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet - eindeutig bedenklichen Glanzleistung meinerseits so schnell wie möglich verabschiedet hatten. Und es war ebenfalls kein Wunder, dass sie dabei so blass und angespannt ausgesehen hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihnen ja fast genauso viel Angst eingejagt, wie mir selbst.

‚_Oh bitte, bitte, ich will nicht im Nachthemd und mit wirrem Haar die Mainstreet entlang stolpern und unverständliches Zeug vor mich hinbrabbeln ...'_

Ich musste mich irgendwie beschäftigen. Aber wie? Wenn ich jetzt ins Erdgeschoss hinunterging, heftete sich garantiert wieder Charlie an meine Fersen und achtete darauf, dass ich gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit bekam, etwas von der Anspannung abzubauen, die mich vermutlich bald zerreißen würde. Und wenn ich hier in meinem Zimmer blieb, würde ich mit Sicherheit spätestens in zehn Minuten vor Frustration die Wände hochgehen. Oder schlicht einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen.

Die zweite Möglichkeit jagte mir noch mehr Angst ein als die erste. Wenn Charlie den Eindruck gewann, dass ich etwas ... labil sein könnte, ließ er mich vermutlich überhaupt nicht mehr aus den Augen. Und dann würde ich wahrscheinlich bald einen Mord begehen!

Es klopfte leise an meine Tür und mein potenzielles Mordopfer streckte den Kopf herein. Charlie trug jetzt seine Uniform und hatte den Autoschlüssel in der Hand und einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Janice, aber ich muss noch mal für ein paar Stunden weg. Mrs. Grant hat gerade mit ihrem Auto den geparkten Lieferwagen von Mr. Burke gerammt. Und mein diensthabender Kollege ist gerade nach Williamsburg unterwegs."

Ich dankte Mrs. Grant und Mr. Burke heimlich aber sehr innig für ihre mangelnden Fahr- beziehungsweise Parkkünste und hoffte inbrünstig, dass mein überbesorgter Vormund mir meine Begeisterung nicht anhörte, als ich erwiderte: „Kein Problem, Charlie. Mir geht es heute schon wieder sehr gut, ich komme bestimmt eine Weile allein klar. Und falls irgendetwas ist, kann ich ja Jake anrufen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher? Ich könnte vielleicht Ms. Wilkins bitten, solange zu dir rüber zu kommen ..."

Alles, bloß _das_ nicht! Die altjüngferliche weil verdientermaßen unverheiratete Schwester unseres Pastors war eine stadtbekannte Tratschtante. Schon an einem ausgesprochen guten Tag ertrug ich sie maximal für eine halbe Minute, also genau so lange, wie ich gewöhnlich brauchte, um mir einen halbwegs guten Grund auszudenken, warum ich ganz dringend weg musste, und dann schnellstens zu flüchten. Sie mir ausgerechnet heute aufs Auge zu drücken, war eindeutig eine _ganz_ schlechte Idee.

Ich lächelte so strahlend, dass Charlie davon eigentlich auf der Stelle hätte erblinden müssen. „Natürlich bin ich sicher. Mir geht es wirklich schon viel besser."

„Okay. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist ..."

„ ... rufe ich sofort Jake an. Versprochen."

Er nickte zögernd. „Bis später dann."

„Bis dann, Charlie."

Ich lauschte auf seine sich entfernenden Schritte bis die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, sprang dann auf und humpelte zum Fenster hinüber und beobachtete, wie er in den Streifenwagen stieg und davonfuhr. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Der Streifenwagen fuhr die Mainstreet entlang, passierte die akute Gefahrenzone (das Haus der Wilkins) ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu verringern, und bog am Rathaus links ab. Richtung Ortsausgang.

Aufatmend trat ich vom Fenster zurück; ich würde heute also aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach doch kein Kapitalverbrechen begehen müssen.

Freiheit! Süße, unbezahlbare Freiheit!

Die stadtbekannte Unfähigkeit Mrs. Grants, ohne kleinere oder größere Katastrophen ein Auto von A nach B zu bewegen, hatte wahrscheinlich gerade verhindert, dass ich in die geschlossene Psychiatrie eingeliefert werden musste. In Zukunft sollte ich mit ihr wohl im Supermarkt ein paar Worte wechseln, statt vor ihrer Neugier und ihrem unbezähmbaren Mitteilungsdrang in einen anderen Gang zu flüchten. Oder ich könnte vielleicht kurzerhand ein paar ihrer zahlreichen Konkurrentinnen im Kampf um den Titel der Tratschtante des Jahres, zum Beispiel Mary Lou Wilkins, um die Ecke bringen – das wäre vermutlich weniger zeitintensiv und nicht annähernd so nervaufreibend. Zumindest, solange ich mich mit ihnen nicht vorher auf ein Gespräch einließ.

Jetzt humpelte ich jedenfalls erst einmal hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Der Wäschekorb war erfreulich voll, so dass ich meine Hände und mein Gehirn für kurze Zeit damit beschäftigen konnte, die Buntwäsche von der Kochwäsche zu trennen und die Waschmaschine in Gang zu setzen. Und dann ging ich hinüber in die Speisekammer; ich schuldete Jake schließlich noch ein Brathähnchen, damit er mir die Delle in seiner Transportertür verzieh.

War es tatsächlich erst drei Tage her, seit ich die Tür demoliert hatte? Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, angesichts der vielen neuen Eindrücke, die seit dem Montagmorgen auf mich eingestürmt waren. Vor drei Tagen war ich jedenfalls noch keine Kandidatin für die geschlossene Psychiatrie gewesen ...

Entschlossen schob ich die aufmunternden Gedanken an Zwangsjacken, Gummizellen und Psychopharmaka beiseite und öffnete die Gefriertruhe.

Eine knappe Stunde später brutzelten zwei Hähnchen im Backofen (ich ging mal davon aus, dass Charlie eventuell auch etwas zum Abendessen haben wollte, was bei Jakes enormem Appetit nicht immer sichergestellt werden konnte, und hatte deshalb noch einen weiteren toten Vogel aufgetaut), ein riesiger Schokoladenpudding kühlte ab, ein frischer Krautsalat zog in seiner Gewürz-und-Buttermilchmarinade durch und ich war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Kartoffeln für den Auflauf in Scheiben zu schneiden, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

Verblüfft blickte ich auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Fünf, noch viel zu früh für Jake. Und außerdem hätte der vermutlich seinen Hausschlüssel benutzt. Wer konnte das also sein?

Die erste Möglichkeit, die mir durch den Kopf schoss, war selbstverständlich mein Lieblingskandidat, wie ihr euch bestimmt denken könnt. Deshalb war ich auch schneller an der Tür, als Klumpi, mein innig gehasster Vorfußentlastungsschuh, und die Krücke es normalerweise zugelassen hätten. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Türspion holte mich allerdings nicht nur wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, sondern ließ mich überrascht blinzeln. Mit _diesem_ Besucher hatte ich jedenfalls nicht gerechnet!

Ich versuchte mit nur mäßigem Erfolg, meine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und öffnete die Tür. „Hallo Tim. Was führt dich denn hier her?"

„Hallo Janice." Er sah so aus, als wäre er überall lieber als vor meiner Haustür. Und der Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand war ihm offensichtlich peinlicher, als es für Pastor Wilkins gewesen wäre, seine Sonntagspredigt nur in einem rosa Stringtanga mit plüschigem Elefantenrüssel statt eines Eingriffs halten zu müssen.

Ich sah ihn lediglich abwartend an. He, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und habe ein Recht auf meine sadistische Ader, klar?

Errötend – und zwar heftig – hielt er mir den Blumenstrauß hin. „Ich ... ich wollte dir nur ‚Gute Besserung' wünschen. Und dir sagen ... also die Nummer ... die Steve und Jason da abgezogen haben ..." Er stockte.

Ich hob die Augenbraue. Ihr wisst schon, Daddys Trick. Irgendwie war mir trotz seines offenkundigen Unbehagens nicht danach, es ihm einfacher zu machen. Zwar teilte er sich mit Steve und Jason nicht die bewusste Gehirnzelle – er hatte eine eigene, ganz für sich allein! – aber er war schon seit der ersten Klasse mit ihnen befreundet. Und auch wenn es immer heißt, das Gleich und Gleich sich gern zueinander gesellen, sind mangelnde Geistesgaben in meinen Augen keine Entschuldigung für einen _so_ schlechten Geschmack.

„Ich will nur sagen ... es war Mist, was sie da gemacht haben." Hochrot im Gesicht stieß er den Satz hervor und atmete anschließend erleichtert auf. Normale Artikulation schien ihm ziemlich viel abzuverlangen.

Was allerdings den Inhalt seiner Aussage betraf; da waren er und ich ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung. Also nickte ich zustimmend. Und nahm den Blumenstrauß. Immerhin konnten die armen Sonnenblumen nichts dafür, dass sie von einem gehirnamputierten Muskelprotz mit zweifelhaftem Umgang gepflückt worden waren.

Er sah erleichtert aus. „Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich es echt Scheiße finde, dass sie dich angegriffen haben. Besonders mit deinem Fuß und so. Und ich will mich auch noch bei dir entschuldigen. Für die blöde Sache letzte Woche. Du weißt schon, das mit diesem Indianer ..."

„Tim, der _Indianer_ heißt Jacob", informierte ich ihn kühl. „Er ist mein Pflegebruder. Und ich mag ihn zufällig sehr gern. Und wenn es dir wirklich Leid tut, dann kannst du all deinen Freunden sagen, dass sie ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollen. Nicht, dass er Angst vor ihnen haben müsste," setzte ich trocken hinzu. „Immerhin hat er ja schon mit Steve die Mainstreet gewischt."

Von dieser Erinnerung würde ich bestimmt noch Jahre zehren.

Zu meiner Überraschung kicherte Tim. „Und ob er das hat. Voll cool. He, ob er mir wohl mal irgendwann ein paar Tricks zeigen könnte? Ich meine ..." Er brach ab, als ihm wohl etwas verspätet bewusst wurde, was seine Gehirnzelle da gerade wieder verzapft hatte.

Ich zuckte lediglich die Achseln. „Frag ihn einfach selbst, schließlich geht ihr auf dieselbe Schule. Ich muss jetzt wieder rein, habe das Essen im Herd."

„Natürlich." Offensichtlich erleichtert, dass er die schwere Aufgabe, mir ein paar verstümmelte Sonnenblumen zu überreichen und die Ohren voll zu stammeln, so erfolgreich bewältigt hatte, machte er die dreistufige Treppe frei. „Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald in der Schule, oder?"

Verdammt, ich hätte mir denken müssen, dass es auch einen negativen Aspekt haben musste, bald wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Andererseits, wenn mich in den nächsten Tagen mal wieder die Ungeduld packte, brauchte ich vielleicht nur an Tim Baker zu denken, um mich besser mit meiner erzwungenen Pause abfinden zu können. Auch Stadttrottel erfüllen manchmal einen guten Zweck.

„Bestimmt", nickte ich und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell und zu laut, aber ich bin – wie ich eben schon einmal erwähnt habe – schließlich auch nur ein Mensch.

***

Das Abendessen war ein voller Erfolg. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich selbst einen Hähnchenschenkel verspeiste und mir sogar noch ein zweites Mal vom Krautsalat nahm, konnte Charlie mir nicht einmal unterstellen, dass ich noch nicht wieder gesund genug wäre, um die Spülmaschine einzuräumen.

Oder am Montag wieder zur Schule zu gehen.

Er runzelte zwar die Stirn, sagte jedoch nicht einmal etwas, als ich nach dem Essen die Wäsche aus dem Trockner holte und sie ordentlich zusammenfaltete.

Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass das zweite Brathähnchen tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Ich formuliere es mal so: Ich musste mir jedenfalls nicht die Mühe machen, irgendwelche Essensreste einzufrieren.

Ich blieb nicht unten im Wohnzimmer. Mein Interesse an Highschool-Basketball hielt sich in Grenzen. Und es wäre nicht fair gewesen, wenn Charlie mir zuliebe auf das Spiel verzichtet hätte, nur um etwas einzuschalten, worauf ich mich sowieso nicht hätte konzentrieren können. Da war es eindeutig besser, früh schlafen zu gehen. Obwohl die Annahme, dass ich mich einfach so ins Bett legen und tatsächlich einschlafen könnte, mir doch ziemlich gewagt erschien.

Allerdings war es eine große Erleichterung, nach dem Duschen die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir abschließen zu können und endlich das fröhliche Lächeln abzuschalten, welches ich bis dahin hoffentlich einigermaßen überzeugend zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Jetzt war ich am Ende meiner Kräfte angelangt.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, kickte Klumpi und den normalen Hausschuh fort und kämmte mir die feuchten Haare durch. Das war nicht so einfach, ich hatte mir zwar irgendwann im Frühjahr mal vorgenommen, mir in den Sommerferien die Haare schneiden zu lassen, aber nach dem Unfall meines Dads war ich den ganzen Sommer über nicht dazu gekommen. Das Resultat war, dass die viel zu langen hellbraunen Locken – ein Erbteil meiner Mutter – sich immer stärker kringelten und sich nur mit Mühe entwirren ließen. Ich brauchte wirklich dringend einen Haarschnitt. Tja, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine geprellten Rippen mir das Heben meines Armes nicht gerade leicht machten ...

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich anschließend ans Fenster trat, jedenfalls bestimmt nicht, weil ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass Gabe auch heute unter der Kastanie stehen und zu mir hochblicken würde; die Hoffnung, ihn vor Montag sehen zu können, hatte ich schon fast aufgegeben; zumal Charlie fest entschlossen zu sein schien, mich bis dahin nicht aus dem Haus zu lassen. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er gestatten würde, dass in meinem Zimmer den Besuch eines Jungen empfing – noch dazu von einem aus der Familie der Cullens –, lag irgendwo bei Minus einhundertneunzig Prozent. Vorsichtig geschätzt. Es war also eher die allgemeine Ruhelosigkeit, die mich schon seit dem Vorfall am Nachmittag antrieb und mich in Richtung Fenster drängte; ich konnte einfach nicht stillsitzen.

Aber er war da.

Er war wirklich da!

Ich schob ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken den Fensterflügel ganz nach oben und ließ ihn einrasten. Es war Anfang September und noch warm genug, um trotz nasser Haare am offenen Fenster zu stehen. Und selbst wenn mir in diesem Augenblick Eiszapfen vom Kopf gewachsen wären, hätte ich vermutlich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, die gläserne Barriere zwischen ihm und mir wieder zu schließen.

Es war wie ein Zauber – so wie jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah. Unsere Blicke tauchten ineinander, verbanden sich zu einer fast körperlichen Berührung. Wenigstens vergaß ich diesmal das Atmen nicht. Aber ich verlor ein weiteres Mal jegliches Zeitgefühl, während ganze Schwärme von Schmetterlingen durch meinen Bauch flatterten und mein Herz wild gegen mein Brustbein schlug.

Aber heute Nacht war es anders. Als er sich schließlich irgendwann umdrehte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand, fühlte es sich an, als würde mir das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Ich vergaß das offene Fenster, stolperte zurück zu meinem Bett und bemerkte erst, als ich mich auf der Tagesdecke zusammenrollte, dass mir die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Es war plötzlich alles zu viel. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse des Sommers, die mit dem Tod meines Dads geendet und mein gesamtes Leben umgekrempelt hatten. Die Gehirnerschütterung, die geprellten Rippen und der gebrochene Fuß. Die unerklärlichen Aussetzer, die ich seit vorgestern zeigte; das Gedankenlesen und dieser schreckliche, bedrohliche Traum von Alice. Charlies kaum kaschierter und mir völlig unverständlicher Beschützerdrang, der mich langsam aber sicher zu ersticken drohte. Die vielen ungelösten Rätsel. Und jetzt auch noch dieses riesige schmerzende Loch in meiner Brust, das als letzter Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte ...

Ich konnte einfach nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die unablässig aus meinen Augen strömten. Alles, was in meiner Macht lag, war das Gesicht fest in mein Kopfkissen zu pressen und zu versuchen, das harte, abgehackte Schluchzen zu dämpfen, welches meinen ganzen Körper erschütterte, damit Charlie im Wohnzimmer nichts davon mitbekam.

Ich hätte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er jetzt an meine Tür geklopft hätte, um zu fragen, ob mit mir alles in Ordnung wäre. Weil nichts in Ordnung war. Und weil ich ihm das auch gesagt hätte – oder vielmehr hysterisch entgegengeschrieen. Weil ich dann vollkommen die Fassung verloren hätte. Und dann hätte er vermutlich Dr. Cullen angerufen und mich ruhig stellen lassen. Und am nächsten Morgen wäre ich wahrscheinlich in einer Gummizelle aufgewacht ...

Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit aller Macht gegen meine Schwäche anzukämpfen. Aber die Tränen wollten sich einfach nicht eindämmen lassen.

Und dann spürte ich plötzlich eine kühle Hand auf meinem Haar. Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr hoch, die nassen Augen erschrocken geweitet.

Gabe war viel schneller als ich. Mit einer Bewegung, die ich kaum wahrnehmen konnte, war er ans Fußende meines Bettes zurückgewichen, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben. „Tut mir Leid, Janice. Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen."

„Das hast du nicht." Meine Stimme klang in meinen eigenen Ohren fremd, rau und kratzig. „Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?"

„Durch das Fenster."

Okay ... „Gut, dass der Mensch vom Affen abstammt."

Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen, angesichts meiner trockenen Reaktion, aber sein Blick blieb ernst und eindringlich. „Ich musste wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Du hast geweint."

Schön, dass er mich auf meine peinliche Schwäche nochmals hinwies. „Es ist ... alles ein wenig viel zur Zeit", gab ich leise zu.

„Und ich mache es nicht gerade einfacher", konstatierte er leise. Sein Blick war irgendwie abwesend. Und traurig, auch wenn ich den Grund dafür nicht verstand.

Zumal er sich irrte.

„Nein, du machst es erträglicher." Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete ich auf seine Reaktion auf meine ehrlich Antwort, aber er schwieg. Und seine Anspannung schien auch nicht nachzulassen.

„Ich möchte mich gern für dein Geschenk bedanken", flüsterte ich, als das Schweigen zwischen uns zu lange anhielt, um nicht unbehaglich zu werden. Ich wies auf die Spieluhr auf meinem Nachttisch. „Sie ist wirklich wunderschön."

Jetzt lächelte er leicht. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie dir gefällt."

„Das tut sie."

Wieder schwiegen wir lange. Zu lange. Lange genug, dass ich wieder Angst bekam, er würde gleich von meinem Bett aufstehen und verschwinden. Vorzugsweise durch mein Fenster, weil Charlie unten einen geladenen Revolver am Kleiderhaken hängen hatte. Doch diesmal wusste ich nicht, wie ich das Schweigen beenden sollte.

Schließlich war er es, der als erster wieder sprach. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein."

„Und warum nicht?"

Seine Schultern spannten sich an und der Blick seiner Augen wurde noch ernster und trauriger. „Es ... ist nicht sicher für dich. Ich ... ich bin kein guter Umgang. Ich sollte mich von dir fernhalten. Zu deinem eigenen Besten."

„Nein."

„Janice, du verstehst nicht ..."

„Natürlich nicht", explodierte ich. „Weil niemand es mir erklärt. Ihr alle ... du, Edward, Alice, Jasper und sogar Carlisle wisst, dass ich unendlich viele Fragen im Kopf habe, auf die ich einfach keine Antwort finde. Fragen, die mir keine Ruhe lassen. Und dann ist da noch Charlie. Er tut einerseits so, als würde er deine Familie sehr sympathisch finden. Und andererseits versucht er mich mit allen Mitteln von allen außer deinem Vater abzuschirmen. Und Jake verwandelt sich jedes Mal in eine Sphinx, wenn ich versuche, ihn darauf anzusprechen ..."

Er schloss kurz die Augen, seine Stimme wurde beschwörend. „Bitte, Janice ... vertrau mir. Du musst dich von mir fernhalten. Von uns allen ..."

„Nein." Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Janice ..."

Meine Hände zitterten, als ich mir die wirren Haare hinter die Ohren schob. Und meine Stimme zitterte ebenfalls. „Warum sagst du das? Warum hast du mir dann ...?" Hilflos deutete ich auf die Spieluhr. Ich konnte meine Frage nicht in Worte fassen, aber offenbar verstand er sie auch so.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er und ich sah die tiefe Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Und den Schmerz, der sich bestimmt auch in meinem Blick spiegelte. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du ... dass mein Geschenk alles so schwer für dich machen könnte. Irgendwie habe ich geglaubt, dass nur ich selbst ... Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, das musst du mir glauben."

„Dann tu es nicht. Bitte, Gabe. Tu mir das nicht an!" Ich spürte, wie die Tränen in mir hochstiegen und kämpfte dagegen an. Aber es war ein Kampf, den ich nicht gewinnen konnte.

Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus, zögerte, und ließ sie schließlich wieder fallen. „Ich will das nicht tun, Janice. Niemals. Aber ich habe keine Wahl. Du weißt jetzt schon viel zu viel. Und je mehr du herausfindest, desto gefährlicher könnte es für dich werden. Es gibt da jemanden ... sie würden dich töten, wenn du zuviel über uns ... über _sie_ erfahren würdest."

„Wer? Die Volturi?"

Es war nur ein Test, aber der Erfolg war wirklich durchschlagend. Gabe wurde weißer als die Wand hinter ihm. Und seine Stimme klang plötzlich rau und tonlos. „Du ... weißt von den Volturi?"

Ich zuckte nur die Achseln. Offenbar war Edward noch nicht darauf gekommen, dass mein kleiner Partytrick seine Gedankengänge betreffend sich auch auf seine Gespräche ausdehnen könnte. Und ich sah gar nicht ein, warum ich nicht jedes Mittel nutzen sollte, das mir zur Verfügung stand, um endlich zu erfahren, was hier gespielt wurde. Schließlich bluffte mich ja hier auch jeder. Sogar Gabe ...

„Was weißt du über sie?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt drängend. Und er berührte mich wieder; seine Hände hatten sich um meine Oberarme geschlossen. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als sie auf die blauen Flecke drückten, die der harte Griff seines Bruders am Nachmittag hinterlassen hatte.

Sofort ließ er mich los, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die lila Stellen unter den verrutschten kurzen Ärmeln meines T-Shirts bemerkte. Er atmete tief ein und stieß dann ein kurzes Zischen aus. „Jasper!" Es klang wie ein Schimpfwort.

„Er konnte nichts dafür", beeilte ich mich zu versichern, bevor er womöglich auf die falschen Gedanken kam. „Er war nur völlig außer sich, nachdem ich plötzlich Alice in der Gewalt dieser bedrohlichen Kapuzenträger gesehen hatte ..."

Er starrte mich entsetzt an. Und jetzt waren auch seine Hände wieder an meinen Armen, nicht schmerzhaft, aber so fest, dass ich seinem eindringlichen Blick unmöglich ausweichen konnte. „Du hattest ... eine Vision von den Volturi-Wachen?!"

Ups! Offenbar hatten Alice und Jasper da zu Hause einiges verschwiegen. Oder Gabe hatte seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen. Was auch immer, dieses Versäumnis bescherte mir ein weiteres Puzzlesteinchen.

Und als das an seinen Platz rutschte, konnte ich plötzlich einen weiteren logischen Schluss ziehen. „Von den Volturi-Wachen und davon, dass sie Alice gefangen nahmen." Ich zögerte kurz und setzte dann leise hinzu: „Ich nehme mal an, dass sie gewöhnlich diejenige ist, die in eurer Familie normalerweise die Visionen hat. So wie Edward derjenige ist, der die Gedanken der anderen liest."

Gabe starrte mich noch immer schockiert an, aber da konnte ich in diesem Augenblick mühelos mithalten. Erschüttert blickte ich ihm in die Augen; meine zitternden Hände klammerten sich haltsuchend in den Stoff seines Hemdes. „Was geht hier vor, Gabe? Was passiert mit mir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er flüsterte die Worte nur, offenbar traute er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht. Und in seinen Augen lag nackte Panik, als er mich jetzt schützend in seine Arme zog. „Ich weiß es nicht, Janice. Aber wir werden es herausfinden, das verspreche ich dir."

Ich nickte nur. Und dann wurde mir plötzlich etwas bewusst, was mich innerlich erleichtert aufatmen ließ, so unlogisch diese Reaktion in meiner Situation auch sein mochte.

Wenn ich Visionen von diesen Volturi hatte, stand ich mit Sicherheit ohnehin auf deren Abschussliste, egal wie viel oder wie wenig ich wusste. Und das bedeutete im Umkehrschluss, dass es für Gabe keinen Grund mehr gab, sich ihretwegen von mir fernzuhalten.

In Todesgefahr zu schweben, konnte gelegentlich ganz praktisch sein.

Und ich war offenbar wirklich komplett verrückt geworden, was mich aber plötzlich nicht mehr im Geringsten störte.


	12. Fernsehen gefährdet den Verstand

**Fernsehen gefährdet den Verstand **

**oder **

**Warum ich besser im Bett geblieben wäre ...**

Ich würde das Wochenende überstehen. Irgendwie. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Besonders schwierig wurde die mir aufgezwungene Ruhepause für mich, da jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch Gabe der militanten Packt-Janice-in-Watte-Fraktion beigetreten war, die mich bereits seit Tagen gnadenlos tyrannisierte. Obwohl in diesem Zusammenhang von einem normalen Beitritt eigentlich kaum die Rede sein konnte; hier handelte es sich eindeutig um ein überengagiertes Mitglied mit Ambitionen auf die leitende Position. Er war so erschüttert über die merkwürdigen Fähigkeiten, die ich seit meiner Gehirnerschütterung an den Tag zu legen begann, dass er mir das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, mich unbedingt an Carlisles ärztliche Anweisungen zu halten. Ich glaube, meine übersinnlichen Aussetzer machten ihm noch mehr Angst als mir selbst. Und das nicht nur aus den offensichtlichen gesundheitlichen Gründen. Sein Angst schien sehr viel tiefer verwurzelt zu sein.

Und sie war, da er mir trotz mehrmaliger Nachfrage partout keine Erklärung dafür abgeben wollte, ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner Liste unbeantworteter Fragen.

Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass ich langsam zu befürchten begann, dass die Packt-Janice-in-Watte-Fraktion bald von etwas viel Schlimmeren abgelöst werden würde. Und zwar von der Treibt-Janice-in-den-Wahnsinn-Fraktion. Hier wäre Gabriel Phoenix mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Gründungsmitglied.

Der Abend zog sich endlos hin, nachdem er mein Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte. Wie hätte ich auch schlafen sollen? Noch immer glaubte ich seine kühlen Hände zu spüren, die mich so beschützend festgehalten hatten, als die Rede auf diese komischen Volturi gekommen war. Und noch immer fühlte ich seinen Atem in meinem Haar, genau dort, wo bei seiner letzten Umarmung seine Lippen gelegen hatten. Bevor er verschwunden war, so schnell und behände zum Fenster hinaus, dass ich der Bewegung kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte.

Er war so schnell verschwunden, dass ich nicht einmal mehr dazu kam, erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass er offenbar nicht die Absicht hatte, sich an Charlies geladener Dienstwaffe vorbeizuschleichen. Noch ehe ich die drei Schritte hinter mich gebracht hatte, die mich vom Fenster trennten, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Abstieg aus dem zweiten Stock unbeschadet überstanden hatte, war er bereits in der Dunkelheit verschwunden gewesen.

Und er hatte etwas von mir mit sich genommen, wie ich feststellen musste, als ich schließlich etwas verloren dastand und blicklos in die Nacht hinausstarrte. Ich hatte bisher solche Sprüche wie: ‚Du hast mir das Herz gestohlen' oder ‚Mein Herz gehört dir' immer für eine besonders blöde Art der Anmache gehalten; jetzt wusste ich es besser. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden Abwesenheit vermisste ich ihn schmerzlich. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich so an, als ob in meiner Brust ein großes Loch klaffte. Würde das zukünftig bei jeder Trennung von ihm so sein?

Ich kämpfte entschlossen gegen den neuen Kloß in meinem Hals an; ich hatte schließlich keinen Grund zum Weinen. Nicht heute Nacht. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo es wirklich so aussah, als ob meine Gefühle für Gabriel von ihm erwidert wurden. Sicher, es waren noch unendlich viele Fragen offen, ehrlich gesagt wurden es immer mehr statt weniger, aber Gabe war für mich im Augenblick das Wichtigste. Alles Weitere würde sich irgendwie finden.

Beziehungsweise _ich_ würde alles Weitere irgendwie _heraus_finden.

Meine Entschlossenheit, das Geheimnis der Cullens zu lüften, war noch gewachsen, seit ich in Gabes Augen die Angst um mich gesehen hatte. Die Angst vor den Volturi und ihre Wachen. Er war allerdings noch immer nicht bereit gewesen, mit mir über diese ... was auch immer sie genau waren zu sprechen, obwohl ihm doch klar sein musste, dass meine erzwungene Unwissenheit mich bestimmt nicht schützen würde.

Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie wussten, dass ich sie beim Angriff auf Alice „gesehen" hatte. Und genau das schien er zu befürchten, auch wenn er mir den Grund dafür natürlich ebenfalls nicht nennen wollte.

Meine eigene Angst vor den Volturi hielt sich in Grenzen. Da ich – abgesehen von ihrer modischen Verirrung gewisse Kapuzenumhänge betreffend – nichts über sie wusste, konnte ich sie auch nicht besonders fürchten. Logisch. Obwohl man einem Kleinkind selbstverständlich sagen kann, dass es den Herd nicht anfassen soll, weil er ‚heiß' ist, begreift es diese Warnung erst, wenn es sich die Finger zum ersten Mal verbrannt hat. Bis dahin ist das Wort ‚heiß' lediglich etwas Abstraktes.

Eine unbekannte Gefahr ist rein subjektiv gesehen genauso wenig bedrohlich wie gar keine Gefahr, das hatte ich Gabe klarzumachen versucht. Man kann nicht Angst vor etwas haben, was man nicht kennt. Aber Gabe weigerte sich dennoch beharrlich, die angeblich von den Volturi ausgehende Bedrohung in für mich begreifliche Worte zu fassen. Und das bedeutete, dass sie für mich genauso abstrakt blieben, wie der Begriff ‚heiß' für ein Kleinkind.

Aber ich hatte natürlich trotzdem Angst.

Allerdings war es eine andere Art von Angst. Ich hatte Angst davor, Gabe zu verlieren. _Diese_ Angst war ausgesprochen real – er selbst hatte schließlich gesagt, dass ich mich der Volturi wegen von ihm fernhalten müsse. Und er hatte angedeutet, dass es zwischen den Cullens und den Volturi einen Zusammenhang gab. Was blieb mir also für eine Wahl, als das Geheimnis um die Cullens und damit auch das Geheimnis um diese Volturi zu lüften? Die Möglichkeit, dass er mich zu meinem eigenen Schutz verlassen könnte, war die größte, die schrecklichste Bedrohung, die ich mir im Augenblick vorstellen konnte. Wenn schon ein kurzfristiger Abschied schmerzte, als würde mir das Herz aus der Brust gerissen, wie würde es sich dann anfühlen, ihn für immer zu verlieren? Das zu ertragen ging eindeutig über meine Kräfte.

Und davon abgesehen musste ich herausfinden, was seit meiner Gehirnerschütterung mit mir passierte. Wieso las ich Edward Cullens Gedanken? Und was hatte es mit diesen Bildern von Alice Cullen auf sich, die ich gesehen hatte?

Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, während ich die drei Schritte ins Zimmer zurückhumpelte, mich gedankenverloren auf mein Bett setzte und den gebrochenen Fuß ausstreckte, um ihn zu entlasten. Dieses „Sehen" war schon eine merkwürdige Sache. Fast so, als hätte man einen besonders lebhaften Traum. Allerdings stand dieser Traum mir noch immer klar vor Augen. Kein Verblassen, kein Vergessen.

Ergo: _kein_ Traum.

Gabe hatte es eine „Vision" genannt ... genau wie Jasper zuvor.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber wenn _ich_ etwas allzu Lebhaftes träume, was ich anschließend nicht wieder vergesse, und zwei Mitglieder derselben Familie bezeichnen das voneinander unabhängig als Vision, dann ziehe ich daraus verschiedene Schlüsse.

Zum einen den, dass so etwas wie Visionen für eben diese Familienmitglieder nichts Fremdes oder Außergewöhnliches zu sein scheinen. Und dieser Schluss bringt mich direkt zum nächsten, nämlich dem, dass es sich bei der Bedrohung für Alice, die ich gesehen hatte, tatsächlich um eine Vision gehandelt haben musste. Wer etwas kennt, kann es auch identifizieren, logisch.

Die nächste Schlussfolgerung war etwas gewagter, das gebe ich zu. Aber da Edward Cullen Gedanken las – was Emmett mir ja während seines Lachanfalles so kooperativ bestätigt hatte – und ich _seine_ Gedanken lesen konnte, und zwar _nur_ seine, dann war es vermutlich nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Alice so etwas wie präkognitive Fähigkeiten besaß. Immerhin hatte meine Vision sich um _sie_ gedreht.

Und wenn das so war, schien ich die übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten einzelner ... nun, wer oder was auch immer sie sein mochten ... zu kopieren und auf ihren Besitzer anzuwenden. Echt gruselig.

Gabriel hatte meine Vermutung nicht bestritten. Er hatte sie zwar auch nicht bestätigt, aber das hatte ich auch nicht ernsthaft erwartet. Seine Familie hütete ihre Geheimnisse mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit, mit der ich nach einer logischen Erklärung für all die absonderlichen Begebenheiten suchte, die mir aufgefallen waren, seit die Cullens in mein Leben getreten waren.

Er ließ mich absichtlich im Unklaren. Und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er das nicht ausschließlich zu meinem Schutz tat, auch wenn das eindeutig seine Hauptmotivation zu sein schien. Aber da war noch etwas anderes ... fast war es so, als fürchtete er meine Reaktion, falls ich herausfand, was er und seine Familie vor mir verbargen. So, als könnte dieses Wissen mich nicht nur in Gefahr bringen, sondern auch meine Gefühle für ihn von Grund auf ändern ... Lächerlich!

Das Gefühl der Frustration, welches in mir tobte, war ausgesprochen stark ausgeprägt, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.

‚_Okay, Nachtschlaf. Das war es dann wohl für heute mit uns beiden.'_

Mich mit diesem Gefühl ins Bett zu legen und auf Schlaf zu hoffen, war ähnlich erfolgversprechend, wie zu versuchen, mit einem Sieb den Ozean leer zu schöpfen. Ich blickte auf meinen Wecker. Halb elf Uhr abends – prima. Die Nacht war noch nicht einmal richtig angelaufen. Und sie würde verdammt lang werden.

Resigniert schlüpfte ich wieder in meine unterschiedlichen Schuhe und zog mir meinen Morgenrock über meinen Sommerschlafanzug, der aus T-Shirt und Slip bestand; im Winter kam noch ein Paar Socken hinzu. Hier auf dem Bett zu sitzen und zu grübeln, brachte gar nichts. Ebenso gut konnte ich hinuntergehen und schauen, ob ich Charlie noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Ein stupides Ballspiel im Fernsehen würde mich vielleicht müde genug machen, um doch noch irgendwann einschlafen zu können. Sport soll ja schließlich erschöpfend wirken, nicht wahr?

Aber als ich unten im Wohnzimmer ankam, war das Spiel gerade zu Ende und Charlie kämpfte sich von der Couch hoch, um in seinem Bett zu verschwinden. Als er mich sah, verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung und sein Gesicht nahm augenblicklich den gefürchteten besorgten Ausdruck an. „Janice? Alles in Ordnung? Fehlt dir etwas?"

Okay, jetzt wusste ich wieder ganz genau, warum ich heute Abend so früh in meinem Zimmer verschwunden war.

„Alles okay, Charlie", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich habe vermutlich nur in den letzten Tagen etwas zuviel geschlafen. Jetzt bekomme ich kein Auge zu. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich noch ein wenig fernsehe? Ich bin auch ganz leise."

Er musterte mich, als versuche er abzuschätzen, ob ich unter der Wucht sich bewegender bunter Bilder auf einer Mattscheibe auch nicht zusammenbrechen würde. Allerdings musste mein Gesichtsausdruck in wohl davon überzeugt haben, dass ich nicht dazu zu bewegen sein würde, wieder in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und mich sinnloserweise schlaflos ins Bett zu legen. „Aber nicht zu lange, hörst du? Du darfst dich nicht überanstrengen."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich passe schon auf. Nur eine Stunde, oder so." Ich verdrehte nicht einmal die Augen, obwohl mir das nicht leicht fiel.

„Na gut. Brauchst du noch etwas? Soll ich dir irgendetwas bringen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe?"

Er war ein Schatz. Wirklich. Allerdings würde ich ihn heute Nacht trotzdem nicht damit aufziehen, dass ich ihn um eine Tüte Chips und ein Bier bat. In mancherlei Hinsicht war sein Sinn für Humor eindeutig unterentwickelt.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch, die er gerade freigemacht hatte und griff nach der Fernbedienung. „Nein danke, Charlie. Ich bleibe sowieso nicht lange unten."

An der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen. „Gute Nacht, Janice. Und falls du doch noch etwas brauchst ..."

„Nacht, Charlie." Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um wenigstens jetzt genervt die Augen verleiern zu können.

Während ich ziellos durch die Kanäle zappte, hörte ich Charlie erst in der Küche seine leere Bierdose entsorgen und dann ins Badezimmer gehen. Dort rumorte er noch eine Weile herum, Wasser lief, die Toilettenspülung rauschte. Und schließlich klapperten seine Schlappen auf den Fliesen, als er im Zimmer hinter der Küche verschwand. Er hatte sein Schlafzimmer in dem ehemalige Arbeitszimmer meines Dads eingerichtet, was ich ihm hoch anrechnete. So fühlte ich mich im Obergeschoss nicht zu bedrängt. Ein leeres Gästezimmer auf der anderen Seite des winzigen Flures war immer noch besser, als mit meinem fremden Vormund Wand an Wand schlafen zu müssen.

In seinem Zimmer klappte die Schranktür. Dann wurde es still. Und nach wenigen Minuten packte mich heftiger Neid, weil ich ihn schnarchen hörte.

Ich sollte unbedingt nachsehen, ob nicht irgendwo doch noch ein Highschool-Basketballspiel lief.

Natürlich fand ich keines. Eine Reportage über ein Teenagerpärchen in einer Kellerwohnung, eine Nachrichtensendung, die zwölfmillionste Wiederholung von Fantasy Island, ein alter Western, in dem die amerikanischen Ureinwohner als blutrünstige Horde skalpierwütiger Unmenschen dargestellt wurden (vermutlich die Art von Film, aus der Steve und Jason ihre Bildung bezogen), eine Wiederholung von Cagney und Lacy, ein Kunstmagazin. Frustriert ließ ich die Kanäle immer schneller wechseln, während Charlies Schnarchen lauter wurde. Es war gemein, dass er so friedlich schlafen konnte!

Ich hatte fast die gesamte Kanalliste durch, als mich plötzlich die Erwähnung einer Stadt innehalten ließ, mit der ich mich erst vor kurzem beschäftigt hatte.

Volterra.

Schnell ging ich einen Kanal zurück.

Ich muss zugeben, der Anblick der Stadt auf dem Bildschirm war spektakulär. Die Filmaufnahmen waren offensichtlich von einem Hubschrauber aus gemacht worden und zeigten etwas, das fast wie eine Filmkulisse wirkte. Hohe steinerne Mauern umschlossen eine mittelalterlich anmutende Ansammlung von Häusern und Kirchen, alle um eine außergewöhnlich gut erhaltene Burg errichtet. Volterra war eindeutig eine Stadt, die eher an eine Festung als an einen gewöhnlichen Wohnort erinnerte. Eindeutig eine Stadt mit Vergangenheit, mit einer Geschichte, deren Kriege und Belagerungen deutliche Spuren in der Bauweise ihrer jeweiligen Bewohner hinterlassen hatten. Wer immer diese hohen, dicken Mauern errichtet hatte; diese Menschen mussten in großer Furcht gelebt haben.

Ich erfuhr, dass die Stadtmauer bereits im Zeitraum von 700 bis 400 vor Christus angelegt worden war. Allerdings war sie im 5. Jahrhundert nach Christus erhöht und verstärkt worden. Und das war eines der Rätsel, denen die Reportage auf den Grund gehen wollte. Im 5. Jahrhundert hatten in dieser Region keine großen Schlachten stattgefunden. Wovor hatten die Bewohner der Stadt sich also so sehr gefürchtet, um die Anstrengungen auf sich zu nehmen, die der Bau eines solchen Schutzwalles mit sich brachte?

Ein Archäologenteam hatte vor einigen Jahren damit begonnen, in Volterra Ausgrabungen durchzuführen. Und sie waren auf etwas sehr Interessantes gestoßen, wie die junge rothaarige Reporterin mit begeistertem Lächeln verkündete. Sie hatten direkt an der verstärkten Stadtmauer eine Art Kapelle gefunden. Und diese Kapelle war nicht nur an, sondern auch in die Stadtmauer hineingebaut gewesen – etwas Derartiges war noch nie zuvor entdeckt worden.

Ein älterer Mann mit mehreren klangvollen Doktortiteln wurde interviewt, der sich lang und breit darüber ausließ, dass die Stadtmauer vielleicht nicht nur zum Schutz vor Angriffen derartig verstärkt worden sei, sondern auch zum Schutz des christlichen Glaubens. Der Eindruck drängte sich auf, da man an ihrem Fuße in regelmäßigen Abständen christliche Symbole gefunden hätte, die in das verbaute Gestein gemeißelt worden wären. Und zwar nicht nur an der Innenseite der Mauer, um den Einwohnern Trost und Hoffnung zu spenden, sondern auch außen, so als sollten sie etwas abwehren.

Und das, obwohl von Glaubenskriegen in der Geschichtsschreibung der betreffenden Epoche nichts zu finden war. Und obwohl Volterra auch nie so etwas wie ein Kloster beherbergt hatte.

Das Bild wechselte. Jetzt war eine tiefe, an den Rändern befestigte Grube zu erkennen, in der ein paar Wissenschaftler dabei waren, mit Pinseln und kleinen Schaufeln nach Artefakten einer längst vergangenen Epoche zu suchen. Die Reporterin berichtete, dass es sich bei dieser Ausgrabung in unmittelbarer Nähe der alten Stadtmauer offenbar um die Überreste eines unterirdisch angelegten Ganges aus dem 5. Jahrhundert handelte, der die Kapelle in der Stadtmauer mit der Kirche der Burg verbunden hatte.

Die Entdeckung dieses Ganges galt als wissenschaftliche Sensation, und zwar aus verschiedenen Gründen. Zum einen stand fest, dass der Gang weder als Fluchtweg noch als Verbindung zwischen der Kirche und der Kapelle gedacht gewesen sein konnte. Die dicken Steinquader, die ihn in beide Richtungen verschlossen, waren viel zu schwer, als dass sie in einer Notsituation einfach so hätten bewegt werden können. Und das warf natürlich die Frage auf, wozu dieser Gang eigentlich angelegt worden war.

Und zum anderen war da noch der kunsthistorische Aspekt. Der Gang war nicht nur geheimnisvoll, er war geradezu spektakulär. Alte, an einigen Stellen halbzerfallene Reliefs schmückten die Wände auf ihrer gesamten Länge.

Wieder brach die junge Reporterin in Begeisterungsstürme aus. Spezialisten hatten durch die Untersuchung mit der Radiokarbonmethode bestätigt, dass die Reliefs ebenfalls aus dem 5. Jahrhundert stammten. Der Künstler war – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – unbekannt. Aber die meisterhaften, außerordentlich detailreichen Abbildungen zeigten etwas, das die Sachverständigen mit der religiösen Geschichte der Stadt in Verbindung brachten.

Die Kamera schwenkte auf einen Teil der Mauer, der bereits vom jahrhundertealten Staub befreit worden war. Hier war die Gestalt eines Mannes zu erkennen, der mit hoch erhobenem Kreuz mehrere Angreifer abwehrte, die mit zu Klauen gekrümmten Händen auf ihn losgingen. Die Reporterin verriet, dass es sich dabei vermutlich um Pater Marcus handelte, der der Legende nach Volterra nur durch seinen Glauben von einem großen Übel befreit habe.

Weitere Abbildungen wurden eingeblendet. Wieder war die Gestalt des Mannes zu sehen, einmal mit einer merkwürdig geformten Phiole in der Hand, vor der die Angreifer zurückwichen, einmal mit einer Waffe, die an einen Dolch oder eher einen Holzspieß erinnerte, und die er seinem Kontrahenten in die Brust gestoßen hatte.

Die Stimme der Reporterin klang jetzt amüsiert, als sie sich über den Aberglauben der Menschen in Volterra ausließ. Im 5. Jahrhundert musste er besonders ausgeprägt gewesen sein, betonte sie mehrfach.

Und dann erfasste die Kamera ein weiteres Relief, direkt neben der freigelegten Verbindung zur Burgkirche – und mir stockte der Atem. Die Arbeit war ebenfalls ausgesprochen kunstvoll ausgeführt worden, mit einem Detailreichtum, den ich noch nie zuvor bei einem gewöhnlichen Wandrelief gesehen hatte. Fast schien ich den Blick des Mannes zu spüren, dessen Gesicht dort festgehalten worden war.

Aber es war nicht die Schönheit der Abbildung, die mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm starren ließ.

Es war die Gewissheit, dass ich dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Ich bemerkte kaum, dass der Abspann der Sendung über das eingefrorene Relief lief, welches der einhelligen Meinung diverser Wissenschaftler Pater Marcus darstellte. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte ich in die markanten aber irgendwie gelangweilt wirkenden Züge des Mannes – und dann reagierte ich.

Ich fummelte mit zitternden Fingern mein Handy aus der Tasche meines Morgenmantels und aktivierte die Kamerafunktion. Und dann wartete ich, den Blick durch die Linse auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Abspann abgelaufen war. Und schließlich hatte ich Glück. Der Fernsehbildschirm zeigte für eine Sekunde nur noch das Relief von Pater Marcus' Gesicht und – rechts darunter – das Logo des Senders.

Ich drückte auf den Auslöser, gerade rechtzeitig bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wurde.

Fast hätte ich in meiner Eile vergessen, den Fernseher auszuschalten. Ich kehrte an der Wohnzimmertür noch einmal um, holte das Versäumte nach und humpelte dann nach oben in mein Zimmer, so schnell Klumpi und die Krücke es zu ließen.

Und fuhr augenblicklich den Computer hoch.

Hektisch wühlte ich in meiner Schreibtischschublade, bis ich das Datenkabel für mein Handy gefunden hatte, und schloss es an. Hatte es eigentlich schon immer so lange gedauert, bis der Computer das blöde Telefon gefunden hatte und ich auf dessen Daten zugreifen konnte? Ich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen und ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, weil meine Finger viel zu sehr zitterten, um Maus und Tastatur nutzen zu können. Aber schließlich hatte ich es geschafft. Das Bildbearbeitungsprogramm war geöffnet.

Und vom Monitor des Laptops aus blickte mich gleich darauf zweimal das gelangweilt aussehende Gesicht ein und desselben Mannes an. Einmal aus einem Relief, das mittels Radiokarbonmethode auf das 5. Jahrhundert datiert worden war, und einmal von einem Ölgemälde, welches nachweislich etwa 1200 Jahre später von einem berühmten italienischen Barockmaler geschaffen worden war.

Die Bilder verschwammen mir vor den Augen, als ich begriff, was ich da vor mir hatte und welchen Schluss ich daraus ziehen musste.

Nein.

Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich ... Völlig absurd. Ich musste mich irren! Natürlich irrte ich mich!

Und das würde ich mir selbst auf der Stelle beweisen!

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete ich meinen Browser und gab, als die Suchmaschine sich öffnete, die Begriffe: ‚Pater Marcus' und ‚Volterra' ein. Ich verschrieb mich in meiner hektischen Panik zweimal, bevor ich den Suchvorgang überhaupt starten konnte.

Die meisten angebotenen Seiten waren in italienischer Sprache.

Natürlich, wie blöd von mir! Ich wiederholte den Suchvorgang und beschränkte mich diesmal auf Seiten in englischer Sprache. Diesmal waren es schon deutlich weniger. Und nach einigem Aussieben fand ich endlich, was ich gesucht hatte. Die Legende von St. Marcus.

Der Text war kurz und wenig informativer, als das, was ich bei meiner letzten Internetsuche schon bei Wikipedia gefunden hatte. Pater Marcus hatte durch den Einsatz von Kruzifixen, Weihrauch, Knoblauch und Holzpflöcken die Vampire aus Volterra vertrieben.

Vampire. Ja, schon klar.

Mein bemüht abfälliges Schnauben misslang aber kläglich, als ich rechts neben dem Text auf eine kleine Abbildung klickte, die eine in einen Stein gemeißelte Inschrift darstellte. Ein weiteres Fenster öffnete sich und zeigte eine vergrößerte Abbildung. Mich überlief ein eisiger Schauder. Dieses Relief kannte ich; die Tafel hatte sich ebenfalls in dem Gang in Volterra befunden, gleich neben dem Bildnis des Pater Marcus, welches jetzt auf meinem Computer gespeichert war.

Und gleich neben dieser Abbildung gab es eine Übersetzung der dort eingemeißelten lateinischen Worte ins Englische, die mir das Gefühl vermittelte, mich komplett von der Realität zu lösen und in ein tiefes Loch zu stürzen.

„_Gewappnet mit der Kraft des Glaubens und sich des Schutzes und Segens des Herrn gewiss, verlässt Pater Marcus die schützenden Mauern der Stadt, um sich im Kampf den kalthäutigen Alterslosen zu stellen, die, engelsgleich an Gestalt und Antlitz und mit Sirenenstimmen die Sterblichen zu sich locken und kalten Herzens das Blut derer trinken, aus deren Samen sie einst empfangen und aus deren Schößen sie eins geboren wurden, auf dass ihr teuflisches Leben ewig währe. Betet, o ihr Christen von Volterra, für die Erlösung von diesem Übel und um seine baldige sichere Heimkehr."_


	13. Ich habe was ich wollte

**Ich habe, was ich wollte. Und was fange ich jetzt damit an?**

Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Wieder und wieder las ich die Übersetzung des lateinischen Textes. Und natürlich blieb ich dabei immer bei den gleichen Worten hängen, die mir bei jedem neuen Lesen förmlich in die Augen sprangen. Worten, die mich erbeben ließen. Ich konnte es nicht leugnen; da stand es in weißer Schrift auf gespenstisch schwarzem Untergrund: ‚den kalthäutigen Alterslosen' und ‚engelsgleich an Gestalt und Antlitz und mit Sirenenstimmen'. Und dann war da – zu allem Überfluss – auch noch die Rede davon, ‚dass ihr teuflisches Leben ewig währe'.

Die Erkenntnis war ein Schock, erschütternd wie ein Guss eisigen Wassers, der mich am ganzen Körper erschauern ließ. Sie ließ nicht einmal Platz für einen sarkastischen Gedanken daran, dass die Leute aus Volterra mit ihrem Pater Marcus offenbar den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht hatten und diesen kapitalen Irrtum auch noch alljährlich in großem Stile feierten.

Es war die Konsequenz aus all dem, die mir den Atem stocken ließ.

Gabriel ... war ein Vampir.

Und ich verfluchte in Gedanken den Augenblick, in dem ich mich entschlossen hatte, all den merkwürdigen Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, die mir nach und nach an den Cullens aufgefallen waren. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Aber welchen Preis würde ich dafür zahlen müssen? Fast wünschte ich mir die selige Unwissenheit zurück, die mich zuvor so genervt hatte.

Auf einmal passte alles zusammen, auch wenn es mir in diesem Augenblick anders lieber gewesen wäre.

Die Tatsache, dass Gabriel offenbar nicht wollte, dass ich zuviel über ihn und seine Familie erfuhr. Die fast überirdische Schönheit aller Familienmitglieder. Die ungewöhnliche körperliche Kraft, mit der sein Bruder Edward ebenso unabsichtlich wie beiläufig meinen Fuß gebrochen hatte. Charlies merkwürdiges Verhalten, wenn es um die Cullens ging. Carlisles Darstellung als Gott auf dem Solimena. Und natürlich Gabriels geradezu panische Angst davor, dass andere ... Vampire, insbesondere die Volturi, auf mich aufmerksam wurden und mich töteten, wenn sie mich und mein Wissen als Bedrohung empfänden.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich auf den Computerbildschirm starrte, ohne etwas anderes zu sehen, als die Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge. Szenen aus den vergangenen Tagen. Edward am Steuer von Gabes Corvette, als er mit 120 Meilen durch die Stadt raste, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Gabe, wie er mich nach der Schlägerei mit Steve und Jason unglaublich schnell und dennoch völlig mühelos zum Schulparkplatz trug oder wie er sich mit einer Bewegung, die zu schnell für meine Augen war, zum Fenster hinaus schwang, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen. Carlisles ausweichendes Verhalten und sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick des Bildausschnittes auf meinem Computer. Alice' halsbrecherischer Sprung von der Felswand, den ich in meiner Vision gesehen hatte.

Es passte alles.

Viel zu gut.

Was hätte ich nicht gegeben für ein paar begründete Zweifel ... wenigstens einen Anflug von Hoffnung darauf, dass ich mich irrte.

Entsetzen schnürte mir die Kehle zu, ich streckte die Hand aus und schaltete den Computer ab, ohne die Programme ordnungsgemäß zu beenden. In diesem Augenblick war mir völlig egal, ob ich vielleicht Daten verlor oder nicht, ich wollte nur den Anblick der Inschrift bannen. Sofort und möglichst für immer. Am liebsten hätte ich den Laptop aus dem Fenster geworfen, aber das hätte einige koordinierte Bewegungen vorausgesetzt. Und vermutlich eine Menge Fragen aufgeworfen.

Beides war absolut nicht drin.

Ich presste die Handballen an meine brennenden Augen, weil da plötzlich auch noch andere Bilder in meinem Kopf waren. Bilder, die ich vorher mit aller Gewalt verdrängt hatte. Bilder von blutleeren menschlichen Körpern. Mühsam kämpfte ich gegen den hysterischen Schrei an, der in meiner Kehle aufstieg. Es gelang mir zwar ihn zurückzuhalten, aber das unkontrollierte Zittern meiner Glieder konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Ebenso wenig wie die Tränen, die mir über das Gesicht strömten.

Wenn ich in meinem Kopf nicht noch eine weitere Erinnerung gehabt hätte, nämlich die an das Gespräch zwischen Edward und Emmett vor Carlisles Praxis, hätte ich an dieser Stelle ganz sicher die Nerven verloren.

Meine neue Erkenntnis machte endlich auch den Inhalt dieses Gespräches für mich verständlicher. Die Cullens waren anders als andere Vampire. Edward hatte davon gesprochen, dass ihre Lebensweise eine andere wäre. Und für mich hatte es so geklungen, als erfordere diese Art zu Leben eine gewisse Anstrengung, weil Menschen als Nahrungsquelle nicht in Frage kamen.

Carlisle arbeitete als Arzt, er hatte es sich also sogar zur Aufgabe gemacht, uns Menschen zu helfen, unsere Leiden zu lindern und – soweit es in seiner Macht stand – unsere Leben zu retten. Er würde mit Sicherheit keinen Menschen töten. Und das würde auch kein Mitglied seiner Familie tun, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Auch Gabe hatte in der Nacht nach dem Angriff auf mich nicht vorgehabt, Steve oder Jason ernsthaft zu verletzen, obwohl seine Stimme ausgesprochen hasserfüllt geklungen hatte, als er von ihnen sprach. Er hatte ihnen nicht einmal mehr als ein paar blaue Flecke zugefügt, als er mich vor ihnen gerettet hatte.

Und zu dieser Erkenntnis passte auch meine Vision von Alice. Sie war auf der Jagd gewesen, als ich sie „sah", das wurde mir erst jetzt klar. Und sie hatte dort draußen in der unzugänglichen Wildnis ganz sicher keinen Menschen gejagt. Wozu auch? Warum sollte sie das dort draußen in der Einöde tun, wenn in den Städten so viele davon herumliefen, dass sie nur hätte zugreifen müssen. Und für die Jagd auf einen Menschen hätte sie auch weder diese hohe, steile Felswand besteigen, noch jedes Geräusch vermeiden müssen. Ihre gewählte Beute war also ein wildes Tier gewesen. Einfach nur irgendein Tier ...

Ergo: Die Cullens waren anders. Soviel stand fest.

Hallo?! Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, das ein ... normaler? ... gewöhnlicher? ... Vampir mich zu einem Arzt gebracht hätte, nachdem er mich unabsichtlich verletzt hatte. Vermutlich hätte er lediglich seine nächste Mahlzeit etwas vorverlegt und danach die Schweinerei beseitigt. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass er mich am nächsten Tag zur Schule gebracht und mir die Tasche getragen hätte. Oder mich im Krankenzimmer besucht oder mir die Hausaufgaben gebracht ...

Zitternd atmete ich ein, als ich langsam wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Gabriel war Teil einer sehr ungewöhnlichen Vampirfamilie, die keine Menschen jagte. Er hatte mich gerettet und beschützt. Und er sorgte sich um mich. Weil ich ihm etwas bedeutete ... Weil er, ein Vampir, sich in mich, einen gewöhnlichen Menschen, verliebt hatte.

Meine Erleichterung über die Erkenntnis, dass die Cullens Tiere statt Menschen jagten, war nicht ganz so überwältigend, wie ich eigentlich gedacht hätte. Aber das lag vor allem daran, dass ich wusste, dass die Tatsache, das Gabe ein Vampir war, dennoch das Aus für unsere gerade erst beginnende Beziehung bedeuten konnte. Er würde, wenn die Legenden stimmten, ewig leben, ewig jung bleiben. Und ich war nur ein Mensch. Langsam. Schwach. Vergänglich. _Sterblich_. Selbst wenn er meine Gefühle jetzt erwiderte; wie wenig Zeit blieb mir doch mit ihm ...

Wie konnte er überhaupt jemanden lieben, der ihm so wenig ebenbürtig war? Seiner so wenig wert ...

Neue Tränen strömten mir über die Wangen, als ich mich erschöpft auf meinem Bett zusammenrollte und mir die Decke über den Kopf zog, damit Charlie mich nicht weinen hörte. Meine Verzweiflung war in diesem Augenblick grenzenlos, weil ich den Verlust, der mich unweigerlich irgendwann treffen musste, schon jetzt spüren konnte.

Ich liebte einen Vampir. Verzweifelt und ... hoffnungslos.

***

Das Weinen hatte das geschafft, was ich eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Es hatte mich völlig erschöpft und ich war tatsächlich irgendwann eingeschlafen. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte mein Kopf sich an wie ein Heißluftballon und meine Augen waren noch immer gerötet, was angesichts meines feuchten Kopfkissens wohl kein Wunder war. Und der feste, harte Kloß in meiner Kehle schien mit Stacheldraht ummantelt zu sein.

Es war eine Frage des Prinzips, dass ich mich dennoch zeitig aus dem Bett kämpfte und nach einer kurzen Dusche das Frühstück zubereitete. Wenn ich heute morgen länger im Bett blieb, würde Charlie das vermutlich darauf schieben, dass ich so spät am Abend noch ferngesehen hatte – womit er in gewisser Weise ja auch Recht behalten würde – und mich heute womöglich noch mehr schonen und von allem abschirmen. Vermutlich wäre es für ihn sogar ein sehr willkommener Grund, um mögliche Besucher – besonders die, die ich unbedingt sehen wollte – vor der Haustür abzufertigen.

Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich den Cullens mit meinem neuen Wissen gegenübertreten sollte, wusste ich tief in meinem Innern, dass ich sie sehen wollte – sehen musste. Also hieß das Motto des heutigen Morgens: Augen geradeaus und Zähne zusammenbeißen.

Ich briet ein paar Spiegeleier, toastete ein paar Scheiben Brot und buk Charlies Lieblingswaffeln. Mit Zimtgeschmack. Als Charlie und Jake in die Küche kamen, war der Tisch bereits gedeckt und ich stellte gerade die Pfanne mit den Bratkartoffeln auf einen Untersetzer. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Janice." Charlie sah etwas überrumpelt aus angesichts des reichhaltigen Frühstücks. „Ist heute ein besonderer Anlass, den ich vergessen habe?"

Besonderer Anlass ... Sicher. Ich hatte in der letzten Nacht etwas herausgefunden, das mein gesamtes bisheriges Weltbild zum Kippen gebracht hatte. Und meine emotionale Stabilität war praktisch nicht existent. Also was das betraf; ja. Es war ein besonderer Anlass, ohne jeden Zweifel. Allerdings hatte er das wohl nicht gemeint.

Also schüttelte ich den Kopf und grinste ihn frech an. „Nein. Ich habe mich nur gelangweilt. Wenn du und Dr. Cullen mich noch länger in diesem Haus gefangen haltet, werde ich dich so sehr mästen müssen, dass du zur Police Station rüberrollen kannst." Mit dieser schrecklichen Drohung schenkte ich ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Prima. Ich bin dafür, dass du sie am Herd ankettest und den Schlüssel wegwirfst! Schule wird sowieso überbewertet. Und diese Bratkartoffeln sehen unheimlich lecker aus." Jake zwinkerte mir zu und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, um sofort seinen Teller voll zu schaufeln.

Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Wenn du weiter so futterst, sucht Nessie sich vielleicht bald einen anderen Verehrer, Bruderherz. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens in der Küche stehen möchte, nur damit du auch immer schön satt wirst. Besonders, da du bei deinem Appetit irgendwann unweigerlich in die Breite gehst. Willst du sie einfach erdrücken, oder was sonst ist dein Endziel?"

Er grinste lediglich. „He, ich bin noch im Wachstum! Und außerdem habe ich einen guten Stoffwechsel."

Keine Chance, gegen ihn anzukommen. Seufzend griff ich nach einer Scheibe Toast und strich mir etwas Butter darauf, während ich kopfschüttelnd beobachtete, wie er die Bratkartoffeln in sich hineinschaufelte. „Du futterst wie ein hungriger Wolf."

Charlies Messer fiel mit einem Klirren auf seinen Teller. Unbehaglich grinste er über den Tisch: „Sorry. Butter am Griff."

Jake kicherte heiser. „Du wirst alt, Charlie. Deine Motorik lässt nach."

„Klugscheißer!"

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verlief schweigend. Mir gingen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf, dass ich die Stille nicht einmal als unangenehm empfand. So konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Erst als Charlie seinen Stuhl zurückschob, schaute ich wieder auf.

Er griff nach seiner Jacke und dem Pistolengurt. „Ich muss heute wieder zur Arbeit, Janice. Dr. Cullen sagte, ich könnte dich inzwischen ruhig allein lassen. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, ja? Räume nicht gleich das ganze Haus um. Lass es langsam angehen. Falls du mich brauchst, ich habe das Handy dabei."

Meine Erleichterung war grenzenlos. Ich schaffte sogar ein Lächeln. „Okay, Charlie, ich verspreche auch, dass ich einen Sturzhelm aufsetze, wenn ich die Hausfassade streiche. Und ich werde mich durch Seile sichern, wenn ich die Dachrinne reinige; irgendwo muss – glaube ich – noch eine Wäscheleine rumliegen."

Er grinste tatsächlich. „Frechdachs!" Gleich darauf fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Jake stand ebenfalls auf, langsamer und zögernder als gewöhnlich. „Ich muss dann auch los."

„Grüß Nessie und die anderen von mir." Ich begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Mach ich." An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Janice ... du und Gabe ... wie ernst ist es mit euch beiden?"

Ich erstarrte, den Tellerstapel noch in der Hand. „Was meinst du?"

Er klang außerordentlich vorsichtig. „Gabe ist ... ungewöhnlich. Man kann ihn nicht mit normalem Maßstab messen. Und ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen um dich. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Charlie ganz bestimmt einen Aufstand machen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass da zwischen euch was läuft."

Erstaunlich. Er hatte es geschafft, in dieser kurzen Aussage ganze drei Informationen unterzubringen, die eigentlich gar keine waren. Falls er eine Karriere als Politiker anstrebte, wäre ihm sicherlich ein umwerfender Erfolg beschieden.

Den Blick noch immer fest auf die Spüle gerichtet, antwortete ich leise: „Ich mag Gabe. Sehr. Für Charlies Maßstab vermutlich viel zu sehr. Ist es das, was du wissen wolltest?"

Er schwieg so lange, dass ich fast schon dachte, er wäre gegangen. Und dann seufzte er, so leise, dass es beinahe so klang, als redete er mit sich selbst. „Ich habe es geahnt. Manche Dinge sind einfach unvermeidlich. Niemand weiß das besser als ich."

Ich drehte mich jetzt doch um, fragte aber nicht nach.

Er stand noch immer an der Tür und schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten. Schließlich fragte er: „Was weißt du über Gabriel Phoenix, Jan?"

Abgesehnen davon, dass er ein Vampir war, nicht viel ...

Oder doch. Eigentlich wusste ich sogar eine ganze Menge.

„Ich weiß, dass er ein unglaublich netter Junge ist. Er hat mich zur Schule gefahren und mir meine Tasche getragen, nachdem ich mir den Fuß gebrochen hatte. Er hat sich meinetwegen mit Steve und Jason angelegt. Er hat mich zum Auto getragen und in Carlisles ... äh, Dr. Cullens Praxis gefahren. Er hat für mich in der Schule mitgeschrieben, und zwar so ordentlich, dass ich sogar den Mathestoff verstanden habe. Er hat mir etwas geschenkt, was ihm offenbar sehr viel bedeutet. Er ist sehr besorgt um mich. Und er ... scheint mich ebenfalls mehr zu mögen, als es Charlie recht sein kann. Das mag in deinen Augen nicht besonders viel sein, Jake. Aber für mich ist das völlig ausreichend."

Er nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Und wenn du etwas über ihn erfahren würdest, etwas wirklich ... Schlimmes?"

Zum Beispiel, dass er ein Vampir war? Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten.

„Was, wenn dir jemand erzählen würde, Nessie wäre eine gesuchte Verbrecherin, Jake? Oder die Überträgerin eines tödlichen Virus' oder ... so was wie eine Hexe? Würde das deine Gefühle für sie ändern?"

Offenbar hatte ich etwas besonders Idiotisches von mir gegeben. Er schnaubte geringschätzig. „Natürlich nicht. Sie ist mein Leben."

„Genau."

Wieder schwieg er einen Augenblick. Dann schien er sich plötzlich einen Ruck zu geben. „Scheiß auf die Schule. Schnapp dir deine Jacke, Jan, wir fahren zu den Cullens. Es wird Zeit, dass wir dir ein paar Dinge erklären."

Mein Herz sprang mir in den Hals, angesichts dieser Aussicht. Aber mein Blick zuckte zuerst trotzdem automatisch in Richtung Nachbarhaus. „Und Charlie?"

Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Um Charlie kümmert sich Bella. Sie hat uns das Ganze schließlich eingebrockt mit ihrem Versuch dieser ungewöhnlichen Familienzusammenführung. Jetzt soll sie es auch auslöffeln."

Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. „Bella? Familienzusammenführung? Wovon sprichst du, zum Teufel?"

„Das ist ein Teil der Geschichte, die du erfahren musst." Er nahm meine Jacke vom Haken und hielt sie mir auf. „Lass uns gehen!"

***

Ich war schrecklich nervös, als Jake den Transporter den Hügel hinauf zum alten Herrenhaus steuerte. Ich wusste zwar bereits, was auf mich zukam, aber ... na ja, hier ging es nicht nur um die Lüftung eines Geheimnisses, welches ich ja eigentlich schon entschlüsselt hatte. Heute würde sich auch entscheiden, wie es mit Gabe und mir weitergehen würde. Meine eigene Entscheidung diesbezüglich stand fest. Wenn ich dem Schicksal ein paar glückliche Jahre an seiner Seite abringen konnte, würde ich jeden geforderten Preis dafür zahlen. Die Frage allerdings war, wie Gabe darüber dachte. Wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen würde.

Nervös verschränkte ich die Hände miteinander, als das große, weiße Haus hinter der letzten Kurve auftauchte.

Merkwürdigerweise schien es niemanden zu überraschen, dass Jake mich mitgebracht hatte. Und es sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte irgendjemand die Absicht, heute zur Schule zu fahren. Sämtliche Autos waren vermutlich noch immer in dem ehemaligen Stallgebäude geparkt. Und obwohl sich fast sämtliche Familienmitglieder auf der Terrasse versammelt hatten, wirkte es nicht so, als wären sie aufbruchbereit. Im Gegenteil. Man schien uns bereits zu erwarten.

Jake parkte den Transporter direkt vor der Haustür. Noch bevor er selbst ausgestiegen war, stand Gabe bereits neben unserem Auto, um mir die Tür zu öffnen und mich herauszuheben. Seine goldenen Augen begegneten sehr ernst meinem forschenden Blick. Und sein Gesicht sah besorgt aus. Und beunruhigt. Nein, ich musste mich korrigieren. Er war nicht nur beunruhigt. Er hatte ... Angst.

Es war vermutlich diese Erkenntnis, die meine Nervosität von mir abfallen ließ.

Behutsam, als wäre ich zerbrechlich, hob er mich aus dem Auto und stütze mich. „Janice. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Als Alice sagte, dass Jake dich mit hierher bringen würde ..."

Oh. Wie schön, zu erfahren, das mein Gehirn trotz Steves unsanfter Behandlung doch noch zu logischen Schlussfolgerungen fähig war. Ich wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, das Jake uns nicht angekündigt hatte. Also hatte Alice tatsächlich präkognitive Fähigkeiten. Allerdings hätte sie sich ruhig auch die Mühe machen können Gabe mitzuteilen, dass es bei diesem Besuch nicht um meine ach so schwache Gesundheit ging.

Beruhigend legte ich meine Hand an seine kalte Wange. „Es geht mir gut, Gabe, du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen."

Die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzumerken. „Wirklich? Aber warum ..."

Ich konnte seine unausgesprochene Frage nicht gleich beantworten. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde gerade in diesem Augenblick von Edwards Stimme in meinem Kopf in Anspruch genommen. _‚Verdammt, er tut es schon wieder!'_

Automatisch drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er stand fast Nase an Nase mit Jake und sah alles andere als erfreut aus.

Auch Gabe wandte sich den beiden Kontrahenten zu, die offenbar ein kurzes aber heftiges Blickduell ausfochten. Jake sah vor allem trotzig aus. Und sehr entschlossen. Edward hingegen wirkte aufgebracht und ... ja, ziemlich genervt.

Schließlich warf er resignierend die Hände in die Luft. „Okay, okay. Das hatten wir ja alles schon einmal. Aber es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du dir angewöhnen könntest, derartige Entscheidungen zukünftig vorher mit uns abzusprechen, Jacob. Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, sie betreffen vor allem uns!"

Jake konterte ärgerlich: „Nicht nur. Hier geht es auch um Janice. Sie hat, so wie die Dinge liegen, ein Recht auf die Wahrheit."

Ich wurde feuerrot, als mich plötzlich alle ansahen. Rosalie schien zu erbleichen, bevor sie auf dem Ansatz kehrtmachte und im Haus verschwand. Jasper presste die Lippen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Alice wirkte zwar nicht schockiert, aber dafür ziemlich verärgert. Bella, Nessie und Emmett hingegen sahen eher erwartungsvoll aus. Wobei Letzterer ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu unterdrücken schien.

Und dann bemerkte ich erschrocken, wie Gabe sich unter meiner Hand anspannte. Er schien förmlich zu erstarren. Nur seine Augen wirkten in diesem Augenblick lebendig. Und sein Blick ging mir durch und durch. Trauer las ich darin. Resignation. Und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Es zerriss mir beinahe das Herz und der dicke Kloß, der sich angesichts seines Schmerzes in meiner Kehle bildete, drohte mich zu ersticken. Ich hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung käme. Dass sich für mich nichts ändern würde ... Aber ich konnte vor Schreck meine Stimme nicht finden. Nicht, wenn er so aussah, als erwarte er ein vernichtendes Urteil ... von mir! Und so verharrte ich einfach reglos, meine Hand an seiner Wange, meinen Blick in seinen gesenkt.

Die nächste Stimme, die ich hörte, gehörte Carlisle, den ich bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er schien zu telefonieren. Und seine Stimme klang bemerkenswert ruhig angesichts der allgemein spürbaren Anspannung. „Hallo Rektor Fuller? Hier ist Dr. Cullen. Ich möchte meine Kinder für heute entschuldigen ... Ja, wir machen dieses Wochenende eine Campingtour in den Appalachen ... Stimmt, das hat sich ziemlich kurzfristig ergeben, weil meine Frau unerwartet früher mit einem Projekt fertig geworden ist und jetzt unerwartet ein paar freie Tage hat ... Natürlich, Rektor Fuller ... Am Montag werden alle wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen ... Danke. Auf Wiederhören."

Seufzend klappte er sein Handy zu, sein ernster Blick begegnete meinem mit dem schon bekannten Ausdruck müder Resignation. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen hinein. Es gibt Dinge, die man lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit besprechen sollte."

Schweigend gingen alle ins Haus. Ich blickte zu Gabe auf, der noch immer wie erstarrt neben mir stand. „Wenn Alice gesehen hat, dass Jake mich mit hierher bringen würde, warum wusste sie dann nicht, was er vorhatte?"

Er presste angesichts meiner so selbstverständlichen Erwähnung von Alice' Fähigkeiten kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor er leise antwortete. „Sie kann Jake nicht sehen. Aber dich. Als du plötzlich verschwunden bist, wusste sie, dass du mit ihm zusammen sein musstest. Und da er sich gemeldet hätte, wenn er heute morgen nicht hierher gekommen wäre ..."

Natürlich. Vor diesem Hintergrund ... Zögernd setzte ich mich in Richtung Haus in Bewegung. „Sie kann Jake nicht sehen? Warum denn nicht?"

Gabes kühle Hand schloss sich um meinen Unterarm, um mich zu stützen; erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich die Krücke im Transporter gelassen hatte. Er zögerte einen winzigen Moment. Dann sagte er mit einem überraschend harten Klang in der Stimme: „Vielleicht solltest du ihm die Chance geben, das selbst zu erklären."

Ich nickte, eingeschüchtert von seinem Ton. „Wie du meinst."

Er blieb so unvermittelt stehen, dass ich vor Überraschung fast gestolpert wäre. „Janice ... darf ... darf ich dich um die gleiche Chance bitten?"

Der unsichere Klang seiner Stimme traf mich bis ins Mark. Erschrocken blickte ich auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Die kaum verhohlene Angst in seinen Augen erschütterte mich. Plötzlich kam mir das alles hier vollkommen falsch vor. Warum tat ich ihm das an? Warum hatte ich ihm nicht einfach vertraut, statt in Dingen zu wühlen, die mich eigentlich nichts angingen? Vielleicht hätte er mir irgendwann von sich aus erzählt, was ihm widerfahren war. Was er geworden war. Jetzt würde es für ihn ein Geständnis unter Zwang werden. Und die Tatsache, dass ich seine Unsicherheit und seinen Schmerz fast körperlich spüren konnte, gab mir das Gefühl, ein besonders abgefeimtes Miststück zu sein.

„Du kannst mich um alles bitten, Gabe", flüsterte ich erstickt. „Du weißt doch genau, dass ich dir niemals wehtun will."

Er lachte bitter. „Vielleicht änderst du ja deine Meinung, wenn du erst alles weißt." Und damit wollte er mich ins Haus führen.

„Keine Chance!" Ich stemmte mich gegen seinen Griff und er blieb überrascht stehen. „Das wird nicht passieren!"

„Warum wartest du es nicht einfach ab?", fragte er mutlos.

„Weil es nichts gibt, auf das ich warten müsste. Ich weiß, was du bist. Steve hat zwar meinen Schädel ein wenig verbeult, aber mein Verstand funktioniert schon wieder sehr gut, danke. Du musst mir also gar nichts erzählen. Du musst nicht einmal so tun, als gäbe es etwas, das ich vielleicht wissen sollte. Und wenn es dir lieber ist, zerre ich Jake aus dem Haus und lasse mich von ihm wieder nach Hause fahren. Ich werde mich einfach wieder in mein Zimmer verziehen und vergessen, dass ... hmpf!" Ich verstummte unfreiwillig, als er mir mit der Hand den Mund verschloss.

Seine goldenen Augen bohrten sich forschend in meine. „_Was_ bin ich, Janice?"

Ich starrte aufgebracht zurück und stieß seine Hand weg. „Ein Vampir. Aber du solltest dir nicht allzu viel darauf einbilden, Gabriel Phoenix. Das hält mich nämlich definitiv nicht davon ab, dir meine Meinung zu sagen, wenn ich glaube, dass du dich total bescheuert aufführst. Und genau das tust du, wenn du glaubst, dass diese Tatsache etwas an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern könnte!"

Einen ewig langen Augenblick starrte er mich erschüttert an. Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, packte er mich, hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich glücklich lachend im Kreis herum, so schnell, dass mir ganz schwindelig wurde. „Oh, Janice, ich liebe dich!"

„O-okay." Ich beugte mich, kaum dass ich wieder auf meinen Füßen stand, mit geschlossenen Augen und wahrscheinlich ziemlich grün im Gesicht leicht nach vorne und wartete darauf, dass meine Umgebung wieder feste Konturen annahm.

Und dann, als er erschrocken nach meinen Armen griff, um mich zu stützen, lächelte ich schwach zu ihm hoch. „Eines muss ich dir sagen, Gabe. Dein Timing ist wirklich lausig. Ich würde dir nämlich lieber nicht auf die Schuhe kotzen, während ich dir zu sagen versuche, dass ich dich auch liebe!"


	14. Warum es gelegentlich gefährlich ist

**Warum es gelegentlich gefährlich sein kann, etwas Besonderes zu sein**

Ärzte sind allgemein eine Pest – und in dieser Beziehung bildete Carlisle leider keine Ausnahme. Okay, es war nicht unbedingt seine Schuld, dass Gabe mich nach meiner kleinen drehwurmbedingten Übelkeitsattacke unverzüglich ins Haus geschleppt hatte (wobei ich das „geschleppt" absolut wörtlich meine), aber er hätte sich wirklich nicht so außerordentlich begierig auf diese neue Chance, mich mit medizinischen Instrumenten zu quälen, stürzen müssen! Besonders, da ich ausdrücklich betont hatte, dass es mir gut ginge und ich keine ärztliche Hilfe bräuchte!

Also mal ganz ehrlich; wer wird schon gerne durch ein Zimmer getragen, in dem sich ein paar Leute, die man kennt und die man größtenteils auch sehr nett findet, den Hals nach einem verdrehen und sich wahrscheinlich insgeheim kaputtlachen. In dem eine wunderschöne blonde Vampirfrau einen mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen mustert und in dem ein Emmett Cullen breit grinsend etwas vor sich hinmurmelt, das für mich wie „Ach, wie habe ich das doch vermisst!" klang.

Natürlich war ich mal wieder feuerrot im Gesicht, bevor sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Hausherrn gnädig hinter uns schloss.

Statt mich also im Wohnzimmer von der offenbar noch immer etwas aufgebrachten Rosalie mit Blicken erdolchen zu lassen, saß ich gleich darauf erst einmal in einem bequemen Ledersessel, bekam unverzüglich die verhasste Manschette des Blutdruckmessgerätes über den Arm gestülpt und ... starrte aus fassungslos geweiteten Augen auf das Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ich hatte übrigens absolut richtig gelegen mit meiner Vermutung, dass dieses Frühwerk des italienischen Barockmalers Francesco Solimena im Original noch viel beeindruckender sein musste, als auf einem Computerbildschirm.

Dr. Übereifrig folgte meinem faszinierten Blick und lächelte leicht. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie erschrocken ich war, dass du eine Abbildung des Gemäldes gefunden hattest. Es wird in keinem einzigen Kunstband aufgeführt. Und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, dass es irgendwo im Internet zu finden ist. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keinen Schimmer, wie es dort hinein kommt, eigentlich dürfte überhaupt kein Foto davon existieren. Und plötzlich sah ich es auf deinem Computer! Wenn ich eine Herzattacke bekommen könnte – in diesem Moment wäre es wahrscheinlich passiert."

„Tut mir Leid." Ich versuchte zerknirscht auszusehen, war aber bestimmt nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, weil sich schon wieder die nächste Frage über meine Lippen drängte. „Wer sind eigentlich die beiden anderen Männer, die zwei, die zwischen dir und Marcus stehen?"

Ein lautes Knacken ließ mich erschrocken aufblicken. Gabe stand in der Tür, ein weiteres Mal zur Salzsäule erstarrt. In seiner Hand hielt er meine Krücke, die er mir gerade aus dem Transporter geholt hatte. Oder besser gesagt das, was davon übrig war. Ich würde mir etwas ausdenken müssen, wie ich das Charlie erklärte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir angesichts des Zerstörungsgrades einfiel, bestand darin, dass ich behauptete, ein Bulldozer wäre darüber hinweggefahren. Mitten durch mein Zimmer ... Mist.

Carlisle seufzte leise. „Ich traue mich gar nicht zu fragen, woher du diesen Namen schon wieder kennst."

„Wenn du einen Computer mit Internetanschluss hast, zeige ich es dir gerne", bot ich an. Schließlich bin ich eine kooperative Person, nicht wahr? „Dann können wir auch über Böcke und Gärtner philosophieren."

„Janice ..."

Es hätte seines mahnenden Tones nicht bedurft, ganz ehrlich. „Gestern Abend kam im Fernsehen eine Reportage über eine Ausgrabung in Volterra. Ein Gang zwischen Burgkirche und Stadtmauer. Durch dicke Steinquader verschlossen, also offensichtlich kein Fluchttunnel für Menschen. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass _ihr_ die Steine mühelos bewegen könntet."

„Und das brachte dich sofort zu der Annahme, dass der Gang ausgerechnet für Vampire angelegt wurde?", fragte Carlisle ziemlich ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber dann geriet die Reporterin in Verzückung über die Reliefs in diesem Gang, die nachweislich aus dem 5. Jahrhundert stammen. Sie sind zum Teil verwittert, aber die Teile, die man noch erkennen kann, zeigen Bilder über den legendären Kampf des Pater Marcus gegen die Vampirplage, die dieses Gebiet angeblich im 5. Jahrhundert heimgesucht hatte. Und es gibt auch eine Abbildung von Marcus selbst, die außerordentlich gut erhalten ist. Na ja, jedenfalls war der auf dem Relief abgebildete Pater Marcus ganz offensichtlich der gleiche Mann, der ganz links auf dem Solimena steht. Und da zwischen den beiden Kunstwerken gut 1200 Jahre liegen ... Ich muss zugeben, ich war anfangs ziemlich schockiert. Ich wollte mich unbedingt selbst davon überzeugen, dass ich mich irren musste, und habe deshalb ein bisschen im Internet recherchiert ... Und ich fand eine Übersetzung der lateinischen Inschrift zu dem Relief – über kalthäutige Alterslose von übernatürlicher Schönheit, die das Blut der Menschen tranken, um ihr ewiges Leben zu erhalten. Tja, danach war mir alles klar."

„Was bist du, eine Hackerin?" Gabe klang leicht angesäuert.

„Aber nicht doch!" Empört blickte ich ihn an. „Ich plündere keine Rentenkassen. Und ich lege auch keine Instrumentenlandesysteme auf irgendwelchen Flughäfen lahm. Allerdings bin ich des Lesens kundig."

Er verzog grimmig das Gesicht. „Das sind Millionen anderer Menschen auch. Aber die bringen sich mit diesen Kenntnissen nicht selbst in akute Lebensgefahr!"

So etwas Ähnliches hatte er schon einmal gesagt, ohne mir jedoch eine Erklärung dafür anzubieten. Ich zuckte deshalb lediglich die Achseln und zog – in bewährter Daddymanier – die Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast meine Frage über die zwei anderen Schutzheiligen nicht beantwortet."

Sein Kiefer wurde hart und seine Augen nahmen einen unbeschreiblich finsteren Blick an, aber er tat mir dennoch den Gefallen. „Ihre Namen sind Aro und Caius."

Oh, oh. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich schon einmal gesehen. Wenn er die Namen mit diesem Ausdruck von Furcht und Hass aussprach, ließ das nur einen Schluss zu. Ich fragte leise: „Die Volturi, nicht wahr? Marcus, Aro und Caius sind diese Volturi, über die Edward mit Emmett gesprochen hat. Die nur darauf warten, dass eure Familie einen Fehler macht."

Diesmal zuckte er sichtbar zusammen und presste die Lippen noch fester aufeinander. Mir war klar, dass er _diese_ Frage nicht beantworten würde.

Carlisle, glücklicherweise etwas kooperativer, seufzte wieder. „Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal festgestellt, dass dir nicht viel entgeht. Auch wenn es wirklich besser wäre, wenn du nicht so viel wüsstest. Gabe hat Recht, Janice. Es ist schon sehr gefährlich für dich, dass du über unsere Existenz im Bilde bist. Und dass du sogar über die Volturi Bescheid weißt ... das ist wirklich ein großes Problem."

Einem Moment lang schwiegen wir alle drei. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich jetzt doch Angst bekam. Gabe hatte von einer eher nebulösen Gefahr gesprochen, ohne dabei deutlich genug zu werden, um in mir irgendwelche Befürchtungen zu erwecken. Carlisles ruhige Worte und der besorgte Ton, in dem sie gesprochen wurden, hatten eine etwas andere Wirkung. Oder vielleicht lag es ja auch an meiner Erkenntnis der letzten Nacht. Feindliche Vampire, die als Nahrungsquelle Menschen bevorzugten, waren mit Sicherheit etwas, wovor man sich lieber fürchten sollte!

Angesichts meines Gesichtsausdrucks lächelte Gabe leicht; aber es war kein fröhliches Lächeln und der Ausdruck der Resignation, der darin lag, schmerzte mich fast körperlich. Ich ergriff seine kalte Hand. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte wohl lieber auf dich hören sollen."

Um seine Lippen zuckte es leicht. „Diese Einsicht bedeutet aber vermutlich nicht automatisch, dass du es das nächste Mal wirklich tun wirst, oder?"

Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Und das nach so kurzer Zeit, was ich fast ein wenig beängstigend fand. Es würde nicht einfach werden, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten, wenn das so weiterging ... Ehrlich entgegnete ich: „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Ein winziges Grinsen zuckte trotz des Ernstes der Lage um seine Lippen. „Warum war mir das bloß schon vorher klar?"

„Weil ich für dich offenbar viel zu berechenbar bin." Ich konnte nichts gegen den genervten Klang meiner Stimme tun. Dieser Gedanke war wirklich nicht sehr angenehm.

„Wenn es doch tatsächlich so wäre ..." Er hob plötzlich den Kopf und sah in Richtung Tür. „Komm doch rein, Jasper!"

Ich hatte kein Klopfen gehört und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis ich begriff, dass das in diesem Haus vermutlich auch nicht nötig war. Vermutlich hörten oder rochen die Cullens sich gegenseitig meilenweit. Das war sicher gelegentlich wirklich praktisch, aber von Privatsphäre konnte wohl keine Rede sein.

Jasper trat ein, blieb jedoch gleich neben der Tür stehen. Er wirkte nervös auf mich, auch wenn ich nicht hätte sagen können, woran ich diese Beobachtung festmachte, weil sein Gesichtsausdruck eigentlich nichts verriet. Vielleicht an dem kurzen Blick, den er Gabe zuwarf. Dann sah er mich an. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Janice?"

„Natürlich." Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. „Was ist denn los?"

„Na ja ... ich wollte mich gern bei dir entschuldigen."

Ich spürte förmlich, wie meine Augenbrauen meine Stirn hochkletterten und unter dem Haaransatz verschwanden. „Entschuldigen? Wofür denn?"

Sein Blick zuckte zu der Stelle, an der meine kurzen Ärmel endeten. Und endlich begriff ich, wovon er sprach. Ärgerlich sah ich zu Gabriel auf. „Du hast ihm doch nicht ernsthaft wegen der paar blauen Flecken die Hölle heiß gemacht, oder?"

Gabe antwortete lediglich mit einem gereizten Schulterzucken, aber Jasper sagte: „Er hatte vollkommen Recht, Janice. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Ihr Menschen habt unserer Kraft nicht viel entgegenzusetzen."

Er wirkte so niedergeschlagen, dass ich ihn am liebsten tröstend in den Arm genommen hätte. Ich dachte ernsthaft darüber nach; der Wunsch ihn zu beruhigen war so stark, dass ich genau vor mir sehen konnte, wie ich die Arme um ihn legte und ihm sagte, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Dass ich seine Erregung, mit der er auf meine Vision reagiert hatte, sehr gut verstehen konnte. Und dass ich ihm selbstverständlich verzieh ...

Sein Ausdruck änderte sich. Das Schuldbewusstsein verschwand und wurde von ungläubiger Überraschung abgelöst. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Wie bitte?" Hätte es im Lexikon eine Abbildung zum Begriff „Verständnislosigkeit" gegeben, so wäre es mein Gesicht in diesem Augenblick gewesen. „Was meinst du? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!"

„Du hast gerade mental meine Gefühle beeinflusst, Janice." Jaspers Stimme klang sehr ruhig, aber der Blick, den er mit Carlisle und Gabe tauschte, drückte etwas vollkommen anderes aus. Und als dann plötzlich auch noch eine Art Welle aus Verunsicherung und Schock mich traf, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich Gabe entsetzt aufstöhnen und sah, wie sein Gesicht sich in plötzlichem Schock verzog. Und ich sah Angst in seinen goldenen Augen ... nein, keine Angst, nackte Panik.

Es war einfach zuviel. Nach all den neuen Erkenntnissen der letzten zwölf Stunden war diese vergleichsweise geringfügige Information über einen weiteren unerklärlichen Aussetzer meinerseits der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und das Zimmer drehte sich um mich. Und dann wurde mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen.

***

„Janice! Hörst du mich? Janice, bitte, mach doch die Augen auf!"

Gabes erschrockene Stimme durchdrang die schwarze Leere, in der ich gefangen war, und mühsam kämpfte ich gegen das bleischwere Gewicht an, das mich niederdrückte. Ich musste zurück ans Licht. Ich musste Gabe beruhigen, bevor er komplett durchdrehte. So, wie er klang, war er nicht weit davon entfernt. Ich spürte seine kalten Hände an meinen Wangen und hätte geschworen, dass sie zitterten.

Aber vielleicht zitterte ja auch nur ich.

Die Augen zu öffnen, kostete mich eine gewisse Anstrengung. Irgendetwas schien meine Lider mit großem Gewicht festzuhalten und ich brauchte meine ganze Entschlossenheit, um diesen Druck zu überwinden, aber der Anblick war es wert. Gabe stand über mich gebeugt und seine wunderschönen goldenen Augen waren mit einem geradezu beschwörenden Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht gerichtet. Er sah aus wie ein junger, verzweifelter Gott, überirdisch schön aber gleichzeitig so verzagt, das sich mir das Herz zusammenzog.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Aber alles, was ich in diesem Augenblick heiser flüsternd herausbekam, war sein Name.

Erleichtert strich er mir über die Wangen und über mein Haar, aber sein Blick war noch immer voller Furcht. Seine Lippen pressten sich kurz auf meine Stirn, bevor er meine beiden Hände umfasste und mit rauer Stimme bat: „Könntest du in Zukunft bitte darauf verzichten, mich zu Tode zu erschrecken?"

„Du bist unsterblich", erinnerte ich ihn leise.

Das leise, weiche Lachen neben ihm kam nicht von Jake, obwohl auch der dort stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich fast die gesamte Familie in der Tür vor Carlisles Arbeitszimmer drängte. Direkt neben Gabe allerdings stand eine Frau, die ich bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war genau so wunderschön wie alle Cullens und hatte schulterlanges karamellfarbenes Haar und die obligatorischen goldenen Augen. Und sie sah genauso besorgt um mich aus wie der Rest der Familie.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, Gabe half mir dabei und stützte mich, als fürchtete er, dass ich nicht einmal allein sitzen könnte. Ich lehnte mich leicht an ihn, weil ich mich noch immer etwas desorientiert fühlte. Aber mein Dad hatte mich anständig erzogen und deshalb lächelte ich die fremde Frau schüchtern an. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Cullen. Ich bin Janice Gray."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Willkommen bei uns, Janice. Ich freue mich, dich endlich einmal kennen zu lernen. Und nenn mich doch bitte Esme, ja?" Ihr Händedruck war kühl und fest, ihr Lächeln wurde noch wärmer. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja, danke. Ich war nur ein bisschen ... erschrocken."

„Verständlicherweise. Das, was im Augenblick mit dir passiert, ist ja auch erschreckend genug." Carlisles kühle Finger griffen nach meinem Handgelenk und suchten meinen Puls. Offenbar konnte er gleichzeitig zählen und sich mit mir unterhalten, was ich ziemlich abgefahren fand. He, das schaffen nicht mal wir Frauen, und wir sind angeblich multitaskingfähig!

Fragend blickte er mich an. „Kannst du uns sagen, wie das mit deinen neuen ... Fähigkeiten funktioniert?" Sein Interesse war ehrlich und unübersehbar.

Langsam, damit mir nicht wieder schwindlig wurde, schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Es fing direkt nach der Gehirnerschütterung an. Zuerst konnte ich Edwards Gedanken hören. Und ich konnte sein Gespräch mit Emmett hören, allerdings in seinem Kopf – wie ein Echo. Und dann hatte ich diese Vision. Alice jagte, irgendwo draußen in der Wildnis. Sie sprang von einer hohen Felswand auf ihre Beute hinunter. Und plötzlich waren da díese sieben Gestalten in ihren dunklen Umhängen. Sie hatten sie umzingelt und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie ihnen unmöglich entkommen konnte. Und das mit Jaspers Gefühlen habe ich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Er hatte Schuldgefühle wegen dieser blöden blauen Flecke und ich habe einfach nur daran gedacht, ihn zu trösten und ihm zu sagen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat."

Gabe wechselte einen Blick mit Carlisle und seufzte dann leise an mich gewandt: „Wahrscheinlich hattest du Recht, als du gestern sagtest, dass du unbewusst die besonderen Fähigkeiten verschiedener Personen kopierst und dann bei ihrer Quelle anwendest. Du wirkst vermutlich so ähnlich wie ein Spiegel. Ich habe nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wie das sein kann, aber eine andere Erklärung fällt mir nicht ein."

„Ein Spiegel?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und wieder war da der beunruhigte, angstvolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Das ist der beste Vergleich, der mir einfällt."

„Es wird nicht wieder verschwinden, oder?" Meine Frage war an Carlisle gerichtet. „Ich meine, die Gehirnerschütterung verheilt schließlich gut. Ich habe überhaupt keine Kopfschmerzen mehr und mit meinen Augen ist auch alles in Ordnung. Aber diese merkwürdigen Aussetzer kommen dennoch immer häufiger. Edward muss inzwischen nicht einmal mehr erregt sein, damit ich ihn hören kann. Ich muss nur einen Augenblick vergessen, ihn bewusst auszublenden ..." Entschuldigend blickte ich zu Gabes bronzehaarigem Bruder hinüber. „Tut mir Leid."

Edward zuckte lediglich die Achseln, seine Antwort kam mental und mit einem winzigen Lächeln. _‚Kein Problem. Ich kenne das. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken!'_

Ich zwinkerte überrascht; an diese Art der Kommunikation würde ich mich wohl erst gewöhnen müssen.

Carlisle sah sehr ernst aus, als er meine Frage beantwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht, Janice. Es gibt keine medizinische Erklärung für dieses Phänomen." Betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Vielleicht wirst du einfach damit leben müssen."

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte, aber Gabes Griff schien kurz fester zu werden, besitzergreifender. Beschützender. Ich sah zu ihm auf, aber sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske. Ich konnte nichts darin lesen.

„Na prima." Ich blickte wieder zu Edward hinüber. Zeit für einen kleinen Test. _‚Bitte keine Gedanken an Highschool-Football in meiner Gegenwart, okay? Ich hasse alles, was etwas damit zu tun hat!'_

Er grinste breit. _‚Versprochen. Wenn du dich im Gegenzug in meiner Gegenwart mit allzu schwärmerischen Gedanken an Gabe zurückhältst. Ich bin nämlich _nicht_ in ihn verliebt. Einverstanden?'_

Ich wurde natürlich knallrot. Und stellte fest, dass diese Art der Kommunikation – so ungewohnt und beunruhigend sie sich auch anfühlen mochte – doch gelegentlich ganz nützlich sein konnte. Zumindest bewahrte sie vermutlich Jake und Emmett davor, sich vor Lachen über den Boden rollen zu müssen.

Apropos Jake ...

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf meinen Pflegebruder und ignorierte Edwards leises Kichern angesichts der Frage in meinem Kopf. „Erklär du mir doch mal bitte, warum Alice zwar mich aber nicht dich sehen kann!"

Seine Augen leuchteten auf und er trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine Finger legten sich auf die Knopfleiste seines Jeanshemdes.

„Stop!" Das war Renesmee. „Das übernehme wohl lieber ich. Carlisle hat das Zimmer schließlich erst eingerichtet. Und außerdem hängt Esme an den Möbeln, sie hat sie eigenhändig aufgearbeitet."

Ehrlich gesagt, ich verstand überhaupt nichts.

„Nessie ..." Gabe stoppte sie mit einer raschen, abwehrenden Handbewegung. „Ich glaube, Janice hat für heute genug. Wir sollten sie nicht noch mehr überfordern."

Oh. _Oh!_ Da war wohl noch jemand mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. „Nein, lass sie! Ich bin wirklich neugierig."

Beschwörend sah er mir in die Augen. „Janice ..."

Ich lächelte zu ihm auf. „Wirklich, kein Problem. Ich will es unbedingt wissen. Weißt du, ich glaube, heute schockt mich gar nichts mehr."

Er seufzte und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er mich am liebsten gewaltsam von diesem Versuch abgehalten hätte. „Wenn du wieder ohnmächtig wirst, schaffe ich dich auf der Stelle nach Hause und sorge dafür, dass Charlie dir den Hausarrest deines Lebens verpasst. Und ich wache persönlich darüber, dass du ihn auch einhältst."

Was für eine Drohung! In meinen Ohren klang das ausgesprochen gut. Solange Gabe selbst mich bewachte, hätte er mich auch in einen dunklen Keller sperren können ...

„Ähem!" Edwards Räuspern ließ mich zusammenzucken. _‚Du hast es versprochen! Es gibt Bilder, die ich nicht in meinem Kopf haben muss.'_

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach für den Rest meines Lebens knallrot im Gesicht bleiben. Das würde die Dinge für meinen Organismus bestimmt sehr vereinfachen. _‚Tschuldigung ...'_

‚_Nur ein kleiner Scherz!' _Sein Kichern war nicht mental.

Ich versuchte, meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem ich mich Renesmee zuwandte. „Okay. Ich bin so weit."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Aber _das_ bestimmt nicht. Sie berührte ganz leicht meine Wange mit ihrer überraschend warmen Hand. Und plötzlich sah ich die Bilder in meinem Kopf. So deutlich, dass ich unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappte. Und ich war dankbar für das Gefühl von Gabes kalten Händen, die meine hielten, weil ich ansonsten vermutlich den Bezug zur Realität verloren hätte.

Da war Jake, nur in kurzen Shorts, wie er plötzlich zu zittern begann. Und dann, so schnell, dass ich kaum erfassen konnte, was da geschah, veränderte er sich. Er schien förmlich aus den Nähten zu platzen. Ein Stück Stoff zerriss und flog beiseite. Und dann stand da plötzlich ein riesiger Wolf, vermutlich größer als der Wallach meines Dads. Das Fell war rotbraun und ziemlich lang und zottig. Aber die Augen, aus denen das Tier mich anzusehen schien, kamen mir unglaublich vertraut vor. Und dann bleckte es die Zähne und seine rosa Zunge hing ihm seitlich aus der mächtigen Schnauze. Es wirkte auf mich, wie ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Ein Lächeln, das ich unwillkürlich erwiderte.

Dann zog Nessie ihre Hand zurück und die Bilder waren schlagartig verschwunden.

Ich blickte verblüfft in die Runde. „Das war absolut irre."

Gabe sah mich forschend an, dann lockerte ein winziges Lächeln für einen Moment seine angespannten Züge auf. „Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl." Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen musste, mich gewaltsam aus dem Raum zu schleppen.

Alle anderen sahen mich abwartend an, offenbar erwarteten sie eine Reaktion von mir. Ich drehte mich zu Jake um, der mir zuzwinkerte. „Cooler Trick, Bruderherz. Jedenfalls, solange du uns keine Flöhe ins Haus schleppst."

Emmett lachte brüllend und auch die anderen kicherten vergnügt. Nur Gabe verzog nicht einmal die Lippen.

Nessie gluckste neben mir. „Heißt das, er wird nicht in die Hundehütte verbannt?"

Ich grinste unwillkürlich. Dann wurde ich wieder ernst. Ich blickte zu Gabe auf. „Wie viel von all dem weiß Charlie?"

Seine Lippen bildeten eine harte Linie. Und seine Antwort fiel ungewöhnlich kurz aus. „Er kennt Jakes Geheimnis. Und er weiß, dass wir keine normalen Menschen sind. Und mehr will er nicht wissen."

Ich nickte nachdenklich. Das erklärte eine Menge.

Renesmee riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Was ist, Janice. Willst du es versuchen?"

Gabe erstarrte neben mir, aber das bemerkte ich kaum, weil ich in Gedanken noch immer bei Nessies Talent war. Verblüfft blickte ich sie an, als mir klar wurde, was sie meinte. „Glaubst du, ich könnte das überhaupt? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen muss ..."

„Denk ganz fest an das, was du mir zeigen willst. Und dann berühre mich einfach." Sie lächelte, als ich unsicher die Stirn runzelte. „Edward wird uns sagen können, ob es richtig funktioniert hat."

Natürlich. Er würde unsere Gedanken lesen und die Bilder in meinem Kopf mit denen in Nessies vergleichen. Das könnte interessant werden ...

Ich schloss die Augen, um mich zu konzentrieren. Und beschwor in Gedanken die Szene zwischen mir und Jake in Charlies Küche herauf. Und dann legte ich meine Hand an Nessies warme Wange ...

Ich konnte die Bilder förmlich fließen sehen und hörte in Gedanken Jakes und meine Stimme.

_Meine rhetorische Frage seine Freundin betreffend:_ _„Was, wenn dir jemand erzählen würde, Nessie wäre eine gesuchte Verbrecherin, Jake? Oder die Überträgerin eines tödlichen Virus' oder ... so was wie eine Hexe? Würde das deine Gefühle für sie ändern?" _

_Seine Reaktion, ein geringschätziges Schnauben: „Natürlich nicht. Sie ist mein Leben."_

„Oh!" Nessie blickte mich mit einem überraschten Lächeln an. „Danke, Janice. Das war ... süß!"

Edwards eindeutig amüsierte Reaktion an meine Adresse war nicht anders als erwartet. _‚Du kleines Biest!'_

Dann bestätigte er laut: „Es funktioniert."

„Natürlich funktioniert es." Gabe klang ausgesprochen bissig. Er schien am Ende seiner Beherrschung angelangt zu sein. Wütend trat er einen Schritt von mir weg und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, während er die Mitglieder seiner Familie finster anstarrte. „Schließlich reicht es ja nicht aus, dass Janice allein durch ihr Wissen auf der Abschussliste der Volturi steht. Nein, _sie_ muss auch noch Fähigkeiten besitzen, die Aros und Caius' Interesse an ihr noch weiter anstacheln!"

Es wurde ungewöhnlich still, alle schienen förmlich zu erstarren. Besonders Carlisle sah erschrocken aus über diesen Ausbruch. „Gabe, was willst du damit sagen?"

„Hat denn keiner von euch eine Ahnung, worin Caius' besondere Fähigkeit besteht?" Ärgerlich schaute Gabe in die Runde, sein Gesicht war eine harte, kalte Maske. „Er erkennt Talente! Und zwar sowohl bei Vampiren als auch bei Menschen. Er liest gewissermaßen ihr Potenzial. Und das funktioniert über unglaubliche Entfernungen."

Ich konnte den Schock, der die gesamte Familie durchfuhr, beinahe körperlich spüren.

Gabe sprach weiter, seine Stimme war jetzt leiser, aber nicht weniger eindringlich. Und die Mutlosigkeit und Resignation, die darin mitschwangen, erschütterten mich zutiefst.

„Versteht ihr, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebt? Er und Aro werden vor nichts und niemandem halt machen, wenn sie beschließen, dass sie sie haben wollen. Wenn Janice auf seinem Schirm erscheint, ist sie nirgends auf der Welt mehr sicher!"


	15. Gabes Geschichte

**Gabes Geschichte **

Der Schock, den Gabes Worte ausgelöst hatten, saß mir noch immer in den Gliedern, als ich an diesem Abend in meinem Zimmer verschwand. Die Vorstellung, durch meine merkwürdigen neuen Fähigkeiten womöglich auf dem Radar menschenmordender Vampire gelandet zu sein oder in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft noch dort zu landen, fand ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich beängstigend. Und ich war selbst am erstauntesten darüber, dass es mir den ganzen Abend über dennoch gelungen war, Charlie gegenüber den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass ich nicht nur auf dem endgültigen Weg der Besserung, sondern auch die Ruhe in Person wäre.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Chief nichts von meinem vormittäglichen Ausflug mitbekommen. Und so gern ich, ganz besonders nach Gabes unerwarteter Eröffnung, noch bei den Cullens geblieben wäre – schließlich konnte er mir doch unmöglich solch einen Brocken hinwerfen und mich dann brav nach Hause schicken –, stimmte ich Carlisle und Gabriel doch notgedrungen darin zu, dass ich mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren sollte. Deshalb hatten Jake und Gabe mich auch unverzüglich nach Hause geschafft, als Alice vorhersah, dass Charlie gegen Mittag hinüber ins Haus kommen würde, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir gut ging.

Besondere Fähigkeiten – sofern sie einem nicht gerade einen Volturi-Magneten an den Hintern klebten – waren gelegentlich wirklich ausgesprochen praktisch. Auf diese Weise konnte ich brav über meinen Mathematikhausaufgaben sitzen, als Charlie den Kopf durch meine Zimmertür streckte.

Weniger angenehm war die Tatsache, dass ich nach Charlies kurzem Kontrollbesuch einen scheinbar unendlich langen Nachmittag in meinem Zimmer verbringen musste, zumindest bis es Zeit wurde, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Und dass mich die ganze Zeit über die Ungeduld und die Neugierde schlimmer plagten, als eine Gehirnerschütterung oder ein Knochenbruch es je zu Wege bringen könnten. Ich hatte das Geheimnis der Cullens gelüftet. Aber diese eine Antwort hatte natürlich unzählige neue Fragen aufgeworfen – und eine Bedrohung für mich enthüllt, die sich unmöglich aus meinen Gedanken verbannen ließ. Selbst die Zubereitung der Steaksandwichs lenkte mich kaum davon ab.

Und vor mir lag, bis ich endlich wieder zur Schule gehen durfte, immer noch ein endlos langes Wochenende. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob und wie ich das überstehen sollte. Schon die kommende Nacht erschien mir in dieser Hinsicht problematisch. Hallo?! Versetzt euch mal in meine Lage! Wie gut könntet ihr schlafen, wenn die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass ein paar außergewöhnlich langlebige, umhangtragende Italiener mit Appetit auf menschliches Blut den Wunsch entwickeln könnten, euch einen Besuch abzustatten?

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich nach dem Abendessen tatsächlich noch für eine Weile zu Charlie ins Wohnzimmer setzte; ein nervtötendes, unglaublich langweiliges Fußballspiel im Fernsehen war vielleicht genau das Richtige, um mir die nötige Bettschwere zu verschaffen ... Oder auch nicht. Bereits nach der ersten Halbzeit warf ich das Handtuch. Schlaflos im Bett zu liegen und über feindliche Vampire, ihre Fähigkeiten und ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten nachzugrübeln, konnte nicht schlimmer sein, als zweiundzwanzig ausgewachsenen Männern in Kniestrümpfen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie hinter ein und demselben Ball herrannten. Von den drei Typen in Schwarz mal ganz abgesehen.

Ich duschte lange an diesem Abend, was meine Anspannung aber nur unwesentlich linderte, putzte mir die Zähne, bürstete und föhnte mir die Haare und schlüpfte in ein Tanktop, knappe Shorties und den alten Bademantel meines Dads, den ich Charlies und Jakes wegen trug, wenn ich nur in Nachtbekleidung durch das Haus wanderte. Und ich trödelte auf dem Weg nach oben so lange es ging; die Aussicht auf eine schlaflose Nacht voller Grübeleien war alles andere als verlockend.

Okay, Eile wäre vermutlich ohnehin keine so gute Idee gewesen, weil meine Krücke – oder besser deren diverse, unrettbar verlorene Einzelteile – noch immer bei den Cullens lag.

Missmutig stieß ich meine Zimmertür auf und schlurfte hinein, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen das Licht einzuschalten. Die Waschtasche flog in die ungefähre Richtung der Kommode hinter meiner Tür. Natürlich prallte sie ab und fiel auf den Boden. Leise vor mich hinschimpfend humpelte ich hinüber, um sie aufzuheben und an ihren Platz zu legen. So war das nun einmal; ich konnte nicht einmal in aller Ruhe schlechte Laune haben, ohne mir dabei selbst ins Knie zu schießen. Es war einfach nur frustrierend!

Noch immer aufgebracht grummelnd öffnete ich den Stoffgürtel und ließ den Bademantel von meinen Schultern gleiten.

„Ähm ... Janice?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum – und verhedderte mich natürlich prompt in den Stoffmassen. Ich stolperte und ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Fuß, als ich damit unwillkürlich nach Halt suchte. „Autsch!"

Gabe stand plötzlich vor mir, seine kühlen Hände schlossen sich augenblicklich um meine Oberarme und hielten mich fest, bevor ich die bisherige Blamage auch noch durch einen Sturz krönen konnte. „Alles in Ordnung? Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hielt es nur für eine gute Idee mich bemerkbar zu machen, bevor ..." Er deutete auf meine überdimensionale Stofffessel, in der meine Arme noch immer gefangen waren und die sich um meine Beine gewickelt hatte.

Oh.

Trotz des drohenden Herzinfarktes spürte ich ein warmes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Offenbar hatte ich mich tatsächlich in das letzte auf Erden existierende Exemplar eines hochanständigen Jungen verliebt. Aber Anstand hin oder her; er sollte wirklich auf derartige Aktionen verzichten, besonders an solchen Tagen, an denen ich ohnehin schon alle fünf Sekunden über meine Schulter spähte, in der Erwartung, dass ein feindlicher Vampir hinter mir stand!

Meine Knie waren jedenfalls butterweich und ich ließ schwach meinen Kopf nach vorn fallen, so dass meine Stirn an seiner Brust lag. „Warte", keuchte ich. „Gib mir nur eine Sekunde. Ich bin gleich wieder okay."

Seine Arme schlossen sich um mich und hielten mich beschützend an seine kalte Brust gepresst. Seine Wange legte sich auf mein Haar. Und seine Stimme klang leise und schuldbewusst. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich hier nicht so hereinschleichen sollen."

Auf diese idiotische Bemerkung ging ich gar nicht erst ein. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte er vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in meinem Zimmer verbringen. „Ich nehme an, du bist wieder durch das Fenster gekommen." Meine Herzfrequenz war jetzt wieder bei unter tausend Schlägen pro Minute angelangt. Und viel weiter würde sie auch nicht sinken, wenn er mich noch länger so in den Armen hielt.

„Es ist der einfachste Weg."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, weil diese Bemerkung und vor allem der selbstverständliche Ton, in dem er sie gemacht hatte, mir wirklich ziemlich absurd vorkamen. Der einfachste Weg! Unwillkürlich wurde mir die Kehle eng angesichts des neuen Beweises für die ohnehin schon offenkundigen Tatsache, dass ich ihm niemals eine gleichwertige Partnerin würde sein können. „Für dich vielleicht."

Er blickte mich forschend an, mein gereizter Ton war ihm vermutlich nicht entgangen. „Komme ich ungelegen?"

Knallkopf!

„Allerdings. Ich hatte mich schon schrecklich auf eine schlaflose Nacht voller Grübeleien und ein paar hübschen Visionen von angreifenden Volturi gefreut." Sarkasmus kann gelegentlich eine nützliche Sache sein. Allerdings sollte die Stimme dabei nicht allzu panisch klingen, weil so etwas die ganze coole Wirkung versaut.

Seine Arme schlossen sich noch fester um mich, seine Stimme nahm einen beschwörenden Klang an. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert, Janice. Niemals."

„Ich weiß." Seufzend schmiegte ich die Wange an seine Brust und lauschte auf das Geräusch seines Atems. Das Fehlen eines Herzschlags war vermutlich nicht besonders überraschend, aber mein unwillkürliches kurzes Stocken angesichts dieser Tatsache war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Janice?"

Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an ihn. „Ich bin okay." Das war stark untertrieben. Solange er mich festhielt, war ich nicht nur okay. Ich war in meinem Himmel.

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn, bevor er mir den Bademantel wieder über die Schultern hochzog und das Stoffband um meine Taille zuknotete. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau, als er flüsterte: „Ich wünschte ... ich wünschte, dass ich das tatsächlich glauben könnte."

Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich zu ihm auf. „Was meinst du denn damit?"

Er schloss kurz die Augen und schien um Worte zu ringen. „Dein ganzes Leben ist völlig durcheinander geraten, seit _wir_ hier in Harlan sind. Unsere bloße Existenz bringt dich in Gefahr. Und dann sind da auch noch unsere Artgenossen aus Volterra ... Und du sagst, es wäre alles in Ordnung mit dir!"

Ich legte die Hände an seine kalten Wangen und zwang ihn, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Weil es so ist. Gabe, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es so erklären kann, dass du wirklich verstehst, was ich meine. Aber versuch' es wenigstens, okay?"

Er nickte ernst und ich atmete tief durch. Hoffentlich fand ich die richtigen Worte.

„Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass mein Leben aus den Fugen geraten ist. Aber das ist nicht euretwegen geschehen. Du weißt von dem Unfall meines Dads." Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass mir die Stimme wegbrach und ich spürte dankbar den tröstenden Druck seiner Hand. „Als er starb, war ich vollkommen fertig. Weißt du, ich habe keine Erinnerung an meine Mutter. Es hatte immer nur ihn und mich gegeben, solange ich denken kann. Und plötzlich war er fort. Und ich war allein ... Sicher, ich hätte zu meiner Tante ziehen können, aber du kennst Martha nicht. Sie ist ... Ach, egal. Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, das wäre noch viel schlimmer gewesen, als zu völlig fremden Menschen zu kommen. Also stimmte ich zu, als der Stadtrat mir den Vorschlag unterbreitete, zu dem neuen Chief zu ziehen. Charlie ist völlig okay, aber das weißt du ja selbst. Und Jake ... ich glaube, ohne ihn wäre ich nicht wieder so schnell auf die Beine gekommen. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Bruder wünschen können. Und dann traf ich dich ... und ich fühle mich jetzt nicht mehr verloren. Ich fühle mich ganz. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, fühle ich mich ... glücklich."

„Eigentlich traf _ich_ dich." Ein leises Lächeln klang in seinen Worten mit. „Mit der Stoßstange der Corvette. An den Schienbeinen."

Ich lachte leise bei der Erinnerung an meine Blamage. War das tatsächlich noch keine zwei Wochen her? „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur Police Station, um mich Charlie vorzustellen. Und ich habe dabei an alles andere gedacht, als auf den Verkehr zu achten."

Er strich mir über das Haar, so sanft, dass ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, ob ich mir die Berührung vielleicht nur eingebildet hätte. „Ich war ziemlich sauer auf dich, weißt du das? Da hatte ich es erfolgreich geschafft, meine Lebensweise derer der anderen Cullens anzupassen, so erfolgreich, dass Carlisle mich sogar für reif und erfahren genug hielt, um mich mit den anderen in der Highschool anzumelden, und plötzlich liefst du mir vor das Auto und ich hätte dich fast verletzt oder getötet. Das hätte bestimmt eine Untersuchung zur Folge gehabt. Und all die Vorbereitungen, um für einen längeren Zeitraum irgendwo heimisch werden zu können, wären umsonst gewesen."

Ich lächelte schwach. „Tut mir leid."

Er blickte mich grimmig an. „Wage es nicht, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du unglücklich warst und Angst hattest, Janice."

„Okay. Aber nur, wenn du mit diesem Unsinn darüber aufhörst, dass du mich in Gefahr bringst."

Gequält blickte er mir in die Augen. „Aber das tue ich. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ich ... Ich lebe noch nicht lange auf die gleiche Art wie Carlisles Familie. Das tun nur sehr wenige von uns. Zuvor habe ich ... na ja, ich war ein ganz traditioneller Vampir, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will."

„Du hast dich von menschlichem Blut ernährt." Ich hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, warum diese Information mir so ... so belanglos erschien.

„Ja. Ich habe Menschen gejagt. Und ich habe getötet. Und ich ... traue mir manchmal selbst nicht. Besonders, wenn es um dich geht. Ich hatte nie zuvor das Bedürfnis, einem Menschen auf diese Weise nahe zu sein, deshalb konnte ich mich immer problemlos von ihnen fernhalten, wenn ich nicht gerade jagte. Auf diese Weise konnten ihr Geruch und der Klang ihres Herzschlages mich nie in Versuchung führen. Aber jetzt ist alles anders geworden." Sein goldener Blick fühlte sich an wie eine Liebkosung. „Jetzt will ich bei dir sein, immer. Aber das macht mir auch Angst. Weil deine Nähe auch andere Instinkte in mir erweckt. Ich höre dein Herz schlagen und das Blut durch deine Adern fließen. Und dann ist da noch dein Duft – so unverwechselbar wie du selbst. Und das erinnert mich ständig daran, was ich bin. Ein Vampir, Janice. Der Blutdurst ist schon so lange ein Teil von mir, dass ich mich gar nicht erinnern kann, wie es ohne ihn war. Und er wird immer ein Teil von mir bleiben, auch wenn ich das gerne ändern würde. Was, wenn etwas passiert ... wenn ich mich irgendwann nicht beherrschen kann und rückfällig werde?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst mir niemals wehtun, Gabriel."

Seine Stimme wurde zu einem rauen Flüstern. „Das möchte ich glauben. Unbedingt. Aber wenn es doch passieren würde ... ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen ..."

„Hör auf damit!"

„Janice ..."

Zornig packte ich seine Handgelenke und blickte auf in seine goldenen Augen, in denen Angst und Schmerz zu lesen waren. „Nein, jetzt hörst du mir einmal zu. Es gibt nur eine einzige Art, auf die du mich verletzen könntest. Und die hat nichts mit deiner Ernährung zu tun oder mit deinen übermenschlichen Kräften. Und du weißt genau, wovon ich rede!"

Mit einem gebrochenen Seufzen lehnte er seine Stirn an meine. „Ich liebe dich. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, aber es ist die Wahrheit."

„Das trifft sich gut, denn ich liebe dich auch." Einen Augenblick lang dachte ich darüber nach, den Kopf noch etwas mehr zu heben und seine Lippen mit meinem Mund zu berühren. Ich sehnte mich nach diesem ersten richtigen Kuss, mehr als ich jemals etwas anderes ersehnt hatte. Aber seine schmerzerfüllten Worte klangen noch immer in mir nach. Und ich würde mit Sicherheit nichts tun, was es für ihn noch schwerer machen könnte.

Plötzlich schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe und er schien zu lauschen. Und dann, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, stand ich plötzlich allein da.

Verblüfft sah ich mich in meinem Zimmer um. Wohin war er so schnell verschwunden? Und vor allem, warum?

Es klopfte leise an meiner Zimmertür. „Janice? Bist du noch wach?"

Ach so.

„Ja, Charlie. Einen Moment bitte." Ich band den Gürtel meines Bademantels nach, knipste meine Nachttischlampe an, schlug meine Bettdecke zurück und hinkte dann zur Tür. „Was ist denn los? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nichts Schlimmes, aber ich muss noch einmal kurz weg. Ein paar Rowdys haben die Scheiben im Barbershop eingeworfen und das Glas mit dem Trinkgeld gestohlen."

„Sieh im Stadtpark nach, hinten am Teich, wo die alten Kastanien stehen. Und frag vorher an der Tankstelle nach, ob jemand Bier gekauft hat. Das klingt nach Steve Hartcastle und seinen Freunden."

Charlie lächelte. „Ja, das hat Mr. Emry mir auch schon geraten."

Das wunderte mich überhaupt nicht. Carl Emry war der Inhaber des Barbershops. Und als guter Frisör, der seinen Beruf ernst nahm, war er das schwatzhafteste und gleichzeitig am besten informierte männliche Wesen in ganz Harlan County.

Charlie wurde wieder ernst. „Ich weiß, dir geht es schon wieder viel besser. Aber falls doch irgendetwas sein sollte ..."

„Dann rufe ich Jake an. Und falls der schon schlafen und das Telefon nicht hören sollte, dann hast du dein Handy dabei."

„Das wollte ich hören. Gutes Mädchen."

Ich lächelte leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Charlie."

„Gute Nacht, Janice."

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hatte Gabe, der jetzt hinter meinem Kleiderschrank hervorkam, auch schon sein Handy in der Hand. Und ich bemerkte erstaunt, dass er mit Bella sprach. Ganz offensichtlich informierte er sie über Charlies Pläne. Auch wenn er dabei wieder einmal so schnell sprach, dass ich kaum etwas verstand.

Ich vergrub die Zähne in meiner Unterlippe, um nicht dazwischenzureden, und wartete, bis er das Gespräch beendet hatte. „Was war denn das?"

„Bella wird dafür sorgen, dass Charlie den Rowdys nicht allein gegenübertreten muss, sondern notfalls Hilfe bekommt. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und er ... gehört gewissermaßen zur Familie. Wir beschützen unsere Familie, Janice."

„Moment mal ... Er gehört zur Familie?"

Er zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Charlie ist Bellas Vater. Und er ist Nessies Großvater. Edward und Bella sind nicht ihre Geschwister, sondern ihre Eltern."

Das erklärte wohl einiges ... Und warf mal wieder eine neue Frage auf. „Aber sie ist kein Vampir. Ihre Haut ist viel wärmer. Und sie hat auch nicht eure Augen."

Um seine Lippen zuckte es kurz. „Renesmee ist ein Halbvampir. Bella war noch ein Mensch, als sie das Kind bekam. Weibliche Vampire können sich nicht fortpflanzen, weil ihre Körper sich nicht verändern können."

Wieder ein Puzzleteilchen, das an seinen Platz rutschte.

„Also ist Bella nicht deine leibliche Schwester?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber die Legenden für alle anderen Familienmitglieder standen bereits und hatten sich bewährt. Als Bella in die Familie kam, war sie noch ein Mensch. Sie hatte Edward geheiratet. Als dann beschlossen wurde, dass wir hier in Harlan mit der Highschool anfangen würden, um möglichst lange bleiben zu können, brauchten wir eine einigermaßen glaubwürdige Geschichte, die es auch ermöglichen würde, dass Edward und Bella als Paar auftreten konnten. Und da die Geschwisterlegende schon öfter bei Jasper und Rosalie geklappt hatte, entschlossen wir uns, nun auch Bella und mich als leibliche Geschwister auszugeben. Genau wie Nessie und Edward."

Das klang logisch.

Die Neuigkeiten hatten mich bisher davon abgelenkt, dass mein Fuß das lange Stehen langsam übel nahm. Unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt auf mein Bett zu, um mich für einen Augenblick zu setzen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es passieren konnte. Vermutlich mal wieder der verflixte Bademantel ... jedenfalls verhedderte sich mein gesunder Fuß und ich verlor den Halt. Schon wieder. Langsam schien es zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Mir blieb nicht einmal Zeit für ein erschrockenes Quietschen, bevor Gabe mich auffing, obwohl er noch einen Sekundenbruchteil zuvor auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers gewesen war.

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, obwohl sein Reaktionsvermögen ja eigentlich nichts Neues für mich war. „Du bist unglaublich schnell. Olympia wäre vermutlich keine Herausforderung für dich, oder?"

Er lächelte nicht. „Vampire sind Raubtiere, Janice. Schnelligkeit und körperliche Stärke sind dafür Grundvoraussetzungen. Genau wie unser Aussehen. Wir wirken attraktiv und einladend auf unsere Beute. Das erleichtert die Jagd enorm."

Das konnte ich mir gut vorstellen. Vermutlich könnte er sich aus der Schar Mädchen, die ihm schmachtend hinterher seufzten, einfach bei Bedarf eines herauspicken. Oder besser – er konnte es, als er noch Jagd auf Menschen gemacht hatte.

Der Gedanke war nicht angenehm, wobei mir aber bezeichnenderweise der erste Teil mehr zusetzte als der Rest. Vermutlich sollte ich ja dringend meine Prioritäten überdenken, aber ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass mir das gelingen würde.

„Warum hast du die Jagd auf Menschen aufgegeben, Gabe? Ich meine, es muss einen Grund für diese Entscheidung gegeben haben – vermutlich ähnlich wie bei den Menschen, die auf Fleisch oder sogar alle tierischen Produkte verzichten."

„Carlisle." Er lächelte leicht.

„Carlisle? Du meinst, er hätte dir gesagt, dass du deine Lebensweise ändern sollst, und du hast es daraufhin getan? Einfach so?"

Er verzog keine Miene. „In gewisser Weise, ja. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich vielleicht auch ein rosa Spitzenröckchen angezogen und wäre damit über die Hauptstraße getänzelt, wenn er mich darum gebeten hätte."

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt?" Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. „Das klingt, als hätte er dir einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

„Das hat er. Er hat mich gerettet. Einfach dadurch, dass er selbst noch am Leben war."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich weiß." Sein Lächeln misslang zu einer besorgten Grimasse. „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie du es aufnimmst ..."

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und zog die Beine unter den Bademantel, bevor ich einladend auf die Matratze klopfte. „Probier es doch einfach aus."

Zögernd folgte er meiner Aufforderung. Er wirkte angespannt, fast verkrampft als er sich auf der Bettkante niederließ. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich vielleicht gelacht und ihn damit geneckt, dass ich ihn bestimmt nicht gewaltsam zum Beischlaf zwingen würde und er sich ruhig entspannen könnte. Aber in diesem Moment richtete ich nur meinen Blick in sein blasses Gesicht.

Er zögerte noch einen winzigen Moment, dann nahm er meine Hand in seine. „Du musst es mir sagen, wenn ich dir Angst mache. Es ist so viel, was ich erzählen muss. Vieles, was du vielleicht gar nicht wissen willst. Und ich will nicht, dass du dich fürchtest. Wenn du irgendetwas nicht erträgst ..."

„Schhht!" Ich lehnte mich an seine harte Schulter. „Du kannst mir alles sagen, Gabe."

„Das glaube ich langsam auch. Du bist ... einfach unglaublich." Nachdenklich strich er über meinen Handrücken. Seine Augen blickten nachdenklich auf unsere miteinander verschlungenen Hände hinab. Und dann schlossen seine Finger sich noch fester um meine. Und sein Blick wirkte plötzlich, als ob er weit weg wäre; an einem Ort, den nur er selbst sehen könnte. Zu einer Zeit, die weit, weit zurücklag ...

„Ich wurde in London geboren, Janice. Im Jahre 1643." Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, als ich unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Aber er ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, sondern drückte nur kurz seine Lippen auf meine Handinnenfläche, bevor er weitersprach.

„Es war kurz vor der Cromwell-Ära. Keine besonders gute Zeit für Freidenker. In unserer Gemeinde gab es einen anglikanischen Pfarrer, der Andersgläubige besonders nachdrücklich verfolgte und verteufelte. Ein religiöser Fanatiker, wenn du so willst. Sein Name war John Cullen. Er war Witwer und hatte einen kleinen Sohn, Carlisle."

Ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, sagte aber nichts. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns sprach Gabe weiter: „Es kam zu einer Einquartierung im Haus meiner Großeltern. Und eines Nachts verging sich ein französischer Söldner an deren Tochter Mary, meiner Mutter. Es war zu dieser Zeit allgemein üblich, dass derart geschändete Frauen von ihren Familien schnell verheiratet wurden, um ihnen die Schande zu ersparen. Und meine Mutter wurde mit Pfarrer Cullen vermählt. Für ihn war es die zweite Ehe. Seine erste Frau, die ältere Schwester meiner Mutter, war bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes gestorben.

Das Arrangement funktionierte. Als ich zur Welt kam, glaubte jedermann, ich sei der leibliche Sohn des Pfarrers. Über viele Jahre hinweg glaubte ich es sogar selbst, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich anders aussah, als der Rest der Familie. Meine Mutter nahm sich nach der Hochzeit des verwaisten Sohnes ihrer Schwester an und zog ihn groß, als wäre er ihr eigenes Kind. Und sie gebar dem Pfarrer nach einigen Jahren Ehe auch noch eine Tochter, Sophie.

John Cullen verfolgte nicht nur andersgläubige Menschen mit wilder Entschlossenheit. Er jagte auch alles Übernatürliche. Werwölfe, Hexen, Vampire ... Er war verantwortlich dafür, dass viele unschuldige Menschen hingerichtet wurden – wahre Monster sind nämlich nicht so leicht zu fangen.

Als er auf einer längeren Reise war, erkrankte meine Mutter schwer. Sie bekam hohes Fieber und ihr Husten war ganz schrecklich. Jeden Tag verlor sie mehr Kraft. Sie verging vor unseren Augen. Ich war damals vierzehn Jahre alt und hatte schreckliche Angst um sie. So schreckliche Angst, dass ich das väterliche Verbot umging und eine alte Heilerin aus der Nachbarschaft um Hilfe bat. Sie kam tatsächlich, obwohl sie sich vor dem Pfarrer fürchtete. Und sie gab meiner Mutter eine Medizin, welche ihr tatsächlich zu helfen schien. Jedenfalls bis John Cullen zurückkehrte. Er ließ die alte Frau hinrichten. Und meine Mutter starb."

„Oh Gabe ..." Ich spürte, wie mir unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Schhht." Seine kühle Hand strich mir über das Haar. „Das ist lange her, Janice. So lange, dass es kaum noch schmerzt. Menschliche Erinnerungen verblassen."

„Aber damals muss es schrecklich für dich gewesen sein."

„Ja, damals war es schrecklich", nahm er seine Erzählung wieder auf. „Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter war nichts mehr wie zuvor. John Cullen gab sich nicht einmal mehr den Anschein, als wäre ich für ihn ein Mitglied der Familie. Und er beeinflusste auch Sophie gegen mich. Wenn Carlisle damals nicht gewesen wäre ... Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, auch wenn das seinem Vater nicht gefiel. Er war mein Halt, meine Familie.

Als John Cullen zu alt wurde, um die Hetzjagden gegen alles, was nicht seinem Weltbild entsprach, selbst anzuführen, verlangte er von Carlisle, dass er es an seiner Stelle tat. Und dann kam die Nacht, die alles veränderte. Man hatte Vampire beobachtet, die sich in den Abwasserkanälen versteckt hielten. Und Carlisle sollte sie jagen. Ich bettelte so lange, bis er einwilligte, mich mitzunehmen."

Gedankenverloren blickte er in die Ferne, gefangen in einer Erinnerung, die sein Gesicht zu einer steinernen Maske verhärtete. „Ich kann mich kaum noch an Einzelheiten erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, dass eine der Kreaturen über Carlisle herfiel. Ich wollte ihm helfen und schaffte es tatsächlich, dass der Vampir von ihm abließ. Aber dann wandte er sich dem Mann neben mir zu und tötete ihn so schnell, dass ich zuerst gar nicht begriff, was da passierte. Und dann packte er mich ... und schleppte mich fort.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum er das tat. Er hätte mich an Ort und Stelle töten können, völlig mühelos. Aber er entschloss sich dazu, mich zu verwandeln. Die Schmerzen waren furchtbar. Das Schlimmste, was ich je erlebt habe. Und als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war ...

Die meisten Vampire leben ein relativ einsames Nomadenleben, Janice. Die Jagd auf Menschen verträgt sich nicht mit einem festen Wohnsitz und einem Familienleben. Nicht, wenn man unentdeckt bleiben will. Und unentdeckt zu bleiben ist für uns überlebensnotwendig. Wer auffällt und uns der Gefahr der Entdeckung aussetzt, wird von den Volturi gnadenlos zur Strecke gebracht.

Auch ich habe dieses Nomadenleben geführt. Ich bin in den ersten Dekaden meines neuen Lebens durch ganz Europa gezogen. Immer durstig, immer auf der Jagd. Im ersten Jahr war es am schlimmsten, der Blutdurst war so ausgeprägt, dass ich nicht einmal in der Nähe eines Menschen sein konnte, ohne ihn zu töten. Ich versteckte mich in den Wäldern und kam nur heraus, wenn ich Beute machen musste. Und ich fürchtete um meinen Verstand. Ich wollte kein wildes Tier sein, Janice. Aber ich konnte auch nicht unter den Menschen leben.

Und dann traf ich einen anderen Vampir, Raphael Bursoni. Er war Italiener. Und er war alles, was ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht war. Gebildet. Kultiviert. Begabt. Er nahm mich unter seine Fittiche und führte mich in die Geheimnisse des Vampirdaseins ein. Von ihm lernte ich die Regeln. Und er ermutigte mich zu lesen. Ich war schon immer wissbegierig gewesen. Und in dem Maße, in dem ich lernte, meinen Blutdurst zu zügeln und ihn zu beherrschen, konnte ich endlich mein Dasein selbst bestimmen. Ich kam viel herum, sogar bis nach Südamerika.

Auch hier traf ich Artgenossen. Aber sie waren anders als Raphael. Hier herrschte Krieg zwischen den einzelnen Vampirzirkeln. Und ich wurde unweigerlich hineingezogen. Es stellte sich überraschenderweise heraus, dass ich für derartige Auseinandersetzungen ein Talent zu haben schien. Egal um welchen Gegner es sich handelte, egal welchen Kampfstil er anwendete, ich besiegte ihn. Es war, als könne ich die Taktik jedes Kämpfers gegen ihn selbst verwenden. Und je länger der Krieg tobte, je mehr Opfer er forderte, umso besser wurde ich in dieser Beziehung. Und dann kamen die Volturi."

Er musste mein Erschrecken bemerkt haben, denn er hielt in seinem Bericht kurz inne, um mich näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Die Volturi wachen über die Einhaltung unserer Regeln, Janice. Und sie greifen ein, wenn die Gefahr der Entdeckung besteht. Der Krieg zwischen den Vampirzirkeln im Süden war so sehr ausgeartet, dass er in der menschlichen Geschichtsschreibung als Epidemie verzeichnet ist. Und sie griffen jetzt ein, um dem ein Ende zu machen. Der Kampf war mörderisch. Und einzig mein besonderes Talent erhielt mich am Leben. Und als Aro und Caius sahen, wie ich mehrere ihrer gut ausgebildeten Kämpfer außer Gefecht setzte, machten sie mir ein Angebot. Sie würden mich am Leben lassen, wenn ich mich ihnen anschlösse. Ich willigte ein und ging mit ihnen.

Ich blieb sehr lange in Volterra. Zum Einen, weil mein Wort mich band, aber auch weil ich glaubte, endlich meinen Platz gefunden zu haben. Ich war einer der hochrangigen Wächter. Immer wieder wurden wir ausgeschickt, um kleinere Übertretungen zu ahnden. Und immer war ich dabei – bis vor wenigen Jahren.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Aros Verhalten mir gegenüber. Ich wurde für derartige Einsätze nicht mehr aufgestellt, obwohl er mich – seinen besten Kämpfer – zuvor immer ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. Natürlich wunderte ich mich darüber, aber ich wurde noch nicht misstrauisch. Allerdings beunruhigte mich das Verhalten von Aro und Caius immer mehr. Es schien ihnen immer weniger um die Einhaltung der Regeln zu gehen, als um ihre persönliche Macht. Sie begannen mit geradezu besessenem Eifer Talente um sich zu scharen. Das hatten sie auch schon in den letzten Jahrhunderten getan, aber jetzt hatte ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten. Einen Kampf, der nichts mit den Regeln zu tun hatte. Einen Kampf, in dem es nur um die Vorherrschaft ging.

Ich hatte die Gerüchte gehört. Es ging da um einen Zirkel von Vampiren, der größer war als die normalen Gruppen, die gewöhnlich nur aus zwei oder drei Mitgliedern bestanden, reinen Zweckgemeinschaften, die sich naturgemäß bald wieder auflösten. Dieser Zirkel bestand schon eine lange Zeit und ihm sollten mehrere Talente angehören. Ein Gedankenleser, eine Seherin, ein Gefühlsmanipulator, der noch dazu ein erfahrener Krieger sein sollte. Alles in allem eine Gruppe von sieben starken Kämpfern, die zusammenhielten und sich gegenseitig beschützten. Sich und ein menschliches Mädchen, das gegen die besonderen Talente der Volturi und ihrer Wachen immun sein sollte.

Aro wollte diese Talente für sich nutzbar machen. Caius ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Wenn sie sich ihnen nicht anschlössen, war er fest entschlossen, sie zu vernichten. Nichts und niemand durfte die Vorherrschaft der Volturi in der Welt der Vampire gefährden. Kein Zweifel, sie fühlten sich von diesem Zirkel bedroht.

Eines Nachts – es war kurz nach einem Einsatz auf der Olympic-Halbinsel, der alles andere als erfolgreich verlaufen war und für den ich wieder nicht aufgestellt worden war – kam ein befreundeter Vampir, der ebenfalls einer der Wächter war, zu mir. Und er tat etwas, das sein eigenes Leben in große Gefahr brachte. Er berichtete mir, dass der fragliche Zirkel noch mehr gute Kämpfer hinzugewonnen und mit ihrer Hilfe die Volturi vor Zeugen ausmanövriert hätte. Es gab keinen offenen Kampf, aber Aro, Marcus und Caius betrachteten den Zwischenfall als schwere Niederlage. Und sie sannen auf Rache. Und dann riet mir dieser Freund, Volterra schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, da ich dort nicht mehr sicher wäre. In den Augen der Volturi stellte plötzlich ich ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar.

Ich verstand nicht, warum das so sein sollte. Aber mein Freund hatte mich noch nie belogen. Er verdankte mir sein Leben, so wie ich ihm meines verdankte. Und ich hatte die merkwürdigen Blicke bemerkt, mit denen Aro und Caius mich nach ihrer Rückkehr angesehen hatten ... Also beschloss ich, dem Rat zu folgen. Ich floh noch in derselben Nacht aus Volterra.

Sie schickten mir ihre Wächter hinterher. Damit stand fest, dass mein Freund mich nicht belogen hatte. Fast drei Jahre lang war ich auf der Flucht vor ihnen. Wenn ich nicht so gut mit ihren Taktiken und ihren Vorgehensweisen vertraut gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich nicht eine einzige Woche überlebt. Und dann trieben sie mich doch in die Enge ..."

Beruhigend strich er mir über die Wange, weil ich unwillkürlich zu zittern begonnen hatte. „Schhht, Janice. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich weiß. Du bist hier. Aber allein die Vorstellung ..." Ich brach ab und erschauerte. Ich war so nahe dran gewesen ihn zu verlieren, bevor ich ihn überhaupt gefunden hatte! Jetzt musste ich es wissen. Jetzt musste ich _alles_ wissen. „Wie bist du ihnen entkommen?"

„Gar nicht. Carlisle und seine Familie haben mich gerettet. Mein Freund hatte ihnen einen Tipp zukommen lassen, wo sie mich finden könnten. Und als Carlisle hörte, dass ich noch am Leben wäre ... die Wachen hatten der Cullen-Familie nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Alice sah ihre Reaktionen voraus, Edward las ihre Gedanken, Jasper brachte sie gefühlsmäßig völlig aus dem Konzept und Bella ..."

„Bella hat auch so eine besondere Fähigkeit?"

„Ja. Sie breitete einen mentalen Schutzschild über uns aus, der die nicht körperlichen Angriffe der Volturi-Wachen abwehrte. Sie waren in der Unterzahl und hätten gegen so starke Kämpfer wie uns auch nicht gewinnen können, zumal sie die Bedrohung, die für sie von Jake ausging, nicht einschätzen konnten. Deshalb hatten sie keine Wahl, als unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzuziehen."

„Und du hast deinen Bruder wiedergetroffen." Meine Stimme zitterte vor Rührung, als ich mir diese Szene vorstellte. Carlisle und Gabe, nach über dreihundert Jahren endlich wieder vereint ...

„Ja. Ich fand Carlisle wieder. Nach all der langen Zeit." Gabes Stimme wurde hart, als er hinzufügte: „Und ich habe durch ihn von dem größten Verrat der Volturi erfahren. Sie wussten die ganze Zeit über, dass er noch am Leben war. Er hatte für eine Weile bei ihnen gelebt, bevor sich mich rekrutiert hatten. Sie kannten ihn. Und sie wussten, dass wir Brüder waren. Dennoch haben sie mir nichts davon gesagt. Sie ließen mich sogar ihre Wachen trainieren, um sie anschließend gegen ihn und seine Familie in den Kampf zu schicken. Und als sie befürchteten, dass ihr Geheimnis mir zu Ohren kommen könnte, wollten sie mich lieber töten lassen, als zu riskieren, dass ich mich zukünftig auf seine Seite stellte."

„Deshalb hasst du sie so sehr ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Janice, dafür verachte ich sie. Ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie – sollten sie je von deiner Existenz erfahren – alles daransetzen werden, um dich zu einem ihrer Werkzeuge zu machen. Du könntest der Schlüssel zur Vernichtung meiner Familie sein, wenn es ihnen gelänge, dich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Nicht nur wegen deiner beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten. Wir lieben dich. Niemand von uns würde gegen dich kämpfen ..."

„Niemals würde ich mich ihnen anschließen!" Mit geballten Fäusten starrte ich ihn an. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass ich jemals bereit sein würde, mit den Volturi gemeinsame Sache gegen ihn und seine Familie zu machen? Nach allem, was sie ihm angetan hatten ...

Er nickte müde, während seine kalten Arme sich um mich schlangen und mich fest und beschützend an seine Brust zogen. „Ich weiß. Und ich bin sicher, dass auch Aro und Caius das sehr schnell herausfinden würden. Versetz' dich in ihre Lage, Janice. Wenn sie dich nicht dazu bringen können, an ihrer Seite gegen uns anzutreten ... glaubst du, sie würden riskieren, dass du dich auf _unserer_ Seite gegen _sie_ wendest?"

Ich zitterte, trotz des Schutzes, den seine Arme mir versprachen. Und vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich wieder die drei unbewegten Gesichter auf dem Solimena. Marcus, Aro und Caius, die drei mächtigsten Vampire der Welt. Die Vampire, die Carlisle und Gabe so lange Zeit um die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen Bruders betrogen hatten, weil es ihren Zwecken diente. Die Vampire, die mich und meine neuen Fähigkeiten ohne zu zögern gegen meine Freunde und meinen Geliebten einsetzen würden.

Mir wurde die Kehle eng, als ich den Gedanken zu Ende dachte und zu dem Schluss kam, den Gabe schon lange gezogen hatte. Das Gefühl der Unausweichlichkeit lähmte mich so sehr, dass ich nicht einmal weinen konnte.

Ich war für sie das Zünglein an der Waage, die Waffe, die sie unbedingt in ihre Gewalt bringen mussten, um ihren Herrschaftsanspruch durchzusetzen. Die Waffe, die sie eher zerstören würden, als sie ihren Feinden zu überlassen.

* * *

Ähm ... also falls jemand auf die nette Idee kommen sollte, mir einen kurzen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, so möge er diesem Drang bitte unbedingt nachgeben, okay? Ich werde mich garantíert nicht belästigt fühlen ... Wollte ich nur mal anmerken.

An mari: Danke, du hältst mich bei der Stange. Und was den Fleiß betrifft; die Geschichte ist in meinem Kopf und sie will einfach raus. Und bevor der Schädel platzt ... Wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte, wäre ich bestimmt noch schneller!


	16. Polizeiarbeit, Tricks, Geständnisse

**Polizeiarbeit, Gemeine Tricks und Liebesgeständnisse**

_**Aus der Harlan-Gazette vom Sonntag – Rubrik „Polizeibericht"**_

_Chief Charles Swan nahm am Freitagabend im Stadtpark einige Jugendliche in Gewahrsam, die unter dem dringenden Tatverdacht stehen, zwei Stunden zuvor in den von Carl Emry geführten Barbershop eingebrochen zu sein, um dort Bargeld zu entwenden. Mr. Emry gab zu Protokoll, dass die Trinkgeldkasse geplündert worden wäre. Offenbar hatte die Jugendlichen das Wort „Trinkgeld" allzu wörtlich genommen und sich nach der Tat an der Tankstelle mit alkoholischen Getränken eingedeckt. Als der polizeiliche Zugriff erfolgte, war der mutmaßliche 17jährige Haupttäter Steve H. schon so betrunken, dass er rückwärts in den Stadtteich fiel und von einem zufällig vorbeikommenden Spaziergängerpärchen, dem Arzt Dr. C. und seiner Ehefrau, gerettet werden musste. Er wurde an Ort und Stelle ärztlich notversorgt und durfte dann zur Ausnüchterung die Nacht in Gewahrsam des Chiefs verbringen. Während des Abtransportes stammelte er immer wieder etwas von Gespenstern, die ihn angegriffen und in den Teich geworfen hätten – was wohl ein weiteres Mal beweist, dass das Verbot, Alkohol an Minderjährige auszuschenken oder zu verkaufen, zukünftig noch besser durchgesetzt werden muss. Steve H. legte ein umfassendes Geständnis ab und bekam die Auflage, die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe zu bezahlen, das gestohlene Geld zurückzuerstatten und an den kommenden Wochenenden die Außenfassade des Barbershops mit einem neuen Anstrich zu versehen. Chief Swan wird persönlich über die Einhaltung der Auflage wachen._

_***_

_Ein weiterer Fall von Trunkenheit wurde am gestrigen Vormittag registriert, als die zwei Angler John B. und Earl H. mit wehenden Whiskeyfahnen in die Polizeistation stürmten und zu Protokoll gaben, sie hätten im Wald außerhalb der Stadt einen zweimeterfünfzig großen Wolf mit langem, rotbraunem Fell gesehen, der dort mit einem jungen Mädchen um die Wette gelaufen sei. Angaben zur Person des Mädchens konnten die lallenden Augenzeugen leider nicht machen, weil es sich ihrer Aussage zufolge so schnell bewegt hatte, dass sie lediglich einen Schemen gesehen hätten. Sie hätten das Geschlecht nur daran festgemacht, dass das Mädchen laut gelacht habe, als der Wolf es über eine Lichtung jagte. John B. kam mit einer Verwarnung davon, Earl H. musste wegen Fahrens unter Alkoholeinfluss seinen Führerschein abgeben. Er und sein Sohn Steve H. durften anschließend zu Fuß nach Hause gehen, der Wagen der Familie musste von Mrs. H. abgeholt werden. Earl H. kündigte daraufhin an, gegen Chief Swan eine Beschwerde einzureichen, und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zur Tankstelle, wo er sich – einem ungenannt bleiben wollenden Informanten der Redaktion zufolge – auf diese Entscheidung eine Dose Budweiser genehmigte. _

_***_

_Am gestrigen Nachmittag kam es vor dem Wohnhaus der Familie B. zu einem Streit zwischen Mrs. H. und Ms. W. Offenbar hatte Ms. W. als gläubige Christin und überzeugte Antialkoholikerin während eines Treffens des Frauenvereins die Ansicht vertreten, dass übermäßiger Alkoholgenuss eines Elternteiles nicht nur die eigenen Gehirnzellen abtötete, sondern sich durch die schlechte Beispielwirkung auch auf die gesunde geistige Entwicklung eines Kindes auswirken würde. Als Beispiel hatte sie Earl H. und Steve H. angeführt, die beide am gleichen Tag wegen dieser Problematik auffällig geworden waren. Mrs. H. hatte Ms. W. daraufhin vor die Tür gebeten, sie tätlich angegriffen und in den Rinnstein gestoßen, wo beide Frauen dann aufeinander einschlugen, sich gegenseitig an den Haaren rissen und wüste Beschimpfungen ausstießen. Im Zuge der Auseinandersetzung stießen sie auch eine Mülltonne um. Als die Veranstalterin des Frauenvereinstreffens, die Sekretärin Mrs. B., die beiden Kontrahentinnen trennen wollte, verbündeten sie sich gegen die Einmischung von außen und gingen gemeinsam auf die hilflose Frau los. Nachbarn alarmierten daraufhin die Polizei. Den Einsatz führten Chief Swan und einer seiner Deputies durch, der aber nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte. Die Redaktion kann das sehr gut verstehen, da besagter Beamter im Rahmen seines Einsatzes von der wütenden Mrs. H. mit einer vollen Mülltüte angegriffen worden war, und wegen mehrerer Schnittwunden aufgrund einer zerbrochenen Weinflasche von dem herbeigerufenen Dr. C. notversorgt werden musste. Gegen die Damen H. und W. wurden Ordnungsgelder in Höhe von jeweils einhundert Dollar verhängt, Mrs. H. muss sich darüber hinaus demnächst vor Gericht wegen Widerstandes gegen Vollstreckungsbeamte, Körperverletzung, Sachbeschädigung und Verschmutzung der Straße verantworten._

Die Lektüre der Sonntagszeitung war an diesem Wochenende außergewöhnlich unterhaltsam für mich. Allerdings schien Charlie nicht halb soviel Spaß dabei zu haben. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich missbilligend herab, als er beim Frühstück, pünktlich nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffee, zu den „Polizeiberichten" kam. Ich war insgeheim der Meinung, dass er sich ruhig mal etwas entspannen und die lustigen Aspekte unserer neuen Mitbewohner genießen könnte. Gabe und ich hatten uns jedenfalls ausgeschüttet vor Lachen, als er die Zeitung am frühen Morgen mit hineingebracht hatte.

Ja, ihr habt meine Andeutung richtig verstanden. Seit Freitagabend hatte Gabe mein Zimmer nur relativ selten und wenn dann auch nur für kurze Zeit verlassen. In der Nacht zum Samstag hatten wir noch stundenlang geredet, bis ich irgendwann an seine Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen war. Und selbst beim Erwachen, jetzt in der Waagerechten und unter der Bettdecke, hatte ich seine Arme noch beschützend um meinen Körper gespürt. Und in der letzten Nacht ... Er war wieder geblieben. Er hatte an meinem Bett gesessen, bis ich es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, die Augen offen zu halten. Und noch während ich schlief waren seine Finger fest mit meiner Hand verschränkt geblieben.

Ich hätte gerne geglaubt, dass das an meiner unglaublichen Anziehungskraft lag – so ein Hinkefuß soll die Attraktivität ja schließlich ungeheuerlich steigern, nicht wahr? – aber in Wirklichkeit war es wohl eher so, dass er sich einfach nicht getraute, mich für allzu lange Zeit aus den Augen zu lassen. Das ging sogar so weit, dass Jake sich zu mir in die Küche setzen musste, wenn ich eine Mahlzeit zubereitete. Mit anderen Worten: Die Treibt-Janice-in-den-Wahnsinn-Fraktion hatte ihre Gründung erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Und auf der Mitgliederliste war die komplette Familie Cullen aufgeführt, unterstützt von Jake und Charlie – auch wenn Letzterer von seiner Mitgliedschaft in diesem exklusiven Club noch gar nichts wusste.

Trotzdem war ich an diesem Morgen nicht nur wegen der Zeitungsartikel ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Mein Fuß schmerzte inzwischen sehr viel weniger als noch kurze Zeit zuvor und ich konnte bequem ohne Krücke laufen. Meine Kopfschmerzen gehörten der Vergangenheit an, weshalb Carlisle und Charlie zugestimmt hatten, dass ich ab morgen wieder zur Schule gehen durfte. Und die Wunde an meiner Stirn, die Carlisle hatte nähen müssen, war so gut verheilt, dass schon am Vortag die Fäden hatten gezogen werden können, was zu meinem Erstaunen Edward erledigt hatte – und zwar sehr professionell, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Na ja, für jemanden mit zwei Abschlüssen in Medizin war das vermutlich auch kein Problem. Auch wenn der nette Onkel Doktor nicht älter aussah, als ein gewöhnlicher Highschool-Absolvent.

Yep, ich habe in seinem Kopf herumgestöbert. Ohne größere Gewissensbisse sogar, denn schließlich hatte es ganz bestimmt einen Grund, warum ausgerechnet _er_ vorbeigekommen war, um diese verflixten Fäden zu ziehen. Ich muss sagen, sein Gesichtsausdruck, während ich die ganze Zeit im Kopf einen Countrysong nach dem anderen geträllert hatte, war absolut sehenswert. Er steht übrigens mehr auf Klassik und guten Rock.

Aber da ich kein Unmensch bin, habe ich schließlich doch irgendwann den Schirm gesenkt und ihn ein wenig in meiner Gedankenwelt herumsurfen lassen. Ich habe sogar auf allzu schwärmerische Gedanken an Gabe verzichtet – wofür ich bitte Punkte bekommen möchte – und mich auf die Dinge konzentriert, die er wissen wollte.

Beispielsweise darauf, was ich bisher über die Cullens und ihre Lebensweise erfahren hatte. Die Antwort war einfach; eine ganze Menge. Zwei Nächte mit Gabe, der sich von mir nach Herzenslust ausquetschen ließ, hatten eine Unzahl von Fragen beantwortet. Er hatte bloß immer dann eine Antwort verweigert, wenn er der Meinung war, dass er damit die Privatsphäre eines Familienmitglieds verletzen könnte. Oder wenn er mich dazu bringen wollte, endlich zu schlafen. Mein Märchenprinz.

Ich kann euch jedenfalls sagen, dass dieses Gespräch mit Edward eine total irre Unterhaltung war. Während wir im Wohnzimmer am Tisch saßen und für Charlies Ohren laut über die Schule redeten und darüber, dass Alice, Jasper und Gabe mich in den nächsten paar Tagen weiterhin morgens abholen und nach der Schule wieder nach Hause bringen würden, tauschten wir gedanklich unsere Informationen über die Volturi und ihre Wächter aus. Das heißt, _er_ informierte, _ich_ nervte mit Fragen. Das Übliche also. Es war für mich allerdings ganz angenehm zu erfahren, dass Alice bisher noch nichts gesehen hatte, das darauf hindeutete, dass ich bereits auf Caius' Talent-Detektor-Anzeige erschienen wäre. Und es war schön zu wissen, dass notfalls die ganze Familie Cullen geschlossen hinter mir stehen würde, wenn die Bedrohung für mich tatsächlich einträte. Aber auch wenn Gabe keinerlei Zweifel daran zu hegen schien, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde, hatte ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, gar nicht erst von den Volturi entdeckt zu werden.

Rückblickend muss ich allerdings zugeben, dass eine solche Unterhaltung für mich überaus anstrengend war. Gleichzeitig zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Themensträngen zu folgen, keine allzu langen Pausen aufkommen zu lassen und mich dabei nicht zu verplappern erforderte ein hohes Maß an Konzentration. Und mich packte heftiger Neid, weil Edward das so völlig mühelos hinbekam. Ein Gedanke, den er übrigens mit einem breiten Grinsen und dem mentalen Hinweis auf jahrhundertlange Übung beantwortete. Dieser Angeber.

Am Sonntag musste Gabe mich notgedrungen für längere Zeit allein lassen. Charlie hatte einen freien Tag, und statt wie geplant mit Mr. Burke zum Angeln zu fahren, hatte er sich kurzfristig entschlossen, ihn bei mir zuhause zu verbringen. Da mir absolut keine Ausrede einfallen wollte, mit der ich mich den ganzen Tag in mein Zimmer verdrücken konnte, ohne gleichzeitig die Chance zu verlieren, am Montag wieder zur Schule gehen zu können, musste ich den Großteil des Tages im Wohnzimmer verbringen oder mich mit Hausarbeit beschäftigen. Gabe war darüber nicht ganz so verärgert wie ich; er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, die heimische Fauna etwas zu dezimieren. Eigentlich war er noch nicht wieder durstig, aber er jagte in letzter Zeit sehr viel häufiger als erforderlich. Zur Sicherheit, wie er immer wieder betonte. Offenbar war sein eigenes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeit meinem Blut zu widerstehen nicht halb so ausgeprägt wie meines. Ich konnte nur Vermutungen darüber anstellen, wie viel Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung es ihn kostete, mich des Nachts im Arm zu halten.

Der Tag verlief in relativ geregelten Bahnen, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass meine Tante Martha mich nach dem Lunch mal wieder als Opfer für einen ihrer etwas konfusen Telefonanrufe auserkoren hatte. Also saß ich dreiundfünfzig Minuten und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden lang mit dem Telefonhörer am Ohr auf Charlies Couch, was sich für mich anfühlte, als hätte ich stattdessen auf glühenden Kohlen platzgenommen. Ich lehnte ihre Einladung zum Abendessen ebenso höflich ab wie ihr zum millionsten Mal vorgebrachtes Angebot, zu ihr zu ziehen. Ersteres hätte ich vielleicht ohne bleibende Schäden überstanden; letzteres hätte mich vermutlich binnen weniger Tage zuerst in Depressionen gestürzt und schließlich in die geschlossene Psychiatrie gebracht.

Nein danke. Die hatten da Gitter vor den Fenstern.

Dann wendete das Gespräch sich ihrer Gesundheit zu und ich schaltete auf Durchzug. Ich kannte jede einzelne Geschichte ihrer zahlreichen Krankenhausbesuche auswendig. Wenn Hypochondrie bezahlt werden würde, könnte Martha allein mit ihren Steuern das Staatsdefizit beseitigen. Der Gedanke, dass sie demnächst Carlisle in seiner Praxis beehren könnte, verursachte mir Übelkeit. Wie sollte ich ihm danach noch in die Augen sehen?

Sie redete und redete ... und schließlich griff ich zu einem gemeinen Trick. Ich nahm mein Handy, deaktivierte die Rufnummernübertragung und wählte Marthas Nummer an. Und hörte überaus dankbar, wie sie gleich darauf trällernd erklärte: „Oh, es tut mir Leid, Schätzchen, da kommt gerade noch ein anderer Anruf rein. Ich muss rangehen, es könnte etwas Wichtiges sein."

Ein Hoch auf die Anklopffunktion! „Natürlich, Tante Martha. Bis zum nächsten Mal."

„Bis dann, Schätzchen!" Sie legte auf und ich ließ den Daumen meiner linken Hand den Ruf meines Handys abbrechen, während ich mit der rechten den Telefonstecker ausstöpselte. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Charlies halb amüsierten und halb verständnisvollen Blick erwiderte ich ohne das geringste Schuldbewusstsein; sollte er auf die Idee kommen mir Vorwürfe zu machen, würde ich ihm einfach anbieten, Martha zurückzurufen und die Einladung zum Abendessen doch noch anzunehmen – unter der Bedingung, dass er mich begleitete.

Er sagte nichts.

Ich erledigte etwas Hausarbeit, wusch Wäsche, putzte das Badezimmer und die Küche und zauberte zum Abendessen ein Chili San Antonio, nach dem sich sowohl Charlie als auch Jake alle Finger ableckten. Und dann zog ich mich nach einer kurzen Dusche mit der Begründung, dass ich noch ein wenig in meine Schulbücher sehen wollte, früh in mein Zimmer zurück.

Jakes süffisantes Grinsen ignorierte ich geflissentlich. Ich ließ mich ja schließlich auch nicht darüber aus, dass er für ein Wettrennen mit Nessie ein paar nichtsahnende Angler ins Delirium Tremens trieb.

Gabe war schon da. Er stand im Schatten neben dem Fenster und sein bloßer Anblick ließ meinen Puls sofort in ungeahnte Höhen schnellen. Nicht einmal meine Verlegenheit darüber, dass er meinen völlig außer Kontrolle geratenen Herzschlag hören konnte, vermochte es, diese Reaktion zu unterdrücken oder wenigstens etwas abzumildern. Gegen manche Dinge härtete man offenbar nie ab.

„Hi."

„Hi." Sein Lächeln raubte mir einmal mehr den Atem. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Martha hat angerufen." Ich seufzte und stellte meine Waschtasche auf ihren Platz. „Sie will immer noch, dass ich zu ihr ziehe."

„Was du aber nicht tun willst ..." Er kam durch das Zimmer auf mich zu und strich mir liebevoll eine feuchte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sein Blick wirkte seltsam verhalten.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich angesichts der halben Frage in seinen Worten. „Natürlich nicht. Binnen einer Woche wäre ich in der Klapsmühle. Außerdem brauchen Jake und Charlie mich hier."

„Sie sind in den letzten Jahren auch ohne dich zurechtgekommen."

Fragend sah ich zu ihm auf. Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Na und? Jetzt müssen sie das aber nicht mehr. Ich lebe bei ihnen und führe ihren Haushalt. So lautet die Vereinbarung. Warum sollte ich daran etwas ändern wollen?"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. „Wenn die Volturi _uns_ ausspionieren, Janice, dann behalten sie sicherlich auch Jake im Auge. Und vielleicht sogar den Chief, wegen seiner Verbindung zu Bella. Da wäre deine Tante für dich eine weit sicherere Option ..."

„Oh nein, Gabriel, das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen!"

Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen angesichts meines empörten Tones, aber seine Augen blieben ernst und sorgenvoll. „Ich weiß. Auch wenn ich mir wünschte, dass es anders wäre."

Ich konnte nicht anders. Dieser traurige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht tat mir fast körperlich weh. Ich überbrückte den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns, schlang meine Arme um ihn und schmiegte mich an seine Brust. „Das ... das ist einfach zu viel verlangt. Bitte, sei deshalb nicht böse auf mich."

„Auf dich? Niemals!" Völlig selbstverständlich umarmte er mich und hielt mich fest. Ob ihm bewusst war, wie oft er das in letzter Zeit tat, ohne erst lange darüber nachzudenken? Wie leicht ihm die körperliche Nähe inzwischen zu fallen schien? „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dich noch viel besser beschützen. Wir tun alles, was uns möglich ist. Aber die Vorstellung, es könnte nicht ausreichen ..."

„Es wird reichen." Davon war ich felsenfest überzeugt. „Die Volturi werden irgendwann einsehen müssen, dass ihr ihnen ihre blöde Vormachtstellung überhaupt nicht streitig machen wollt. Schließlich unternehmt ihr doch gar nichts in dieser Richtung. Und dann werden sie euch auch in Ruhe lassen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance. Sie mussten schon zwei schwere Niederlagen hinnehmen. Einmal damals, als sie glaubten, Nessie wäre ein unsterbliches Kind und das als Vorwand nutzen wollten, um die Cullens zu dezimieren und zu unterwerfen, und das zweite Mal, als die Wächter hinter mir her waren und meine Familie mich gerettet hat. In ihren Augen stellt das Bündnis so vieler Vampire mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten eine nicht hinzunehmende Bedrohung dar. Sie können uns nicht einfach ihren Willen aufzwingen – und das allein reicht in ihren Augen als Grund, um uns zu vernichten. Aro und Caius sind nicht mehr so besonnen wie früher, ihre Machtgier hat sie verändert. Sie _wollen_ gar nicht sehen, dass wir sie nicht stürzen wollen. Und selbst, wenn sie in diese Richtung überlegen würden, Janice, rechnen sie doch in ganz anderen zeitlichen Dimensionen als du. Ehe sie also ihre bedrohliche Haltung aufgeben würden, wäre dein Menschenleben vermutlich längst vorüber."

„Oh." Es versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich, ihn über meine Sterblichkeit reden zu hören. Denn vor meinem Tod würde ich altern ... Wie viel Zeit blieb mir noch mit Gabe? Ein Jahr? Vielleicht zwei? Allein der Gedanke an eine Trennung riss mir ein tiefes, schmerzendes Loch in die Brust und machte mir das Atmen schwer.

Gabe interpretierte meinen bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck falsch. „Ich schwöre dir, Janice, ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Einfach alles."

„Ja, aber für wie lange ..." Erst als ich das raue Flüstern hörte, wurde mir klar, dass ich meine Gedanken mal wieder laut ausgesprochen hatte. Peinlich berührt schloss ich die Augen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass mir eine einzelne Träne entkam.

„Solange es nötig ist." Seine kühlen Finger strichen über meine Wange und fingen den salzigen Tropfen auf. „Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Und nichts ist mir wichtiger als du."

„Aber wir können nicht für immer zusammen sein." Der Schmerz in meinen Worten war nicht zu überhören, und ich spürte, wie er mich noch fester in die Arme nahm und seine Lippen auf meine Stirn drückte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. Und diesmal klang seine Stimme ganz weich. „Das ist eine Entscheidung, die ganz allein bei dir liegt. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Janice, niemals. Vielleicht wusstest du das noch nicht, aber Vampire lieben – sofern sie das jemals tun – für die Ewigkeit. Das liegt in unserer Natur. Wir sind in gewisser Weise in unseren Entwicklungen erstarrt. Veränderungen in unserem Wesen kommen nicht oft vor. Aber wenn, dann sind sie bleibend, nicht wieder umkehrbar."

„Du meinst ..."

„Du bist mein Leben, Janice. Wenn ich dich verliere, verliere ich mich selbst. Dann hat nichts mehr einen Sinn."

Erschüttert blickte ich zu ihm auf. Seine goldenen Augen, nach der Jagd des heutigen Tages so hell, dass sie fast hypnotisch wirkten, blickten so ernst und ehrlich, dass mir unwillkürlich die Kehle eng wurde vor Rührung. „Gabe ..."

„Ich würde dich jetzt so gerne küssen." Er strich mir sanft über die Lippen, seine Stimme war so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ... stark genug bin."

„Versuch' es doch einfach." Ich löste die Arme, die ich um ihn geschlungen hatte, und legte ihm die Hände leicht auf die Schultern. „Wenn du das Gefühl hast, es wäre zuviel für dich, kannst du schließlich jederzeit aufhören."

„Und es würde dich nicht verletzen, wenn ich dich einfach stehen lasse und verschwinde?", fragte er unsicher.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste ja, woran es liegt."

Seine Augen wurden dunkler, er atmete tief durch. Langsam beugte er sich über mich. So langsam, dass es mir wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, bevor sein Mund nur Millimeter vor meinen Lippen verharrte. Ich spürte seinen kalten Atem, der über meine erhitzte Haut strich. Und ich atmete seinen wundervollen, unverwechselbaren Geruch ein. Und dann, als ich glaubte, gleich wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn er mich nicht endlich berührte, überbrückte er den winzigen Abstand zwischen uns. Seine kühlen, glatten Lippen legten sich so sanft und vorsichtig auf meinen Mund, dass mir unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Einen Augenblick vermied er jede Bewegung; ich wusste, er prüfte seine eigene Stärke und Selbstbeherrschung. Und dann glitt sein Mund über meinen, streichelnd, neckend, liebkosend. Sein Griff um meine Taille verstärkte sich. Und dann wurde der Kuss tiefer, drängender – bis er mit einem leisen Keuchen seine Lippen von meinen riss.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd blickte ich in das Gold seiner Augen auf. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass meine Hände nicht mehr auf Gabes Schultern lagen, sondern sich in sein dunkles Haar gewühlt hatten. Ich zwang meine Finger dazu, ihn freizugeben. Seine Reglosigkeit verunsicherte mich zutiefst. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?

„Gabe?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus – es sah aus wie ein Sonnenaufgang. Und dann lachte er leise an meinem Ohr. „Oh Janice, das wollte ich tun, seit du mich an diesem Morgen im Auto angesehen hast. Du hast meine Hand berührt und ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Und ich konnte den Blick nicht von deinen Augen abwenden ..."

„Du hast mich den ganzen Morgen ignoriert."

Kopfschüttelnd sah er mich an. „Glaub mir, ignorieren ist etwas anderes. Ich habe dich neben mir gespürt wie eine Flamme. Dein Herz schlug so schnell. Und dein Atem ging so rasch. Und immer, wenn dir aus irgendeinem Grund das Blut in die Wangen stieg, traf mich dein Duft so unglaublich intensiv ... Ich habe mit mir gekämpft, die ganze Zeit über. Ich durfte dir nicht so nahe sein – nicht, wenn es mich gleichzeitig noch immer nach menschlichem Blut verlangte und die Gefahr bestand, dass ich ausgerechnet dir gegenüber die Beherrschung verlor. Aber ich wollte und konnte mich auch nicht von dir fernhalten."

„Ich dachte, du würdest mich erbärmlich finden. Mich für eine Idiotin halten oder einen dämlichen Hinterwäldlertrampel. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung bin ich dir vor das Auto gelaufen! Und beim zweiten Mal habe ich die Transportertür an deiner Schulter eingedellt ..."

Diesmal kicherte er. „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als Nessie mich auf meinen Fauxpas aufmerksam machte! Du sahst aus, als wolltest du uns beide am liebsten in eine Heilanstalt einweisen lassen!"

Ich stimmte in sein Lachen ein. „Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, wer von uns verrückter war; ich, weil ich es nicht einmal zuwege brachte, aus einem Auto zu steigen, ohne mich unsterblich zu blamieren, oder ihr, weil Nessie dir die Schuld gab und du sie darin noch bestärkt hast. Und in der Cafeteria ..."

„... hat Edward dir den Fuß gebrochen, weil ich mein Stichwort verpennt habe." Reumütig sah er mich an. „Ich war so damit beschäftigt, dich und deinen Geruch aus meinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen, dass ich überhaupt nicht an den kleinen Zusammenstoß gedacht habe. Es tut mir so leid."

„Dazu gibt es keinen Grund." Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte leicht seine Lippen mit meinem Mund. Wie schön, dass ich das jetzt tun konnte, ohne ihn damit zu überfordern oder zu quälen. „Und selbst wenn es einen gegeben hätte, so hättest du jede Schuld bezahlt, als du mich vor Steve und Jason gerettet hast."

Sein Blick wurde finster. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, sie nur ein wenig zu verbeulen, statt sie einfach zur Strecke zu bringen! Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie du dort am Boden gelegen hast, blutend und zusammengekrümmt vor Schmerzen ..."

„Aber wenn du das getan hättest, hätte es eine Untersuchung gegeben. Und – was noch viel schlimmer ist – du hättest dir das selbst nie verziehen", sagte ich überzeugt. „Du lebst jetzt nach Carlisles Regeln, aber nicht nur, weil du ihn liebst. Du lebst so, weil du dich dafür entschieden hast. Weil es richtig für dich ist."

Nachdenklich sah er mich an. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Obwohl es zuerst sehr schwer für mich war, mich umzustellen. Aber jetzt ... ich könnte keine Menschen mehr jagen. Allein der Gedanke, dass _du_ das Opfer eines Vampirs werden könntest, bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Und wenn ich so empfinde, kann ich auch keinem anderen Menschen das Leben nehmen. Du hast mich verändert, Janice. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Bevor ich dich kannte, war die Jagd auf Tiere für mich lediglich ein Kompromiss, um ein Mitglied in Carlisles Familie sein zu können. Aber nun habe ich einen persönlichen Grund für diese Entscheidung. Und seitdem ist der Verzicht auf menschliches Blut für mich kein Opfer mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, aber ich bin auch aus diesem Grund froh darüber, dass ich dich gefunden habe. "

Ergriffen lehnte ich mich an seine kalte Brust. Meine Stimme klang erstickt, als ich sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Gabe. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Seine Antwort war ein weiterer, liebevoller Kuss. Ein Kuss, der mir den Atem raubte und mich leicht schwindelig zurückließ.

Gabe musste gespürt haben, dass meine Knie butterweich waren, denn er hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf meinem Bett ab, wo er die Decke über mich breitete.

Rasch schlüpfte ich darunter aus dem Bademantel und legte ihn auf den Stuhl. „Bleibst du heute Nacht wieder hier?"

„Hier oder draußen vor eurem Haus." Sein Blick war sehr ernst, als er mich ansah. „Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht allein lassen, Janice."

Ach ja, die Volturi. Langsam gingen die Typen mir gewaltig auf den Sender.

Gabes Lippen berührten meine Stirn, seine Stimme klang so sanft, dass ich mich unwillkürlich entspannte. „Schlaf. Ich bin hier. Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

Wenn ich das doch nur glauben könnte ...

Aber zwei fast schlaflose Nächte hintereinander hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. An diesem Abend konnte ich die Augen nicht mehr offen halten, sosehr ich es mir auch wünschte. Mir blieb keine Wahl, als das zu tun, was Gabes zärtliche Stimme mir zuflüsterte.

Die Augen fielen mir zu.

Mein letzter bewusster Gedanke galt dem nächsten Tag. Morgen würde ich wieder zur Schule gehen. Und das bedeutete, dass ich Gabriel tagsüber sehen konnte, ohne für Charlie irgendeine Ausrede erfinden und mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen zu müssen.

Fürs Erste würde das wohl genügen müssen ...


	17. Wenn ein Tag so wunderschön beginnt

**Wenn ein Tag so wunderschön beginnt, ist alles drin ...**

Der Montagmorgen fing fast zu gut an, als dass der Tag so weitergehen konnte, das hätte mir schon klar sein müssen, bevor ich überhaupt aus dem Bett stieg. Gabe weckte mich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, nur Sekunden bevor mein Wecker losgeschrillt hätte, und ließ mich dann allein, um sich umzuziehen und sein Auto zu holen. Allerdings erst, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Jake aufgestanden war und seine – wenn auch relativ kurze – Schicht in der Janice-Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Rundumüberwachung übernommen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihm nach, als er mit geradezu unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit aus meinem Zimmerfenster sprang und verschwunden war.

Vermutlich musste ich froh sein, dass ich wenigstens noch allein ins Bad gehen durfte.

Okay, korrigierte ich mich kaum eine Minute später, als Bella mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem überirdisch schönen Gesicht zur Haustür hereinspaziert kam. Vielleicht war mir ja noch nicht einmal das vergönnt. Grrrr. Als ob diese bekloppten Volturi mir ausgerechnet unter der Brause auflauern würden!

Ich zauberte nach einer kurzen kalten Dusche (nach dem liebevollen Weckvorgang ein absolutes Muss) ein rasches Frühstück aus Toast, Rühreiern und gebratenen Würstchen für Charlie und Jake und begnügte mich selbst mit einem Becher Joghurt und einer Banane. Nur weil Jake bei seinen Verwandlungen offenbar Millionen von Kalorien verbrannte und deshalb essen konnte, was und soviel er wollte, ohne je ein Gramm zuzunehmen, musste ich ja nicht irgendwann als Kugel durchs Leben rollen.

Bella, die graziös auf der Küchenfensterbank saß und fröhlich mit ihren langen, wohlgeformten Beinen wippte, entschuldigte sich bei Charlie damit, dass sie bereits gefrühstückt hätte, und darüber hinaus gerade eine Diät machen würde.

Ja, schon klar. Eigentlich schade. Ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie sie sich nur zu Tarnzwecken eine Portion Eier einverleibte. Vielleicht hätte sie das ja von weiteren Badezimmer-Wach-Aktivitäten geheilt. Ich würde unbedingt ein ernstes Wort mit meinem überfürsorglichen Freund reden müssen, soviel stand fest. Aber wie behauptete man sich gegen jemandem, dem man nichts abschlagen konnte? Allein, wenn er mich mit diesem besorgten Blick ansah ...

Da meine Gedanken die meiste Zeit über bei Gabe waren, sah ich das Unheil nicht auf mich zukommen. Und dabei hätte ich es eigentlich schon im Vorfeld erahnen müssen; Charlie wirkte an diesem Morgen auffallend nachdenklich. Er betrachtete mich über seinen Kaffeebecher hinweg mit einem sonderbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht. Schließlich räusperte er sich und holte tief Luft. Jetzt erst wurde ich aufmerksam und kämpfte insgeheim gegen die Befürchtung an, dass er Bedenken dagegen äußern wollte, dass ich wieder zur Schule ging. Noch eine Woche im Krankenstand hätte mich vermutlich an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben, auch wenn Gabe sicher weiterhin die Nächte in meinem Zimmer verbrachte.

Aber es kam sogar noch schlimmer.

Er schob seinen Teller fort, obwohl er erst wenige Bissen gegessen hatte, warf Bella einen flüchtigen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, der irgendwie entschuldigend aussah, und sagte unvermittelt: „Janice, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings viel Zeit mit den Cullens verbringst."

Oh, oh ...

Jetzt ging es wohl los. Charlies Predigt bezüglich der ‚falschen Leute', vor der Jacob mich schon vor einer Woche gewarnt hatte, stand offenbar unmittelbar bevor. Ich warf einen raschen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf meinen lieben Pflegebruder, der zwar die Augen verdrehte, aber ungerührt weiter sein Frühstück in sich hineinschlang. Ich fand, er könnte sich ruhig etwas weniger auf das Essen konzentrieren und mir stattdessen ein wenig Schützenhilfe leisten. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als wollte er sich in nächster Zeit von seinem Teller lösen. Ich würde wohl allein klarkommen müssen; zumal das einzige anwesende Mitglied der Familie Cullen mit einem für meinen Geschmack zu breiten Grinsen seine Fingernägel inspizierte – der personifizierte Ausdruck von Unschuld und gelangweiltem Desinteresse.

Na, wenn das so war ...

Ärgerlich wendete ich mich meinem Quasi-Vormund zu. Offenbar wurde es höchste Zeit, Charlies Ersatz-Daddy-Qualitäten einem Härtetest zu unterziehen. Ich setzte also eine undurchdringliche Miene auf, legte kampfbereit meinen Löffel neben den Joghurtbecher und griff stattdessen nach meinem Saftglas. Ein großer Schluck Orangensaft würde dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht an dem Kloß in meinem Hals ersticken würde, während ich den Anschein zu erwecken versuchte, völlig ruhig zu sein.

„Ja, und? Ist das ein Problem, Charlie?" Ich war ehrlich gesagt verdammt stolz darauf, dass meiner Stimme mein Ärger nicht anzuhören war.

„Nun ja ...", er zögerte einen Augenblick, als wüsste er nicht genau, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte, war aber ganz offensichtlich trotzdem nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Solltest du dich nicht lieber mehr mit deinen anderen Freunden beschäftigen? Deinen alten Freunden? Sie einfach so links liegen zu lassen, ist nicht in Ordnung. Und die Cullens sind noch relativ neu hier in Harlan. Du kennst sie doch noch gar nicht so lange. Woher willst du wissen, dass sie der richtige Umgang für dich sind?"

Verblüfft riss ich die Augen auf und blickte zwischen ihm und Bella hin und her. Wollte er tatsächlich in ihrem Beisein behaupten, dass ihre Familie der falsche Umgang für mich wäre?!

Bellas Grinsen, während sie sich den Fingernägeln der anderen Hand zuwendete, wurde womöglich noch breiter; die einzige Reaktion auf sein Erröten und seinen vorsichtigen Blick in ihre Richtung. Welcher Art der Waffenstillstand zwischen Vater und Tochter auch sein mochte, sie war offensichtlich nicht daran interessiert ihn zu brechen.

Was seinen Versuch, mich von den Cullens fernzuhalten, betraf, so gab ich Charlie insgeheim zwei von drei möglichen Daddypunkten. Es war ein guter Versuch, ernsthaft vorgetragen, aber nicht zu Ende gedacht. Ergo: Punktabzug für mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit und fehlende Logik.

Ich stellte das Glas wieder hin, stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte auf und verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn, damit er das leichte Zittern meiner Finger nicht bemerkte. Natürlich war ich nervös, schließlich hatte er mich an der einzigen Front attackiert, an der ich keinesfalls zum Rückzug trommeln würde – nicht einmal ihm zuliebe. Glücklicherweise konnte vermutlich nur Bella hören, wie heftig mein Puls ging.

„Charlie, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich dich und Jake auch noch nicht viel länger kenne ... Hast du in den Tagen, in denen ich krank war, irgendwelche anderen Freunde gesehen? Ich meine, hat jemand nach mir gefragt, mich besucht, mir die Hausaufgaben gebracht oder auch nur Grüße an mich ausgerichtet – mal abgesehen von den Cullens?"

Darauf hatte er unglücklicherweise eine Antwort parat. „Der Baker-Junge hat dich besucht. Er hat dir sogar Blumen mitgebracht."

Verdammt, woher wusste er _das_ denn? Ich beantwortete mir die Frage selbst, noch während ich in stummer Abwehr das Gesicht verzog. In diesem Nest hier wusste jeder alles über die Vorgänge auf der Mainstreet. Schließlich lag der Barbershop nur ein paar hundert Meter die Straße hinunter und Ms. Wilkins wohnte nur einige Häuser weiter.

Mühsam unterdrückte ich meinen Groll. An dieser Stelle war kühle Logik gefragt, keine hitzige Konfrontation. „Das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu meinem Freund, Charlie. Sondern eher zu einem Typen, der weiß, dass seine Kumpels großen Mist gebaut haben. Und der sich einigermaßen öffentlich davon distanzieren musste, damit sein bekanntermaßen sehr strenger Dad ihn nicht ständig mit Argusaugen beobachtet und ihm nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gleich wieder irgendwelche Strafarbeiten aufbrummt. Und damit du ihn nach der Sache bei deinem Einzug nicht mit seinen Freunden in einen Topf wirfst. Damit lag er ja auch gar nicht so falsch, oder? Besonders da Steves Hausarrest ihn ja auch nicht davon abgehalten hat, bei Mr. Emry einzubrechen und im Stadtpark Randale zu machen. Ich bin mir jedenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass Tims Eltern ihn zu diesem Besuch verdonnert haben."

Und wenn nicht, so hatte er sich vermutlich ganz allein ausgerechnet, dass ein Blumenstrauß für den Schützling des Chiefs einen guten Eindruck machen würde. He, aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet, hatte Tim vermutlich sogar mehr als nur eine Gehirnzelle ... ich musste ihm wohl mindestens drei zugestehen!

Charlie war zwar angeschlagen von dieser schlüssigen Argumentation, aber offenbar noch nicht bereit, das Handtuch zu werfen. „Und was ist mit dieser Sally Curtis? Deine Tante hat mir erzählt, dass ihr schon seit Jahren eng befreundet seid."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Sally? Sie geht seit Schuljahresbeginn mit Jason Minor. Was glaubst du, zu wem sie hält?"

Das musste er erst einmal verdauen. Offenbar wusste hier doch nicht _jeder_ alles. Obwohl ich Martha eigentlich zugetraut hätte, dass sie dieses pikante Detail kennen und natürlich auch an Charlie weitertratschen würde, sobald sie Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Hmm. Merkwürdig.

Charlie schwieg einen Augenblick verunsichert. Ans Aufgeben dachte er aber offensichtlich noch nicht. Stattdessen ging er in die Offensive. Natürlich wieder nach einem kurzen Blick in Bellas Richtung. „Warum ausgerechnet die Cullens, Janice? Gibt es denn sonst überhaupt niemanden, mit dem du gerne Zeit verbringen würdest?"

Aha, unten links angetäuscht und dann doch wieder auf die rechte obere Torecke geschossen (verdammt, ich sah eindeutig zu oft gemeinsam mit ihm fern!). „Was hat du denn gegen die Cullens, Charlie? Sie sind alle sehr nett, haben gute Noten und mit Sicherheit keine Strafakten. Und außerdem verbringe ich auch eine Menge Zeit mit Jake. Und offenbar ist es für dich völlig okay, wenn _er_ mit den Cullens zusammen ist."

Portion väterliche Erklärungsnot gefällig?

Er ruderte zurück, wenn auch offensichtlich äußerst widerwillig. „Ich meine ja nur, dass du dich auch ab und zu mal mit norm... äh ... anderen Leuten treffen könntest."

Sein Versprecher hätte mir fast ein schallendes Lachen entlockt; nur mühsam konnte ich es unterdrücken und durch ein Hüsteln kaschieren. Fast tat er mir ein wenig leid. Schließlich meinte er es nur gut mit mir. Deshalb lächelte ich betont gleichmütig und zuckte die Achseln. „Mal sehen, was sich im Laufe des Schuljahres so ergibt."

Damit musste er wohl oder übel erst einmal zufrieden sein. Er sah zwar nicht so aus, als er jetzt seinen Stuhl zurückschob und nach dem Halfter mit seiner Dienstwaffe und seiner Jacke griff, aber zumindest konnte er mir nicht vorwerfen, seine gut gemeinten Ratschläge einfach so zu ignorieren. Das war schon mal positiv. Allerdings würde er vermutlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal auf das Thema zurückkommen. Aber damit würde ich mich erst dann auseinandersetzen, wenn es so weit war.

Mit einem kurzen Kuss auf Bellas Stirn, der die gesamte vorherige Unterhaltung noch viel absurder erscheinen ließ, einem Nicken in Jakes und meine Richtung und einem vor sich hingebrummelten Abschiedsgruß verließ er die Küche. Gleich darauf fiel die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss, eine Spur lauter als gewöhnlich.

Aufatmend löste ich meine mittlerweile völlig verkrampften Finger aus ihrer Verschränkung und erlaubte meinen Gesichtsmuskeln, sich zu entspannen und das aufgesetzte Lächeln loszulassen. „Oh verdammt!"

Jake verzog das Gesicht, kramte kurz in seiner Hosentasche und klatschte der breit grinsenden Bella gleich darauf einen Dollarschein in die fordernd ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass er diese Nummer in deinem Beisein bringt", grummelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich kenne ihn eben doch besser als du!" Bella kicherte vergnügt, offenbar amüsierte sie sich köstlich. Zumindest schien sie Charlie seine Bemühungen, mir ihre Familie madig zu machen, nicht übel zu nehmen. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich das Zeug zu einer Heiligen – von ihrer Wettleidenschaft vielleicht einmal abgesehen.

Jake sah mich halb belustigt und halb mitfühlend an. „Sorry, aber ich habe dich ja schon gewarnt. Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit, Jan. Aber ich muss sagen, du hast ihn meisterhaft ausmanövriert. Hochachtung."

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!" Ärgerlich darüber, wie lässig beide mit dem Thema umgingen, stand ich auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. „Du hättest vielleicht lieber eben etwas sagen sollen, statt mich einfach hängen zu lassen!", schnauzte ich, als ich ihm den Teller unter der Nase wegzog, ohne überhaupt zu fragen, ob er fertig war.

Er blickte seinen Essensresten traurig hinterher und seufzte: „Und was? Dass er sich seine wohlgemeinten Ratschläge in die Haare schmieren soll? Was hätte das gebracht, außer ihn zu verärgern? Er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern, nur weil ich dir den Rücken stärke. Außerdem weiß er nur zu gut, dass du letztendlich deine eigene Wahl triffst. Auch wenn ihm das natürlich nicht gefällt."

Bella, die gerade die Butter und die Marmelade in den Kühlschrank zurückstellte, schaltete sich ein: „Jake hat Recht, Janice. Charlie versucht nur, dich vor etwas zu beschützen, das er nicht verstehen oder einschätzen kann. Sei deshalb nicht sauer auf ihn, bitte. Er versucht nur sein Bestes – sofern es ihm bei seiner etwas eingeschränkten Weltsicht möglich ist."

Ich atmete tief durch und spürte, wie mein Ärger zu einem großen Teil verrauchte und von einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ersetzt wurde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es mir schon nach so kurzer Zeit so schwer fallen würde, mich über Charlies Wünsche hinwegzusetzen?

„Ich will ihn nicht hintergehen", flüsterte ich. „Ich mag Charlie. Und er meint es wirklich nur gut. Aber was habe ich für eine Wahl?"

Es war Jake, der meine rhetorische Frage beantwortete. „Gar keine. Er wäre mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert, wenn du ihm von Gabe erzählen würdest. Nach der Sache mit Bella und Edward ... Er versteht es nicht. Und eigentlich möchte er es auch gar nicht verstehen. Sein gesamtes Weltbild ist aus den Fugen geraten, als Bella sich Edwards Familie anschloss. Er liebt sie, aber er kann nicht akzeptieren, das sie sich so verändert hat. Er hat Angst davor, Dinge zu erfahren, die er lieber nicht wissen will, weil er sich ihnen nicht gewachsen fühlt. Und darum ..." Jake zuckte die Achseln, sein Gesicht war sehr ernst. „Für ihn bist du in den letzten Wochen so etwas wie eine zweite Tochter geworden, Jan. Eine zweite Chance, wenn du so willst. Und er ist fest entschlossen, es diesmal besser zu machen. Er wird vermutlich alles daran setzen, dass sich die Geschichte nicht wiederholt."

„Na prima." Geräuschvoll warf ich die Tür des Geschirrspülers zu. „Das heißt, dass ich vermutlich mein Zuhause verliere, wenn er von mir und Gabe erfährt. Hast du noch mehr so erfreuliche Neuigkeiten für mich?"

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird dich nicht hinauswerfen, Jan, so etwas würde er nie tun. Aber er wird so ziemlich alles versuchen, um dich und Gabe auseinander zu bringen. Angefangen beim Vorsatz, euch so selten wie möglich die Möglichkeit zu geben, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, bis hin zu dem Versuch, dir einen anderen Jungen schmackhaft zu machen. Einen _normalen_ Jungen, mit dem du ein ganz normales Leben führen könntest, was er für das Beste für dich hält. Besonders, da er ja dieses Mal von Anfang an weiß, dass Gabriel kein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist."

Bellas seufzte leise. Ironisch meinte sie: „Klar, das hat ja schon bei Edward und mir so gut funktioniert ..."

„Das hat er allen Ernstes getan?" Gegen meinen Willen amüsiert zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste Bella an; allein der Gedanke, dass Charlie die unglaublich innige Beziehung zwischen Edward und ihr zu torpedieren versuchte, indem er einen _anderen Jungen_ ins Spiel brachte, war so ... absurd, dass ich schallend lachen musste. „Der arme Junge, wer immer er war. Ich hoffe, er war nicht wirklich in dich verliebt. Er hatte nie auch nur die geringste Chance!"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Er hat keinen anderen Jungen für mich _ausgesucht_, wenn du das meinst. Aber er hat eine bestehende Freundschaft mehr als nur begünstigt. Und zu Edward war er schrecklich unfreundlich, fast schon unhöflich. Er hat immer deutlich gemacht, dass er unsere Beziehung missbilligte – obwohl er damals noch keine Ahnung hatte, dass er kein Mensch ist. Aber du hast natürlich Recht, er hatte nicht die geringste Chance uns auseinander zu bringen."

Jake grinste schief, als er ihr zuzwinkerte. „Niemand weiß das besser als ich."

Oh.

_Oh!_

„_Du_?" Mein Blick zuckte zwischen ihm und Bella hin und her, während ich versuchte, diese neue Information zu verdauen. „Du warst der andere Junge? Aber wenn Bella Nessies Mutter ist, muss sie doch mindestens ..."

„He, keine Indiskretionen, bitte!"

Jake kicherte nur angesichts dieses Einwurfs – zumal er offensichtlich auch nicht ernst gemeint gewesen war. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Bella wäre, wenn sie altern würde, jetzt gerade mal sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt. Knapp zwei Jahre älter als ich. Sie war kaum neunzehn, als sie Edward heiratete und Nessie geboren wurde. Und Nessie ist ein Halbvampir. Ihre Entwicklung verlief sowohl in der Schwangerschaft als auch in den ersten sieben Jahren ihres Lebens extrem beschleunigt, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Inzwischen ist sie in beiderlei Hinsicht voll ausgereift."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldige, aber das klingt so ..."

„... als hätte ich mich über den Verlust der Mutter mit der Tochter getröstet?" Jake nickte nachdenklich. „Für einen Außenstehenden muss es tatsächlich so aussehen. Aber ich glaube inzwischen, dass Bellas Anziehungskraft auf mich immer schon in der Tatsache bestand, dass sie eines Tages meine zweite Hälfte zur Welt bringen würde. Eine Art instinktives Wissen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Damals habe ich dieses Bedürfnis in ihrer Nähe zu sein nur nicht verstanden und für Liebe gehalten. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, Edward aus ihrem Leben zu verdrängen. Und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass ausgerechnet er dazu bestimmt war, meine Nessie zu zeugen. Wenn ich Erfolg gehabt hätte mit meinen Bemühungen, hätte ich mich selbst um das Wichtigste in meinem Leben gebracht."

„Schicksal." Bella sprach leise und gedankenverloren. „Früher habe ich mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht. Aber inzwischen denke ich oft, dass manche Dinge einfach unvermeidlich sind. Obwohl ... vermeidlich sind sie schon. Aber wenn wir unsere Bestimmung ignorieren würden, uns bewusst anders entscheiden würden, würde uns immer etwas fehlen. Etwas Elementares, ohne das wir nie vollkommen glücklich sein könnten."

Ich nickte. Das konnte ich nur zu gut verstehen. Auch ich war unsterblich in einen Vampir verliebt. Und ich wusste genau, dass mein Leben ohne Gabe nie vollständig sein könnte. Er war schon nach so kurzer Zeit ein so wichtiger Teil von mir geworden, dass ich bezweifelte, ohne ihn leben zu können.

„Und so verliebte sich also ein Werwolf in einen Halbvampir." Fragend sah ich zu Jake auf. „Ist das nicht eigentlich ziemlich kompliziert? Ich meine, wenn Nessie bereits nach sieben Jahren voll entwickelt ist, hast du da keine Angst, dass sie nicht mehr lange ..."

„Keine Gefahr", unterbrach er mich. „Halbvampire reifen zwar sehr schnell heran, aber dann verändern sie sich nicht mehr sehr. Sie altern sehr, sehr langsam, vermutlich wird Nessie mehrere hundert Jahre alt werden, wenn nicht noch älter. Oder sie ist sogar unsterblich. Das weiß keiner so genau – es gibt nicht viele ihrer Art, eigentlich nur noch einen Mann, Nahuel, und seine Halbschwestern in Südamerika, die alle schon weit über einhundertfünfzig Jahre alt sind und keine Zeichen von Älterwerden zeigen. Und man weiß auch von keinem Halbvampir, der je gealtert oder gestorben wäre."

Das musste ich erst einmal verkraften. Bevor ich auf etwas einging, das mich gerade völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen drohte, lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit lieber erst einmal auf etwas, das mich ebenfalls beschäftigte, wenn auch nicht annähernd so stark. „Du siehst eigentlich noch gar nicht aus wie vierundzwanzig. Was vermutlich nur gut ist, wenn du dich als Schüler irgendwo einschreibst ..."

„Ich altere auch stark verlangsamt. Zumindest, solange ich mich regelmäßig verwandle. Wenn ich irgendwann damit aufhöre, setzt mein Alterungsprozess wieder ein, ich kann es also gewissermaßen selbst beeinflussen. Ist so ein Werwolf-Ding." Er grinste etwas schief. „Das muss alles ziemlich verwirrend für dich sein."

Allerdings. Aber es war auch noch etwas anderes. Es war absolut frustrierend. Jeder meiner neuen Freunde schien das ewige Leben für sich gepachtet zu haben. Für sich und seinen Partner. Carlisle und Esme. Emmett und Rosalie. Jasper und Alice. Edward und Bella. Und in gewisser Weise auch Jake und Nessie. Sie alle brauchten sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass ihr Glück zerbrechen könnte, weil einer von ihnen sterblich war und alterte. Sie würden im wahrsten Sinne des Worten bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen sein können.

_Bis in alle Ewigkeit ..._

Bella musterte mich mit einem wissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Natürlich, sie konnte sich vermutlich denken, was mich gerade beschäftigte. Immerhin war sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in genau derselben Situation gewesen. Auch sie war ein Mensch gewesen, der sterblich war und jeden Tag älter wurde. Und auch ihr musste diese Vorstellung wie ein Horrorszenario erschienen sein. Auch sie musste schreckliche Angst gehabt haben, Edward niemals eine richtige Partnerin sein zu können, ihn eines Tages zu verlieren. Allerdings hatte sie das Problem irgendwie gelöst. Sie war ebenfalls ein Vampir geworden.

„Bella ...?"

Offensichtlich konnte sie sich denken, was ich wissen wollte. Sie unterbrach mich aber mit einer Handbewegung und schien zu lauschen, dann huschte ein winziges Lächeln über ihre perfekten Lippen. „Später, Janice. Das ist keine Unterhaltung, die man zwischen Tür und Angel führen kann, schon gar nicht in diesem Haus. Und außerdem höre ich die Corvette."

Die Corvette ... Gabe würde gleich hier sein! Mein Herz schaltete augenblicklich in den Turbogang. Das wurde langsam ausgesprochen peinlich. Bellas Lächeln zeigte deutlich, dass sie genau hören konnte, was meine verräterische Pumpe da für einen Tanz aufführte. Und selbstverständlich wurde ich augenblicklich rot. Verdammt.

Trotz Klumpi war ich an der Tür und hatte sie schon aufgerissen, bevor Gabe den Wagen vor dem Haus zum Stehen gebracht hatte.

Gabe stieg aus und sprang bereits die drei Stufen hoch, während Edward noch den Beifahrersitz nach vorne klappte, um Nessie aussteigen zu lassen. Ich bekam nicht viel davon mit, weil ich so auf meinen Märchenprinzen konzentriert war, der mich noch in der Diele in die Arme nahm und mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte. „Hi."

„Hi. Ich habe dich vermisst." Ja, ich weiß. Er war noch nicht einmal eine Stunde fort gewesen. Na und? Jede Sekunde ohne ihn war verschwendete Zeit. Auch wenn ich das eigentlich mal wieder überhaupt nicht laut hatte aussprechen wollen.

Meine ungewollte Aussage war ihm aber offenbar noch einen zweiten Kuss wert, weshalb ich meinem vorwitzigen Sprechorgan gnädig verzieh. Ich wurde nicht einmal rot, obwohl das vielleicht auch daran liegen konnte, dass mein Organismus das nicht mehrmals so schnell hintereinander hinbekam, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell und vollkommen ich in Gabes Armen den Rest der Welt vergessen konnte. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich mein Leben mit nichts anderem verbringen können, als ihn zu küssen und zu berühren. Während sich meine Finger tiefer in sein dunkles Haar schoben fragte ich mich unwillkürlich, ob die Gefühle seiner Familienmitglieder für ihre jeweiligen Partner auch so tief waren, wie meine für ihn. Vermutlich war es tatsächlich so; einige von ihnen waren schon sehr lange zusammen, länger als manches Menschenleben währte, ohne dass sie den Eindruck machten, ihre Beziehung könnte sich irgendwann totlaufen ...

„He, Leute!" Jake schnipste mit den Fingern vor unseren Gesichtern herum bis Gabe mich freigab, und ich überlegte ernsthaft, ihm in die Hand zu beißen, weil ich so etwas wirklich hasse. „Schon mal was von Schule gehört? Wenn ihr hier noch lange rumknutscht, werden wir garantiert zu spät kommen!"

Ach ja, die Schule. Widerwillig löste ich mich von Gabe und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Okay, okay. Hör auf zu nerven. Wir kommen ja schon."

Leider musste ich ihm Recht geben. Nachdem ich Charlie und Carlisle fast eine ganze Woche damit genervt hatte, dass ich wieder zur Schule gehen wollte, würde es vermutlich nicht besonders gut aussehen, wenn ich jetzt zu spät kam. Und ich wollte Charlie nicht unbedingt misstrauisch machen. Es war ohnehin schon schlimm genug, dass ich mich irgendwann in naher Zukunft mit ihm über meine Beziehung zu Gabe streiten musste. Solange er nichts davon wusste, wäre mein Leben mit Sicherheit um einiges einfacher.

Jake reichte Gabe meinen Rucksack und meine Jacke und folgte uns dann aus dem Haus. Bella saß mit Edward schon auf dem Rücksitz der Corvette – ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie das Haus verlassen hatte, was wohl eine Menge darüber aussagt, wie abgelenkt ich gewesen war. Ich winkte Jake und Nessie, die gerade in den Transporter stiegen, kurz zu, bevor ich mir von Gabe ins Auto helfen ließ. Als er sich über mich beugte und meinen Gurt schloss, lächelte ich bei der Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als er mich angeschnallt hatte. Auch an diesem Morgen hatte mein Herz gerast. Und auch an diesem Morgen war ich in seinem Blick förmlich ertrunken. Aber heute wusste ich, dass er dasselbe fühlte wie ich – ein Wissen, das mich allerdings nicht ganz so glücklich machte, wie es eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

Charlies Worte beim Frühstück hatten ihre Spuren in Form eines unguten Gefühls hinterlassen. Vergleichbar mit einem permanenten Grummeln in den Eingeweiden – es schmerzte zwar nicht wirklich, verhinderte aber dennoch wirkungsvoll jedes Wohlgefühl und versprach, mit jedem Tag ein wenig schlimmer zu werden.

Auch wenn Gabe mich angesichts der gemeinsamen Erinnerung an den vergangenen Dienstag schlecht auf offener Straße küssen konnte, ohne dass dieses Ereignis gleich darauf im gesamten County diskutiert werden würde, konnte er doch im Auto seine Finger mit meinen verschränken. Das war zwar nicht dasselbe, musste aber vorerst genügen. Und sogar diese unschuldige Berührung bekam augenblicklich den bitteren Beigeschmack von etwas Verbotenem, als die Corvette an der Police-Station vorbeirollte und ich Charlie bemerkte, der in genau diesem Moment den Kopf hob und zu uns heraussah.

Ich erwiderte seinen ärgerlichen, ablehnenden Blick und spürte, wie sich mir die Kehle zuschnürte, als ich bemerkte, wie Gabe sich unwillkürlich neben mir versteifte und seine Lippen eine harte, schmale Linie bildeten angesichts der so offen zur Schau gestellten Feindseligkeit meines Quasi-Vormundes. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich meine Finger fester um seine Hand, weil ich natürlich wusste, dass seine Befürchtungen eher meinem als seinem eigenen Stand bei Charlie galten.

Meine Prioritäten lagen genau entgegengesetzt.

Ich hatte mich offensichtlich geirrt. Das Problem mit Charlies Abneigung gegen die Cullens konnte ich nicht erst dann angehen, wenn mir irgendwann keine andere Wahl mehr blieb; das wäre sowohl Charlie als auch Gabe gegenüber mehr als unfair gewesen. Und das bedeutete, dass ich Gabe Charlie sehr bald offiziell als meinen Freund vorstellen musste – allen Befürchtungen, die dessen Reaktion betrafen, zum Trotz.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Jake Recht behielt mit seiner Behauptung, dass Charlie mich nicht hinauswerfen würde, wenn ich seinen Wünschen so drastisch zuwiderhandelte. Ansonsten ... blieb mir tatsächlich nur die Möglichkeit zu Martha zu ziehen.

Einen Augenblick stellte ich mir vor, wie mein Leben in diesem Fall verlaufen würde und mich schauderte unwillkürlich beim Gedanken an den nicht abreißenden Redefluss meiner Tante. Wenn es tatsächlich so weit kam, musste ich mir im Drugstore dringend jede Menge Watte für meine Ohren besorgen.

Aber am schockierendsten war die Erkenntnis, wie sehr meine Prioritäten sich innerhalb von knapp dreißig Minuten geändert hatten; im Vergleich zu einer Trennung von Gabe erschien mir die Aussicht auf ein Leben bei Tante Martha plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr besonders schlimm zu sein.

Seufzend verdrehte ich mir den Hals und blickte zurück in Richtung Police-Station. _‚Tut mir leid, Charlie. Aber du hast nicht die geringste Chance ...'_


	18. Aufmerksamkeiten

**Erwünschte und unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeiten**

Es überraschte mich, wie fremd und ungewohnt es sich für mich anfühlte, wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja nur drei Schultage versäumt, aber für mich war es fast so, als wären inzwischen Monate vergangen. So viele Dinge hatten sich in so unglaublich kurzer Zeit grundlegend verändert. Ich hatte Dinge erfahren, die ich mir nie zuvor hätte träumen lassen. Und ich hatte mich unsterblich verliebt. Das Resultat war, dass ich nach all dem nicht mehr dieselbe war, die Gabriel am letzten Dienstag verletzt vom Schulgelände getragen hatte. Vermutlich war dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Fremdheit und Unwirklichkeit ja eine Folge meines eigenen Wandels. Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich extrem verunsichert, als ich das erste Mal wieder das Schulgelände betrat.

Wenn Gabe nicht an meiner Seite gewesen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich den Kopf eingezogen und versucht, mich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen – schon allein wegen der vielen neugierigen Blicke, die mir vom Parkplatz über den Schulhof folgten. Möglicherweise war meine Auseinandersetzung mit Steve und Jason ja immer noch Schulgespräch. Und da die sportlich recht erfolgreichen Titans bei der übrigen Schülerschaft in relativ hohem Ansehen standen – wer wollte schließlich nicht zum Team gehören oder wenigstens mit einem Teammitglied befreundet sein? – konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, auf welcher Seite die meisten Sympathien lagen.

Aber Gabe _war_ natürlich an meiner Seite.

Und nicht nur er, sondern auch die anderen Mitglieder seiner Familie und natürlich Jake flankierten mich in gewisser Weise auf unserem Weg zum Schulgebäude. Okay, das klingt jetzt so, als hätten sie sich zu meiner Leibwache aufgeschwungen, was natürlich nicht stimmt. Es war eher so, dass sie sich alle irgendwo in unserer Nähe befanden. Das war schon deswegen so, weil die Cullens sich relativ selten unter die anderen Schüler mischten – und umgekehrt. Meist blieben sie unter sich, und ich bildete dabei die sprichwörtliche Ausnahme von der Regel, obwohl ich rein optisch bestimmt aus dem Rahmen fiel. Vermutlich sah ich ja zwischen ihnen aus wie ein hässliches Entlein inmitten einer stolzen Schwanenfamilie, was mir aber merkwürdigerweise überhaupt nichts ausmachte; solange Gabes kühle Finger meine Hand mit so liebevollem, beruhigendem Griff umschlossen, konnte nichts und niemand mir etwas anhaben.

Nicht einmal Steve Hartcastle, der gerade aus seinem Auto gestiegen war und mich und meinen Begleiter über den Parkplatz hinweg mit finsteren Blicken bedachte.

Auch Gabe sah ihn. Natürlich. In einer instinktiv beschützenden Reaktion löste er seinen Griff um meine Hand und legte mir stattdessen den Arm um die Schultern, während seine goldenen Augen einen unglaublich harten Ausdruck annahmen und den jetzt dreist grinsenden Quarterback förmlich durchbohrten. Selbstverständlich blieb seine mühsam kontrollierte, aggressive Haltung niemandem verborgen. Seufzend ließ ich mich von ihm an seine Schulter ziehen. An dem aufgeregten Getuschel einiger umstehender Schüler konnte ich ablesen, dass mir für das fällige Gespräch mit Charlie keine Gnadenfrist mehr eingeräumt werden würde. Spätestens heute Nachmittag würde ich Farbe bekennen müssen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass er die Neuigkeiten mein Liebesleben betreffend von jemand anderem erfuhr.

Großartig. Einfach großartig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Janice?" Gabe musste trotz seines Blickduells mit Steve meine innere Unruhe gespürt haben, denn legte die freie Hand sanft unter mein Kinn, hob mein Gesicht an und musterte es besorgt.

„Ja. Alles klar." Seufzend blickte ich ein weiteres Mal in die Runde und begegnete einmal mehr unzähligen neugierig funkelnden Augenpaaren. „Ich hoffe allerdings, du hast heute nach der Schule noch nichts Wichtiges vor."

Quer über den Schulhof hinweg erwiderte ich den abschätzenden Blick, den Sally Curtis mir gerade zuwarf, mit betont gleichmütigem Gesichtsausdruck und einer herausfordernd hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht allein nach Hause gehen lassen", erwiderte Gabe etwas verwundert.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir das ja noch mal überlegen."

Ich presste grimmig die Lippen zusammen, als Sally Jason etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie dann beide zu uns hinüberstarrten. Diese verstohlenen Blicke gingen mir langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven.

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, sein kurzer Rundblick glitt über die anderen Schüler, die uns weiterhin mit offenkundiger Neugier anglotzten. Sein ohnehin schon angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wurde womöglich noch etwas härter, als er zu Sally und Jason hinüberschaute, die jetzt zu Steve dazustießen. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Als ich nicht antwortete, fragte er leise: „Glaubst du, dass es Probleme geben wird?"

Ich seufzte kopfschüttelnd. „Mit unseren lieben Mitschülern? Eher nicht. Aber ich muss unbedingt gleich nach der Schule mit Charlie reden, möglichst bevor mir jemand anders zuvorkommt."

Er begriff sofort, wovon ich sprach. Seine goldenen Augen erfassten die neugierigen Mienen um uns herum mit einem weiteren kurzem Blick. Und in seiner Stimme klang deutlich seine Besorgnis mit, als er murmelte: „Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst."

„Keine Bange, er wird bestimmt nicht von der Waffe Gebrauch machen", versuchte ich zu witzeln. Aber das etwas gezwungene Lächeln, das er daraufhin auf sein Gesicht zauberte, erreichte seine Augen nicht. Ich konnte seine nervöse Anspannung fühlen, als seine Umarmung unwillkürlich noch etwas fester wurde. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen darüber, wie Charlie die Neuigkeit, dass Gabe und ich ein Paar waren, aufnehmen würde. Und mit Sicherheit vor allem darüber, wie die Konsequenzen für mich aussehen würden. Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Ein richtiger Märchenprinz.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest meinetwegen keinen Ärger bekommen." Seufzend hob er meine freie Hand an seine Lippen, eine Geste, die so rührend altmodisch war, dass sie mir unwillkürlich das Herz wärmte.

„Wieso deinetwegen? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich auch beteiligt bin."

„Aber wenn ich nicht wäre ..."

„Hör auf damit!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte ich meine Hand in seinem Griff herum und hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Ich will nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was wäre, wenn es dich nicht gäbe! Und eines weiß ich ganz genau; egal was passiert, egal wie Charlie reagiert, was die Volturi mit mir vorhaben oder ob nächste Woche die Welt untergeht, ich werde alles ertragen können, wenn du nur bei mir bist!"

Er wurde womöglich noch blasser als gewöhnlich, als ich die Volturi erwähnte. Okay, da hatte ich wohl ein wenig über das Ziel hinausgeschossen – auch wenn mir eigentlich nicht in den Kopf wollte, warum diese Typen schlimmer sein sollten als der ebenfalls zur Auswahl gestellte Weltuntergang. Aber vermutlich war das ja nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um Haare zu spalten.

„Tut mir leid. Du weißt schon, was ich meine", seufzte ich daher.

Er schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen. Seine Worte waren leise und klangen ungewöhnlich rau. „Janice, du hast in diesem Sommer schon deinen Dad verloren. Wenn Charlie jetzt ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Ich mag Charlie. Sehr sogar. Aber _du_ bist derjenige, den ich liebe."

Der traurige Ausdruck verschwand noch immer nicht aus seinem Blick. „Aber ..."

Ich fiel ihm erneut ins Wort. Hier half offensichtlich nur noch gnadenlose Ehrlichkeit, praktischerweise verbunden mit einem Frontalangriff auf sein emotionales Steuerungssystem. He, das klingt vielleicht unfair, aber ich hatte keine Wahl – immer wenn er auf diese Weise an uns zweifelte, schossen mir unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu; ein Zustand, den ich hasste. „Bitte, Gabe. Es ... tut mir weh, wenn du davon sprichst, dass du eigentlich nicht mit mir zusammen sein solltest ..."

Sofort nahm er mich noch fester in den Arm. Natürlich. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war mich in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzen. „Aber was ist, wenn Charlie es wirklich nicht akzeptieren kann?", fragte er leise. „Immerhin weiß er sehr genau, dass ich ein ... dass ich anders bin."

„Er wird eben lernen müssen es zu akzeptieren", erklärte ich mit so viel Überzeugung in der flüsternden Stimme, wie ich aufbringen konnte. „Weil wir ihm beweisen werden, dass wir zusammen gehören. Genau wie Edward und Bella zusammen gehören. Natürlich ist es nicht leicht für ihn. Aber er ist nicht wirklich engstirnig, sondern nur um mich besorgt. Und er liebt Bella und Nessie über alles. Schon allein deshalb wird er bestimmt nicht ungerecht sein." Hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Gabe sah noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt aus.

Hilfesuchend warf ich einen Blick hinter mich, wo Alice, Jasper, Edward und Bella sich leise unterhielten. Bellas skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck entsprach dem von Gabe ziemlich genau, sie schloss aber dennoch zu uns auf und hakte sich bei mir ein. Sie setzte sogar eine halbwegs glaubwürdige optimistische Miene auf, bevor sie sich zu ihrem angeblichen Bruder umdrehte. „Keine Bange, Gabe. Charlie wird zwar nicht begeistert sein, aber er wird Janice trotzdem nicht fressen."

Ich stöhnte innerlich. Na, herzlichen Dank auch. Unter Aufmunterung verstand ich etwas anderes.

Gabe sah das offensichtlich ähnlich. Er verdrehte die Augen und blieb stehen, um uns Mädchen den Vortritt durch den Schuleingang zu lassen. Seine Stimme, obwohl sehr leise, klang ungewöhnlich rau, als er erwiderte: „Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte er auch? Schließlich wartet er vermutlich insgeheim darauf, dass _ich_ das tue."

Bella und ich sahen ihn mit großen Augen an ... und prusteten dann beide los. Manche Dinge sind unvermeidlich.

„Gabe, du bist ein Idiot!" Sie boxte ihm gegen die Schulter; eine Fähigkeit, um die ich sie bei dieser Gelegenheit glühend beneidete. Hätte _ich_ das versucht, hätte ich mir vermutlich die Hand gebrochen.

Aber auch wenn ich aus naheliegenden Gründen auf den strafenden Klaps verzichten musste, so konnte ich doch absolut nichts gegen das Kichern tun, das mich förmlich schüttelte. Die schiere Absurdität seiner Behauptung löste augenblicklich meine nervöse Anspannung. Leise lachend zog ich ihn an seinem Ärmel durch die Tür und flüsterte: „Komm schon, du schrecklicher, furchterregender Kerl. Bevor du das Besteck und die Servietten auspackst, sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber zum Englischunterricht gehen. Mrs. Roach ist nicht für ihre Geduld berühmt."

„Vielleicht solltest du diese Thematik etwas ernster nehmen", grummelte er so gedämpft, dass kein Mensch außer mir ihn hören konnte, passte seine Schritte aber wieder an mein Gehumpel an. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du völlig vergisst, was ich bin."

„Ich vergesse überhaupt nichts, was dich betrifft, Gabe." Wie könnte ich auch, schließlich war er der Mittelpunkt meines Universums. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du dir eher sämtliche Gliedmaßen abbeißen würdest, als mich wissentlich zu verletzen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiteten sich seine Augen angesichts meiner ruhigen Erwiderung, dann folgte er mir kopfschüttelnd in den Klassenraum. „Es wäre beruhigender für mich, wenn du mir nicht so bedingungslos vertrauen würdest", bemerkte er ebenso leise wie ich, während er mich zu unserem Tisch führte und mir meinen Rucksack zuschob.

Nun, das war vermutlich Pech für ihn, nicht wahr?

***

Der Englischunterricht verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Vielleicht einmal abgesehen davon, dass Gabe Mrs. Roach mit einer Interpretation von Lady Macbeths Motiven beeindruckte, die vermutlich ebenso gut von Shakespeare persönlich hätte stammen können. Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich mich darüber gewundert hätte. Zum einen war das Werk schließlich nur fünfunddreißig Jahre vor seiner Geburt erschienen und erstmals 1623 gedruckt worden, was bedeutete, dass er mit der Sprache des großen Dichters vermutlich weit mehr anfangen konnte als ein normaler Highschoolabsolvent. Oder auch als mancher Universitätsprofessor. Schon allein deswegen, weil der aktive Wortschatz Shakespeares nachgewiesenermaßen gut doppelt so groß gewesen war, wie der eines gebildeten Engländers in der heutigen Zeit. Und zum zweiten hatte er mir ja schon erzählt, dass er schon immer sehr gern und viel gelesen hatte – besonders nach seiner Verwandlung, als ihm mehr Zeit zur Verfügung stand, als er glaubte, jemals ausfüllen zu können.

Im anschließenden Mathematikunterricht begann ich langsam zu glauben, dass ich mich in ein Genie verliebt hatte. Zusammenhänge, die sich meinem Verständnis zumindest anfangs hartnäckig widersetzten, stellten für Gabe nicht einmal eine Herausforderung dar. Er folgte dem Unterricht so mühelos, dass ich schon befürchtete, demnächst irgendwelche Komplexe zu entwickeln.

He, ich war wirklich keine schlechte Schülerin. Bis zum letzten Schuljahr hatte ich immer zu den besten fünf Schülern gehört, in einigen Fächern lag ich sogar unangefochten auf Platz eins. Und ich zweifelte auch nicht daran, dort wieder anknüpfen zu können, auch wenn ich in diesem Sommer andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt hatte, als in meine Schulbücher zu sehen. Lediglich in Mathe und Physik hatte ich schon immer kleinere Probleme gehabt und mich öfter und länger hinter die Bücher klemmen müssen, um den Stoff zu verstehen. Aber die Mühelosigkeit mit der Gabe die gestellten Aufgaben löste, fand ich dennoch etwas frustrierend. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber dieser Streber hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seinen Taschenrechner auszupacken!

Als ich mir das in der Pause von der Seele schimpfte, grinste er mich nur frech an. Ich brach mir fast die Hand beim Versuch, ihn in die Seit zu boxen. Aber verkneifen konnte ich mir einen zweiten, ebenso fruchtlosen Versuch trotzdem nicht. Ich musste ihn knuffen, einfach weil ... darum eben.

Lachend küsste er mich erst auf die selbstmalträtierten Finger und dann auf die schmollend vorgeschobene Unterlippe, bevor er mich bei Jasper ablieferte und in seinen nächsten Kurs eilte.

Vor Spanisch graute mir etwas. Ich hatte zwar die Unmenge an freier Zeit genutzt, die ich in den letzten Tagen zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, um fleißig meine Vokabeln zu lernen, und war demzufolge gut auf den Unterricht vorbereitet. Aber Gabe hatte diesen Kurs nicht belegt – er sprach die Sprache so gut, dass das vermutlich zu unbequemen Fragen geführt hätte, weil diese Kenntnisse nicht zu seiner offiziellen Legende und seinen Papieren passten, nach denen er aus Alaska stammte, von wo er erst vor kurzem weggezogen war. Und das bedeutete, dass ich eine komplette Unterrichtsstunde überstehen musste, in der seine Anwesenheit mich nicht von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler ablenkte. Der auf Fremde gewöhnlich ziemlich einschüchternd wirkende Jasper war als Banknachbar natürlich eine gute Wahl – schon allein deshalb, weil mir in seiner Nähe keiner der anderen Kursteilnehmer auf die Pelle rücken würde – aber ich war mir der dämlichen, aufdringlichen Glotzerei um mich herum natürlich dennoch nur zu bewusst.

Prima. Ich sterbe für Aufmerksamkeit.

Der Unterricht selbst war ganz okay; Mr. Gonzales ließ uns in einem Rollenspiel ein Bewerbungsgespräch führen. Mit Jasper als Partner war das keine größere Herausforderung; sein Spanisch war nämlich ebenfalls ausgezeichnet. Er hielt zwar einige Male inne, wie um nach der entsprechenden Vokabel zu suchen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nur Show war. Ganz ehrlich, vermutlich hätte er den Spanischunterricht auch selbst abhalten können, auch wenn er die Sprache anders als Gabe nicht vollkommen akzentfrei sprach. Alles in allem boten wir wahrscheinlich für Mr. Gonzales eine willkommene Abwechslung nach dem ganzen Gestammel und Gestotter mehrerer anderer Kursteilnehmer.

Den Rest der Stunde hatten wir unsere Ruhe – und unterhielten uns damit, gegenseitig unsere Stimmung zu erspüren und zu beeinflussen. Jaspers Geduld mit mir war unendlich. Und je öfter ich es versuchte, umso leichter fiel es mir, seine Emotionen einzuschätzen und zu verändern. Es funktionierte fast wie eine wortlose Unterhaltung. Völlig abgefahren, ganz ehrlich. Ich amüsierte mich so gut dabei, dass die Pausenklingel mich vollkommen überraschte – ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die Stunde schon vorbei sein könnte.

Mit dem Klingeln setzte natürlich sofort wieder das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch ein; in der nächsten Stunde würde ich wieder neben Gabe sitzen! Jaspers leises Lachen angesichts dieser vermutlich nur allzu deutlichen Reaktion ignorierte ich geflissentlich. He, er reagierte schließlich nicht anders, wenn er an Alice dachte. Yep, das hatte ich eben nämlich auch beim ihm erspürt. Besondere Fähigkeiten sind cool.

Als wir gemeinsam aus dem Klassenraum kamen, konnte ich Gabe schon auf der anderen Seite des Korridors an der Wand lehnen sehen. Wieder einmal verschlug mir sein bloßer Anblick den Atem – wie konnte jemand so wunderschön sein? So ... perfekt? Besonders, da ich wusste, dass diese Perfektion nicht nur äußerlich war, weil seine innere Schönheit seine äußere Vollkommenheit noch um ein Vielfaches übertraf. Er lächelte mir zu und mein Herz legte augenblicklich einen Galopp hin, den vermutlich sogar Carlisle bis in seine Praxis hören konnte. Noch einige wenige Schritte, und ich konnte wieder nach Gabes kühler Hand greifen und mich vergewissern, dass er wirklich real war und nicht nur ein Wunschtraum meinerseits. Unwillkürlich legte ich Tempo zu.

„Janice?"

Nur die gute Erziehung durch meinen Dad verhinderte, dass ich genervt die Augen verdrehte, als eine bekannte Stimme meinen Namen rief. Stattdessen drehte ich mich herum und versuchte mich – wahrscheinlich mit eher mäßigem Erfolg – an einem höflichen Lächeln. „Was gibt es denn, Tim?"

Er rannte die letzten paar Schritte, um mich einzuholen, und blickte dann von seinen einsdreiundachtzig grinsend auf mich hinunter. Seine blassblauen Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, am Samstag mit mir nach Williamsburg zu fahren. Wir haben dann das Freundschaftsspiel gegen die Mustangs."

???

Ich sah bestimmt ziemlich verwirrt aus. Mal ganz ehrlich, auch wenn seine drei Gehirnzellen ausnahmsweise mal synchron zusammenarbeiten würden, würde ich nicht im Traum daran denken, mich von ihm irgendwohin einladen zu lassen. Und selbst wenn ihm _das_ aufgrund seiner geringen Geistesgaben vermutlich nicht bewusst war ... Hallo?! Auf welchem Planeten hatte er denn die ersten drei Unterrichtsstunden des heutigen Tages verbracht? Immerhin waren Gabe und ich Schulgespräch Nummer eins!

„Äh, Tim ..."

„Das wird voll cool, ehrlich! Die Mustangs haben keine Chance. Und Coach Miller will mich von Anfang an aufstellen", plapperte er begeistert weiter.

Ich sah zu Gabe hinüber, der uns über die Breite des Korridors hinweg mit leicht in unsere Richtung geneigtem Kopf beobachtete. Mir war klar, dass er trotz des Lärms um uns herum mühelos jedes Wort verstand. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert und ich konnte sehen, dass er die linke Hand zu einer festen Faust geballt hatte. Und seine Augen ... Der Ausdruck darin wirkte irgendwie ... angespannt. Er glaubte doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich diese Einladung tatsächlich annehmen würde, oder?

„Tim, ich werde nicht mitfahren", fiel ich meinem Gegenüber ins Wort, bevor er noch mehr von dem Spiel schwärmen konnte, das mich nicht die Bohne interessierte.

Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Was? Aber ..."

„Football interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, das weißt du doch. Schließlich bin ich noch nie bei einem Spiel gewesen." Mit einem einigermaßen höflichen Lächeln ließ ich ihn stehen und humpelte die letzten paar Schritte zu Gabe hinüber, der mir mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck entgegenkam.

Wortlos verschränkte er seine Finger mit meiner ihm entgegengestreckten Hand und ließ sich von Jasper meinen Rucksack reichen. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Ich las noch immer eine merkwürdige Anspannung darin, die ich nicht so recht einordnen konnte.

„Was ist los?", wollte ich natürlich wissen.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne meine Frage zu beantworten.

Als ob ich ihn damit durchkommen ließe! Ich blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen, fest entschlossen, auf einer Antwort zu beharren. Von Jasper, der uns bereits mehrere Schritte voraus war, fing ich eine Welle der Belustigung auf. Und das mentale Äquivalent eines hochgereckten Daumens. Ich konterte mit Ablehnung – in etwa, als würde ich ihm raten, sich um seinen eigenen Kram zu kümmern. Mein Interesse galt im Augenblick nur Gabe, der neben mir die Augen verdrehte. Er kannte meine Hartnäckigkeit und wusste, dass ich nicht lockerlassen würde.

Eine Lautsprecherdurchsage Mrs. Bakers enthob ihn fürs erste einer Antwort.

„Achtung, Achtung. Es gibt eine Änderung des Stundenplanes. Alle Schüler der elften Klasse werden gebeten, sich in der vierten Unterrichtsstunde in der Cafeteria einzufinden. Ich wiederhole: der Stundenplan wird geändert, alle Schüler der elften Klasse finden sich in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde bitte in der Cafeteria ein."

Na prima. Das bedeutete wohl, dass ich noch eine Weile auf Gabes Antwort würde warten müssen. Die Cafeteria lag am anderen Ende des Schulgeländes. Und mit meinem noch nicht verheilten Fuß würde ich mich ziemlich beeilen müssen, um bis zum Beginn der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde dort zu sein. Dabei auch noch eine Diskussion über vampirische Komplexe führen zu müssen, überstieg eindeutig meine momentanen Fähigkeiten. Was ich ehrlich gesagt ausgesprochen ärgerlich fand.

Dieses Gefühl verblasste allerdings kurz darauf im Vergleich zu einem viel größeren Ärgernis.

Die gute Nachricht war, dass Gabe und ich nicht die letzten Schüler waren, die in der Cafeteria eintrafen. Die schlechte Nachricht bestand darin, dass Sally Curtis es noch früher als wir dorthin geschafft hatte. Sie stand bei unserem Eintreten nahe der Tür und grinste mich schadenfroh an. Und sie hatte offensichtlich allen Grund zur Freude, weil direkt neben ihr nämlich Charlie stand und uns entgegenstarrte; mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der – sobald er Gabe erkannt hatte – irgendwo zwischen rasender Wut und schierem Entsetzen einrastete.

Ich schloss aus seiner Reaktion, dass Sally die Gelegenheit genutzt und das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbunden hatte. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Vorliebe für Klatsch und Tratsch mit ihrem Bedürfnis, mir eine gehörige Portion Ärger zu bereiten, kombiniert. Und das mit offenbar weit durchschlagenderem Erfolg, als sie vermutlich erhofft hatte.

Gegen meinen Willen eingeschüchtert verhielt ich unwillkürlich im Schritt. Eine nachfolgende Schülerin lief in mich hinein und ich geriet natürlich prompt ins Straucheln. Gabe, obwohl über Charlies mörderischen Blick bestimmt genauso erschrocken wie ich, fing mich augenblicklich auf und stützte mich.

Charlies Gesicht verfärbte sich violett und ich befürchtete insgeheim, dass er gleich losstürmen und mich von dem schrecklichen Monster an meiner Seite fortreißen würde.

Leise seufzend verstärkte ich meinen Griff um Gabes Hand, als dieser sich von mir lösen wollte. Von der Vorstellung, dass mein Vormund die Beziehung zwischen mir und Gabe wenn schon nicht billigen, so doch wenigstens tolerieren würde, konnte ich mich wohl verabschieden. Der grimmige Ausdruck in seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen versprach mir für den Nachmittag eine ziemlich heftige Auseinandersetzung. Aber das bedeutete nicht automatisch, dass ich mich einschüchtern lassen würde. Ich hob den Kopf und begegnete Charlies Blick mit der ganzen Entschlossenheit, die ich aufbringen konnte. Das Signal war deutlich – und daran, wie das Violett sich vertiefte, konnte ich erkennen, dass es den Empfänger erreicht hatte.

Ehrlich, diese Gesichtsfarbe sah alles andere als gesund aus. Und ich machte mir Sorgen. Dass ich mich Charlies Ansichten um keinen Preis beugen würde, wenn es um meine Beziehung zu Gabe ging, bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass ich ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen wollte!

„Hallo, Chief Swan!" Bella und Nessie drängten sich an Gabe und mir vorbei, um den Polizeichef mit strahlendem Lächeln zu begrüßen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Danke, Mädels.

„Hallo, Bella. Renesmee." Die Gefahr eines drohenden Herzinfarktes schien abgewendet, da die Gesichtsfarbe meines Vormundes sichtlich an Intensität verlor. Und auch der Ausdruck verblasste – zu einer Art müder Resignation.

Ich bekam nicht mit, ob oder was abgesehen von der Begrüßung zwischen Vater, Tochter und Enkelin gesprochen wurde, weil Gabe und ich von den hinter uns hereindrängenden Schülern weitergeschoben wurden und uns notgedrungen zu unserem Tisch durchkämpfen mussten. Gleich würde es zum Unterricht klingeln. Gleich nach uns waren auch Bella und Nessie zur Stelle und setzten sich auf ihre gewohnten Plätze – nur dass heute keine Tabletts vor ihnen standen, die ohnehin voll bleiben würden.

Jake plumpste neben mir ebenfalls auf seinen Stuhl und bemerkte nach einem Blick auf seinen Pflegevater trocken: „Damit wäre die Katze wohl aus dem Sack."

Meiner Meinung nach hätte er ruhig etwas nervöser klingen dürfen – zumal _mir_ vor Angst und Aufregung regelrecht übel war.

Gabes Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch völlig versteinert, auch wenn er weiterhin meine Hand in seiner behielt. Vielleicht überraschte mich der schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck seiner Stimme deshalb so sehr, als er mir zuflüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, Janice. Ich wollte nie, dass du Probleme mit Charlie bekommst. Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen ..."

„Halt die Klappe!" Mein wütendes Zischen war nur an unserem Tisch zu hören, aber sein Erfolg war durchschlagend. Jake bekam einen Hustenanfall. Edward runzelte die Stirn. Alice und Rosalie grinsten. Emmett lachte leise. Und Gabe starrte mich erschüttert an – noch nie hatte ich ihm gegenüber einen solchen Ton angeschlagen. Aber meine Nerven lagen blank und ich hatte es satt, dass er grundsätzlich immer für alles die Schuld übernehmen wollte. „Du kannst weder etwas für die Tatsache, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, noch dafür, dass Charlie damit ein Problem hat. Und jetzt lass uns hören, was diese Veranstaltung hier eigentlich soll. Um alles andere kümmern wir uns nach der Schule."

Bella murmelte etwas, das in meinen Ohren verdächtig nach „Viel Glück" klang. Etwas lauter bemerkte sie: „Nessie und ich werden euch heute Nachmittag begleiten, Janice. Viel wird es vermutlich nicht bringen, aber wir können Charlie zumindest daran erinnern, dass nicht alles Unbekannte und Unverständliche schlimm sein muss."

Alice blickte einen Augenblick ins Leere, dann richteten sich ihre Augen auf mich. „Es wird nicht leicht", warnte sie mich leise. „Charlie wird zwar nicht versuchen, dich zu einer Trennung von Gabe zu zwingen, aber er wird dir dahingehend ins Gewissen reden. Und er wird ein paar Regeln aufstellen. Ausgangszeiten, Besuchszeiten und solche Sachen. Er hofft, dass er euch auf diese Weise voneinander fern halten kann und sich eure Beziehung dann irgendwann totläuft. Und er wird dir vermutlich eine Weile die kalte Schulter zeigen."

Ich zuckte die Achseln. Damit konnte ich leben, auch wenn es bestimmt nicht angenehm werden würde. Beruhigt murmelte ich an alle drei gerichtet: „Danke."

Gabe schien meine Erleichterung zu spüren; auch seine Anspannung ließ merklich nach. Unter dem Tisch waren unsere Finger noch immer miteinander verschränkt und jetzt glitt sein Daumen zart streichelnd über meinen Handrücken, eine Liebkosung, die meinen Herzschlag regelmäßig beschleunigte. Ich lächelte zu ihm auf und erwiderte die kleine Zärtlichkeit auf seiner kühlen, festen Haut.

Dann richtete ich meinen Blick auf Rektor Fuller, der vorn am Pult stand. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was der ganze Aufstand hier zu bedeuten hatte und warum Charlie hier war und die offenbar vom Schulleiter höchstpersönlich geschaffene Gelegenheit bekam, Gabe mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.

Wie hatte mein Dad immer so schön gesagt? _Hüte dich vor deinen Wünschen; sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen._

„Der Lehrplan sieht für dieses Schuljahr eine spezielle Sexualkunde-Unterrichtseinheit vor. Chief Swan ist hier, um mir euch über die Gefahren bei Disco- und Party-Besuchen wie Alkohol, Drogen, Date-Rape und sexuellen Missbrauch zu sprechen", verkündete Fuller unter dem albernen Gekicher einiger Mitschüler.

Ich zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

Es geschah mir ganz recht; ich hatte es ja unbedingt wissen wollen.


	19. Auseinandersetzungen und Begegnungen

**Eine Auseinandersetzung, ein handfester Krach und eine unheimliche Begegnung**

Alice behielt übrigens in fast allem Recht ... welch eine Überraschung!

Sie hatte sich nur in einem einzigen, dafür aber um so entscheidenderen Punkt geirrt. Ich fiel deswegen beinahe aus allen Wolken, als Charlie mir beim Nachhausekommen den Umgang mit Gabe rundheraus verbieten und diesen sogar unverzüglich an die Luft setzen wollte. _Das_ hatten nicht einmal Bella und Jake vorhergesehen!

Völlig überrumpelt von dieser Entwicklung stand ich in der Eingangstür und starrte in das violett angelaufene Gesicht eines Mannes, den ich bis dahin eigentlich recht gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Und erst als ich die Tränen der Wut in meinen Augen wegblinzelte, erkannte ich, dass ich schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe war, um in mein Zimmer hochzugehen und meine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

Merkwürdig, wie schnell etwas, das noch kurz zuvor eine absolut schreckliche Vorstellung gewesen war, plötzlich das einladende Aussehen eines Rettungsringes für einen Ertrinkenden annehmen konnte. Wenn der Preis dafür, dass ich Gabe treffen konnte, der Umzug zu meiner ungeliebten Tante war, würde ich ihn ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern bezahlen. Ich würde _jeden_ Preis bezahlen.

Okay, der Umzug blieb mir dann doch erspart weil Charlie angesichts meiner Reaktion in gewisser Weise einlenkte, jedenfalls wenn man das so nennen konnte. Zumindest hielt er mich vom Packen ab und beruhigte sich so weit, dass wir uns alle in der Küche zu einem Gespräch zusammensetzen konnten. Und dort schaffte Bella es irgendwie, ihn auf eine relativ nette Art daran zu erinnern, dass ich seine Erlaubnis nicht brauchte, um mich zu verlieben – in wen auch immer. Schließlich war ich kein Kind mehr – und _seines_ schon gar nicht.

Die nachfolgende Unterhaltung verlief trotzdem – oder vielleicht auch genau deswegen – alles andere als angenehm. Möglicherweise lag das aber auch zum großen Teil daran, dass Gabe sich schon auf dem Nachhauseweg beharrlich geweigert hatte, mich einfach an der Haustür abzusetzen und mich die Sache allein ausfechten zu lassen. Und dass er seit meinem Zornausbruch und den damit verbundenen Tränen noch viel entschlossener wirkte, nicht von meiner Seite zu weichen. Irgendwie hatte ich nämlich den Eindruck, dass seine ruhige Präsenz links neben mir, seine unmissverständliche beschützende Haltung und vor allem seine fest mit meiner Hand verschränkten Finger auf Charlie wie das sprichwörtliche rote Tuch auf den Stier wirkten.

Allerdings wäre es in dieser Situation absolut utopisch gewesen zu erwarten, dass mein Märchenprinz mich der geballten Ladung aus quasi-vormundschaftlichem Zorn und Vorurteilen allein entgegentreten ließ. Gabe blieb zwar ausgesprochen ruhig und höflich, was angesichts der Art, mit der Charlie ihn anfeindete, an und für sich schon bewundernswert war, aber seine ganze Haltung ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mir notfalls unverzüglich beistehen würde.

Als ob Charlie auch nur im Traum daran denken würde, mir etwas anzutun, also ehrlich! Ob den beiden eigentlich klar war, wie sehr sie sich die Symptome einer akuten Testosteronvergiftung teilten?

Bellas und Nessies Anwesenheit und Unterstützung hingegen schienen Charlie nicht ganz so zu verärgern wie Gabes stillschweigend demonstrierter Beistand. Aber das war ein Thema, auf das ich in diesem Augenblick lieber nicht näher einging; ihn ausgerechnet während unserer Auseinandersetzung darauf hinzuweisen, dass er offensichtlich mit zweierlei Maß an die Sache heranging und dabei die Angehörigen seiner eigenen Familie eindeutig weniger verteufelte als ihre Artgenossen, hätte meine Position wahrscheinlich nicht gerade verbessert. Im Grunde war ich froh, als er sich endlich ausgeschimpft hatte und seine Gesichtsfarbe langsam wieder eine normale Tönung annahm, weil die ganze Zeit in meinem Hinterkopf Horrorvisionen von drohenden Herzinfarkten und Schlaganfällen mit meinem Ärger über Charlies Einstellung Gabe gegenüber um die Vorherrschaft gekämpft hatten.

Außerdem war es immerhin möglich, dass Charlie nur deswegen nicht auch noch Bella und Nessie anfratzte, weil Jake mit verschränkten Armen in der Küchentür lehnte und unserer teilweise ziemlich hitzigen Auseinandersetzung mit einem meiner Meinung nach ausgesprochen unangemessen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck folgte. Mal ganz im Ernst; wäre Charlie Nessie gegenüber ebenso laut und ausfallend geworden wie Gabe gegenüber, hätte er vermutlich plötzlich einem überdimensionalen Fellmonster mit gefletschten Zähnen gegenüber gestanden.

Eigentlich war es echt fies, dass ich _diese_ Fähigkeit nicht kopieren konnte!

Das Ergebnis der Diskussion war jedenfalls – wie von Alice diesmal richtig vorhergesehen und deshalb nicht besonders überraschend –, dass es für mich zukünftig feste Ausgehzeiten geben würde, ich ihm vor Verlassen des Hauses mitteilen musste, wohin ich ging, und ständig per Handy erreichbar sein musste. Abends hatte ich spätestens um zwanzig Uhr zuhause zu sein, was allerdings ohnehin nur eine rein formale Angelegenheit war. Schließlich gehörte die Zubereitung des Abendessens zu meinen Aufgaben. Und es stand zu befürchten, dass Jake den Kühlschrank verspeiste, ohne ihn vorher auch nur zu öffnen, wenn die Mahlzeit nicht spätestens um zwanzig Uhr auf dem Tisch stand.

Darüber hinaus gab es jetzt auch feste Besuchszeiten für Gabe im Falle meines Zuhausebleibens; ein Zugeständnis, auf das Charlie sich nur ungern und hauptsächlich deswegen eingelassen hatte, weil ich ansonsten tatsächlich meine Sachen gepackt hätte und noch am gleichen Tag zu Tante Martha gezogen wäre. Allerdings lautete die Einschränkung, dass wir uns nur in der unteren Etage aufhalten durften – mein Zimmer war für Gabe tabu. (Vermutlich hatte Charlie ja noch nichts davon gehört, dass man da, wo ein Wille war, gewöhnlich auch einen trockenen Fleck auf der Wiese finden konnte ... ähem).

Ich stellte jedenfalls an diesem Tag keine Spekulationen darüber an, ob er meinen Auszug nur wegen meiner Kochkünste vermeiden wollte, oder ob er mich wirklich gerne unter seinem Dach hatte. Dazu war ich einfach viel zu verärgert.

Charlies neue Regeln wurden noch am gleichen Abend umgesetzt, als er Gabe pünktlich um acht hinauswarf – mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der seine grimmige Befriedigung darüber um einiges deutlicher machte, als die Höflichkeitsregeln es eigentlich zuließen. Nicht einmal ein flüchtiger Abschiedskuss war drin, weil der Chief mit finsterem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen direkt hinter uns stand und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte, bis er endlich die Tür hinter dem von ihm so außerordentlich ungern gesehenen Gast schließen konnte. Und zwar etwas schneller und lauter als es meiner Meinung nach erforderlich gewesen wäre. Glücklicherweise hielt der Türrahmen stand.

Das Abendessen fand an diesem Tag in einer äußerst angespannten, schweigsamen Atmosphäre statt; sogar Jakes Versuche, mich mit einer gelegentlichen witzigen Bemerkung aufzuheitern, scheiterten kläglich an meiner finsteren Stimmung. Ich lauschte auf Bellas und Nessies leise Stimmen im Wohnzimmer, wo sie so taten, als würden sie sich die Nachrichten ansehen, vermied mit geradezu kindischer Beharrlichkeit demonstrativ jegliche Unterhaltung und sogar jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Charlie und starrte stattdessen nur auf meinen Teller, wo ich appetitlos mein Essen hin und her schob. Jakes Hunger war so riesig wie immer, aber der Chief aß ebenfalls kaum etwas. Seine Kinnlinie war hart und seine ganze Körpersprache machte deutlich, dass er mit dem geschlossenen Kompromiss ebenso unglücklich war wie ich – allerdings aus genau entgegengesetzten Gründen.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass ich mit seinem ablehnenden Verhalten leicht fertig werden würde, wenn ich nur durchsetzen konnte, Gabe weiterhin treffen und sogar mit nach Hause bringen zu können. Aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt. Allerdings überraschte mich doch, wie weh mir seine finstere Miene und seine stillschweigende Missbilligung taten. Und wie viel Kraft es mich kostete, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen und weiterhin meinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

Ich hasste schon damals zuzugeben, dass ich im Unrecht war. Aber Gabe hatte mit seiner Befürchtung Recht behalten, dass Charlies Missbilligung mich verletzen würde. Der Chief war mir in den letzten Wochen sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Er war in der relativ kurzen Zeit, in der ich bei ihm und Jake wohnte, wirklich fast so etwas wie ein Vater für mich geworden. Und es tat mir weh ihn zu brüskieren. Aber in diesem Fall hatte ich keine Wahl. Nicht, wenn es um Gabe ging. Egal, wie weh mir die finsteren Blicke taten.

Und egal, wie sauer sie mich machten.

Ich entschuldigte mich gleich nach dem Einräumen der Spülmaschine damit, dass ich noch ein paar Hausaufgaben nachzuholen hätte, umarmte Jake, Bella und Nessie, nickte Charlie lediglich kühl und flüchtig zu und verschwand nach oben in mein Zimmer, wo ich zum allerersten Mal von dem Schlüssel in meiner Tür Gebrauch machte. Laut und demonstrativ. Einfach, weil es mir ein Bedürfnis war, Charlie zu zeigen, dass es Bereiche in meinem Leben gab, die ihn einen feuchten Kehricht angingen. Basta!

Als ich mich umdrehte, noch immer mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen, hätte ich fast einen erschrockenen Schrei ausgestoßen. Obwohl Gabes Anwesenheit in meinem Zimmer mich eigentlich nicht hätte überraschen sollen; immerhin hatte er bisher ja auch nie die Haustür benutzt oder Charlie um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob er mich besuchen dürfe.

Mit vor Erleichterung weichen Knien humpelte ich zum Fenster hinüber, wo er mit ernstem Gesicht im Schatten der Vorhänge stand, und warf mich in seine Arme, die er sofort für mich ausgebreitet hatte, als er meinen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. „Gabe. Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist."

Sofort wurde sein zärtlicher Blick hart und schoss in Richtung Tür. „Alles in Ordnung? Hat Charlie etwa ...? Ich habe doch gar nichts gehört ..."

Kopfschüttelnd schmiegte ich mich noch enger an ihn. „Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Er übt sich mir gegenüber nur in eisiger Ablehnung – genau wie ich mich ihm gegenüber. Ich hatte aber Angst, dass du jetzt abends nicht mehr hierherkommen würdest."

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich würde dich niemals ohne Schutz hier allein lassen, Janice. Das weißt du doch."

Schutz? Etwa vor Charlie? So ein Quatsch ...

Dann erst schloss mein Verstand zu Gabes Gesichtsausdruck auf und löste sich von den Geschehnissen des Nachmittags. Oh. Klar, die Volturi. Die hatte ich in der ganzen Aufregung total vergessen. Und im Augenblick erschienen sie mir eigentlich nicht besonders bedrohlich. _‚Danke, Jungs. Auch wenn ihr kapuzentragenden Typen mich vielleicht irgendwann auf den Menüplan setzt; solange Gabe euretwegen auch weiter die Nächte bei mir verbringt bin ich euch was schuldig ...'_

‚_He, nicht solche Gedanken. Du hast es versprochen!'_

Ups! _‚Klappe, Cullen!'_

„Du hast Edward mitgebracht?", fragte ich Gabe und blendete entschlossen das mentale Kichern seines Bruders aus. „Besteht etwa Gefahr? Gibt es irgendwelche Nachrichten aus Volterra? Hat Alice etwas gesehen?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", beruhigte er mich sofort. „Edward ist nur hier, um Bella und Nessie abzuholen. Sie werden heute Nacht jagen."

„Ach so." Erleichtert löste ich mich von ihm, ergriff seine Hand, setzte mich auf mein Bett und zog ihn neben mich. „Und bei dir? Ist da auch alles okay?"

„Janice." Er legte seinen kühle Hand unter mein Kinn und hob mein Gesicht an, um mir prüfend in die Augen sehen zu können. Meine Frage ignorierte er einfach. „Wie schlimm ist der Streit mit Charlie wirklich für dich?"

„Nicht sehr schlimm, wirklich. Charlie und ich schmollen um die Wette. Vermutlich wird das noch eine Weile so weitergehen." Ich zuckte die Achseln und war stolz auf den leichten Ton, den ich angeschlagen hatte. „Mit seinen Regeln kann ich leben. Oder sie umgehen – je nach Erfordernis. Ehrlich, Gabe, ich komme damit klar."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ein normaler Mensch sein", flüsterte Gabe, den Blick fest auf unsere miteinander verschränkten Finger gerichtet; offenbar nahm er mir meine Sorglosigkeit nicht ganz ab. „Dann würde ich dein Leben nicht so schrecklich kompliziert machen. Wir könnten einfach zusammen sein, irgendwann heiraten, Kinder haben, zusammen alt werden ..."

Der sehnsüchtige Klang seiner Stimme ging mir durch und durch. Ich wollte ihn so gern trösten, ihm sagen, dass alles sich zum Guten wenden würde. Aber wie konnte ich das? Dieser Traum von ihm konnte niemals in Erfüllung gehen.

„Keine Kinder", murmelte ich also nur.

Er sah mich fragend an. Also führte ich das näher aus. „Ich kann keine Kinder bekommen, Gabe. Ein Reitunfall. Ich wäre damals fast gestorben."

Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, der Griff um meine Hand wurde fester. „Was ist passiert?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln, obwohl mir automatisch die Kehle eng wurde – wie immer, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam. Aber was hätte es genützt, ihm meinen Schmerz auch noch aufzubürden? Er trug schwer genug an seinem eigenen. „Es war pure Blödheit. Ich habe mir vor ein paar Jahren in den Kopf gesetzt, heimlich den Wallach zu reiten, den mein Dad erst kurz zuvor gekauft hatte. Und ich habe mein Können weit überschätzt. Vermutlich deshalb, weil ich bis dahin immer nur mit älteren, gut ausgebildeten Pferden zu tun hatte, die ich schon ewig kannte. Shadow war zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum fünf Jahre alt und gerade erst angeritten worden. Und er war ziemlich ungestüm. Und mich nahm er überhaupt nicht ernst, weil er eine feste Hand brauchte und kein dreizehnjähriges Kind, das kaum wusste, was es da überhaupt tat. Er scheute, ging durch und ich bekam ihn nicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Jedenfalls wurde ich abgeworfen. Und zu allem Überfluss blieb ich mit dem Fuß im Steigbügel hängen und wurde ein Stück mitgeschliffen, bevor glücklicherweise mein Sporenriemen riss und ich mich befreien konnte. Der endgültige Sturz endete auf einigen Felsbrocken am Fluss. Ich hatte ein paar gebrochene Rippen und innere Blutungen. Und ich musste operiert werden."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide, während er die Information verdaute. Dann schlang er die Arme um mich und zog mich fest an seine Brust. „Ich hätte dich fast verloren", flüsterte er. „Und ich hätte nicht einmal erfahren, dass mein Leben eigentlich längst vorbei ist. Ohne dich ..." Hilflos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Ich schluckte, meine Kehle war plötzlich staubtrocken. Und mein Herz rollte sich mit einer langsamen Drehung in meiner Brust herum. „Gabe ..."

„Ich liebe dich, Janice. Du bist mein Leben, meine Seele." Seine Lippen legten sich auf meinen Mund. Ein endloser, süßer Moment verging, bevor er den Kuss sanft vertiefte.

Ich zitterte in seinen Armen und schmolz förmlich in den Kuss hinein. Unwillkürlich bog ich mich ihm entgegen. Meine Hände glitten über seine Schultern hinauf in sein Haar. Und mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Als er mich freigab, konnte ich nur noch seinen Namen seufzen. „Gabe ... Wenn du wüsstest, wie sich das anfühlt, was du mit mir machst ..."

Er murmelte, die Lippen in meinem Haar: „Vermutlich nicht viel anders, als das, was deine Reaktion bei mir auslöst. Ich würde dich am liebsten den ganzen Tag in meinen Armen halten und spüren, wie du unter meinen Berührungen erschauerst. Es fühlt sich so anders an als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe. Stärker. Bedeutender. Als würde meine Existenz endlich einen Sinn haben. Als wäre ich endlich keine leere Hülle mehr ..."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Mal ganz im Ernst; da saß dieser kluge, wundervolle, unglaublich toll aussehende Junge auf meinem Bett, hielt mich im Arm und erklärte mir, dass sein Leben ohne mich keinen Sinn hätte. Ohne mich, wohlgemerkt. Janice Gray, siebzehn Jahre alt, gute Schülerin, okay ... Aber sonst? Absoluter Durchschnitt! Einfach ein Mädchen mit graublauen Augen und einer viel zu wilden hellbraunen Lockenmähne. Nichts Besonderes. Und er liebte mich. Mich! Einfach unglaublich ...

„Woran denkst du?"

Yep. Einfühlsam war er auch noch ...

„Ich versuche zu verstehen, wie jemand, der so wunderbar ist wie du, sich ausgerechnet in jemanden verlieben kann, der so durchschnittlich ist wie ich", seufzte ich leise. „Warum ausgerechnet ich so viel Glück habe ..."

Sein Griff um meine Arme löste sich und ich konnte spüren, wie er sich neben mir anspannte. Und seine Stimme klang plötzlich rau und gepresst. „Wunderbar? Die einzige wunderbare Person in diesem Raum bist du. Du siehst mich völlig falsch, Janice. Ich habe Dinge getan, die dich vermutlich vor Entsetzen um den Schlaf bringen würden. Ich bin ein Vampir, das darfst du niemals vergessen. Ich bin schon seit Jahrhunderten ein Vampir. Der juristische Fachausdruck, für das, was ich über dreihundert Jahre lang getan habe, lautet _Massenmord_."

Ich schluckte angesichts des Selbsthasses, der plötzlich in seiner Stimme mitklang. „Aber du hast dich geändert. Du jagst keine Menschen mehr."

„Stimmt. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es lange Zeit getan habe. Ich habe Menschen getötet, Janice. Menschen, die vielleicht eine Familie hatten, Eltern oder Kinder. Die Träume hatten und Hoffnungen. Wie viel Leid habe ich über die gebracht, die diese Menschen geliebt haben? Meine Opfer hätten ein glückliches Leben führen können, statt einfach nur ... Nahrung zu sein."

„Das ist mir egal!" Ich ergriff seine Hände, die er auf seinen Knien zu festen Fäusten geballt hatte, und wartete, bis er mir ins Gesicht sah. „Das alles liegt in der Vergangenheit, Gabe. Du bist ein anderer geworden. Es ist unwichtig für mich, was du getan hast, bevor wir uns getroffen haben. Für mich zählt nur, wie du jetzt bist. Und jetzt bist du der netteste, rücksichtsvollste Mensch in meinem Leben. Der wichtigste Mensch. Und ich benutze dieses Wort mit voller Absicht, weil du weit menschlicher bist, als viele, die diesem Begriff in biologischem Sinne entsprechen. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann, warum du dich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt hast. Allein an unserer Schule gibt es eine Menge Mädchen, die viel hübscher sind als ich ..."

Er seufzte leise. „Janice, du bist wunderschön. Allein die Art wie du lächelst, raubt mir den Atem. Aber du ziehst mich nicht nur durch dein Äußeres an. Es ist einfach alles. Deine Sturheit, deine Beharrlichkeit, deine Großzügigkeit ... die Art, wie du mich ansiehst, wenn ich dich berühre. In einem solchen Augenblick kann ich daran glauben, dass ich ebenso der Mittelpunkt deiner Welt bin, wie du es für mich bist. Auch wenn du so viele andere Möglichkeiten hättest. Dann kann ich wirklich daran glauben, dass es für uns ein Happyend geben kann ..."

„Wie für Bella und Edward?" Ich schmiegte mich an seine Seite und blickte sehnsüchtig zu ihm auf. „Ich würde alles darum geben ..."

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und unterbrach mich mitten im Satz: „Sag so etwas nicht. Sag so etwas nie. Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. So viele Dinge können sich ändern. Ich will niemals sehen müssen, wie du mit einer Entscheidung haderst, die du im Grunde nur für mich getroffen hast. Ich will nicht, dass du auch nur eine Sekunde deines Lebens für mich opferst, Janice. Jeder deiner Herzschläge ist unendlich kostbar. Das darfst du auf keinen Fall aufgeben – nicht für mich."

Was für ein Unsinn! „Für niemand anderen."

Er schloss die Augen und die Linie seines Kiefers wurde hart. „Das habe ich nicht verdient, Janice. Mag sein, dass ich jetzt kein Monster mehr bin, aber ich habe über Jahrhunderte hinweg unter den Menschen gewütet. Du kannst dein Leben nicht für einen Mörder opfern. Das darfst du einfach nicht."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du damit sagen, Gabe? Dass wir eine Weile ein Paar sein können und du mich dann verlässt? Einfach so?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Er sah erschrocken aus.

„Was sonst? Ich werde älter, Gabe. Im Augenblick trennt uns nur ein Jahr. Nächstes Jahr sind wir rein technisch gesehen gleichaltrig. Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns dann noch? Ein Jahr, oder vielleicht sogar fünf? Vielleicht wirst du mich tatsächlich nicht verlassen. Aber irgendwann wird man mich dann für deine Mutter halten, danach für deine Großmutter. Oder einfach für eine frustrierte alte Frau, die sich einen jungen Geliebten hält, weil sie ihrer verlorenen Jugend nachtrauert und mit ihren Falten hadert. Ist es das, was du willst?"

Seine kühlen Finger wischten ein paar Tränen von meiner Wange, die ich in der Hitze meiner Argumentation nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. „Ich will, dass du dein Leben genießt, Janice. Jeden Moment davon. Und wenn es dir nicht mehr möglich sein sollte, das mit mir zu tun, dann ... werde ich zurücktreten. Ich werde alles tun, was dich glücklich macht. Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr Teil deines Lebens sein könnte ..."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. „Und wie bitte schön soll ich glücklich sein ohne dich?"

Er schloss die Augen und flüsterte: „Gefühle von Sterblichen können sich ändern. Du bist ein Mensch. Nichts legt dich fest oder bindet dich unwiderruflich. Du bist frei, deine Meinung zu ändern."

„Nein, das bin ich nicht!"

Grimmig schob ich seine Hand beiseite und stand auf. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was an seiner Aussage dieses zornige Gefühl in mir ausgelöst hatte, aber ich wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass ich jetzt unmöglich neben ihm sitzen bleiben konnte, während er derartigen Schwachsinn verzapfte. Also tigerte ich vor dem Bett auf und ab, drehte mich dann zu ihm herum und stieß ihm den Zeigefinger gegen den Brustkorb. In der Hitze des Gefechtes bemerkte ich kaum den Schmerz, der meinen Finger dabei durchzuckte. Was war schon ein verstauchter Finger gegen das wunde Gefühl in meinem Herzen? „Du meinst also, ich könnte meine Meinung jederzeit ändern. Okay, eine Frage. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich Tims Einladung für Samstag angenommen hätte? Und lüg mich nicht an!"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte, aber ich hatte das kurze Aufflackern des Schmerzes in seinen Augen gesehen, bevor seine Maske an ihren Platz gerutscht war. Da er seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst hatte, ging ich mal davon aus, dass ich keine Antwort erhalten würde. Also gab ich sie mir selbst. „Es würde dich verletzen. Du würdest es zwar schaffen, es dir nicht allzusehr anmerken zu lassen, aber es würde dich verletzen."

„Janice ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Und mich würde es auch verletzen, Gabe. Allein das Wissen, dass ich dir wehtue ... Ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

Er stand ebenfalls auf. Seine kühle Hand schmiegte sich an meine Wange, während er mir in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht kommt dennoch einmal eine Zeit, in der deine Gefühle für mich nicht mehr dieselben sind. Ich will nicht, dass du dich an mich gebunden fühlst, nur weil deine Empfindungen gemeinsam mit deinem Körper erstarrt sind, Janice. Vielleicht lernst du irgendwann jemanden kennen, der ... der deine Liebe mehr verdient, als ich es tue. Jemanden, der nicht unzählige Menschenleben zerstört und unendlich viel Leid über die Familien seiner Opfer gebracht hat. Ich bin, was ich bin. Und ich kann nichts von dem ändern, was ich getan habe. Ich kann nur eines tun – alles daransetzen, dass ich dein Leben nicht auch noch auf dem Gewissen habe."

Ich zitterte unter seiner liebevollen Berührung. Und mein Herz krampfte sich angesichts der Qual in seiner Stimme vor Mitgefühl zusammen. Aber hier ging es um meine Liebe. Also konnte ich keinen Schritt zurücktreten, konnte nicht nachgeben. Ich musste ihn wachrütteln. „Du würdest also mich und das, was wir zusammen haben, deiner Vergangenheit opfern?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. „Janice ..."

Gnadenlos stieß ich ein weiteres Mal in die Bresche, die meine Frage in seine Abwehr gerissen hatte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich der angemessene Preis bin, den deine Buße für die letzten dreihundert Jahre von dir fordert? Mein Glück? Dann nimm es doch und wirf es weg! Ohne dich kann ich nämlich nicht glücklich sein."

Ich ignorierte seine flehend in meine Richtung ausgestreckte Hand und den Ausdruck reinen Schmerzes in seinem Gesicht, als ich zornig fortfuhr: „Denk mal bitte über Folgendes nach, Gabe. Ich kenne zwar keine anderen Vampire als dich und deine Familie. Aber jeder von euch scheint genau den Partner gefunden zu haben, den er braucht. Egal, wie lange es gedauert hat. Ob wenige Tage oder ganze Jahrhunderte. Und niemand scheint in seiner Beziehung unglücklich oder unzufrieden zu sein, im Gegenteil. Rein statistisch betrachtet ist das doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich, besonders in einer Zeit, in der jede zweite Ehe scheitert. Ich glaube ... ich glaube, dass ein Vampir sich erst dann verliebt, wenn er wirklich seine zweite Hälfte gefunden hat. Egal, ob es sich dabei ebenfalls um einen Vampir oder um einen Menschen handelt. Gerade weil diese Entwicklung nicht umkehrbar ist. Ansonsten müssten vermutlich alle Vertreter der Spezies todunglücklich sein, denn welche normale Beziehung hält schon ewig? Das ist wie eine Schutzfunktion. Die Natur duldet kein Vakuum – nirgends."

Erschüttert starrte er mich an, ohne jedoch einen Ton herauszubringen.

„Wie viele Frauen und Mädchen hast du seit deiner Verwandlung getroffen, Gabriel? Vampire, Menschen, völlig egal. Ich glaube ... oder besser gesagt, ich hoffe, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat, dass du dich ausgerechnet für mich entschieden hast, trotz meiner offensichtlichen Durchschnittlichkeit. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist, das du in mir siehst. Aber irgendetwas – nenn es von mir aus Instinkt – muss dir gesagt haben, dass ich die Richtige für dich bin. So wie es bei Edward war, als er Bella traf. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich genausowenig eine Wahl habe, wie du. Weil du nämlich auf jeden Fall der Richtige für mich bist. Und ich bitte dich – nein, ich flehe dich an – mich nicht einfach beiseite zu schieben, weil du glaubst, nur so für deine Vergangenheit büßen zu können."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Mit einer so eckigen, ungelenken Bewegung, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, hockte er sich ans Fußende meines Bettes und blickte erschüttert zu mir auf.

„Das ist wirklich schade, Gabe." Enttäuscht, weil er noch immer nicht überzeugt wirkte, griff ich nach meiner Haarbürste und zog sie mir mit schnellen, heftigen Stricken durch die widerspenstigen Locken, bevor ich sie mit einem Zopfgummi zusammenfasste. Dann schlüpfte ich in ein kariertes Flanellhemd, das meinem Dad gehört hatte und welches ich gelegentlich als Jacke trug. Heute Abend hatte ich das Gefühl, seine Nähe und seinen Schutz zu brauchen. Ich ging zum Fenster und schob den Flügel ganz nach oben, bevor ich ein Bein über das Fensterbrett schwang.

Eine kalte Hand schloss sich um meinen Oberarm und Gabe funkelte mich zornig an. „Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"

Ich drehte mich um und blickte in sein schönes, unglückliches Gesicht. Und es kostete mich einige Mühe, mich nicht in seine Arme zu schmiegen und die Auseinandersetzung zu beenden. Aber das hier war einfach zu wichtig. „Ich verschwinde für eine Weile an der frischen Luft. Weil ich ansonsten ersticke!"

Ungläubig starrte er mich an. „Durchs Fenster?"

„Charlie hat einen geladenen Revolver unten im Erdgeschoss", erinnerte ich ihn trocken. „Außerdem habe ich im Augenblick keinen Nerv auf eine weitere Diskussion mit einem weiteren Opfer einer akuten Testosteronvergiftung, zumal ich dem Chief ja wohl kaum erzählen kann, warum ich dringend mal an die frische Luft muss. Und ich tue das hier nicht zum ersten Mal, also entspann dich."

„Janice, das ist doch irre!"

„Nein", fauchte ich, am Ende meiner Geduld angelangt. „Es ist irre, unsere Liebe und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft deinen Schuldgefühlen zu opfern. Das hier ist lediglich etwas leichtsinnig!" Mit einen kurzen Ruck befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff, schwang das zweite Bein ebenfalls über das Fensterbrett und stieß mich ab. Wie schon viele Male zuvor erwischte ich den Ast der alten Kastanie problemlos und hangelte mich daran entlang, bis ich weit genug in der Krone war, um von dort nach unten zu klettern. Sogar mit meinem gebrochenen Fuß war das eine ziemlich leichte Übung.

Als ich am letzten Ast über dem Boden anlangte, stand – wie könnte es auch anders sein – Gabe schon da und hob mich vorsichtig hinunter, damit ich das letzte Stück nicht springen musste. Am liebsten hätte ich vor Frustration geschrien, weil seine Fürsorge mir nur noch deutlicher vor Augen führte, was ich irgendwann verlieren würde, wenn es mir nicht gelang, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber das hätte nur Charlie auf den Plan gerufen, weshalb ich Gabe lediglich meinen Arm entzog und dann mit raschen Schritten auf die nächste Seitenstraße zusteuerte. Ich musste weg von den Häusern und Menschen. Irgendwohin, wo ich allein sein konnte. Beinahe rennend bog ich in die schmale Gasse. „Geh weg, Gabe. Ich bin im Augenblick keine gute Gesellschaft. Ich kann mich gerade selbst nicht leiden. Und dich mag ich im Moment auch nicht besonders."

Er zuckte zusammen, seine Lippen wurden weiß. Aber trotz des Schmerzes in seinem Blick widersprach er: „Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht allein hier herumlaufen lassen."

„Gabe ..." Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum und presste meine Fäuste fest gegen meinen Bauch, damit er das Zittern meiner Finger nicht sah. Wenn ich jetzt nicht von ihm fortkam, würde ich in Tränen ausbrechen. Und ich wollte ihn nicht auf diese Weise beeinflussen. Ich habe Mädchen, die durch Heulen ihren Willen durchsetzen, schon immer verachtet. „Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir reden. Ich kann nicht einmal in deiner Nähe sein. Bitte. Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Ich brauche jetzt etwas Abstand, bevor ich etwas wirklich Dummes tue."

„Ich habe dich verletzt." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern, als er zögernd stehen blieb. „Es tut mir so Leid, Janice. Ich wollte nie ..."

Ich ignorierte ihn und ging weiter in die Gasse hinein. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte er mittlerweile die Größe eines Fußballes erreicht. Wie konnte er meine Gefühle für ihn einfach so als etwas Vergängliches hinstellen, das nicht einmal ein paar Jahre überdauern würde? Am liebsten wäre ich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Vertraute er mir denn so wenig? Kannte er mich so schlecht?

Den Blick auf den Boden vor mir geheftet eilte ich weiter, weg von der Hauptstraße, weg von Gabe, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und mir nachblickte. Ich bog um die Ecke in eine weitere Gasse, bog gleich darauf erneut ab, dann noch einmal und lief immer weiter, getrieben von dem Schmerz in meinem Herzen und den Tränen in meinen Augen ... und prallte plötzlich gegen etwas Großes, Festes, Eiskaltes.

Erschrocken blickte ich auf und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Steinharte Hände schlossen sich um meine Schultern und hielten mich mit grobem, unnachgiebigem Griff fest, was vielleicht ganz gut war, da meine Knie vor Schreck nachgaben und ich ansonsten vermutlich kraftlos zu Boden gesunken wäre. Eine kurze, ruckartige Kopfbewegung ließ die Kapuze des dunklen Umhanges, welcher die Gestalt vor mir verhüllte, ein Stück zurückgleiten. Und ich blickte in flammende Augen, die mich mit durchdringendem Blick musterten, während der Rest des Gesichtes im Schatten verborgen blieb.

Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich war vor Panik wie erstarrt. Die Kälte der Hände, die mich mit eisernem Griff festhielten, hätte allein vollkommen ausgereicht, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass mein Gegenüber ein fremder Vampir war. Und das glühende Rot seiner Augen zeigte nur allzu deutlich, dass bei diesem Exemplar menschliches Blut auf dem Speiseplan stand. Aber es war der Umhang, der mich förmlich mitten in der Bewegung einfrieren ließ und meine Knochen in Gelee zu verwandeln schien. Ich kannte diese Art von Kleidung aus meiner Vision von Alice. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben – die Volturi hatten mich gefunden.

Nur ein einziger Gedanke hielt mich aufrecht. Dieser Abgesandte aus Volterra hatte mich glücklicherweise allein erwischt. Gabe war in Sicherheit. Es mochte sein, dass meine Art, mit unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit umzugehen, ihn verletzt hatte, aber er würde wenigstens nicht diesem rotäugigen Monster in die Hände geraten – jedenfalls sofern ich jetzt keinen schrecklichen Fehler beging. Und das hatte ich auf gar keinen Fall vor.

Die eisigen Hände schlossen sich noch fester um meine Schultern und schoben mich beschämend mühelos von der Mitte der Gasse an die Mauer, wo die abendlichen Schatten uns vor dem Blick eventuell vorbeikommender Menschen verbergen würden. Ich wehrte mich nicht, ich schrie nicht, ja ich glaube, ich atmete nicht einmal. Wenn ich jetzt Lärm verursachte, würde Gabe das ganz bestimmt auch noch ein paar Straßen weiter hören und ohne an seine eigene Sicherheit zu denken zu meiner Rettung herbeieilen. Und ihn auch noch in Gefahr zu bringen, war verdammt noch mal das Letzte, was ich tun würde.

„Du bist also der neue Schützling der Cullens." Die Stimme des Fremden war leise und sehr tief und er hatte einen Akzent, den ich beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte. Und sie hatte einen leicht verächtlichen Unterton, als er hinzufügte: „Die Sterbliche, in die sich ein ehemaliger Wächter der Volturi verliebt hat."

Ich antwortete nicht. Das hatte aber nichts mit Mut zu tun. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich vermutlich keinen Ton herausgebracht. Und was hätte es gebracht, mich mit dem Vampir, der mich vermutlich gleich töten würde, auf ein Gespräch einzulassen?

„Du wirst der Köder in der Falle für Gabriel sein", fuhr der Fremde leise fort. „Man belauert ihn und seine Familie schon seit Jahren sehr genau und lässt sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen lokalisieren und ausspionieren. So stieß man auch auf dich. Und natürlich wird nicht geduldet werden, dass du über Dinge Bescheid weißt, die Sterbliche nichts angehen. Es bleibt euch nicht mehr viel Zeit; die Wachen sind schon auf dem Weg hierher, um dich nach Volterra zu bringen. Lebendig, es sei denn, dein Tod lässt sich nicht verhindern. Aber in diesem Fall wärest du nutzlos."

Ich blinzelte verblüfft, obwohl die Panik mir erneut die Luft abschnürte. He, wie würde es euch gefallen, von rotäugigen, umhangtragenden Vampiren erst dazu benutzt zu werden, den Jungen, den ihr liebt, in eine tödliche Falle zu locken, um dann anschließend auf ihrem Speiseplan zu landen? Gleichzeitig versuchte mein Gehirn die Verwirrung zu durchdringen und warf doch nur neue Fragen auf. Warum erzählte er mir das alles? Es klang, als würde er mich nicht töten wollen, was an sich ja schon mal positiv war. Aber warum brachte er mich dann nicht sofort in die Vampirfestung in der Toskana, sondern überließ das irgendwelchen Wachen? Warum ging er das Risiko ein, dass ich ihm vielleicht entkam oder mir Gabes Familie zu Hilfe eilte? Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Meine Gedanken rasten, versuchten eine logische Erklärung zu finden, aber ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter und antwortete noch immer nicht.

Der Griff der Hände wurde noch ein wenig fester und der große Vampir schüttelte mich. Für seine Verhältnisse war es vermutlich nur eine leichte Bewegung, aber meine Zähne schlugen hörbar aufeinander. Merkwürdigerweise hielt er sofort inne, als er es bemerkte. „Hast du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Mädchen? Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein!"

Was? Hieß das etwa ... Aber ... Diese verblüffende Wendung brachte mich völlig aus der Fassung. Ich nickte mühsam, meine Knie waren so weich, dass ich vermutlich hingefallen wäre, hätte ich nicht im Griff des fremden Vampirs gehangen, der mich jetzt mehr stützte als gefangen hielt. „Die Volturi ... Wachen ..."

„Sag Gabriel, dass auch Jane und Alec hierher kommen. Sie haben ihm und seiner Familie die Niederlagen auf der Olympic-Halbinsel vor sieben und bei Juneau vor vier Jahren niemals verziehen und werden vor nichts Halt machen, um sich an ihm zu rächen. Eure Seherin wird euch vermutlich nichts nützen, da sie ihre Entscheidungen selbständig treffen und völlig freie Hand haben. Wenn sie also nur die Entschlüsse und Pläne der Volturi selbst überwacht, kann sie nicht wissen, was passieren wird."

„Jane und Alec", wiederholte ich gehorsam, während ich immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, das Zittern meiner Glieder angesichts der neuen Informationen zu unterdrücken. Alle Mitglieder von Gabes Familie verließen sich auf Alice' Gabe zur Vorhersage. Aber offenbar hatten die Volturi einen Weg gefunden, deren Talent zu umgehen.

Die großen, kalten Hände schoben mich ein Stück zurück, so dass ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer hinter mir lehnen konnte. Der fremde Vampir schien einen Augenblick lang zu lauschen, dann beugte er sich mit einer so schnellen Bewegung über mich, dass ich sie kaum nachvollziehen konnte; seine kalten Lippen berührten fast mein Ohr als er flüsterte: „Still. Beweg dich nicht!"

Ganz ehrlich? Ich dachte nicht im Traum daran, auch nur ein Glied zu rühren. Meine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie mich keinen Meter weit tragen. Aber bevor ich etwas Derartiges zurück flüstern konnte, flog schon etwas Großes, Dunkles auf uns zu und krachte mit solcher Wucht gegen den Fremden, der sich kaum rechtzeitig zur Verteidigung ducken konnte, dass er von den Füßen gerissen und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Er kam mit geradezu beängstigender Geschwindigkeit wieder zurück auf seine Beine und ging augenblicklich zum Gegenangriff über. Ich sah nur sich unglaublich schnell bewegende Schemen und hörte tiefes, grollendes Knurren. Dann krachte etwas. Die Mauer, an der ich immer noch lehnte, wankte und stürzte ein. Ich fiel hintenüber und der Aufprall raubte mir für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Sinne. Wieder sah ich etwas Großes, Dunkles springen, wieder ertönte ein lautes Krachen. Und dann, als die Szenerie wie zu einem Standbild einfror, begriff ich endlich, was hier passierte.

Der fremde Vampir lag am Boden und starrte aus entsetzt geweiteten blutroten Augen zu seinem Angreifer auf, dessen riesiges Maul gerade im Begriff war, sich auf seinen Hals hinabzusenken und seinen Kopf mit einem einzigen Biss von seinem Rumpf zu reißen.

„Jake, nein!"

Mein Aufschrei ließ den riesigen Wolf mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Er ist hier, um uns zu warnen", erklärte ich leise, während ich mich auf die Füße kämpfte und auf die beiden Gestalten am Boden zuhinkte. „Lass ihn los."

Der rotbraune Wolf schaffte es tatsächlich, seiner Mimik den Ausdruck absoluter Ungläubigkeit zu verleihen.

„Vertrau mir", bat ich ihn flüsternd und vergrub meine Hand in seinem dichten Nackenfell. „Er ist ... ein Freund."

Wieder knurrte er, tief und drohend. Und der ungläubige Ausdruck schien sich noch zu vertiefen. Aber er richtete sich auf und trat widerstrebend einen Schritt zurück. Und dann noch einen weiteren, so dass der fremde Vampir auf seine Füße springen konnte.

Vorsichtshalber trat ich zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten. Nicht, dass ich stark genug gewesen wäre, sie voneinander fern zu halten, aber wenn keiner von Beiden die Absicht hatte mich zu verletzen, würden sie einander nicht angreifen. Hoffte ich.

"Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte ich leise an den Fremden im Umhang gewandt.

Er nickte und bemühte sich, den riesigen Werwolf hinter mir zu ignorieren, was angesichts des tiefen, drohenden Knurrens gewiss nicht einfach war. Dennoch brachte er ein leichtes Lächeln zustande, als er erwiderte: „Bisher konnte ich Gabriels Schwäche für eine Sterbliche nicht nachvollziehen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du Mut hast. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Kein Wunder, dass er für dich töten oder auch sterben würde. Ich hoffe nur, dass du es wirklich wert bist, Mädchen ... Geh jetzt!" Er deutete mit einer raschen Bewegung in Richtung der Hauptstraße. „Beeil dich! Warne ihn und seine Familie!"

Ich tat ein paar hinkende Schritte, immer flankiert von dem misstrauisch knurrenden Jake, blieb dann aber stehen und drehte mich noch einmal um. „Wer bist du? Was soll ich Gabe sagen, von wem die Nachricht ist?"

Die einzige Antwort, die ich bekam, war ein kurzer, heftiger Windzug. Der Wolf an meiner Seite erstarrte und witterte, ohne jedoch sein Ziel wiederfinden zu können. Behutsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend tat ich ein paar Schritte und strengte meine Augen an, um die hochgewachsene Gestalt in ihrem Umhang auszumachen. Die Gasse war abgesehen von mir und Jake leer, aber ich spürte etwas links oberhalb von mir, eine Art von Präsenz, die ich unwillkürlich meinem unheimlichen Besucher zuordnete. Es war, als könnte ich ihn überhaupt nicht verfehlen. Unwillkürlich blickte ich über meine Schulter nach oben. Der Umhang flatterte im warmen Nachtwind, ansonsten hätte ich die dunkle Gestalt, die unter meinem Blick unwillkürlich erstarrte, auf dem Dach der alten Scheune vermutlich nicht so schnell entdecken können, obwohl ich nicht einen Sekundenbruchteil daran zweifelte, dass er da war.

Er erstarrte unter meinem Blick mitten in der Bewegung.

Jake, der meinem Blick gefolgt war, knurrte wieder.

„Danke", murmelte ich, sicher dass der Fremde mich trotz der Entfernung und der grollenden Geräusche aus der Kehle des Werwolfes an meiner Seite hören konnte.

Er schien einen winzigen Augenblick zu zögern. Dann nickte er kurz, drehte sich um und sprang ins nächtliche Dunkel. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich den Weg, den er aus der Stadt nahm, förmlich vor mir sah. War das wieder so ein merkwürdiger Aussetzer meinerseits?

Entschlossen riss ich mich los. Was immer da gerade geschehen war – im Augenblick hatte ich Wichtigeres zu tun. Ich kramte mit merkwürdigerweise völlig ruhiger Hand mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und wählte Gabes Nummer.


	20. Allianz und Einigung

**Eine Allianz und eine Einigung, sich nicht zu einigen**

Ich kam nicht gleich zum telefonieren, weil Jake – noch immer in Wolfsgestalt – mich energisch in Richtung Hauptstraße drängte. Und zwar mit ganzem Körpereinsatz und unter ständigem Knurren. Im Dunklen von einem zwei Meter fünfzig großen, grimmig grollenden Ungetüm durch die Gegend geschoben zu werden und dabei das Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht über den blöden Vorfußentlastungsschuh zu stolpern, den ich von Minute zu Minute mehr hasste, erforderte meine ganze Konzentration. Also konnte ich die Ruftaste erst betätigen, als die Lichter der Straßenlaternen zu uns hinüber schienen und Jake es aus rein praktischen Gründen vorzog, noch kurz im Schatten zu verweilen und sich zurückzuverwandeln.

Es war mir nach unserer erst kurze Zeit zurückliegenden Auseinandersetzung übrigens ein Trost, dass das Auftauchen des unerwarteten Besuchers aus Volterra Gabe offenbar noch weit mehr mitnahm als mich. Er brauchte nach meinem Anruf keine drei Sekunden, um bei mir zu sein. Und dabei hatte ich außer: „Kannst du herkommen? Hier war ein fremder Vampir" überhaupt nichts gesagt. Und von diesen drei Sekunden muss ich eigentlich sogar noch die Zeit abziehen, in der Jake – jetzt wieder in menschlicher Gestalt – ihm irgendeine für mich unverständliche, aber eindeutig grimmige Bemerkung an den Kopf warf, bevor er nach einem zornigen Blick in meine Richtung davonstapfte.

Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, Gabes Hände zitterten weit mehr als meine Knie, als er mich schützend in die Arme nahm und sein Gesicht in meinem Haar vergrub. Und das, obwohl ich eigentlich geglaubt hatte, dass ein Vampir derartige körperliche Reaktionen gar nicht zeigen könnte.

Angesichts der Panik in seinem Blick beschloss ich, unseren Streit schleunigst zu begraben und ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Also schmiegte ich mich einfach nur in seine Arme und presste meine Lippen auf seinen Mund, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, irgendetwas in der Art von sich zu geben, dass er meiner nicht würdig wäre, weil er nicht auf mich aufgepasst hätte. Von diesem Schwachsinn hatte ich für einen Abend mehr als genug.

Von seinen Küssen hingegen, das stellte ich ein weiteres Mal fest, während mir die Knie weich wurden und mein Herz einen rasendschnellen Galopp hinlegte, würde ich ganz bestimmt nie genug bekommen.

„Danke, dass du mir Jake hinterher geschickt hast."

_Ups ... Wie gut, dass mein Mund tut, was mein Verstand will ..._ Oh ja, die Küsse waren wirklich echt der Hammer. Auch wenn sie mir offenbar das Hirn aufweichten.

„Er war die schnellste Möglichkeit, die mir einfiel." Gabe strich mir sanft eine Locke hinter das Ohr, die sich während meines kleinen, nächtlichen Abenteuers aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatte, seine Hand zitterte noch immer leicht. „Ich konnte dich nicht allein gehen lassen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen ..."

„Ich weiß." Seine Fürsorge war noch einen weiteren, zärtlichen Kuss wert. „Das musst du auch nicht."

„Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was genau passiert ist?", fragte er leise, als ich mich irgendwann von ihm löste. „Jake ist stocksauer auf dich. Ich glaube, du solltest ihm in nächster Zeit lieber nicht auf die Zehen treten. Du hast dich doch nicht wirklich schützend vor einen Menschen mordenden Vampir gestellt, oder?"

Aha, das hatte mein lieber Pflegebruder also in Gabes Richtung geknurrt, bevor er verschwunden war ...

„Das schreit dann wohl nach kulinarischer Wiedergutmachung." Seufzend verflocht ich meine Finger mit Gabes kalter Hand. „Kannst du mich zu deiner Familie bringen? Und dafür sorgen, dass Jake auch dort hinkommt? Dann brauche ich die Geschichte nur einmal zu erzählen."

Sein Griff um meine Arme bekam etwas Klammerähnliches und seinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht einmal mehr mit dem Wort „panisch" beschreiben; der Ausdruck ist einfach unzureichend. „Es stimmt also? Du hast ..."

„Nicht wirklich." Jedenfalls nicht aus meiner Sicht. Der Fremde hatte mir erklärt, dass Gabes Leben in Gefahr war. Und vielleicht wäre er ein Verbündeter, wenn es darum ging, ihn zu beschützen. Eher wäre ich in eine Kreissäge gesprungen, als zuzulassen, dass Jake ihn umbrachte! „Bring mich zu deiner Familie, ja? Es ist wichtig, dass sie erfahren, was hier vorgeht."

„Das wüsste ich auch gern!" Seine Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl besser beeilen." Ich legte die Hand an seine Wange; meine Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern. Allein der Gedanke, was die Volturi-Wachen mit ihm vorhatten, ließ mich vor Angst erstarren. Und ich hatte Angst, die Fassung zu verlieren, wenn ich es jetzt schon laut aussprach. Ich brauchte noch einen Moment, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und es war durchaus möglich, dass ich auch Jasper brauchen würde, um einen zusammenhängenden Bericht abgeben zu können. „Bitte, Gabe. Ich werde alles erklären. Ich verspreche es."

Er nickte kurz und noch immer angespannt. Und blickte mir forschend in die Augen, vermutlich konnte er trotz meiner Anstrengungen es zu verbergen sehen, wie kurz ich vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. „Was ist mit Charlie? Wenn er einen Blick in dein Zimmer wirft ..."

„ ... werde ich um den Umzug zu meiner Tante vermutlich nicht mehr herumkommen." Ich seufzte leise. Zu schade, dass ich noch nicht volljährig war. Carlisle und Esme hätten mich bestimmt nicht auf der Straße sitzen lassen ... „Aber darauf kann ich im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Ich hätte es vorgezogen, unter anderen Umständen zu Gast in Carlisles und Esmes Haus zu sein, das muss ich ehrlich zugeben. Aber da das Leben nun einmal kein Wunschkonzert ist, musste ich mich damit abfinden, als Überbringerin schlechter Nachrichten bei ihnen aufzukreuzen. Wobei das Aufkreuzen an sich schon etwas war, das ich lieber auf andere Weise getan hätte. He, bei schätzungsweise zwei Millionen Meilen pro Stunde auf dem Rücken eines Vampirs zu hocken und sich festzuklammern wie ein Affe, erfüllt in meinen Augen nicht unbedingt irgendein besonders romantisches Kriterium. Das Beste, was ich über diesen Höllentrip berichten kann ist, dass er nicht allzu lange dauerte. Und dass Gabe anschließend geduldig ein wartete, während ich mein ohnehin nicht allzu reichhaltiges Abendessen hinter einem Busch wieder von mir gab. Aber das konnte durchaus auch an der Panik liegen, die mich fest in ihren Klauen hielt. Gabe war in Gefahr. Das Wissen um diese Tatsache jagte Schauer um Schauer über meinen Rücken.

Alles in allem war das ganz sicher nicht mein Tag; erst Sexualkunde bei Charlie, dann die Auseinandersetzung mit ihm über meine Beziehung zu einem Vampir, der Streit mit Gabe und zu guter Letzt meine Begegnung mit einem Vertreter des Clans aus Volterra, der, statt mich schlicht und einfach zu seiner Mahlzeit zu machen, lieber dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich vermutlich für den Rest meines Lebens – das Angesichts der bevorstehenden Ankunft der Wachen und meiner mangelnden Bereitschaft, mich als Werkzeug zu Gabes Vernichtung missbrauchen zu lassen voraussichtlich nicht mehr allzu lange währen würde – unter Albträumen litt. Die Peinlichkeit, keuchend und würgend im Gesträuch zu hocken, setzte dem Ganzen nur noch die Krone auf.

Aber das absolute Highlight war die Tatsache, dass ich den Höllenritt ganz umsonst auf mich genommen hatte; Alice überwachte zwar nicht die Volturi-Wachen, mich aber schon. Und das bedeutete, dass Gabes Familie über meine unheimliche Begegnung schon insoweit im Bilde war, dass mir nichts passiert war, bevor der letzte Klecks halbverdauten Kartoffelbreis hinter ihrem Garten in den Sträuchern landete.

Und dass Carlisle bereits mit der Blutdruckmanschette und einem Medikament gegen Reisekrankheit (ha ha!) hinter der Tür auf mich lauerte.

Ich war mir absolut sicher, dass Gott mich hassen musste. Sonst täte er mir so etwas nicht mit so wunderbarer Regelmäßigkeit an.

Als ich endlich dem übereifrigen Doktor entkommen konnte, hatte sich bereits fast die ganze Familie im Wohnbereich des Herrenhauses versammelt. Es fehlten nur Edward, Bella und Nessie, die ja auf der Jagd waren. Jake hingegen war anwesend. An den Kamin gelehnt bedachte er mich quer durch den Raum mit einem Blick, der sowohl Zorn als auch Enttäuschung ausdrückte. Aber zumindest redete er noch mit mir, wenn sein Ton auch alles andere als freundlich war. „Stell dich nie wieder – hörst du, Janice, _nie wieder_ – zwischen mich und einen Vampir! Wenn er dich angegriffen hätte, hätte ich nicht die geringste Chance gehabt, dir zu helfen. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Gabes Griff um meine Hand wurde unwillkürlich fester und ich konnte hören, wie er angesichts dieser Vorstellung schockiert die Luft einsog.

„Es gab keinen Grund zur Besorgnis", beeilte ich mich deswegen zu versichern. „Ich war wirklich nicht in Gefahr."

„Nicht in Gefahr?" Überraschenderweise war es Rosalie, die diese Frage wütend hervorstieß. „Woher willst du das denn wissen? Was weißt du denn schon über Vampire, die sich von menschlichem Blut ernähren? Nicht in Gefahr! Unglaublich!"

„Dieser Vampir hat mich aber nicht angegriffen. Er hat mich gewarnt." Ich drehte mich zu Alice um. „Wieviel hast du gesehen?"

„Genug, um eine Mobilmachung zu verhindern." Sie grinste leicht in Richtung von Jasper und Emmett. Besonders Letzterer sah aus, als würde er ernsthaft den friedlichen Ausgang meines kleinen Abenteuers bedauern. „Zumal wir ohnehin nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen wären, wenn er dich ernsthaft angegriffen hätte. Offenbar hat er sich erst in allerletzter Sekunde entschieden, Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen. Was hat er denn überhaupt gewollt?"

Unwillkürlich begannen meine Hände wieder zu zittern. Flehend sah ich zu Jasper hinüber, der glücklicherweise prompt reagierte.

Ich seufzte, als die wohltuende Ruhe mich einhüllte: „Euch warnen. Offenbar bin ich mittlerweile mehr als nur ein Fussel auf dem Radar der Volturi-Wachen. Und da sie auch auf Gabe nicht gut zu sprechen sind, hat da wohl jemand entschieden, dass ich der geeignete Köder wäre, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Sie wollen ihn töten!" Sogar jetzt, wo Jasper mich mental aufrecht hielt, brach meine Stimme bei diesen Worten weg. Ich schluckte gegen den Klumpen in meiner Kehle an und fuhr leise fort: „Abgesehen davon wissen sie, dass ich von euch und ihnen weiß, was mich ohnehin auf ihren Speiseplan setzt, wie ich mal annehme. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass Caius offenbar noch keine Ahnung von meinem Potenzial hat. Die schlechte, dass die Wachen offenbar schon auf dem Weg hierher sind, um nach mir zu suchen und mich nach Volterra zu bringen."

Gabe ächzte leise neben mir, aber Alice war schneller und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Das kann nicht sein. Die Volturi haben keine Wachen entsandt, um nach dir zu suchen. Das wüsste ich!"

Ich lachte bitter. „Nein, das haben sie nicht. Die Wachen handeln diesmal selbständig. Aro weiß, wie dein Talent funktioniert, Alice. Sie umgehen es, indem sie die Entscheidungen anderen überlassen. So siehst du nichts von ihren Plänen."

„Hat dein unbekannter Informant dir das gesagt?" Jasper legte der erbleichenden Alice den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie beruhigend an sich. Ich konnte spüren, wie ein Teil der Ruhe mich verließ, als er seine Bemühungen zwischen mir und Alice aufteilte.

Ich nickte und spürte, wie Gabe sich neben mir womöglich noch mehr anspannte als zuvor. Ich blickte zu ihm auf und erklärte leise mit Tränen in den Augen: „Er sagte, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass Jane und Alec bei den Wachen wären, wer immer das sein mag. Und das sie auf Rache sinnen würden für die Niederlagen bei Forks und Juneau. Sie wollen dich _töten_, Gabe. Ich bin nur ein Werkzeug, ihr eigentliches Ziel bist du ..."

„Schhhh." Trotz der niederschmetternden Nachricht schaffte er es, mich beruhigend in den Arm zu nehmen. Seine kalten Finger strichen die Nässe von meinen Wangen – ich hatte bis dahin nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich weinte.. „Niemand wird mich töten, Janice. Und ganz bestimmt wird auch niemand nahe genug an dich herankommen, um dir irgendetwas anzutun. Das lasse ich nicht zu."

„_Wir_ lassen das nicht zu!" Carlisle erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat in die Mitte des Raumes. Und ich war erstaunt, wie abrupt er sich mit diesen drei kurzen Schritten von einem netten Kleinstadtarzt in einen Feldherren zu verwandeln schien. Die natürliche Autorität, die er ohnehin ausstrahlte, paarte sich plötzlich mit einer Härte, die mich unwillkürlich schlucken ließ. Carlisle zum Freund zu haben war ein Glücksfall. Ihn zum Feind zu haben ... Nun, die übereifrigen Volturi-Wachen sollten sich vermutlich warm anziehen.

Erst als ich mich umsah, um zu sehen, ob seine Familie diese plötzliche Verwandlung genauso faszinierend fand wie ich, fiel mir auf, dass plötzlich alle diesen entschlossenen Ausdruck hatten. Himmel, sogar die kleine, zarte Alice sah mit einem Mal aus wie eine Amazone auf dem Kriegspfad!

„Vielleicht wäre es ganz nützlich zu erfahren, wer dein unbekannter Informant war", erklärte Edward von der Tür her. Er ließ Bella und Nessie den Vortritt, bevor er sich zu Jake neben den Kamin stellte. Seine und Bellas Augen wiesen noch immer einen ziemlich dunklen Karamelton auf, was mich vermuten ließ, dass mein nächtliches Abenteuer ihre Jagd vorzeitig beendet hatte. Glücklicherweise musste ich nicht noch einmal alles wiederholen; er hatte bereits aus einiger Entfernung die Unterhaltung in unseren Gedanken verfolgt und Bella und Nessie unterrichtet.

„Er hat seinen Namen nicht genannt." Ich zuckte die Achseln, meine Finger zitterten noch immer. „Aber ich vermute mal, es war derselbe, der euch vor vier Jahren gesagt hat, wo ihr Gabe finden würdet."

„Das erscheint mir logisch." Carlisle nickte nachdenklich. „Leider hat er sich damals nicht zu erkennen gegeben, sondern lediglich Edward aus einiger Entfernung seine Gedanken lesen lassen. Und er hat sorgfältig darauf geachtet, sich dabei durch nichts zu erkennen zu geben." Er seufzte leise. „Und Gabe ist durch sein Wort gebunden. Er kann uns nicht sagen, um wen es sich handelt. Schon allein deshalb, damit Aro diese Information nicht irgendwann mal durch Zufall in unseren Gedanken findet. Aber Edward hat natürlich Recht. Um den genauen Wert der Informationen einschätzen zu können, wäre die Identität schon recht nützlich." Er hob fragend aber ohne viel Hoffnung eine Augenbraue. „Gabe?"

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe es ihm geschworen." Er seufzte schwer und sah dann mich an, ein schwaches, bedauerndes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Janice. Aber er ist mein Freund. Sogar jetzt noch. Also müsst ihr es selbst herausfinden." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Daran kann ich euch natürlich nicht hindern."

„Sehr spitzfindig." Esme schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Lippen zuckte es belustigt. „Aber vermutlich ist dieses Zugeständnis für dich schon schwer genug, Gabe. So ärgerlich diese Heimlichtuerei auch ist, ich bewundere dich dennoch dafür, dass du dein Wort hältst." Sie wendete sich mir zu. „Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, Janice?"

„Nein, er hat sorgfältig darauf geachtet, im Schatten zu bleiben. Außerdem wüsste Edward in diesem Fall schon längst, wer er ist." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen kurzen, grimmigen Blick hinüber zum Kamin. „Schließlich kennt er fast alle Wachen aus Aros Gedanken. Und er kramt schon seit einigen Minuten in meinen Gehirnwindungen herum, um auch das letzte Fitzelchen brauchbarer Information zu finden."

Emmett kicherte, Jasper tarnte sein Lachen als einen Hustenanfall, was mir bei einem Vampir etwas merkwürdig vorkam.

Edward besaß den Anstand verlegen auszusehen. „Entschuldige. Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass es für dich unangenehm sein könnte. Gewöhnlich bemerken die Menschen meine Anwesenheit in ihren Köpfen nicht..."

„Glaub mir, wenn es etwas nützen würde, dürftest du auch mit einer Spitzhacke in meinem Hirn herumwühlen. Aber ich habe wirklich schon alles erzählt ... oder eher fast alles", erklärte ich, als mir plötzlich doch noch etwas einfiel.

„Ah!" Edward grinste, als er auf meinen diesbezüglichen Gedanken auffing. „Interessant! Und sehr aufschlussreich!"

„Was meinst du?" Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich, dass auch Carlisle ungeduldig werden konnte.

„Ich werde den Namen nicht nennen. Und ich schlage vor, dass auch keiner von euch ihn ausspricht, obwohl ihr ihn natürlich alle kennen solltet. Aber auf diese Weise kann Gabe sein Wort halten. Und falls Aro nicht allzu tief gräbt, könnte sogar ihm die Identität unseres ... Freundes verborgen bleiben." Er lächelte mir zu. „Erzähl es ihnen!"

Seufzend blickte ich auf meine zitternden Hände hinab, die ich in meiner Anspannung fest miteinander verschränkt hatte. „Ich konnte ihn aufspüren, obwohl sogar Jake seine Fährte verloren hatte. Es war ganz einfach. Ich spürte seine Präsenz förmlich, so etwas wie den Tenor seines Bewusstseins. Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Er war für mich jedenfalls überhaupt nicht zu verfehlen. Und als er dann die Stadt verließ, sah ich sogar den Weg, den er nahm, ganz deutlich vor mir."

Gabe stieß neben mir hörbar die Luft aus. „Natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein. Deine Fähigkeit, übersinnliche Fähigkeiten umzukehren, nimmt langsam wirklich beängstigende Ausmaße an!" Sein Lächeln geriet etwas schief, dennoch lag so etwas wie Stolz darin, was mich überraschte.

Emmett zuckte die Achseln. „Was willst du, Bruder? Falls wir uns tatsächlich mit der Bande anlegen müssen, wissen wir auf diese Weise wenigstens, wen wir nicht vernichten dürfen. Das sollte dich doch eigentlich beruhigen."

„Das tut es tatsächlich." Er sah etwas weniger nervös aus. „Danke Emmett."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" Nessie blickte fragend in die Runde. „Wir können ja wohl kaum abwarten, bis die Wachen sich Janice schnappen und nach Volterra verschleppen. Nicht nur weil Caius ihr Potenzial sofort erkennen würde, sondern weil sie einfach zuviel weiß. So wie ich Jane und Alec einschätze, brennen sie geradezu darauf, sie zu töten."

„Sie werden nicht in ihre Nähe gelangen", erklärte Gabe mit stählerner Stimme. Es klang wie ein Schwur.

„Natürlich nicht." Carlisle stimmte ihm zu. „Alice weiß ja jetzt, worauf sie achten muss. Und wir werden Janice keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Zwei von uns werden immer in ihrer Nähe sein! Und die anderen müssen sich in Bereitschaft halten."

Zwei Vampire ständig in meiner Nähe, oje ... „Charlie wird durchdrehen", prophezeite ich düster.

„Nicht unbedingt." Jake sprach zum ersten Mal wieder, seit er mich beim Betreten des Raumes angeschnauzt hatte. Er lächelte schwach in meine Richtung, was mich hoffen ließ, dass er mir inzwischen verziehen hatte. „Ich werde bei den Clearwaters anrufen. Sue wollte Charlie sowieso demnächst mal besuchen kommen. Warum also nicht gleich jetzt? Und es wäre bestimmt nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn Leah und Seth sie begleiten würden ..."

„He, das ist eine wirklich gute Idee!" Bella grinste begeistert. „Auf diese Weise plazieren wir drei Wölfe direkt im Haus. Und Gabe wird sicher auch da sein ..."

„Worauf du deinen Hintern verwetten kannst!"

Ich lachte über seine prompte Reaktion und war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie echt es klang. Aber unter den neuen Gesichtspunkten betrachtet, konnte ich tatsächlich fast glauben, dass wir eine Chance hatten, mit der Bedrohung aus Volterra fertig zu werden.

„ ... und Nessie und ich sind ja auch noch da", ergänzte Bella ihre Ausführungen. „Wir können jederzeit bei Charlie aus- und eingehen. Zu sechst sollten wir Janice problemlos beschützen können. Und die anderen könnten die Umgebung sichern und nach den Wachen suchen."

„Zu viert", präzisierte ich leise. „Ihr müsst auch genug Zeit zum Jagen haben." Ich würde sie bestimmt nicht hungern lassen, nur weil sie mich beschützen mussten.

„Das erinnert mich an die gute alte Zeit in Forks!" Emmett grinste Bella begeistert an. „Endlich mal wieder etwas Action!"

Gabe sah zwar nicht so aus, als würde er ihm zustimmen, aber er sagte nichts weiter als: „Ich bringe Janice jetzt zurück nach Hause. Bevor Charlie ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt."

Alice nickte. „Das Spiel ist gleich vorüber. Und er überlegt offenbar immer noch, ob er danach nach ihr sehen sollte, oder nicht."

„Ich komme mit." Jake verabschiedete sich von Nessie mit einem innigen Kuss.

„Ich auch." Emmett stand schon an der Tür. Auf seinem Gesicht stand ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln. Offenbar hoffte er noch auf einen kleinen Kampf am gleichen Abend.

Mit Tränen der Rührung und Dankbarkeit in den Augen blickte ich in die Runde. Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatten diese großartigen Vampire keine Ahnung von meiner Existenz gehabt. Und eigentlich machte ich ihr Dasein nur komplizierter seit sie mich kannten. Und dennoch waren sie bereit, mich mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu beschützen ...

Edward beantwortete meine Gedanken. Und diesmal tat er es laut. „Du gehörst zu Gabe, Janice. Und damit bist du ein Teil unserer Familie. So wie jeder andere hier im Raum. Niemand von uns würde zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht."

Meine Kehle war so eng, dass ich nur dankbar nicken konnte.

Wir schafften es in letzter Sekunde. Es war so knapp, dass Alice später behauptete, sie hätte kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch gestanden, während sie zu sehen versuchte, ob ich noch rechtzeitig nach Hause kam oder nicht. In dem Moment, in dem Gabe mich vorsichtig durch das geöffnete Fenster auf den Boden meines Zimmers stellte, klopfte es schon an der Tür.

„Janice?"

„Was willst du, Charlie?" Nein, meine Wut auf ihn hatte noch nicht nachgelassen. Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum meine Stimme trotz meiner Nervosität einfach nur mürrisch klang. Gabe flitzte schon durch den Raum und plazierte ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf meinem Nachttisch.

„Ich wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen."

Hastig kickte ich die Schuhe von den Füßen und schlüpfte aus dem Hemd meines Dads. „Nacht."

Einen Augenblick lang war es still, dann seufzte er. „Kannst du bitte mal kurz die Tür aufmachen? Ich glaube, wir sollten miteinander reden."

„Worüber denn?", knurrte ich, während Gabe meine Schuhe lautlos in meinem Schrank verstaute und das Flanellhemd durch den Raum in Richtung meines Schreibtischstuhles warf, wo es über der Lehne liegenblieb.

Mein Haargummi landete auf meinem Nachttisch – inklusive einiger Haare, die ich mir in meiner Hast mit ausgerissen hatte - und ich rollte mich einmal über das Bett und zerwühlte dabei das Kopfkissen. „Meinst du nicht, dass heute schon viel zu viel gesagt wurde?"

„Janice, bitte..."

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in die Runde verschwand Gabe durch das Fenster nach draußen. Absolut lautlos.

Barfuss, nur noch in Top und kurzen Shorts, riss ich die Tür auf. He, ich hatte noch nicht mal vergessen, mir die Haare zu zerwühlen, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass ich bis eben schmollend auf meinem Bett gelegen hatte. „Charlie, das hat doch keinen Zweck. Du hast deine Meinung und ich habe meine. Und keiner von uns wird in diesem Punkt nachgeben. Also wozu soll das hier gut sein?"

Er seufzte wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das leicht angegraute Haar. „Kann ich trotzdem reinkommen?"

„Bitte. Wenn es sein muss." Ich trat zur Seite und widerstand dem Impuls, einen schnellen Blick in Richtung Fenster zu werfen, um zu sehen, ob Gabe, der vermutlich im Geäst der Kastanie saß, auch nicht zu sehen war.

Charlie kam herein und natürlich warf er sofort einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Kontrolle beendet? Oder möchtest du noch unter das Bett und in den Schrank sehen?" Theatralisch riss ich die Schranktür auf.

Er besaß zumindest den Anstand zu erröten. „Ich tue das doch nicht, um dich zu ärgern."

„Tja, dann bist du vermutlich ein Naturtalent. Du bekommst das nämlich trotzdem ziemlich gut hin." Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, stopfte mir das zerwühlte Kissen in den Rücken und zog die Beine an. Bewusst forderte ich ihn nicht auf, sich zu mir zu setzen – die emotionale Distanz war mir in diesem Moment einfach zu groß für irgendwelche Höflichkeiten.

Wieder fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Janice, verstehst du denn nicht, warum ich das mache? Wir beide wissen, dass die Cullens und ihre Pflegekinder nicht ... normal sind. Sie sind anders. Und ich möchte doch nur, dass du die Möglichkeit hast, ein ganz normales, glückliches Leben zu führen. Ohne all diese ... Merkwürdigkeiten."

„Ein normales Leben?" Ich konnte nichts gegen das spöttische Lachen tun, das in meiner Kehle aufstieg. „Charlie, wir sind hier in Harlan County, Kentucky. Und du bist derjenige, auf dessen Schreibtisch sämtliche Polizeiberichte liegen. Hier bedeutet ein _normales_ Leben für eine Frau nur allzu oft, mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, der, sofern er denn einen Job hat, unter Tage in einer Kohlengrube arbeitet. Zwei Drittel dieser Männer gehen nach ihrer Schicht in die nächste Kneipe und versaufen die Hälfte ihres Tageslohnes. Und etwa zehn Prozent von ihnen torkeln anschließend nach Hause und schlagen ihren Frauen ein blaues Auge, weil das Essen zu kalt oder zu heiß ist, weil ihr Lieblingsshirt noch in der Schmutzwäsche liegt oder einfach, weil der falsche Wochentag ist. Ein normales Leben. Nein danke."

Um seine Lippen zuckte es unwillkürlich. „Ganz so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

„Okay, ich habe etwas übertrieben. Wie wäre es damit? Ein normales Leben mit einem Mann bedeutet hier, dass seine Männlichkeit abhängig ist von der Anzahl Kinder, die er seiner Frau macht. Ich persönlich habe da schlechte Karten seit meinem Unfall."

Charlie schluckte kurz, schließlich kannte er die Geschichte. Aber er war nicht bereit, von seiner Meinung abzurücken. „Und ausgerechnet dieser Gabriel Phoenix ist die Alternative?" er sprach den Namen wie ein Schimpfwort aus. „Du bist ein hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen. Wenn du erst aufs College gehst, lernst du bestimmt jede Menge Jungs kennen, die dich nicht nach deiner Fruchtbarkeit beurteilen oder dich als Punchingball missbrauchen wollen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber darum geht es ja auch gar nicht. Es geht um Vorurteile und Intoleranz. Und gerade von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet. Sei mal ehrlich, hast du Gabe oder irgendein Mitglied seiner Familie schon einmal wegen einer Kneipenschlägerei verhaften müssen? Oder sie schon einmal betrunken erlebt? Du kennst sie schließlich schon viel länger als ich."

„Nein, das nicht", musste er zugeben.

„Hat deines Wissens nach jemals ein Mitglied aus Carlisles Familie gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen? Oder ist gemein zu einer alten Dame gewesen oder hat einen kleinen Hund getreten?"

„Nein, sie sind alle sehr wohlerzogen", musste er einräumen. „Aber sie sind trotzdem anders, Janice. Sie sind keine ... richtigen Menschen."

Wer wusste das besser als ich? Schließlich hatte ich nur wenige Tage gebraucht, um das Geheimnis der Familie zu lüften – etwas, das er noch immer nicht geschafft hatte. Obwohl das vermutlich zum großen Teil daran lag, dass er einfach nicht zu genau hinsehen wollte. Ob ihm eigentlich klar war, wie viel Schönes und Gutes ihm entging, weil er das Fremde, Verstörende von sich fernhalten wollte?

„Es geht hier gar nicht um mich, sondern um Bella, nicht wahr?" Ich richtete mich auf und blickte Charlie ernst in die Augen. Daran, wie er reflexartig den Blick senkte, konnte ich sehen, dass ich richtig lag. „Du hättest dir für sie einen anderen Mann gewünscht. Nicht unbedingt einen wie Jacob, denn der ist ja auch zu ... anders. Aber natürlich auch nicht Edward."

„Ich verstehe die Welt nicht, in der sie jetzt lebt", flüsterte Charlie und blickte auf seine verschränkten Hände hinab. „Ich versuche es, aber ich verstehe sie nicht. Sie hat sich so sehr verändert. Sie ist in den letzten sieben Jahren keinen Tag gealtert – keiner von ihnen außer Nessie. Und die ist innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit erwachsen geworden. Es ist so merkwürdig, so ... beängstigend."

„Eine Frage, Charlie. Hattest du jemals den Eindruck, dass Bella ihre Entscheidung bereut hat? Dass sie lieber ein anderes Leben führen würde? Oder dass ihre Gefühle für Edward sich verändert haben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale, harte Linie. „Nein. Sie ist glücklich. Aber ..."

Mir ging ein Licht auf. „Aber sie ist nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen", vermutete ich leise. „Sie lebt ihr eigenes Leben, und das ist nicht mehr so eng mit deinem verbunden, wie du es gerne hättest. Aber das wäre es auch nicht, wenn sie beispielsweise irgendwann einen Kerl wie Hartcastle geheiratet hätte. Der einzige Unterschied bestünde darin, dass sie regelmäßig mit einer Sonnenbrille und langen Ärmeln herumlaufen müsste, um ihre blauen Flecken zu verbergen. Aber das wäre wohl nicht so schlimm, ist es das? Dann könntest du den Superdad spielen und sie retten. Dann wäre sie nicht so selbständig, sondern auf deine Hilfe angewiesen."

„Das ist nicht fair." Charlie zuckte zusammen und ich bedauerte unwillkürlich die harten Worte. Aber nicht genug, um sie zurückzunehmen.

„Bella hat die Entscheidung getroffen, die für sie die richtige war. Normalerweise hätte das bedeutet, einen glatten Schnitt zu machen und sich von allem aus ihrem vorherigen Leben zu trennen. Aber das hat sie nicht getan. Dir zuliebe. Du bist noch immer Teil ihres Lebens, so wie sie Teil deines Lebens ist. Das ist für sie nicht gerade der bequemste Weg. Und du machst es für sie noch schwerer, indem du mit ihrem neuen Leben haderst, statt ihre Veränderung einfach zu akzeptieren und dich für sie zu freuen, dass sie glücklich ist."

„Ich freue mich, dass sie glücklich ist", knurrte Charlie. „Aber ich glaube, das hätte sie auch als normaler Mensch sein können. Wenn sie sich nicht ausgerechnet in Edward verliebt hätte."

„Vielleicht. Aber sie hat sich nun einmal in ihn verliebt. Und es war ihr gutes Recht, diese Entscheidung zu treffen."

„So, wie du das Recht hast, deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, nehme ich mal an." Charlies Lippen bildeten eine schmale, gerade Linie.

„So, wie ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen _werde_", korrigierte ich. „Du kannst Gabe nicht aus meinem Leben entfernen. Er ist für mich dasselbe, was Edward für Bella ist."

Grimmig starrte er mich an. „Und du glaubst, indem du mir das so direkt sagst, kannst du mich dazu bringen, Gabe jederzeit ins Haus zu lassen? Zu akzeptieren, dass du den gleichen Weg wählst, den auch Bella gewählt hat?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Charlie. Aber ich kann dir klarmachen, dass ich deine Handlungsweise zwar nachvollziehen kann, dass sie aber nichts ändern wird. Und jetzt bin ich müde. Ich würde gern schlafen."

Er ging zur Tür, zögerte und drehte sich dann noch einmal um, die Hand auf der Klinke. „Du hattest Recht, Janice. Die Unterhaltung war sinnlos. Es wird sich nichts ändern ... Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut. Und in meinen Augen machst du einen großen Fehler, wenn du dich mit den Cullens und ihrer Familie einlässt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich dich verstehe und dich unterstütze. Dass ich hinter dir stehe, egal welche Entscheidung du triffst. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht ..."

„Ich verstehe." Resignierend stieg ich aus dem Bett und schüttelte meine Decke auf, dann trat ich zu ihm an meine Zimmertür und zog sie auffordernd auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Charlie, falls meine Entscheidung dich verletzt. Du bist sehr wichtig für mich geworden in den letzten Wochen. Aber Gabe ... Gabe ist mein Leben."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, dann nickte er kurz. Gleich darauf fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ich drehte den Schlüssel wieder herum, obwohl ich nicht damit rechnete, dass er an diesem Abend noch einmal zurück kommen würde; dieses schweigend vorgebrachte Statement war mir einfach ein Bedürfnis. Seine Schritte stockten kurz auf der Treppe, dann ging er weiter und unten fiel die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter ihm zu. Ziemlich laut.

Seufzend hockte ich mich wieder auf die Bettkante und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Manchmal war mir Charlies Verhalten wirklich peinlich. Auch wenn ich mich wohl kaum bei ihm darüber beschweren konnte, dass er schlecht über jemanden sprach, von dem er dachte, dass er sich mehrere Meilen entfernt aufhielt, und den ich verbotenerweise nachts in mein Zimmer ließ.

Neben mir senkte sich die Matratze und die kühle Berührung von Gabes Lippen in meinem Nacken brachte mich zum Lächeln. „Du bist geblieben."

„Natürlich." Er zog mich neben sich und wartete, bis ich die Hände vom Gesicht genommen hatte, um den Finger unter mein Kinn zu legen und mich sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. „Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

„Es tut mir Leid wegen Charlie", entschuldigte ich mich für den Chief, wohl wissend, dass Gabe jedes Wort der Auseinandersetzung zwischen meinem Quasi-Vormund und mir gehört hatte. „Er ist voreingenommen."

„Er liebt dich. Und er will dich nicht verlieren. Und vor allem will er dich beschützen. Dafür werde ich ihn ganz sicher nicht verurteilen."

Ich schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals, legte meine Wange an seine harte Brust und lächelte, als sein Atem sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte. „Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du manchmal einfach zu gut für diese Welt bist?"

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Es gibt nur einen Menschen, für den ich gut sein möchte. Das bist du."

Zufrieden streckte ich mich auf dem Bett aus, zog ihn an meine Seite und kuschelte mich in seine Arme. Und lächelte, als er mich vorsorglich in meine Decke wickelte, damit die Kälte seines Körpers mich nicht vom Schlafen abhielt.

Der Tag war lang und ereignisreich gewesen. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich nach all den schrecklichen Neuigkeiten Albträume bekommen würde. Aber Gabe war bei mir. In seinen Armen konnte mir nichts passieren. Und was die Volturi-Wachen betraf; die Idee, mich dazu zu benutzen, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken, würden sie sich abschminken müssen. Die Allianz aus Vampiren und Werwölfen würde verhindern, dass sie mich oder Gabe in die Finger bekamen ... Was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich gleich morgen früh das Gästezimmer für Sue und Leah Clearwater vorbereiten musste ... und Jake eine zweite Garnitur Bettwäsche für Seth bereitlegen musste ...

Eng an Gabe geschmiegt schlief ich erschöpft aber unruhig ein. Ich träumte von rotäugigen Monstern, hohen Burgmauern und merkwürdigerweise von Charlie, der hochrot im Gesicht mit dem Finger auf einen weißhaarigen Vampir zeigte und immerfort schrie: „Du bekommst sie nicht! Du bekommst sie niemals!"


End file.
